Digimon: Una Perspectiva Digital
by KaiserBel
Summary: Esta es una historia de un chico que por algun motivo, reencarno en el pasado del anime de Digimon Adventure. Al principio pensara que sera divertido ser parte de los niños elegidos. Pero luego descubrirá que ser un DigiDestinado no significa que puedan esquivar la muerte...
1. Capitulo 1: Tercera Oportunidad

Capitulo 1: "Tercera oportunidad"

.

En un lugar del mundo, en un hospital de una ciudad, se encontraba un chico en una camilla de un hospital siendo llevado a la sala de emergencias.

-¿Me podrían decir que ocurrió?. -Preguntó el Doctor corriendo al lado de la camilla en movimiento, él parecía estar preocupado por el paciente, ya que no podía notar alguna herida o lesión.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, al parecer le dio un ataque al corazón. –Le respondió la enfermera, a lo que el mismo doctor se había impresionado por lo que había escuchado, simplemente se le hacía imposible creer que un chico tan joven, pudiera tener un ataque cardiaco a tan corta edad.

-Hay que examinarlo más afondo, es demasiado raro pensar que un chico a esa edad tenga un ataque al corazón como si nada. ... ¿Quién acompañó al chico en la ambulancia?.

La enfermera rápidamente algo aterrada, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que era su primer día, le respondió.

-No-no vino nadie. ... Pero los de la ambulancia escucharon que simplemente se había caído al suelo después de su partido de Futbol.

El chico quien estaba acostado en la camilla, podía escuchar todo lo que estaban hablando, pero a él le importaba muy poco, ya que su dolor en el pecho era lo único que le estaba preocupando.

Había sido inesperado, de un momento a otro, su corazón se había detenido, y era algo que nunca había visto venir.

*Flashback*

.

*Hace 30 minutos*

.

Todo había sucedido en el campo de futbol de la escuela, lugar donde se encontraban dos equipos en disputa para ser el vencedor.

Ya que si uno de los dos perdía, seria eliminado antes de poder ir a los octavos de finales.

Un jugador, del cual era del equipo que estaba perdiendo, seguía estando emocionado, estando completamente decidido a no perder, ya que era el reemplazo del portero principal porque el principal se había enfermado.

El chico era el portero, y se hacía llamar Dani.

-Vamos, ¡QUE ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO! , Aun podemos.

Él no estaba perdiendo el optimismo, lo cual era de esperarse en él, ya que durante mucho tiempo estuvo impaciente para poder jugar un partido.

Partido del cual, estaban perdiendo por su incompetencia de no poder evitar que le hicieran goles.

Todos sus compañeros al escuchar a su portero gritar de emoción, fijaron su mirada hacia él, de las cuales, ninguno de ellos parecía estar contenta.

-¿Que se cree ese imbécil?. ... -Le preguntó uno de los chicos enojado.

-Ya déjalo, de todas maneras ya estamos acabados. ... -Le respondió el compañero que tenía a su lado.

Los compañeros de equipo de Dani, se estaban quejando por lo que él decía, simplemente no veían divertido jugar un partido donde claramente le estaban dando una paliza.

El marcador podía notarse una cifra de 3 a 0, estaban en el segundo tiempo faltando tan solo 5 minutos para terminar el partido.

-Mejor rindámonos. ... Ya no podemos ganar. ... Ya es imposible.

El capitán del equipo simplemente había tirado la toalla, era mejor rendirse para no tener que aguantar más humillación, ya que para él, esto era una lucha perdida.

Pero Dani por otro lado no quería rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¡NO! Claro que no, no duré toda la estúpida temporada sentado en el banquillo sin hacer nada, para que luego ustedes se rindan como si nada cuando me toca jugar.

El capitán en cambio, aun seguía preguntándose el porqué había dejado entrar a este chico al equipo.

-¡YA OLVIDALO PERDEDOR!. ... Si no fuera por ti, hubiéramos tenido al menos una oportunidad. ...

Dani al ver que le estaban echando la culpa, le respondió de forma sarcástica.

-Claro, yo soy el malo, ahora resulta que es mi culpa que no hayas podido pasar ni siquiera la mitad del campo.

El equipo rival no hacía más que reírse por la discusión del otro equipo.

-¡Oigan!. ... Si los novios dejaron de pelear, ¿Podemos continuar?. ... ¿O que acaso ya se rindieron?.

Hubo un largo silencio, los equipos tomaron sus posiciones, pero había algo extraño en el comportamiento del equipo enemigo, al parecer, les estaba dando igual el partido, ya que ni siquiera habían tomado bien sus posiciones.

El capitán de Dani ya estaba listo para empezar, ya tenía el balón entre sus pies, pero, él ya no tenía esperanzas para continuar.

Simplemente habría que haber un milagro para anotar los 4 goles en 5 minutos.

Pero antes de que el capitán anunciara su rendición, notó que alguien le había robado el balón.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!. –Preguntó el capitán confundido.

Pero al notar quien se lo había robado, se confundió aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que había sido su propio portero.

-¡Eres demasiado lento! , si no vas hacer nada, entonces lo hare yo. -Le gritó Dani aun corriendo con el balón en sus pies.

A lo que el capitán, estando enojado al querer terminar de una vez con el partido, le gritó para que se detuviera.

-¡Ya olvídalo perdedor! ¡Ya perdimos!.

Dani simplemente lo había ignorado por completo, porque quería concentrarse lo más posible para querer meter un gol.

Algunos jugadores del equipo enemigo simplemente lo dejaron pasar, no le dieron mucha importancia, porque a pesar de que metiera un gol, no ocurriría nada porque ya tenían el partido ganado.

Pero algunos quisieron ver que era capaz el hablador del portero, solo por la simple gracia de escuchar que había estado en el banquillo toda la temporada, se les iba a suponer un reto demasiado fácil.

Pero ese no fue el caso, cualquiera hubiera pensado que Dani era un simple hablador que apenas sabia jugar.

Otros incluso pensaron que el chico podría burlarse de todas las defensas para anotar un gol como todo un protagonista de un anime.

Pero no, ya que él había ido incluso más lejos.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?.

Pues, Dani al no tener más nada que perder, le había tirado sus propios pantalones a la cara del rival que estaba a punto de robarle el balón.

La mayoría incluyendo los del público, se quedaron con caras de "What the fuck", al ver a Dani sin pantalones corriendo hacia la portería enemiga aun con el balón en sus pies.

Dani no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza, ya que para él, perder un partido era aun más humillante.

-(Vamos 3 a 0, no es como si pudiera humillarme aun mas).

Luego de unos segundos, el chico se detuvo al ver que había llegado a la portería enemiga.

Ambos porteros fijaron sus miradas mutuamente sin despegar su vista, el portero enemigo pensaba que el chico que tenía enfrente, estaba buscando un momento en que perdiera la concentración, pero ese no iba hacer el caso, ya que él mismo estaba determinado evitar que Dani anotara un gol.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, Dani le lanzó un beso al portero enemigo, seguido de lamer sus labios de forma seductora mientras observaba los pantalones del portero enemigo.

El portero enemigo había puesto sus ojos en blanco del susto tras verlo de esa manera, pero eso era lo que Dani había querido.

El portero enemigo se percató inmediatamente de la distracción, pero daño ya estaba hecho, ya que el chico había pateado el balón con toda fuerza hacia la portería.

El portero enemigo trató de detener el balón, pero fue imposible, ya que no había reaccionado a tiempo.

Dani tras ver que el balón había entrado a la portería enemiga, hubo un silencio incomodo por varios segundos, hasta que el chico comenzó a gritar de emoción.

-¡Goooooooooooooool!.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en shock al ver que la manera extraña con la que habia actuado el chico le había funcionado.

Dani era el único que estaba celebrando, lo cual era normal, ya que siendo el único chico de su equipo que había metido un gol, era motivo de emocionarse.

-Siiii, se la creyeron, cayeron en mi truco, eso les enseñara en no confiarse.

El chico se estaba riendo por lo que había pasado, pero, al momento de recoger sus pantalones del suelo, una pequeña punzada apareció en su pecho.

Él rápidamente se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse creyendo que simplemente había sido un aire por haberse movido tanto en mucho tiempo.

-(Jejeje, Necesito relajarme).

Mientras tanto el capitán de su equipo, que aun seguía choqueado, pero al mismo tiempo un poco enojado por lo que había pasado, se le acercó para hablarle.

-Es imposible que esa estúpida manera de jugar te haya funcionado. ... Tuviste demasiada suerte. ... De todas maneras, no sirvió de nada, hemos perdido de igual manera.

Dani por otro lado, había ignorado su comentario por completo, no era porque no quisiese escucharlo, era porque la pequeña punzada que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, aun no desaparecía, haciéndole suponer que algo andaba mal.

Él trató de respirar profundamente pensando que eso le ayudaría, pero el resultado había sido lo contrario, haciendo que Dani pusiera ambas manos en el pecho.

El capitán no podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero de equipo, ya que para él, Dani solía hacer muchas cosas raras.

-Oye, cuando dejes de hacer cosas extrañas, me avisas ¿De acuerdo?.

Pero para Dani, esto no era ningún juego, ya que sentía que estaba en problemas.

-Llama. ... Ambulancia.

Su voz poco a poco se estaba apagando, hasta que sin avisar, se desplomo al suelo.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

Y ese era la historia sobre lo que había recordado el chico de la camilla, historia que parecía que no podía contárselo a nadie, ya que no podía moverse, solo podía escuchar.

-¿Porque no tiene sus pantalones?. -Preguntó el doctor confundido.

A lo que la enfermera, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, le respondió teorizando sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

-Tal-Tal vez le dio un ataque cardiaco en el momento que le iban a quitar su virginidad.

El doctor se había molestado un poco por la absurda teoría, pero al ver que el chico estaba en preparatoria y no tenía pantalones, podía pensar que fuese una posibilidad.

-Déjate de tonterías, hay que llevarlo al quirófano, necesita una operación urgentemente.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, habían llevado al chico al quirófano para intentar operarle, y al cabo de una hora desde el momento que habían comenzado dicha operación, aun seguía sin tener resultados positivos.

-Lo estamos perdiendo. ... Vamos chico, resiste un poco. -Le decía el Doctor a un Dani inconsciente mientras trataba de mantenerlo vivo.

Pero, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que las pulsaciones del chico poco a poco se reducían, los doctores trataban de hacer lo mejor posible, pero aun no era suficiente.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Dani, él se había despertado de golpe en un lugar extraño.

No había despertado en el quirófano, o en algún lugar donde había estado antes, ya que en el lugar donde estaba, era un lugar completamente blanco.

El cielo, el suelo, la lejanía, todo era completamente blanco.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy?. ... ¿Acaso estoy en la habitación del tiempo de Dragón Ball?. ...

Al cabo de unos segundos, intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero aun no podía entender el porqué aun seguía en ese lugar.

-Veamos, lo único que recuerdo es haberme quitado los pantalones, hacer un gol, después me dolió el pecho y, Espera. ... ¡¿Acaso estoy muerto?!.

Dani en ese instante se alteró al pensar sobre su posible muerte, tanto le estaba afectando, que incluso corrió en círculos por el lugar por unos minutos tratando de pensar de forma alterada sobre lo que realmente había pasado.

Al haber agotado toda su energía, el chico aun alterado se acostó en el suelo.

-No, no es posible, si estuviera muerto, no sentiría mi cuerpo. ... ¿O tal vez al morir puedes seguir sintiendo el cuerpo?, yo que sé, es la primera vez que me pasa esta cosa.

Tras decir su oración, Dani comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus manos, pero se detuvo por unos segundos al notar que cada vez que golpeaba el suelo, este salpicaba agua.

Al notarlo más afondo, se dio cuenta que toda la superficie del suelo, había agua esparcida por todas partes, pero aun más extraño, era que el agua no te mojaba.

-¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?, ¿No se supone que el agua moja?. ... Este lugar es más extraño de lo que pensaba. ... Espera un momento, ¿Y dónde están mis pantalones?. ... Genial, estar perdido en un vacio infinito casi desnudo era lo que tenía pensado para mis vacaciones. ...

Dani no sabía qué hacer, estar en una situación tan extraña, era motivo para estar preocupado.

Luego de unos minutos pensando sobre lo que iba hacer, el chico decidió que era mejor comenzar a caminar para ver si podía encontrar algo en ese lugar extraño.

No había rumbo fijo, ninguna indicación, ni siquiera había una guía que le indicara hacia dónde ir, pero en este momento, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en el suelo sin hacer nada.

Había caminado por más de una hora, y con cada paso que él daba, se podían escuchar el eco de sus pisadas húmedas.

Pero al seguir caminando se encontró con la sorpresa de que literalmente, seguía estando la nada.

-Ya me estoy cansando de este lugar. ... Ya no se por cuánto tiempo he seguido caminando.

Luego de unos segundos, Dani comenzó a gritar hacia la nada.

-¡HOLAAAAA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!.

Como era de esperarse, nadie le había respondido, aunque pensando lo extraño que era el lugar, era de esperarse a que alguien le respondiera haciendo que el lugar fuese más extraño de lo normal.

-Sí, esto era de suponerse. ... Al parecer, voy a tener que quedarme aquí por el resto de mi existencia.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó algo extraño que sin duda alguna, no cuadraba con el lugar.

Era el sonido de los latidos de un corazón, latidos de corazón que aumentaban su volumen poco a poco al fijar su mirada en la dirección del ruido.

-¿Eh?, De acuerdo, este lugar ya empieza a dar miedo, ni loco voy a ir esa dirección. ... Pero, considerando que no sé ni en donde estoy, no tengo muchas opciones.

Dani simplemente soltó un suspiro de frustración tras haber tomado su decisión de seguir el ruido del corazón, y sin tener mucho que hacer, él comenzó a caminar en la dirección de donde provenía el ruido.

-De todas maneras, ya estoy muerto, creo. ... Aun así, ¿Que puede ser peor que estar en un lugar en blanco totalmente vacío?.

Tras decir su pregunta, el sonido de los latidos del corazón, comenzaron a tonarse cada vez más lentos, haciéndole suponer que se estaba debilitando.

Al chico no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que de un segundo para otro, los latidos se detuvieron por completo, pero no solo se habían detenido, ya que el sonido de los latidos del corazón, habían sido reemplazados con el ruido de hospital que todos conocían por las películas y televisión.

Ya saben, el clásico ruido monótono de un cardiograma cuando un corazón se detenía.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera darse cuenta del ruido, fue recibido por un fuerte dolor en el pecho, obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo por algunos segundos.

Dani por alguna razón, no podía entender que estaba pasando, pero pudo teorizar que el corazón que había escuchado, había sido nada más que el suyo.

Tenía mucho sentido para él, ya que lo habían llevado al hospital antes de quedar inconsciente, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

-No sé que me da más miedo, escuchar ese ruido de hospital y pensar que morí de verdad, o estar atrapado aquí sin saber qué hacer.

Si el sonido del corazón que estaba escuchando era el suyo, ¿Porque seguía "Vivo" después de sentir el dolor tras escuchar el ruido del cardiograma?, simplemente no podía saberse, porque no estaba en el hospital.

Sin saber qué hacer, Dani tragó un poco de saliva para mirar en todas las direcciones para decidirse hacia dónde ir.

Pero al momento de darse la vuelta por completo, se dio cuenta que atrás de él solo habia oscuridad.

El suelo blanco, el cielo blanco, todo estaban siendo consumidos por la oscuridad.

-Oh mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda, debo correr. –Decía el chico muy asustado.

Pero antes de poder dar unos pasos hacia atrás, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, el suelo era lo único en seguir blanco, pero aun estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad.

El chico no podía hacer nada, ya no le quedaba espacio para huir, lo único que quedaba era el espacio en círculo de color blanco que se cerraba poco a poco.

-Maldita sea. ... Bu-Bueno, su-supongo que eso me pasa por no haber pagado la factura de luz.

El chico cerró los ojos por completo tras decir su último mal chiste.

La oscuridad lo había consumido todo, tanto la tierra como el cielo blanco, fueron reemplazado por simple negra oscuridad.

Dani aun seguía esperando a que su muerte de verdad fuera rápida e indolora, pero, no había pasado nada.

Tras abrir sus ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta que todo el lugar estaba oscuro.

Lo único que se podía notar, era su cuerpo, su cuerpo aun radiaba luz como si alguien lo estuviera iluminando, lo cual era extraño, ya que no había ningún tipo de luz al rededor.

-¿Eh?, no paso nada. ... Pero, ¿Porque aun puedo ver mi cuerpo si esto está oscuro?.

Él se preguntó algo alterado mientras revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Es curioso. ... Se parece al capítulo de Sakura Card Captor donde ocurre lo mismo. ... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?. ... Ahora en vez de estar perdido en el blanco vacio, ahora estoy perdido en el negro vacio, y no se a donde mierda tengo que ir. ... No puedo simplemente caminar hacia la nada como si nada, ¿O sí?.

Su tono de voz parecía estar molesto y asustado al mismo tiempo, no podía comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, todo era demasiado extraño para él.

Pero Dani no tenía muchas opciones, era quedarse sin hacer nada, o caminar hacia la nada con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

Sea como fuese el caso, ambas decisiones eran horribles, aunque una de ellas era más esperanzadora que la otra.

Como era de esperarse, Dani comenzó a caminar por el negro vacio, pasaron 1, 2, 3, hasta haber superado la marca de las 4 horas que estuvo caminando en el vacio infinito.

-Por favor, ¿Realmente me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida caminando sin rumbo?. ... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?. ... Me estoy cansando, ya he caminado por no sé cuantas horas, y creo que me está dando hambre.

El chico era una fuente constante de quejas de las cuales no podían detenerse, él quería tratar de descansar para al menos recuperar el aliento de tanto caminar, y sin que se diera cuenta, había recostado su espalda sobre una pared que había salido de la nada para descansar.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar en alguna alternativa sobre tratar de encontrar un lugar rápido, decidió que era mejor seguir adelante, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde estaba yendo, tenía el presentimiento de que ese lugar no tenía que estar vacio.

Él al separarse de la pared y dar unos pasos hacia delante, se dio cuenta de golpe que algo extraño había pasado.

Rápidamente tras volver atrás, se dio cuenta que efectivamente había una pared.

-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de esto antes?. ...

Dani estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber sido un distraído por no haberse percatado antes, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado por haber encontrado un punto de referencia.

-Debo tener suerte, si no me hubiera detenido a descansar, me hubiera comido la pared entera. ... Supongo que este lugar no es infinito después de todo. ... Solo necesito poner mi mano sobre la pared y tratar de seguir una de las direcciones. ... Pero la pregunta es: ¿Ir a la izquierda o a la derecha?. ... Lanzaría una moneda, pero como no tengo ninguna, tendré que usar el viejo truco. ... De tin marin de do pingüe.

Dani en ese instante, comenzó a señalar tanto la izquierda como la derecha sucesivamente con su dedo para tratar de elegir una dirección.

Tras terminar su jueguito, vio que estaba apuntando hacia la izquierda.

-No soy fanático de la izquierda, pero es el lugar donde gano.

Él tras dar un suspiro de cansancio, Dani poso su mano sobre la pared para dar comienzo lo que parecía ser una larga caminata.

Pero por alguna razón, tenía un raro presentimiento sobre la izquierda, estaba sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón, ya había tomado esa dirección.

-Esto es raro. ... Sé que no soy fanático de la izquierda, pero. ... ¿Porque tengo el presentimiento sobre que si voy por esa dirección, la voy a pasar mal?. ... Como sea, entonces me iré por la derecha.

Su cambio repentino le hizo pensar que había ocurrido, pero fuera lo que fuese, tenía la sensación de que no debía tomar esa dirección.

El plan había sido el mismo, solo que con la condición de posar su mano izquierda sobre la pared para comenzar a caminar.

Pero, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a caminar mientras tocaba la pared, ya que alcanzar los 10 pasos, la pared por alguna extraña razón, estaba hundido por algunos centímetros, esto era algo demasiado notable, algo que no podía dejarse pasar por mera casualidad.

Al tocar más el lugar hundido, noto que había un picaporte gracias al tacto de sus manos.

-No puede ser, ¿Esto es una puerta?. ... Vaya suerte tengo, y yo que iba ir a la izquierda, quien sabe a dónde iba a parar yo en esa dirección.

Justo en el momento en el que giró el picaporte de la supuesta puerta, se escucho un sonido que le había sido demasiado familiar.

-Qué raro, debió ser mi imaginación. ... No importa, veamos que hay detrás de la puerta.

Tras entrar en ella, notó que era una habitación en blanco como la que había estado antes, era un lugar muy familiar, ya que había despertado en un lugar similar.

-Ay, no puede ser, más vacio blanco. ... Esto parece una especie de chiste. ... Espera un momento.

Por alguna extraña razón, no era la misma habitación donde había estado antes, ya que se podía notar algo extraño en el medio.

El chico al dar unos pasos hacia delante, la puerta que tenia detrás, se cerro de golpe haciendo que Dani se sobresaltase al escuchar el impacto de la puerta.

-Este estúpido lugar ya me tiene harto. ...

El chico sin nada más que hacer, decidió acercarse al objeto que había en medio del a habitación, tras acercarse lo suficiente, se dio cuenta que por alguna extraña razón, el objeto parecía tener forma de un huevo gigante de 30 centímetros.

-Oh, perfecto, no he comido nada desde que llegue aquí, aunque por alguna razón, no me ha dado hambre. ... Bueno, qué más da, si me lo como ahora ya no me dará hambre después. ... Aunque no sé si es buena idea comerse un huevo interdimencional extraterrestre. ...

Dani solo tenía en mente una cosa, y era en qué manera se iba a comer el huevo gigante que tenía enfrente.

Al no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió tomar el huevo con sus manos, pero por alguna extraña razón, el huevo no se movía del lugar.

-Qué raro, no se mueve. ...

El Chico intentó todos los medios posibles mover el huevo, pero era imposible, era como si estuviera fijara al suelo.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, Dani ya se había rendido, ya que no había caso mover algo que ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro.

Al no tener muchas opciones, decidió irse de lugar para ver si encontraba otra puerta, pero para su sorpresa, el lugar en donde estaba era demasiado limitado.

No era un vació infinito en blanco, era una habitación de un cubo de 3 metros de distancia, con un extraño huevo gigante en medio.

Luego de intentar todas las posibilidades de salir de esa dicha habitación, Dani decidió sentarse enfrente del huevo observándolo y al mismo tiempo preguntándose porque había un huevo gigante en la habitación de donde estaba.

-Bien. ... Al parecer, eres el único objeto en esta habitación, y por alguna razón, me dejaron encerrado contigo. ... No se para que le hablo a un huevo si se que no me va a responder. ... Como sea, al parecer, voy a estar encerrado aquí por todo lo que me queda de cordura. ... Tienes suerte huevo, parece que tienes compañero, espero que sepas comportarte. ...

Dani por alguna razón, había aceptado su encarcelamiento en el lugar vació junto con el huevo como si nada, parecía que hasta ahí iba a terminar su historia, o eso era lo que esperaba, hasta que el chico decidió abrazar al huevo.

-Tengo una idea, si te caliento, ¿Podrías empollarte?.

Era una pregunta de lo más estúpida del cual nadie iba a responder, pero eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Pasaron alrededor de otras 3 horas, y como era de esperarse, había dejado de abrazar al huevo después de hace mucho.

Poco a poco, Dani se sentía cada vez más solo, pero no era nada, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar en la soledad.

-Cierto, olvidé presentarme, me llamo Dani Ludenberg. ... Ignora mi apellido, es difícil de pronunciar, mejor llámame Dani, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. ...

El chico no se estaba volviendo por haber estado solo por horas, sino que simplemente no había nada que hacer.

Pasaron 1, 3, 5, incluso más de 15 horas encerrado en ese lugar sin alguna posibilidad de escapar.

-Mierda, esto es demasiado aburrido, ¿Que carajos tengo que hacer para salir de aquí?, no puedo soportar estar encerrado sin hacer nada, mínimo podrían darme una computadora con algún juego al menos. ...

El aburrimiento se hacía cada vez más insoportable, por el simple hecho de no poder hacer nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dani comenzó a replantearse sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ya que al pensar sobre su situación, le hacía pensar que había hecho algo realmente malo.

-Ya ni se por cuánto tiempo estoy encerrado. ... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?. ... Simplemente quería una vida normal, con amigos, quizás una novia si era posible. ... ¿Acaso eso era pecado?. ... ¿Porque mi vida tenía que acabar de esta manera?, aun tenía mucho que ofrecerle al mundo. ... Jajaja, si, como no, por favor, ¿A quién quiero engañar?. ... Lo más probable es que el universo se haya dado cuenta que no servía para nada, y decidió borrar mi existencia. ... No lo culpo, nunca he podido hacer algo bien después de todo. ...

Dani no le gustaba estar en ese sitio, en realidad, nadie podría soportar la soledad por tanto tiempo.

Luego de unas horas, el chico comenzó a sentirse cada vez más triste, perdiendo la esperanza de poder salir de esa dichosa habitación en blanco.

-Parece que. ... Es todo. ... Es hora de aceptar que el universo es una mierda conmigo sin importar donde esté. ...

Tras decir sus palabras, el chico acarició el huevo gigante con su mano.

-Parece que el universo también has sido una mierda contigo, ¿Verdad señor huevo?. ... Al menos he descubierto que es lo que tenemos en común. ...

Los constantes chistes del chico eran lo único que mantenían su cordura, pero esta vez, se podría decir que no estaban funcionando.

Pero antes de que él se diera cuenta, en la superficie del huevo gigante, se había formado un símbolo extraño por unos instantes, haciendo que el huevo gigante se multiplicara.

Ahora en vez de haber un solo huevo gigante, ahora había dos del mismo tamaño, pero diferente color.

Uno era de color negro, y otro de color morado.

Y como era de esperase, Dani se había extrañado por completo sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Eh, de acuerdo, ahora hay dos huevos, pero ahora con color. ... Bueno, si el negro lo llamas color. ...

Tras decir sus palabras y tocar el huevo gigante de color negro con su mano, el huevo comenzó a dividirse en pequeños cubos de los cuales se elevaron hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

Para Dani, esto ya debía ser normal, con las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando, ya estaba comenzando a normalizar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Creo que se ofendió con mis palabras. ... ¿Qué hay de ti señor huevo morado? ¿También vas a desparecer?.

Justo al momento de hacer su pregunta, tocó al huevo morado, del cual le había ocurrido lo mismo que al negro, se dividió en varios cubos que se levaron al cielo.

El chico pensó por un momento que se había quedado solo, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, sentía que su mano se le estaba durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no puedo sentir mi mano? ¿Pero qué diablos?.

Justo al momento de ver su mano, se dio cuenta que dicha mano no estaba, es más, su brazo estaba comenzando a dividirse de la misma manera con la que habían desaparecido los huevos gigantes.

-Oye no, espera, no quiero desaparecer de esa manera, es demasiado perturbador.

El chico ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse al notar que su brazo estaba desapareciendo, pero al alterarse, lo único que hacía, era aumentar su desaparición.

Dani tenía tanto miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir, daba igual si no estaba sintiendo como desaparecía, con solo la sensación de ir perdiendo las partes del cuerpo poco a poco, ya era para estar traumatizado.

Al cabo de uno segundos, su cuerpo había sido consumido por completo, pero no exactamente, ya que él se encontraba cayendo en un portal donde solo habia números.

Era de suponer que el chico estuviera realmente aterrado por la situación, caer al vacío del cual no sabía si era infinito, no era algo con la que se pudiera bromear.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, una luz blanca cegó su mente por completo, haciendo que cayera en la inconsciencia.

Al cabo de unas horas, Dani comenzaba a despertarse no sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, ya que había sucedido demasiado rápido.

-(Si por alguna razón todo esto es un sueño, voy a escribir un libro sobre esto).

El chico pensaba que todo lo que había pasado, había sido un mísero sueño, pero al momento de querer moverse, sentía que su cuerpo era demasiado pesado.

-(¿Por-Porque no puedo moverme?. ... Es como si me faltaran fuerzas).

Dani pensaba que podía seguir estando en el mismo lugar que hace unas horas, pero lo cierto era que ya no estaba en ese extraño lugar donde solo había vacio en blanco, ya que tras despertarse por completo, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida, aunque no lo podía saber muy bien, ya que se encontraba poco iluminada.

Al reunir toda su fuerza, pudo levantarse por completo de la cama, pero se le hacía difícil por lo extraño que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.

-(Genial, ¿Ahora dónde estoy?. ... Será mejor que salga de este lugar para tener respuestas, aunque será un difícil llegar a la puerta con tan poca luz).

A los pocos segundos, Dani inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta, y al tratar de abrirla, se dio cuenta que el picaporte estaba demasiado alto.

-(¿Pero qué clase de habitación es esta?, la cerradura está demasiado alta, ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿Un gigante?).

Acto seguido, el chico comenzó a golpear la puerta para ver si alguien lo escuchaba, pero ese no había sido el caso, ya que nadie había respondido.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de saltar para llegar al picaporte, el chico tomo la idea de mover algunos libros que estaban en la habitación para llegar al menos a la cerradura.

-(Esto es una pesadilla, todo lo que tengo que hacer para abrir una simple puerta. ... Solo esperó que no haya más).

Al momento de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo, se dio cuenta que ese lugar era más de lo normal haciéndole suponer que tenía un cuerpo pequeño

El lugar en donde estaba, parecía ser más un departamento que una casa, y era muy notable porque era un lugar algo estrecho.

El chico no podía comprender que estaba pasando, pero iba encontrar respuestas si ese fuera necesario.

-(Este lugar es demasiado grande para mí. ... ¿Acaso me abre encogido por alguna razón?. ... Sea lo que sea, esto no me está ayudando a saber en dónde estoy, puede que si salgo a la calle, podre obtener un punto de referencia, aunque es muy posible que eso no me ayude).

Al momento de decir esas palabras, Dani llegó a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, ya que se podía ver la entrada del departamento.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico intentó todos los medios posibles para poder abrir la puerta, pero como era de esperarse, el picaporte estaba muy alto.

Él no tenía otras formas de subir, más que usando los libros que había dejado en la habitación, así que al tratar de volver por ellos, él escuchó un grito que provenía de ese lugar.

Como era de esperarse, los gritos de una mujer que había escuchado, hicieron que se sobre saltara al no haberla visto venir.

Él intentó tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero al recordar que su entorno era más grande de lo normal, decidió mejor no hacerlo, aun que eso dio completamente igual, ya que a los pocos segundos, se sintieron las pisadas de alguien corriendo.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, una mujer de cabello morado, con buenos atributos apareció por el pasillo a la sala de estar observando en todas la direcciones gritando el nombre de alguien.

-¡Yami!, ¡Yami! ¿Dónde estás?.

Dani simplemente se quedo parado como si nada observando a la mujer algo sorprendido, porque para él, ella era demasiada alta.

-(¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan alto?. ... Espera, nadie puede ser tan alto, ¿Eso significa que soy un enano?).

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera seguir pensando de cuanto seria su estatura, la mujer en ese instante, lo levanto del suelo abrazándolo en el proceso.

-¡Yami! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Pensé que alguien te había secuestrado cuando vi la puerta de tu habitación abierta. ... Parece que ayer se me olvidó cerrar la puerta, pero de igual manera hiciste que mamá se preocupara demasiado. ...

En ese momento, Dani quedo completamente confundido por las palabras que había dicho la mujer, ya que tampoco había visto venir esa extraña revelación.

-¿MAMÁ?. –Preguntó el chico.

A lo que la mujer, quien lo estaba abrazando, se había emocionado por haber escuchado a las primeras palabras de lo que parecía ser su hijo.

-Es increíble, mi Yami-Chan ha dicho sus primeras palabras, estoy tan emocionada. ... Por un momento pensé que eras mudo porque tardabas mucho en decir algo, parece que al cumplir los 3 años anoche, me hicieron tener mucha suerte. ...

El chico por otro lado se estaba empezando a asfixiar por el abrazo de su supuesta madre.

-Suéltame. ... No puedo respirar.

Él esperaba que la mujer tuviera la dicha de bajarlo, pero ese no fue el caso, ya que lo abrazo aun más luego de decir sus palabras.

-Es increíble, mi bebé puede decir más palabras. ... Y yo que había perdido la esperanza cuando ni siquiera decías ni "gugu gaga".

Luego de unos segundos para notar que su hijo no se estaba moviendo, recordó que lo estaba dejando sin aire, a lo que en ese mismo segundo, la mujer dejó de abrazar al chico para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

-Lo siento cariño, perdona a mamá, es que está emocionada de que por fin puedas hablar.

Dani por otro lado, se encontraba tratando de respirar por culpa de su fuerte abrazo.

-(Ay, no puede ser, casi muero asfixiado por sus pechos. ... Aunque no era tan mala forma de morir después de todo. ... Sea lo que sea, ¿Por qué ella piensa que soy su hijo?. ... Sí, mi altura ha disminuido de forma extraña, pero eso no significa que tenga que tener el cuerpo de un bebé. ... ¿O si lo tengo?).

-No te muevas cariño, voy a traer la cámara.

En ese mismo instante la mujer desapareció en un borrón hacia su propia habitación en busca de su cámara de video.

Dani por otro lado, no sabía qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, el simple hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido, tener la estatura reducida, aparte de haber una mujer que decía que era su hijo, le hacía pensar que se había vuelto loco.

-(¿Que está pasando?. ... Bien, repacemos que mierda ocurrió. ... Primero me dolió el pecho de repente y me desmaye. ... Desperté en un lugar extraño que se parecía a la habitación del tiempo de Dragón Ball. ... Supongo que me habían llevado al hospital, porque escuche el ruido del cardiograma. ... Después todo se volvió negro, camine por un idiota por no sé cuantas horas, y entre a una habitación extraña del cual me dejaron encerrado al no pensar que era una trampa. ... Bueno, no estaba solo, estaba ese huevo gigante del cual le estuve hablando como si me hubiera vuelto loco. ... Luego se dividió, desaparecieron, y después desaparecí con ellos. ... ¿Y eso que carajos significa? ¿Es una especie de sueño? ¿O acaso me pusieron drogas en mi botella de agua?, Si es así, voy a tener que matar a alguien cuando despierte del extraño sueño. ... Pero, en caso de esto no sea un sueño, podría significar qué. ...).

Y tras terminar de pensar toda su situación, la mujer pelimorada volvió con una cámara entre sus manos.

-Yami-Chaaaaan, mira a la cámara. ... ¿Puedes volver a decir mamá?, vamos, di mamá.

Dani simplemente tragó un poco de saliva no sabiendo como reaccionar.

-(¿En serio esta mujer piensa que soy su hijo?. ... Esto es imposible, ella no puede ser mi madre, pero considerando las cosas extrañas que me han estado sucediendo, podría decirse que esto es lo más normal que me ha tocado. ... ¿Qué diablos le voy a decir?).

La mujer pelimorada aun seguía esperando a que su supuesto hijo hablara, pero al ver que no estaba hablando, le hacía suponer que su hijo podría tener miedo escénico.

-No te preocupes cariño, es solo la cámara de ayer, ¿Recuerdas? Por lo de tu cumpleaños.

El chico no sabía si decirle que en realidad no era su hijo, pero viéndola tan feliz, no podía dejar de pensar que podría herir su sentimientos si le decía que su supuesto hijo ya no existía.

Así que, luego de unos segundos de pensar bien las cosas, Dani disparó su oración.

-¡Te-Te quiero mucho mamá!. –Decía el chico con una sonrisa algo nerviosa tras aquellas palabras que había dicho.

La mujer en cambio, no pudo evitar ponerse feliz, tanto fue su felicidad, que soltó la cámara para abrazar al chico.

-Mi bebé ya puede formular palabras, mi querido Yami-Chan está creciendo muy rápido.

Dani por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño por lo que habia dicho, simplemente no era normal para él decirle a alguien que lo quería y menos si era una desconocida.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la mujer soltó a su hijo dejándolo en el suelo, era una mujer que podía notarse que quería mucho a su hijo, porque no cualquiera iría corriendo hasta su habitación a buscar una cámara para grabar sus primeras palabras.

-Hoy despertaste más temprano que de costumbre, ¿Mi bebé tuvo una pesadilla?.

El chico inmediatamente negó con la cabeza por motivos de reflejo, mientras que en su mente, trataba de pensar cuál era la solución de su actual problema.

-(¿Porque no simplemente le digo que Yami no es mi nombre de verdad?. ... Supongo que no puedo dejar de ser el bueno a pesar de estar en una mala situación. ... Tengo una teoría sobre lo que está pasando, pero creo que es estúpida. ... Aunque, ahora mismo cualquier cosa que diga puede ser una posibilidad. ... Tengo una idea, si me veo en un espejo, podre confirmar mi teoría, así que supongo qué. ...) Mamá, tengo que ir al baño.

La mujer pelimorada no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risita por su comentario, ya que le había hecho gracia lo que había ocurrido la última vez.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir al escusado?, ayer te caíste en él, fue una suerte que estaba limpio.

A lo que Dani inmediatamente se altero por sus palabras, ya que pensó que ella misma iba a ayudarle a orinar.

-No no no no no, di-digo, estoy bien. ... Gritare si me pasa algo. ...

La chica pelimorada sabía que tenía que vigilar a su hijo en todo momento si estaba haciendo una actividad que podía ser peligrosa, pero sabiendo que solo se había caído al retrete una vez por accidente, supo que no habría necesidad de vigilarlo esta vez.

-Está bien, preparare el desayuno.

Tras decir esas palabras, ella se dirigio a la comiza, mientras que el chico comenzó su recorrido por el departamento en busca del baño.

Él no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero recordando que era un departamento, supo que no iba a tardarse demasiado.

Tras encontrarlo a su debido tiempo, recordó que aun era demasiado pequeño para abrir una puerta, pero para su suerte al tratar de intentar abrirla, esta ya se encontraba abierta.

-(Que bien, pensé que tenía que pedirle ayuda a esa mujer para que me abriera la puerta. ... Como sea, esperó que estar equivocado con mi teoría. ... Si resulta que estoy en lo cierto, podría decir que tengo mucha suerte).

Dani quería saber de una vez por toda si su teoría estaba realmente en lo correcta, así que luego de unos segundos para mover una mini escalera y ubicarla cerca del lavabo, procedió a subir sobre ella para mirarse al espejo.

Como era de esperarse, el chico estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba observando, pensaba que simplemente había reducido su estatura, pero ese no fue el caso, ya que realmente, no tenía la misma cara con la que tenía antes, era una completamente diferente, era como si hubiera cambiado de cuerpo.

-(No. ... No puede ser. ... El dolor en el pecho. ... El sonido del cardiograma. ... ¿Eso significa que realmente me he muerto y me he reencarnado en otra persona?. ... Pero, ¿Qué fueron todas esas cosas extrañas que había visto antes de llegar aquí? ¿Acaso era el inicio de una reencarnación o qué?. ... Ya he comprobado que esto no es un sueño. ... Pero, ahora la gran pregunta. ... ¿Dónde diablos estoy?. ... Considerando que tengo el cabello morado, podría significar que estoy metido en un anime. ... Sí, claro, es lo más absurdo, ¿Reencarnar en un anime?. ... Posiblemente esa chica le guste tanto el morado que incluso pintó mi cabello de ese color. ... Bueno, tampoco me quejo, me gusta el color y el cómo me queda).

El chico seguía sorprendido por todo lo que le estaba pasando, él en ningún momento hubiera imaginado que podría morir en cualquier momento, para reencarnar en alguien, pero lo que aun no podía creer, era que había reencarnado en un anime, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, al fin de cuentas, ya había muerto una vez.

Luego de unos segundos para ver su cara, pudo notar que habían dos cepillos de dientes, uno grande y otro más pequeño, haciéndole suponer que vivía sola con su ahora madre.

Tras haber tomado su cepillo de dientes, sin tener en cuenta que ya había sido usado por alguien más que no había sido él, comenzó a cepillarse los dientes para prepararse para comer su primer desayuno.

-(Reencarnación. ... Supongo que el universo realmente pensó que no servía para nada en el lugar donde estaba, y decidió moverme a otro sitio. ... Gracias universo, no sé como agradecerte. ... Supongo que te podre perdonar por haberme mantenido encerrado por más de 24 horas en ese lugar vacio. ... Sea como sea, espero que estaba vida no sea tan mierda como mi vida anterior. ... Y considerando lo cariñosa y hermosa que es mi nueva madre, podría decirte que te debo una).

Luego de unos minutos tras haberse cepillado los dientes, él regreso a la sala de estar, para darse cuenta que su nueva madre, tenía el televisor encendido.

El chico estaba apuntó de hacerle una pregunta sobre que iban a desayunar, pero tras ver lo que su madre estaba viendo en televisión, había hecho replantearse sobre si realmente había reencarnado en un anime o no.

Ella simplemente estaba viendo las noticias, pero eso no era lo que el chico le había sorprendido, si no que todas las letras que estaban saliendo, estaban escritas en japonés.

Dani, qué hora se hacía llamar Yami, no podía imaginar en donde se había metido.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas de un inspirado autor:

"Hola, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic que posiblemente muchos no se habían dado cuenta. ... Aunque si les digo la verdad, solo hubo como el 1% de mi audiencia que adivino cual era el nuevo fic a pesar de haber visto la imagen de mi fondo de perfil. ... Como sea, comencé a hacer un Fic de Digimon ya que me di cuenta que no habían muchos fic de Digimon. ... Pues, bueno, ya llegue yo para darle mi estilo".

*Próximamente en Una perspectiva Digital*

.

-¡¿Estoy en Japón?!, ¿Entonces realmente reencarne en un anime?. ... Oye, que reencarnar en un anime lo decía de chiste, no pensé que fuera ser verdad. ... Genial, ¿Ahora qué? No sé leer ese idioma. ... Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé que anime es este. ... Espera. ... ¿Acaso ese huevo salió de la computadora de mamá?. ... ¿No me digan qué. ...?

Capitulo 2: "Una realidad imposiblemente posible", no puedo esperar para ver qué saldrá de ese huevo.


	2. Cap 2: Una realidad imposible

Una perspectiva digital.

Capitulo 2: "Una realidad imposiblemente posible".

-¿Pe-pe-pe-pero que?.

Se preguntaba el chico asombrado mientras veía las noticias de la televisión.

-(Es imposible, ¿Eso realmente son letras japonesas?... Puede que me este equivocando y tal vez sea chino... Aunque juzgando por mi cabello morado, podría estar algo seguro que reencarne en un anime Japones... Por favor, esto realmente es un chiste, ¿Porque en un anime?... Acepto que haya reencarnado, pero en un anime es demasiado surrealista... Además, ¿Cabello morado?, no conozco a nadie de un anime que haya tenido el cabello de este color).

El chico quería recordar a alguien con las características de su cuerpo, pero ese no iba hacer el caso, ya que con todo el tiempo que estuvo observando la televisión, su supuesta madre se había percatado de su presencia, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la mujer lo levanto del suelo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo Yami, ya están apunto de pasar mi reportaje.

Yami se había sorprendido por el repentino levantamiento de su nueva madre, pero se había sorprendido un poco más al escuchar que ella era reportera.

-(¿Ella es una reportera?... Solo espero que no sea de esos reporteros que se inventa las cosas para solo ganar fama).

El chico sabía perfectamente lo fraudulentas que podrían ser las cadenas de noticias, el simple hecho de ver a la gente dar información errónea y darlas como verdaderas, le hacia enojar demasiado.

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir pensando sobre que clase de reportera seria su nueva madre, ella inmediatamente señaló la televisión algo emocionada.

-¡Mira Yami, mamá esta en la televisión!...

Por la emoción de la mujer por salir en la televisión, hizo que el chico no tuviera más opción que observar las noticias.

En la televisión se podía ver a su madre bien arreglada mientras llevaba un micrófono en la mano haciendo su reportaje, del cual era algo confuso por así decirlo, ya que al haber tantos cortes por causa de una mala edición, hicieron que el reportaje fuera difícil de entender, haciendo que la mujer se enojase en el proceso.

-¿Pero que?... ¡Cortaron casi todo mi reportaje, serán idiotas, Alguien va a tener que pagar por esto, no me rompí la espalda tratando de obtener mi primer reportaje para que unos pedazo de mier...!

En ese instante, ella inmediatamente detuvo su frase al recordar que aun tenia a Yami en sus piernas, estuvo a punto de decir una grosería, y tenia que hacer lo posible para evitar que su hijo las escuchara.

El niño por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a decir su madre, lo cual le daba risa al saber que no lo había dicho por su presencia.

-(Jajajaja, ¿Soy yo o estuvo a punto de decir "Pedazos de mierda"?... Bueno, yo también estaría enojado si viera la mala edición de ese reportaje, parece como si lo hubiera hecho un niño).

El enojo de la madre del chico poco a poco iba disminuyendo, pero se sentía que ella aun seguía resentida por su reportaje.

-Ya no importa... De todas maneras, ¿Quien iba a creer todas esas locuras sobre que un monstruo atacó a un hombre?...

Yami en ese momento no pudo evitar escuchar la frase que había dicho su madre, con solo la mención de que hubieran monstruos en este mundo solo iba a significar una cosa, y era que efectivamente estaba en un anime.

Pero antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a su madre sobre más detalles del monstruo, un olor a quemado inundó el lugar haciendo que Monica dejara a su hijo en el sofá para salir corriendo a la cocina.

-No no no no no, me distraje demasiado, no me acorde que había puesto la llama en alto.

El chico por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el monstruo que había mencionado su madre, aunque fuese real o no, era buena idea tener algúna pista sobre en que mundo estaba.

-(¿Conque hay monstruos en este mundo?... Eso reduce la lista, pero siendo sinceros, aun hay demasiados animes donde hay monstruos... En cualquiera de los casos, eso quiere decir que no estoy en un anime aburrido...)

El pelimorado ya tenia una ligera idea sobre en que mundo podría estar metido, pero aun le faltaban pistas para saber exactamente en que anime era en el que había reencarnado.

Pensó que iba a ser un poco difícil, pero al recordar que tan solo era un niño, supo que tenia mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, aunque no sabría cuanto tiempo le tomaría.

*Un año después*

.

12 Meses han transcurrido desde el día en el que Dani, que ahora se hacia llamar Yami Mori, había reencarnado en un mundo anime del cual aun no sabía su nombre.

Durante todo ese tiempo, él trató de investigar cualquier rumor que lo relacionara con una historia anime, pero era imposible.

Teniendo el cuerpo de un niño, el chico jamás pensó que seria tan difícil recolectar información.

Haber vuelto a ser un mocoso, no había sido lo más satisfactorio del mundo, ya que al estar viviendo solo con su madre, tuvo que aguantar incontables horas con niñeras insoportables cuando ella se iba a trabajar.

Durante un tiempo, le gustaba que lo trataran con cariño, pero había recibido tanto cariño, que había llegado al punto de hacerse intolerable cuando revolvían su cabello.

Pero aparte de ello, tuvo que evitar muchas cosas que le habían resultado incomodas, como el hecho de siempre huir cuando su madre le invitaba a bañarse con ella, o cerrar los ojos cuando la veía en ropa interior.

Si, su vida era feliz, pero al mismo tiempo complicada teniendo en cuenta su mente pervertida de 16 años, que a veces explotaba cada vez que ocurría una de esas escenas.

Pero poco a poco, todo iba cambiando, ya que solo tenia que hacer una cosa, y era, esperar, esperar a crecer para poder investigar más sobre en que universo anime se había metido, pero era algo que podía hacer después, ya que el día de hoy, era su "cumpleaños".

Vamos cariño, ahora pide un deseo. -Decía Monica con una dulce voz mientras sostenía una cámara de vídeo.

-Mamá, sabes que no tienes que grabar todo esto ¿verdad?, digo, es mi 4° cumpleaños, aun no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, aun me faltan muchos años más para ir a la universidad.

La madre por otro lado, no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risa por su comentario.

-¿Es un chiste?, quiero grabar todos los momentos preciosos de mi bebé, y más cuando es su día especial... Ahora, sopla las velas cariño.

El apartamento en donde se encontraban, solo estaban ellos 2 juntos con un pequeño pastel de vainilla, del cual aun tenia 4 velas encendidas, del cual la madre de Yami, estaba esperando a que su hijo las apagara.

El chico lo único que hizo fue mantener su mirada en las velas encendidas mientras pensaba en algún tipo de deseo, y al cabo de unos segundos, Yami se dispuso a apagarlas con un soplido.

-Bien, ¿Cual fue el deseo que pediste?.

Monica estaba un poco curiosa por saber que era lo que el niño había deseado, pero para su sorpresa, el pelimorado había disparado su respuesta.

-Es fácil, mi deseo es: "No tener más niñeras". -Decía el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero la madre lo que hizo fue soltar un suspiro de decepción por las palabras de su hijo.

-Cariño, ya hablamos de esto, no puedes quedarte solo en casa sin supervisión de alguien mayor.

Para Yami y su madre, no había sido la primera vez que habían tenido esta conversación, ya que desde hace un par de meses, el chico había propuesto hacer que su madre dejara de contratar niñeras para ahorrar dinero, también era para que dejaran de tratarlo como un niño pequeño, pero ese plan no había funcionado ni lo más mínimo.

-Por favor mamá...Sabes mejor que nadie que soy capaz de cuidarme solo, digo, he sido yo quien a hecho la cena en el ultimo mes cuando tú estás en el trabajo.

Pero la pelimorada obviamente no iba a retroceder, ya que iba a necesitar más que eso para convencerla de dejar a su hijo solo en su departamento por más de 9 horas.

-Yami, que hayas podido hacer cereal con leche durante un mes, no significa que puedas quedarte solo.

El niño al ver que estaba perdiendo de nuevo, comenzó hacer pucheros sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

-Es que ni siquiera me estas dejando una oportunidad...

-Yami-chan, aunque te veas tierno haciendo pucheros, no vas a convencerme de dejarte solo... Aun no puedes alcanzar el picaporte de las puertas, y no, apilar los libros para llegar a ella no cuenta... ¿Que pasaría si ocurriera un terremoto o algo peor?, seria imposible para ti salir de este lugar. ..

El chico sabía perfectamente que su madre lo estaba haciendo porque no quería que su único hijo se quedara solo, pero, también sabía que estaban en Japón, uno de los países más seguros del mundo, se suponía que ella no debería estar preocupada, aunque él chico no podía entender él porque.

-Pero mamá...

-Yami-chan, mi respuesta sigue siendo no... Además, ¿A que viene tanto alboroto por querer quedarte solo?, ¿No te gusta que Motoko sea tu niñera?.

La pelimorada no sabía el porque su hijo quería estar solo en el apartamento, simplemente era algo que no se le podía meter en la cabeza.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que su hijo quería usar la computadora de su habitación para investigar en internet y averiguar de una vez por todas, en que anime podría estar.

Anteriormente se lo había pedido amablemente, pero ella se había negado por completo sin siquiera pensárselo.

Así que este había sido el único plan que había planeado durante semanas, ya que al no estar su niñera, podría entrar libremente a la habitación de su madre y tomar su ordenador durante su jornada de trabajo.

-Vamos mamá, piensa un poco, soy mucho más listo que los niños de mi edad, se sumar restar multiplicar dividir, se usar el teléfono en caso de emergencia, no soy tan idiota como para dejar entrar a extraños... Por favor mamá, solo da me una oportunidad y veras que no me pasara nada, ¿Si?... Por favor por favor por favor, puedes tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de los 5 años.

Su madre no iba a estar de acuerdo ni aunque fuera su regalo adelantado de los 50 años, pero al cabo de unos minutos de silencio pensando en las cosas que pudiera ocurrir, supo que no debía ser gran cosa recordando que podría pedirle un favor a los vecinos en caso de que algo saliera mal.

-(No puede ser, ¿Realmente me lo estoy pensando?... Bueno, si, mi hijo ha madurado muy rápido, demasiado diría yo, aun así, ¿debería dejarlo?).

Ella no podía dejar de pensar sobre la petición de su hijo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, pudo tomar una decisión tras dar un suspiro.

-Esta bien esta bien, te pondré a prueba mañana...

Yami en su mente estaba realmente contento al ver que su plan había funcionado, aunque muy en el fondo, pensaba que no iba a funcionar ni en lo más mínimo.

-Espera, ¿Lo dices en serio?.

A lo que Monica le respondió con otro suspiro no estando 100% segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si, lo digo en serio... Pero solo por esta vez... Aunque, si ocurre algo malo mañana, puedes estar seguro que jamás dejare que te quedes solo en casa de nuevo hasta que cumplas 70 años.

Al pelimorado no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo por el resto de la eternidad con niñeras, pero sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada, así que decidió tomar el riesgo, ya que era más importante poder usar el ordenador de su madre y averiguar todo solo este mundo.

-Gracias mamá, ¿Ahora vez porque eres la mamá más linda del mundo?.

Acto seguido, el chico se bajo de la silla para luego abrasar a la pelimorada, del cual, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Ya no hace falta que me aludes Yami-chan, ya tenias lo que querías.

Monica parecía estar un poco molesta, al pensar que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un manipulador, pero fue sacada de dudas cuando el chico le respondió con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Bueno, si no te gusta, entonces comenzare a decirte que eres fea a partir de ahora.

Y tras escuchar las palabras del niño, ella en menos de un segundo rodeo su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hijo mientras ponía una cara demoniaca.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!.

Yami simplemente tragó un poco de saliva al recordar que no tenia que decir la palabra prohibida, y con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, trató de liberarse de las garras de su enojada madre.

-¡Era broma era broma era broma!.

El cumpleaños del pelimorado había sido el más silencioso que haya visto, ya que en él, solo habían estado el chico y su madre.

Para el chico, durante el año que estuvo viviendo en ese mundo, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Él nunca había pedido abandonar su vida anterior, pero no podía dejar de agradecer al universo por haberle dado una mejor vida, con una madre que si lo quería.

Durante el año que estuvo viviendo con su madre, se enteró de muchas cosas de su vida antes de llegar a este mundo, cosas como que ella había sido hija única, y que sus padres habían muerto un año después de que Yami había nacido, y también que su supuesto padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años.

Por eso habían estado solos en su cumpleaños, pero algo que Yami le daba un poco igual, ya que al menos tenia a alguien para celebrarlo.

*Al día siguiente*

.

Ya eran al rededor de las 6 PM, hora en el que Monica estaba a punto de irse a su trabajo, del cual ella aun seguía estando no muy convencida por irse.

-Hay más leche en el fondo del refrigerador, procura no dejarla afuera, no te duermas tan tarde porque me voy a dar cuenta.

Yami escuchaba atentamente todo lo que estaba diciendo su madre, pero estaba aburrido, porque éste era la tercera vez que se lo estaba repitiendo.

-Mamá, no tienes que preocuparte...

Pero antes de que el pelimorado pudiera seguir hablando, su madre siguió con su conversación.

-Recuerda, no le habrás la puerta a extraños, si ocurre una emergencia, usa el teléfono... No, mejor ve con los vecinos, o llama a Motoko, sabes que esta en el primer piso.

Poco a poco, Monica parecía estar alterándose, pero era de esperarse de una madre, quien estaba dejando solo a su hijo por su propia petición.

-Mamá, no hará falta hacerlo...

El niño parecía estar lo más relajado posible, lo contrario que a la pelimorada, quien estaba aun más preocupada que antes.

-Si alguien quiere entrar por la fuerza, llama a la policía, si ocurre un terremoto, te cubres debajo de la mesa, si ocurre un tsunami... Espera, aun no sabes nadar... ¿Sabes que? creo que debería quedarme en casa, hoy solo íbamos revisar las grabaciones de mi ultimo reportaje...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras con una gran sonrisa, ella comenzó a caminar devuelta a su habitación, pero al dar el tercer paso, Yami se puso en su camino algo enojado.

-¡Mamá!... ¡¿Quieres estar tranquila?! estas exagerando, estaré bien, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo...

Monica estaba aun angustiada con lo de dejar al chico solo en el departamento, pero había hecho una promesa, y como buena madre que era, tenia que enseñarle a su hijo a que no tenia que romper sus promesas.

-Lo siento, es que tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir... Además, no quiero que le pase algo a mi bebé.

El pelimorado sabía perfectamente lo sobre protectora que era su madre, así que intentó calmarla un poco prometiéndole no hacer cosas peligrosas.

-No te preocupes... Si te hace sentir mejor, no tocare la cocina...

Para él parecía que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero lo cierto era que de verdad era un gran alivio para ella escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno, esta bien...

Y Monica tras decir aquellas palabras, soltó un gran suspiro, para luego observar los ojos de su hijo.

-No lo se, pero a veces pienso que has madurado demasiado rápido desde el día en que comenzaste hablar por primera vez... Solo espero equivocarme esta vez con mi presentimiento... Volveré a las 4 de la mañana, si descubro que has incendiado, inundado, o destruido el departamento, te castigaré por 70 años.

Yami en ese instante le dio una gran sonrisa pensando que lo que había dicho su madre, era una simple broma, pero al ver su rostro enojado, se dio cuenta que realmente lo era.

Al cabo de unos segundos, su mirada demoniaca cambio a una distraída al darse cuenta de la hora.

-Ay no, se me hace tarde... Nos vemos cariño.

Acto seguido la mujer le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta al darse cuenta que estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo.

Durante algúnos segundos, el ambiente en el lugar se había consumido en el silencio absoluto, dándole a entender a Yami, que estaba completamente solo.

-(Eh... Guao, hay demasiado silencio... No pensé volver a tener el sentimiento de la soledad... Bueno, no importa, sera mejor ir a la computadora de mamá para averiguar más cosas de este universo... Solo espero no decepcionante y descubrir que en realidad estoy en el mundo real... Aunque tampoco es tan malo, digo, estoy en Japón... Japón del 1995, pero es mejor que estar en la edad media)...

El chico tras pensar sus palabras, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, del cual por suerte, se encontraba abierta, ya que aun le costaba abrir las puertas por culpa de su estatura.

Ya estando dentro de la habitación de su madre, se dirigió a la silla, para alcanzar el ordenador.

-Al fin, es como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima vez que usé una computadora... Solo espero que tenga un sistema operativo decente, o que al menos no tenga contraseña... Espera, no puede ser...

Mientras que el ordenador estaba encendiéndose, se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado desde un principio.

No era que la computadora estuviese bloqueada por una contraseña, tampoco que tuviera un sistema operativo imposible de comprender, si no, algo mucho peor que iba más haya de su alcance, ya que tras ver el teclado, se dio cuenta que era un teclado totalmente diferente.

-Oh, mierda, el teclado esta en japones y yo apenas estoy aprendiendo a leerlo... Soy un idiota, ¿Como es que no pensé en esto?...

Lo único que pudo hacer Yami, fue dejar caer su cabeza sobre el teclado dándose cuenta que su plan no estaba saliendo tal y como esperaba.

-Genial, ¿Y ahora que?... No puedo esperar hasta aprender japones para poder usar el ordenador, ¿O si?... Bueno, al menos ahora solo tengo un problema que resolver... Que fastidio, ahora tengo que aprender japones para poder usar la computadora...

El plan del pelimorado había sido un gran fracaso por no haber previsto el cambio de idioma, siendo que estuvo por un año entero viviendo en una sociedad donde dada igual hacia donde mirabas, habían letras japonesas.

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese entonces, fue salir de la habitación de su madre, y con un gran suspiro de decepción, Yami se pasó toda la noche solo viendo la televisión, y como era de esperarse, al cabo de unas horas el chico se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Parecía que se iba a quedar ahí toda la noche, pero se había despertado de golpe por una explosión que había ocurrido en un programa de televisión

-Ahhhh... So-solo fue la televisión... Casi me muero del susto... Sera mejor que me vaya a mi habitación...

Acto seguido el chico inmediatamente apagó el televisor, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, pero antes de que él pudiera llegar a su destino, se dio cuenta de una luz salir de la habitación de su madre.

-¿Y esa luz?... ¿Dejé la computadora encendida?.

El pelimorado no recordaba exactamente si había apagado el ordenador, así que al entrar a la habitación de su madre y notar que la computadora estaba encendida, pensó que se le había olvidado.

-Si, era la computadora... No importa, menos mal que me di cuenta, porque si mi madre descubre que estuve en su habitación sin permiso, de seguro me castigaría hasta los 70 años...

Mientras que Yami se estaba acercando para apagar la computadora, pudo observar que no era lo mismo que había visto al encenderlo, dándole a entender que las imágenes que estaban apareciendo en el monitor, era una clase protector de pantalla animado.

-Este protector de pantalla se ve genial, ojala hubiera tenido uno igual en mi computadora antes de venir aquí.

El protector de pantalla que el chico estaba observando, era una imagen animada de números cambiando al azar por la pantalla con un fondo de color rojo.

Aunque para el pelimorado fuese genial, no podía hacer nada con el ordenador hasta que aprendiera a leer, así que sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo, presionó el botón de apagado.

Pero algo raro estaba pasando, al presionar el botón y esperar unos segundos, se dio cuenta que no estaba ocurriendo nada.

-Que raro, debería de estar apagándose...

Acto seguido, el niño volvió a presionar el botón de apagado repetidas veces para ver si se apagaba el ordenador, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

-Bueno, si no te vas apagar, no me queda de otra que desconectarse de la corriente eléctrica.

Para él era una buena opción, algo peligrosa, pero una buena opción después de todo, pero cuando intentó desconectar el ordenador, se dio cuenta que le faltaba fuerza para desconectar el cable.

Los cables estaban debajo del escritorio, el cable de la corriente estaba algo ajustado, pero no tan fuerte como para que un niño no pudiera desconectarla.

Luego de varios segundos de jalar el cable, al final pudo conseguirlo.

-¡Ja! Nada como el clásico "Desconectar el ordenador de la corriente", solo espero que mi madre... ¡¿Pero que mierda?!.

Yami no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente era imposible lo que estaba pasando, la computadora no se había apagado, dándole a entender que posiblemente se había equivocado de cable, pero sabía que era imposible, porque solo habían 3 cables conectados, la pantalla, el ordenador, y el módem, y este ultimo, tenia una conexión totalmente diferente.

-Es-es-es imposible...

Acto seguido el chico intentó apagar el monitor, pero el resultado seguía sin cambiar.

-¿Que esta pasando?... ¿Porqué no se apaga la computadora?...

El niño parecía estar un poco asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que presencio cosas extrañas, pero esta vez era diferente, porque esta vez él estaba vivo.

La pantalla del ordenador por otro lado, seguía teniendo el mismo protector de pantalla, pero con la peculiaridad de que esta vez, los números estaban cambiando más rápido que antes, como si por algúna razón, estuvieran aumentando su velocidad.

El pelimorado simplemente quedo hipnotizado por la pantalla, esperando que en algún momento pudiera salir un monstruo, o algo que le pareciese.

Y tal como él había pensado, algo más extraño le estaba ocurriendo a la pantalla, haciendo que Yami se pusiera alerta, pero al mismo tiempo, dándole el presentimiento de haber visto esto en algúna parte.

Poco a poco, la pantalla del ordenador comenzó a distorsionarse, como si alguien o algo estuviera saliendo de la pantalla.

Y como era de esperarse, el chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustándose cada vez más, pero no dejando de pensar que todo esto le parecía familiar.

Luego de varios segundos de angustia al no saber que clase de demonio iba a salir de la pantalla, el objeto ya había terminado de materializarse en el mundo real.

-No... Me... Jodas.

El miedo de Yami había sido reemplazada por una de asombro al ver el objeto materializado flotando enfrente de la pantalla.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, la computadora de su madre, se apagó de golpe haciendo que la habitación se hundiera en la completa oscuridad.

El niño por otro lado, aun seguía petrificado, simplemente no podía creer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

-No puede ser... ¿Eso fue lo que...?.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yami camino entre en la oscuridad de la habitación buscando el objeto que se había caído al suelo, deseando que todo lo que había visto no haya sido su imaginación.

-Por favor, que no sea una broma, por favor, que no sea una maldita broma... Me voy a morir si realmente...

Pero antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración, pudo tocar con sus propias manos, el objeto ovalado que había salido de la pantalla del ordenador, y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el objeto en la oscuridad, para llevárselo a su habitación.

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste, ¿Realmente esto esta pasando?.

Ya estando en la habitación, el chico encendió las luces de su habitación, para ver mejor el objeto que se había materializado.

-No puede ser... Esto tiene que ser un sueño, esto no puede ser real, es el universo que me quiere jugar una broma, de eso estoy seguro.

Acto seguido, Yami se dio una bofetada lo más fuerte posible pensando que despertaría, pero el caso era que lo único que podía sentir, era el dolor que había provocado su golpe.

-Si, esto duele, nota: "Recordar que tengo la mano pesada"... Espera, esto duele... Eso significa que... ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!.

El grito del chico era tan grande y tan agudo, que él mismo casi podía romper el cristal de las ventanas con su voz, pero era de esperarse que estuviera emocionado, porque jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado haber reencarnado en uno de sus animes favoritos.

-Oh dios, oh dios, esto es real, esto es real, que emoción, estoy en Digimon, y esto un DigiHuevo, mi compañero Digimon, es increíble... Sabía que esto me resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba que era... Si joder, ya tengo todo resuelto, ya no tengo que esperar aprender a leer para poder a usar la computadora... Todos esos meses agobiado para saber en donde estoy, ya han terminado... de acuerdo de acuerdo, Dani, relajate... Ya sabemos en donde estamos, ahora la verdadera pregunta es: "¿En cual serie de Digimon estoy metido?"... Quizás sea una nueva serie de Digimon... Si ese es el caso, no tengo problema con eso, aunque hubiera preferido estar en uno de los animes que ya conozco... Bueno, más o menos, hace años que no veo una de las temporadas... Solo llegue hasta Cros War, y esa temporada no me gustó para nada, aunque me gustaba el diseño de los Digivice... Espera, es cierto, ahora que tengo un DigiHuevo, ¿Donde esta mi Digivice?...

En ese instante, el chico revisó sus bolsillos buscando el dichoso dispositivo, y descubrió que realmente no lo tenia.

Intentó recordar si había salido algo más del monitor, pero lo único que había visto, había sido el DigiHuevo.

-De acuerdo, no tengo Digivice... Pero no importa, mientras tenga el DigiHuevo, todo saldrá bien... Dios, estoy tan emocionado, no se si podre volver a dormir esta noche... Bueno de acuerdo, necesito calmarme... Bien, primero que nada no puedo contárselo a mamá, estoy 100% seguro que se volvería loca cuando vea a mi compañero Digimon... Tendré que esconderlo de algúna manera cuando vaya a nacer, el lado bueno de todo, es que al no tener un Digivice, no podrá llamar la atención al no poder Digievolucionar en una bestia gigante de 4 metros... Segundo, ¿Que voy hacer cuando nazca? digo, por algúna razón el DigiHuevo debió llegar a este mundo... A menos que haya aparecido por arte de magia... Ya no importa, sera mejor pensarlo en la mañana, ahora mismo, creo que debería dormir, aunque sabemos que eso sera imposible por la emoción que estoy sintiendo... Pero mejor me iré a dormir, no quiero que mi madre me mate si descubre que me dormí tarde...

Yami sin lugar a dudas, estaba realmente emocionado, al principio de todo no podía tener la idea de haber reencarnado, y menos en un anime, las posibilidades habían sido totalmente inciertas, pero al fin y al cabo, habían ocurrido por algúna razón.

*Al día siguiente*

.

La noche había sido demasiado dura para el chico, ya que al haber tenido la emoción de haber descubierto que realmente esta en uno de sus animes favoritos, se le hacia difícil conciliar el sueño, pero al final de todo pudo conseguirlo con algo de esfuerzo, aunque no duro demasiado, ya que al cabo de unas horas, había sido despertado por su madre.

-Yami-chan, despierta dormilón, es hora del desayuno.

Decía ella entrando a la habitación, a lo que el chico despertándose, le respondió con un gran bostezo.

-5 Minutos más...

El niño aun seguía teniendo sueño por no haber dormido bien por lo que había ocurrido en la noche, pero Monica sabía perfectamente como despertarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Yamí-Chan, hice panqueques.

Y con solo decir esa frase, la mujer salio de la habitación estando 100% segura de que eso lo despertaría.

Lo cual era cierto, ya que el chico inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos pensando en el desayuno.

Pero al tratar de salir de su cama, se dio cuenta de un bulto que se había formado debajo de su sábana, y al averiguar que era, se dio cuenta que era el DigiHuevo de anoche.

-Es cierto, dormí con él... Es bueno que no haya nacido mientras dormía, eso hubiera sido un problema... Bueno, no importa, revisaré luego, mejor iré a desayunar antes de que mi madre le de un ataque... No te muevas de la cama.

Yami no podía recordar si un Digimon podía escuchar si estaba dentro del huevo, pero era mejor hacerlo de todos modos para tratar de hacer algún tipo de conexión sentimental con su compañero Digimon.

Luego de despedirse por un momento del DigiHuevo, se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, y mientras lo hacía, no podía imaginar que clase de Digimon saldría del huevo.

-(Me pregunto que saldrá del huevo... Espero que sea un "Agumon", o que al menos sea uno que DigiEvolucione en "Wargreymon", me gustaba mucho su apariencia... No, ya se, mejor uno que Digievolucione en un "Angewomon", o una Digimon con aspecto femenino... No es que sea Digifilico ni nada, solo que es mejor tener a una linda compañera Digimon que un tipo musculoso... Que importa, un Digimon es un Digimon).

La mente del chico aun se peleaba moralmente sobre como seria su compañero o compañera Digimon, pero en cualquiera de los casos le iba a dar igual, porque tenia un compañero virtual.

Ya habiendo terminado de cepillarse los dientes, se dirigió a la cocina, pero al pasar por su habitación, no pudo evitar detenerse por algo extraño que había ocurrido.

El DigiHuevo que Yami había dejado en la cama, se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Pero que? ¿No te había dejado en la cama?.

El pelimorado poco a poco se acercó al huevo estando un poco confundido, porque él recordaba perfectamente que lo había dejado en la cama, así que al intentar levantarlo, se dio cuenta que se había movido por un momento asustándolo un poco en el proceso.

-¿Se-se ha movido? ¿Eso significa que ya esta naciendo?.

Y efectivamente eso estaba ocurriendo, ya que el huevo comenzó a moverse más que antes.

-Esta naciendo esta naciendo. -Decía Yami muy emocionado observando en primera fila uno de los acontecimientos más inusuales de la humanidad, el nacimiento de un Digimon.

Poco a poco el huevo comenzaba a salirle grietas, dándole como señal al chico, dejar el DigiHuevo en el suelo.

Los segundos con los que la criatura le costaba romper el cascaron, parecían eternas, pero luego de varios segundos tortuosos de espera, el DigiHuevo al final se había roto revelando 2 enormes y redondos ojos, al principio para Yamí, pensaba que se trataba de un Digimon que nunca había visto, pero la criatura tras romper su cascaron por completo, le hizo recordar a un Digimon que no era muy conocido por él.

-Creo que te he visto en algúna parte... Espera, si, te recuerdo... Fue en un capitulo de Digimon Savers, pero lo vi hace tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo tu nombre.

La criatura era tan pequeño como el chico se lo había imaginado, pero nunca esperó que fuera su compañero Digimon.

La criatura parecía un peluche emplumado con dos grandes ojos, de los cuales era lo único que se podía destacar ya que era imposible no dejar de mirarlos.

El Digimon en cuestión estaba haciendo lo mismo, no podía dejar de mirar al pelimorado a los ojos, como si ambos estuvieran hipnotizados mutuamente.

Yami poco a poco levanto su mano para intentar acariciar a su compañero Digimon, pero al tener la mano tan cerca, la criatura esponjosa se asustó a tal punto de morderlo.

-¡Ay, eso duele, seras...! ¡Pequeño demonio!.

El pelimorado estaba tan molesto por ser mordido de forma inesperada, que intentó ahorcar a su supuesto compañero, pero como era de esperarse, la criatura se había asustado aun más haciendo que huyera del chico, pero era imposible, ya que la habitación estaba cerrada.

La única opción que tenia el pequeño Digimon, era ocultarse debajo de la cama, pero como veía que estaba acorralado en una esquina, supo que eso iba hacer imposible.

-Ahora si desgraciado, me vas a pagar por morderme.

Yami en ese instante levanto su mano para intentar golpearlo, la pobre criatura lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero por algúna extraña razón, el golpe no estaba siendo efectuado.

Y tras abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que el niño estaba bajando su brazo lentamente mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Tienes suerte de ser un bebé, si no ya te hubiera golpeado...

El pequeño Digimon por otro lado aun seguía estando algo temeroso, esperando a que todo sea una trampa para golpearlo, pero ese no era el caso, ya que la ira del chico se había ido.

-Oye, no me mires de esa manera, yo solo te iba acariciar, tú me has mordido... Como sea, no te muevas, vuelvo en un momento...

El chico rápidamente salio de su habitación para luego cerrarla por completo para evitar que el Digimon se escapara, pero la criatura al ver que el niño se había ido, no dudo en esconderse debajo de la cama, no era precisamente el mejor escondite del mundo, pero era el único que para él le parecía seguro.

El pequeño Digimon no sabía que hacer, se sentía atrapado en un lugar que no conocía ni lo más mínimo, todo le resultaba extraño, por eso había mordido al pelimorado, porque era su lenguaje para decir que estaba muy asustado.

Luego de varios minutos para intentar analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, el chico había vuelto.

-¿Eh?... Oye ¿En donde te has metido?... Vamos, sal de donde quiera que estés, te traje algo que tal vez te guste.

La criatura no iba a bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, de hecho, tenia la intención de escapar por la puerta, pero ese plan se había arruinado, porque en ese momento, Yami la había cerrado.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez mamá no los ha quemado como siempre...

Acto seguido, el pelimorado había dejado un plato que para el Digimon, olía delicioso, pero él no quería bajar la guardia, aunque se le hacia difícil, porque el olor de los panqueques, eran demasiado poderosos como para no evitar caer en su tentación.

Yami sabía perfectamente que el único lugar donde el Digimon se podía ocultar, era debajo de su cama, así que para evitar incomodar a su compañero, se acostó en ella para que no viera sus pies.

Poco a poco, la pequeña criatura se iba acercando cada vez más a la comida, al cabo de unos minutos, el Digimon ya estaba al lado del plato, y tras dar una mordida a los panqueques, la criatura comenzó a comer como un animal, como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido, lo cual era cierto, porque apenas tenia alrededor de 20 minutos de nacido.

-Oye, relajate, no comas tan rápido, te puedes ahogar...

El Digimon por otro lado, no había hecho ningún misero caso, y a que lo único que le importaba, era la deliciosa comida que estaba ingiriendo.

-Vaya... Creo que alimentar a este pequeñin va ser más difícil de lo que pensé... Aunque bueno, puedo decir la escusa sobre que soy un chico en crecimiento para pedir más comida...

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, su compañero por algúna razón lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Ya terminaste de comer? ¿O acaso quieres morderme otra vez?.

Y tras decir su pregunta, Yami se sentó en la cama observando al pequeño Digimon mientras trataba de encontrar una solución sobre como iba a ocultar a su compañero, pero no podía pensar en nada, ya que la pequeña criatura se le estaba acercando poco a poco.

Él pensaba que el Digimon iba a atacarlo en algún momento, pero ese no había sido el caso, ya que por algúna extraña razón, la criatura había saltado para caer sobre las piernas del chico.

-No me asustes, pensé que me ibas a atacar o algo así... Bueno, ya no importa... Di me, ¿Te gustaron los panqueques?...

A lo que el Digimon al escuchar la pregunta, le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Parece que me entiendes... Es una lastima que no puedas hablar hasta que llegues a tú segunda etapa... Por cierto, se que no puedes hablar y todo eso, ¿Pero me puedes decir una pista sobre tú nombre?.

El chico recordaba donde había visto a este Digimon, pero no se acordaba del nombre, ya que solo había visto el capitulo una sola vez, pero aunque su compañero no pudiera hablar, no iba a significar que no pudiera darle un nombre, pero antes de que el chico tuviera la idea de pensar en un nombre, su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación algo enojada, asustando a la pequeña criatura en el proceso haciendo que se ocultara bajo las sabanas.

-Ma-mamá, no me asustes...

Pero antes de que Yami pudiera seguir hablando, ella lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Di me en donde está?.

El pelimorado se había confundido por completo, no sabía que era lo que estaba hablando su madre.

-Mamá, ¿De que cosa estas hablando?.

Monica en cambio pensaba que su hijo simplemente estaba mintiendo, ya que era normal para un niño de su edad, mentir cuando estaba ocultando algo.

-Por favor Yami-chan, no soy estúpida, también fui niñera cuando era más joven, se cuando un niño esta ocultando algo... ¿Dime en donde lo escondiste?.

El niño supo de inmediato que no había sido muy discreto cuando se había llevado el plato con panqueques a escondidas, pero lo había hecho de esa manera, porque quería volver rápidamente a su habitación, porque no quería dejar solo a su compañero, pero al recordar que se había escondido debajo de las sabanas a la llegada de su madre, supo que tenia que evitar que ella lo viera a toda costa, lo cual iba hacer difícil, ya que Monica algo enojada, comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación la supuesta mascota que el chico había traído a casa.

-Vamos Yami-chan, sabes que no podemos tener una mascota, y menos si es uno de la calle... Ahora dime donde lo escondiste.

El pelimorado no podía dejar de ponerse nervioso, ya que le aterraba ver a su madre en su lado demoniaco.

-Mamá, yo no traje ninguna mascota... Piensa, ¿En que momento me dio tiempo para traer una mascota?...

Y tras hacer la pregunta, recordó que el día de ayer había sido el día perfecto, ya que no había tenido una niñera.

-Ahora lo entiendo... Ya se porque has insistido durante un mes para que te dejara solo sin una niñera... Pensé que lo hacías porque querías demostrar que eras un niño grande, pero al parecer caí en el truco...

La mujer tenia un buen punto, era una respuesta muy lógica, pero aunque pudiera estar equivocada, ella tenia la sensación de que su hijo estaba ocultando algo.

-Es una coincidencia...

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, su madre lo interrumpió con una carcajada, ya que le parecía gracioso ver como su hijo intentaba ocultar algo que parecía demasiado obvio.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces dime porque has traído comida a tu habitación? Nunca comes en tu habitación...

Monica en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo extraño que se había movido debajo de las sabanas, y con solo eso en mente, se dio cuenta que la supuesta mascota del niño, se escondía más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

-Bueno, no importa, supongo que debería irme... ¡Después de arreglar la cama!.

Rápidamente, la madre del chico jaló la sabana tan rápido, que el pelimorado no le había dado tiempo pensar en una forma de ocultar a la pequeña criatura, pero no hubo ninguna necesidad porque por alguna razón, el pequeño Digimon emplumado no estaba, ya que en su lugar se encontraba un peluche de un pingüino de color verde.

-Que raro, pensé que estaba aquí...

Monica parecía estar muy confundida, nunca se equivocaba cuando tenia el presentimiento de que alguien estaba ocultando algo, pero eso no iba evitar que ella no pudiera investigar después.

-Bueno, no importa... Seguiré más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer... Una cosa más Yami-chan, sea lo que sea que estés ocultando, no podrás ocultarlo para siempre.

Y tras terminar su oración, la mujer salio de la habitación de su hijo no estando muy convencida por no haber encontrado la mascota que el chico estaba ocultando.

Yami le había dado un gran susto al pensar que su madre iba a descubrir a su compañero Digimon, pero se había extrañado al notar que no estaba debajo de las sabanas.

-(Casi me da otro infarto, eso estuvo cerca)... -Pensaba el pelimorado mientras buscaba a su compañero Digimon, del cual por alguna razón, había desaparecido.

Él intentó buscarlo en voz baja, porque no quería que su madre lo escuchara, pero luego de pasar varios minutos sin encontrarlo, el chico comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-(Ay no, ay no... ¿Se-se habrá escapado por la puerta?... No, es imposible, se ocultó en las sabanas cuando mamá abrió la puerta)... Espera un segundo, ¿Desde cuando tengo este juguete?.

Yami en ese momento observó que en la cama había un peluche que nunca había visto, una especie de pingüino verde, del cual lo había levantado con las manos.

-Que raro... No sabía que tenia un peluche tan feo.

En ese instante, el peluche que tenia el chico en las manos, frunció el seño.

-¡¿A quien le dices "Feo"?!.

Y como era de esperarse, el pelimorado dejó caer al supuesto peluche no esperando a que hablara.

-¿Pero que mier...?, Dani recuerda; "No decir groserías si hay gente cerca"... Bien pingüino, ¿Quien eres tú, y donde esta mi compañero Digimon?.

-¿Compañero Digimon? Vaya, no pensé encontrar un humano que supiera de nuestra especie a tan corta edad...

El pingüino no comprendía del todo sobre lo de ser "Compañero", pero le intrigaba saber que un humano supiera quien era incluso antes de su nacimiento.

-EEEEEH, digamos que se muchas cosas... Espera espera, antes que nada, quiero estar seguro de algo, ¿Tú eres el pequeño Digimon peludo que se comió los panqueques?.

El pelimorado no estaba 100% seguro de que el pingüino verde fuera el mismo Digimon que se había escondido, pero recordando el tema de la Digievolución, supo que podría ser una posibilidad.

-¿Hablas de esas cosas redondas dulces? Si, sabían delicioso, ¿Puedo comer más?.

Yami en ese momento se había emocionado por darse cuenta de que efectivamente, su compañero había DigiEvolucionado, tanto era su emoción que volvió a levantar al pequeño Digimon usando sus manos.

-Es increíble, has Digievolucionado en un... En un.. En un, eeeeeeh... No se que diablo seas, ¿En que has Digievolucionado exactamente? Nunca vi un Digimon igual a tí...

A lo que el pequeño pingüino le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es "Chapmon"... Y mi forma anterior se llamaba "Puwamon" por si te lo estabas preguntando... Por cierto, ¿Podrías bajarme?, no me gusta que me carguen...

Y dicho y hecho, el niño dejó al pequeño Digimon en el suelo aun teniendo en mente su nombre.

-¿Chapmon es tú nombre?... No se, yo te hubiera puesto "Pingüimon", ya sabes, mientras más sencillo, mejor.

El chico tenia un buen punto, pero no demasiado bueno, "Chapmon" era un nombre corto, que fuera horrible para él, no tenia que significar que tuviera que ser malo.

-Oye niño, ¿Y cual es tú nombre?. -Preguntó el pingüino verde con curiosidad.

A lo que el chico le respondió no estando muy convencido de su otro nombre.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Yami.

Pero antes de que el pelimorado pudiera seguir hablando, Chapmon comenzó a reírse del nombre del chico.

-¿En serio ese es tú nombre?... Jajaja, lo siento, pero es un nombre horrible... "Yami" es lo que digo yo cuando como algo delicioso.

Teóricamente hablando, no era un nombre precisamente hermoso, pero eso no evitó que Yami se enojara por ello.

-Oye, según mi mamá, "Yami Mori" significa "Bosque Oscuro"... Que no suene genial como la traducción, no significa que no sea bueno, además, yo no fui quien eligió ese nombre, pero aun así, ese no es mi verdadero nombre, me llamo "Dani Ludenberg", pero mi apellido es muy difícil de pronunciar, así que simplemente llámame "Dani".

El chico tras haber terminado su oración, pudo notar como su compañero se había mareado por todo lo que había dicho.

-Demasiada información, ya ni se quien eres...

Yami en ese momento no pudo evitar reírse por lo confundido que estaba el pequeño Digimon.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, ya te iras acostumbrando... Bueno, si vas a vivir conmigo, vamos a necesitar reglas...

Y con un gran suspiro, el pelimorado se sentó en el suelo.

-Regla numero 1, "No puedes dejar que mi madre te vea hablando", cree me, se volverá loca si ve a un peluche hablar como si nada...

-¿Hablas de esa humana gritona?. -Preguntó Chapmon por lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

A lo que el chico le respondió con una risa nerviosa, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

-Si, ella puede dar miedo algunas veces, pero es muy cariñosa cuando no la haces enojar... Más o menos... Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que quitarle la idea sobre que tengo una mascota en secreto... Y eso me lleva a la segunda regla que es que "No puedes salir de mi habitación", si mi madre te ve por ahí caminando solo, se volverá a un más loca...

Chapmon no sabía el porque tenia que seguir esas reglas, pero al ver que el problema era la mujer humana, supo como solucionarlo.

-No te preocupes, me voy ha deshacer de esa humana ahora mismo para que no nos moleste.

Yami en ese momento entró en pánico, ya que jamás había imaginado escuchar esas palabras de su compañero.

-¡Noooooo!... Digo, no lo hagas, no puedes matar a mi madre, tercera regla: "No lastimes a mi madre", es más, no lastimes a ningún humano... Diablos, tendré que hacer una lista sobre las cosas que no debes hacer para evitar que llames la atención... Bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo?.

Y así comenzó una larga conversación sobre que podía y que no podía hacer Chapmon, ya que al ser un Digimon viviendo en el mundo humano, iba a ser un gran problema si todo el mundo se enterada de su existencia.

Ya habiendo pasado las horas, Yami no podía evitar preguntarse sobre el porque Chapmon había llegado a este mundo, y más sabiendo que aun no tenia un Digivice.

Por un rato pensó que se podía tratar de un simple Digimon perdido, y que en cualquier momento, alguna organización secreta como la que había visto en "Digimon Savers", llegarían para llevárselo sin avisar, pero al saber que solo tenia que mantenerse fuera del radar, no habría ningún problema.

Pero en realidad, si lo había, ya que el pequeño pingüino era demasiado curioso, su curiosidad por el mundo humano era tan grande, que justo al momento en el que Yami fue al baño, Chapmon había roto una de las reglas impuestas por el pelimorado, que era, "No salir de su habitación solo".

Ya para cuando el chico se había dado cuenta, el pequeño Digimon ya se había comido las flores de su madre pensando que era comida.

Durante todo el día, el pelimorado tuvo que ingeniárselas para evitar que su madre los descubriera, lo cual en teoría iba a ser fácil, pero Chapmon lo hacia imposible con todo el desastre que hacia en el apartamento por culpa de su curiosidad.

Jugar con las luces, haberse cagado en el suelo de su habitación una multitud de veces, casi haber inundado el baño con su ataque de burbujas, y muchas cosas más que hicieron que el día de Yami fuera uno de los más difíciles de su vida.

Ya eran al rededor de las 7 PM, del cual la madre de Yami se encontraba enojada en el teléfono.

-Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, es mi día libre... Sabes perfectamente que no puedo salir de casa sin que me avisen primero, tengo un hijo pequeño... Si, se que es una exclusiva, ¿Pero realmente no hay nadie más quien me reemplace?... ¿Un ascenso?... Está bien está bien, estaré ahí en una hora...

Yami, quien estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión por petición de su compañero Digimon, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de su madre.

-(¿Salir de casa?... Un momento, ¿Eso significa que otra vez estaré solo?... Que bien, necesito un descanso por todo los problemas que me ha metido Chapmon).

Mientras que el pelimorado se estaba poniendo feliz al saber que su madre se iba a trabajar a pesar de ser su día libre, los pensamientos de Monica eran totalmente opuestos, ya que se pudo notar que había colgado el teléfono con fuerza, para luego levantarlo.

-(No puede ser, Motoko no contesta el teléfono, eso significa que no esta en casa... Se supone que este era mi día libre, maldito desgraciado, cuando llegue aya le meteré el micrófono por el...)

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir con su murmullo, su hijo la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿Ocurre algún problema?.

Y como era de esperarse, ella le contestó con una risa nerviosa, temiendo que su hijo lo haya escuchado todo.

-No-no es nada, son solo cosas de trabajo... Yami-Chan, ¿De-de casualidad escuchaste todo lo que dije?.

A lo que Yami le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza tratando de aguantar su risa.

-Solo escuché que estás enojada porque tienes que ir a trabajar de ultimo minuto, y que no tienes una niñera para mí.

Y tras escuchar las palabras de su hijo, ella soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que el chico no había escuchado su lado malo, pero la realidad era todo lo contrario, ya que Yami en su mente no podía evitar reírse.

-(Es gracioso, es una lastima que ella también tenga que cuidar su lenguaje).

Mientras tanto, en los pensamientos de la pelimorada, Monica trataba de pensar como solucionar su problema, pero al recordar que el día de ayer, su hijo se había quedado solo en el apartamento sin que le pasara nada, le hizo darse cuenta que no tenia muchas opciones.

-Yami-Chan... ¿Te gustaría volver a estar solo en el departamento?.

Monica no estaba muy segura al 100%, pero esto era una emergencia, y era una gran oportunidad para ascender de puesto.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien, ve y cumple tu sueños...

La pelimorada como de costumbre, le gustaba que su hijo le dijera esa frase, pero esta vez era algo diferente, ya que esta vez era más angustiante.

Así que se encontraba con un dilema, ¿Conseguir su nuevo ascenso?, o ¿Dejar a su hijo solo en el departamento de nuevo con una angustia aumentada?.

Monica simplemente no podía elegir, así que Yami tomo la decisión por ella.

-Mamá, no hace falta que te preocupes... Recuerda que ayer estuve solo y no paso nada... Si te hace sentir mejor, me iré a dormir ahora mismo.

La pelimorada en ese instante se limpio una lágrima de alegría de su rostro por haber tenido suerte por haber dado a luz a un hijo que se preocupara por ella.

-No se que hice para merecer a un niño tan educado como tú... Iré arreglarme ahora mismo.

Yami en ese momento casi le ganaba la risa tras haber escuchado la palabra "Educado" en la misma oración en donde lo describían, ya que sin duda era gracioso escuchar que era un niño bueno cuando en realidad, podía ser un grosero si se lo propusiera.

Ya habiendo pasado al rededor de 30 minutos, su madre salio corriendo del apartamento ahora estando 100% segura de que nada le iba a pasar a su hijo.

Yami por otro lado, estaba aliviado al saber que podría descansar con Chapmon saltando por toda la casa sin preocupaciones, pero no duro demasiado, ya que varias horas después, su compañero Digimon tuvo la brillante idea de salir a la calle.

-La humana aterradora se ha ido, hagamos algo divertido afuera.

Decía el pequeño pingüino saltando en el sofá, a lo que el pelimorado simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Chapmon, es muy tarde, no podemos ir a la calle a esta hora, ya casi van a dar las 12 A M... ¿Que no te acuerdas de la regla?.

El Digimon por otro lado, no le gustaba la idea de estar encerrado en un lugar, él quería salir a pasear, a divertirse, y saber que era lo que le deparaba el mundo humano.

-Esas reglas son muy aburridas... Vamos a ir de aventuras.

El chico no parecía interesarle esa palabra en ese momento, si le hubieran propuesto ir de aventuras con un Digimon en el pasado, el niño hubiera aceptado sin lugar a duda, pero al ver la edad y la estatura con que se le suponía un problema, tuvo que dejar de lado esa frase por un tiempo hasta que terminara de crecer.

-Si voy de aventura, seguramente mamá me matara cuando vea que no estoy en casa... Además, ni siquiera tengo un Digivice, es peligroso salir a la calle de noche sin saber en que universo Digimon estoy parado... Quizás mañana, es probable que a mamá le den el día libre por lo de hoy, tal vez pueda convencerla de ir al parque, aunque si vas a salir, tendrías que actuar como un peluche todo el tiempo.

Chapmon por otro lado, ya no le estaba pareciendo gracioso tener que actuar como un peluche.

-Por favor, no quiero seguir actuando como un peluche, es muy aburrido... Pensándolo mejor, creo que debería irme.

El pingüino tenia pensado irse del apartamento, pero antes de que él pudiera dar un paso, Yami le corto el camino parándose justo enfrente del pequeño Digimon.

-Chapmon, no puedes salir a la calle como si nada, si alguien te ve, harías demasiado escandalo...

-Chico, lo siento, pero no puedes mantenerme encerrado aquí para siempre...

El pelimorado no sabía como había entrado en esta situación tan rápido, hace unos minutos su compañero Digimon estaba como si nada viendo la televisión, y de la nada quería salir a la calle de noche, era como si alguien lo hubiera impulsado a salir.

-A ver, ¿Como te lo explico en palabras sencillas?... Los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver Digimons, es probable que quieran atraparte... O en peor de los casos, que quieran matarte.

Yami tenia mucha razón en algunos aspectos, pero Chapmon simplemente lo ignoraba, ya que realmente quería salir del apartamento.

-No es muy diferente de mi mundo... Sea cual sea el peligro, es mejor que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada...

Ninguno de los dos parecía que iba a retroceder, por un lado había un pequeño Digimon que quería salir afuera del apartamento de noche, y por otro, había un chico que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir al peligro.

-Lo siento Chapmon, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te atrapen.

Y tras haber dicho su frase, el pelimorado se puso en la puerta, desafiando todo lo que iba a decir el pequeño Digimon.

-Niño, por favor, abre la puerta.

Decía Chapmon enojándose poco a poco, a lo que Yami al escuchar todo lo que había dicho el pingüino, descubrió algo que lo hizo enojar también.

-Que no soy ningún niño, mi nombre es Dani, y no, no voy a abrir la puerta... No voy a dejar que mi compañero Digimon se vaya como si nada a un lugar peligroso.

Chapmon incluso en ese momento estaba enojándose cada vez más, sabía que el chico lo había cuidado desde su nacimiento de hace unas horas, pero para él, Yami no tenia ningún derecho de controlar toda su vida a partir de ese momento.

-¿Compañero?... Niño, si realmente somos compañeros, ¿Porque no me haces el favor de abrirme la puerta?.

El pelimorado simplemente ignoro su pregunta por completo, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder ni lo más mínimo.

-Dani, no me hagas atacarte.

Decía Chapmon con una mirada seria, a lo que el pelimorado no hizo más que reírse de su amenaza.

-Por favor Chapmon, aun estas en tu segunda etapa de bebé, no creo que puedas lastimarme con tu ataque de burbujas...

El Digimon sabía perfectamente que eso era realmente cierto, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera intentarlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Chapmon le disparó su ráfaga de burbujas.

El chico no había esperado a que su compañero lo atacase, y menos sabiendo que no le harían ni siquiera un rasguño, aunque era gracioso pensar que las burbujas hicieran daño.

-Por favor, detente, me lastimas, no puedo aguantar tanta ternura... ¿Realmente quieres seguir con esto?.

-Niño, quitate de la puerta o voy a...

Chapmon parecía que estaba haciendo otra amenaza, pero al escuchar que se había detenido, Yami supo que se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?... Vamos Chapmon, si de verdad quieres salir, podemos hacerlo mañana, aunque quieras o no, tendrás que seguir siendo un peluche...

Justo en el momento en que el pequeño Digimon escuchó la ultima palabra de Yami, supo que jamás iba a dejar de actuar como un peluche, y con solo tener ese pensamiento en mente, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero seguir siendo más un pelucheeeeeee!...

Por alguna extraña razón cuando Chapmon empezó a gritar, las luces en el apartamento comenzaron a parpadear de forma descontrolada, incluyendo el televisor que estaba encendido.

-¿Pero que mierda?, Chapmon, para de gritar.

El pequeño Digimon simplemente no se estaba deteniendo ni lo más mínimo, Yami tuvo la idea de cerrarle el pico con las manos, pero antes de que él pudiera acercarse, una barra de datos rodeo por completo a Chapmon.

Por medio segundo, Chapmon se había convertido en un DigiHuevo del mismo tamaño que Yami, pero había sucedido tan rápido que era difícil notarlo.

Ya para cuando el enorme DigiHuevo había aparecido, se había roto en ese instante en millones de partículas dejando ver a la criatura que había salido.

Yami no podía creer lo que había sucedido, su compañero Digimon había DigiEvolucionado sin que él hubiera dado la orden con un Digivice, pero su sorpresa no había acabado, ya que el Digimon en el que Chapmon había Digievolucionado, lo conocía perfectamente.

Era una especie de búho de color negro, tenia casi su misma altura, tenia un chaleco de color azul del cual se podía notar un dibujo de 2 estrellas ninja de color amarillo.

-No puede ser... Espera un segundo, ¿Como has Digievolucionado? Aun no tengo un Digivice.

El Digimon algo enojado se veía que no estaba dispuesto a dialogar, ya que lo a punto con su mano derecha.

-Dani, ¿Quieres apartarte?...

Yami en ese instante tragó un poco de saliva al saber perfectamente que no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con su compañero Digimon recién Digievolucionado.

-Chapmon por-por favor, haz me caso, ahora que eres más grande, se-sera más di-difícil ocultarte de mamá.

El Digimon en cuestión no parecía importarle para nada, él solo quería salir de su encarcelamiento.

-Mi nombre ahora es "Falcomon"... Solo mirame, ahora soy más fuerte y si alguien intenta atacarme, puedo defenderme solo.

El pelimorado sabía que estaba perdiendo el control en ese momento, tenia que encontrar alguna manera de convencer a su compañero Digimon.

Pero ese no iba a ser el caso, ya que antes de que él pudiera emitir una palabra, Falcomon ya estaba corriendo para envestirlo con su cuerpo.

Yami en ese instante sabía que era arriesgado pelear contra un Digimon teniendo una estatura tan baja, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó lo más que pudo, haciendo que Falcomon atravesara la puerta.

-¿Pero que mierda?, ¿En serio ibas a matarme?.

Preguntó el chico asustado por lo que había ocurrido, a lo que el Digimon, le respondió con una sonrisa estando apenado sobre el asunto.

-Jejeje, en realidad era una broma, sabía que te ibas a quitar de en medio... Pero si te digo la verdad, no pensé que pudiera atravesar la puerta.

Yami aun seguía temblando por la fuerza destructiva que tenia su compañero, pero al escuchar que solo estaba jugando, lo hizo calmarse un poco, ya que si de verdad, Falcomon lo quisiese muerto, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato.

-(Genial, ahora tengo un compañero Digimon que me podría matar en cualquier momento si se enoja conmigo... ¿Qué voy hacer?, ahora que ha Digievolucionado sera imposible controlarlo, y lo peor es que ahora sera aun más difícil ocultarlo de mamá...)

Justo en ese instante, el pelimorado abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de los graves problemas que tenia en ese momento.

-Oh mierda, la puerta esta destruida... Falcomon, mi mamá me va a matar cuando vea que ya no tiene puerta...

El Búho al parecer no estaba preocupado ni lo más mínimo, es más, ni siquiera estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Hablas de la humana que salio?... No te preocupes, ahora mismo soy más fuerte, me encargare de ella cuando vuelva.

Yami en ese momento volvió a entrar en pánico por lo que estaba diciendo Falcomon, se estaba dando cuenta que realmente se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

-¡Noooooo!, ya te lo dije, no puedes lastimar a mamá... Re-recuerda, ella es la que sabe cocinar esos ricos panqueques que te gustan... Si-si-si la matas, no podrás volver a comerlos.

El Digimon en ese momento, no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca al recordar el desayuno que había comido cuando era un Puwamon.

-Que ricos panqueques... Me pregunto donde pondré conseguirlos... Vamos Dani, veamos si podemos conseguir más.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Falcomon saltó desde el tercer piso de donde estaban parados.

Yami en ese instante corrió para ver en donde había caído, y para su suerte, su compañero había aterrizado justo en medio de dos autos.

-Ay dios, eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que no hay nadie en el estacionamiento.

El pelimorado ya no sabía que hacer en esta situación, su compañero Digimon estaba fuera de casa, y no sabía que iba a pasar si alguien lo descubría.

Mientras el chico trataba de pensar en una solución para su problema, no podía evitar escuchar a Falcomon gritar desde abajo.

-¡Vamos Dani, quiero conocer el mundo humano y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar!.

Yami no estaba 100% seguro de si seguirlo, si lo dejaba suelto, habria una posibilidad de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado, así que aun que no le apeteciera salir de casa, tenia que tomar la responsabilidad al ser su compañero Digimon.

-Ese idiota... Maldita sea, espero no estar en el universo de "Digimon Savers", porque si no, Falcomon estará en serios problemas... Pero viéndolo de este modo, puede que ellos me den un Digivice si les hablo... Espera un segundo, ahora todo tiene sentido, ahora entiendo porque no tengo un Digivice... Aunque hubiera preferido estar en el universo de los "Tamers"... Pero bueno, eso ya no importa, si estoy en el universo Digimon que creo que es, tendré que acompañar a Falcomon para que no lo maten.

Al pelimorado no le quedaba de otra que seguir a su compañero, para su suerte, Falcomon no se había movido del sitio cuando fue a buscarlo en el estacionamiento.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 12:30 A M, su compañero Digimon quería explorar el mundo humano, había aprendido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que supo que se estaba perdiendo de muchas más cosas.

-Vayamos por este lugar, seguramente puede que hayan panqueques.

Decía Falcomon corriendo a toda velocidad por varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo de golpe y observó que el pelimorado apenas lo estaba siguiendo.

-Dani, eres demasiado lento, ¿No puedes ir más rápido?.

A lo que Yami le respondió con una voz agitada.

-Seras... Oye, apenas tengo 4 años, y me cuesta mucho abrir las puertas sin mi escalera... No me pidas cosas imposibles ¿Quieres?.

El cuerpo de un niño de 4 años no era precisamente el más atlético del mundo, pero considerando que casi nunca salia de casa, era de esperarse que estuviera más cansado de lo que ya esperaba.

-En ese caso tendré que cargarte en mi espalda.

Falcomon en ese instante se dirigio en donde estaba el chico para darle su espalda.

-No lo se, ¿No crees que ya nos hemos alejado demasiado de casa?, si seguimos así, nos perderemos.

Pero su Búho compañero parecía seguir despreocupado sobre el asunto.

-De eso se trata la aventura... Ahora subete a mi espalda.

Poco a poco a Yami no le gustaba donde estaba yendo Falcomon, se estaba alejando demasiado del apartamento, y a pesar de haber vivido un año en este mundo, no conocía perfectamente las calles.

-¿Sabes?, Creo que acabo de recordar que aun quedaba masa para hacer panqueques, si regresamos, puedo hacerte algunos.

El chico no sabía perfectamente si en realidad aun quedaba masa para hacerle más panqueques a Falcomon, él solo quería volver a casa y evitar que su compañero se metiera en problemas.

-¿En serio?, entonces subete a mi espalda para ir más rápido.

El pelimorado no podía creer lo que había dicho Falcomon, no pensaba que su mentira hubiera funcionado, o eso era lo que Yami había pensado, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, su compañero Digimon estaba corriendo en una dirección totalmente opuesta.

-Falcomon, ¿Que estás haciendo? El apartamento está hacia el otro lado.

A lo que su compañero le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espera, estoy oliendo algo delicioso, mejor vayamos por este lado.

Yami en ese instante no pudo evitar enojarse por haber sido engañado, ir de aventura seria interesante, pero no le gustaba que fueran a altas horas de la noche.

-A ver, ya basta de juegos, debemos ir a casa ahora antes de que alguien nos vea y nos metamos en más problemas.

-Oh, vamos Dani, no seas aburrido.

El chico no sabía que más hacer en ese instante, pero al recordar que estaba siendo llevado en la espalda de su compañero, tuvo la idea de tapar su visión con las manos.

-Jajaja ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?.

Falcomon en ese momento había descubierto algo que no le gustaba, y era no poder ver nada.

-¿Que estas haciendo? no puedo ver.

-Jejeje, esa es la idea.

Yami no hizo más que reírse de Falcomon al ver que trataba de tener algo de visión, pero al estar cargando al chico en la espalda, se le estaba siendo imposible.

-Ahora vas hacer lo que yo diga, y digo que volvamos a...

Pero justo antes de que el pelimorado no pudiera terminar su oración, el Digimon por alguna razón comenzó a alterarse agitándose lo más posible para quitarse a Yami de su espalda.

-No, no quiero volver a estar encerrado.

El Búho al ver que no podía quitarse al chico de encima, tuvo la brillante idea de empezar a correr teniendo en cuenta que aun no tenia visibilidad.

-¿Pero que mierda? Falcomon, ¿Que estas haciendo?.

El chico no pensó que su compañero tuviera la idea suicida de correr a ciegas, así que para evitar otro accidente, decidió quitar sus manos de la visión de Falcomon.

-¿Estás loco? Nunca corras a ciegas en la calle, es peligroso.

El Búho no podía comprender cual era el peligro de correr estando ciego, habían estado corriendo por un largo rato y aun no les había pasado nada.

-No entiendo, ¿Porque es peligroso?.

Pero antes de Yami pudiera responderle, una luz apareció yendo directo hacia ellos.

Falcomon en ese instante supo que estaba siendo atacado, y por motivos de reflejo, pudo esquivar de un salto, aquella luz que iba a golpearlos.

El Digimon no sabía que era esa cosa que estuvo a punto de matarlos, pero sabía que tenia que destruirlo si regresaba.

Yami por otro lado había sentido como su vida había vuelto a pasar por sus ojos, casi ser atropellado por un auto no era lo que tenia planeado para esta noche, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que los dos estaban en medio de la carretera.

-Falcomon, salte de la estúpida carretera antes de que nos maten.

En ese momento el Digimon se puso más serio de lo normal quedándose totalmente quieto observando como venia lo que parecía ser un camión.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? muevete antes de que nos atropellen.

Falcomon por otro lado lo había ignorado por completo, ya que él quería concentrarse en el siguiente vehículo, al sentir que estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por el primer auto, pensó que tenia la obligación de detener y destruir todos los demás vehículos, para evitar que más gente saldriera lastimada.

Poco a poco el camión se estaba acercando a gran velocidad, Yami ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenia pensado su compañero Digimon, simplemente era difícil imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Falcomon, ¡Mueveteeeee!.

Tras soltar su grito y notar que el Digimon no se estaba moviendo, no tuvo más opción que usar su puño para golpear a su compañero.

Yami pensó que con ese golpe, Falcomon reaccionaria a lo que estaba haciendo, pero, había ocurrido algo que no había visto venir.

Antes de que el camión pudiera atropellarlos, su búho compañero dio un gran salto en el aire haciendo que una barra de datos rodeara su cuerpo, y para cuando el pelimorado se diera cuenta, ambos se encontraban volando en el aire.

El chico no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que si estaba notando, era que se encontraba en el aire, sentado en el cuello de una criatura alada estando a 4 metros lejos del suelo.

Como era de esperarse, el chico se había asustado al no saber que estaba haciendo en el aire, pero al recordar que en ningún momento se había despegado de la espalda de Falcomon cuando saltó, pudo darse cuenta que su compañero Digimon había vuelto a Digievolucionar.

-Ay no puede ser, si ya de por si Falcomon era difícil de controlar, no creo que su Digievolución me haga mucho caso... Por cierto, ¿Que clase de Digimon es este?.

Al estar arriba de su compañero recién Digievolucionado, era imposible saber quien era desde su perspectiva.

Lo único que él podía notar, es que era una especie de ave de 2 metros en llamas, solo que el fuego era de color negro, y por alguna razón, no lo estaban quemando.

La expresión asustada del chico no se iba a detener en ese momento, ya que sin avisar, el pájaro negro comenzó a volar por la ciudad.

-Oye, me voy a caer, no vueles tan rápido.

Yami se aferró lo más fuerte posible al cuello del ave de fuego, pero cada vez se hacia más difícil cuando su compañero aumentaba poco a poco su velocidad.

El chico sentía que se estaba resbalando, pero para su suerte, el pájaro negro se había detenido al haber visto algo en el cielo.

-Pajarito, no seria mejor sentarnos en el suelo por un momento, no creo que te guste que alguien vomite en tu espalda.

El ave de fuego al parecer estaba ignorando su sugerencia, ya que no podía evitar observar el objeto volador que estaba en el cielo.

El pelimorado al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba viendo su compañero, no pudo evitar asustarse al saber que aun no podía bajarse de su espalda.

-Ah no, eso si que no, ni se te ocurra ir a ver ese helicóptero.

Pero su temor había sido cumplido, Su compañero Digimon conocido como "Saberdramon", comenzó a volar hacia el cielo para observar mejor el objeto que estaba volando sobre la ciudad.

Yami en ese momento sabía que estaba en serios problemas, sabía que si dejaba de aferrarse a la espalda de su compañero Digimon, caería al vacío suponiendo su fin definitivo.

-¡Por favor, ya detente, Si te mueves demasiado realmente voy a caerme!.

Tras haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas y ver que Saberdramon no se estaba deteniendo, supo de inmediato que ya se había cumplido su temor más grande, y era, que su compañero Digimon ya no estaba escuchando ninguna de sus ordenes.

Para la suerte de Yami, ya habían subido lo suficiente como para estar cerca del helicóptero.

El chico pensó que su compañero tenia las intenciones de derribar el helicóptero, pero había ocurrido algo que jamás en la vida había podido adivinar.

Por alguna extraña razón, mientras volaban más arriba que el helicóptero, alguien desde abajo los atacó con varias bolas de fuego.

Saberdramon al percatarse de eso, no tuvo más opción que esquivar los ataques de forma muy brusca para evitar que lo golpearan, pero al moverse de esa manera, hizo que Yami se resbalara por completo de su espalda.

Para el chico en ese momento, todo se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta al sentir que estaba cayendo al vacío.

Tener el sentimiento de desesperación al saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarse, era demasiado aterrador.

Para él, ya no había nada que hacer, no había esperanza alguna de poder sobrevivir a una caída de esa altura.

Pero mientras caía, no pudo evitar ver a su compañero Digimon volver a rodearle una barra de datos dándole a entender que estaba volviendo a Digievolucionar.

Él aun seguía sin entender como era posible que su compañero pudiera Digievolucionar sin tener un Digivice, todo era demasiado confuso, pero todas sus dudas fueron aumentadas cuando vio en que había Digievolucionado Saberdramon.

Era un Digimon que había visto hace años, pero se le hacia difícil recordar su nombre.

Era una especie de loro gigante de color verde, a parte de tener alas, también tenia brazos.

Tras haber completado su Digievolucion, el Digimon conocido como "Parrotmon", se había dejado caer desde las alturas, y al ser más pesado que el chico, pudo alcanzarlo rápido.

Yami había sido salvado de la caída, volviendo a caer en la espalda de lo que parecía ser, su compañero Digimon recién otra vez Digievolucionado.

Parrotmon al darse cuenta que había salvado al niño, alzó el vuelo para volar por la ciudad antes de llegar al suelo.

El chico no podía creer lo que había sucedido, su compañero, del cual pensaba que ya no le hacia caso, había Digievolucionado para salvarlo.

Ya pudiendo aferrarse aun mejor a la espalda del Digimon, le dio tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, ya que todo esto le parecía familiar.

-(¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más?...)

Pero justo antes de que el chico pudiera seguir pensando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, una serie consecutivas de bolas de fuego fueron disparadas hacia su direccion.

Parrotmon por su parte, ahora que ya se había percatado del peligro, se le hizo muy fácil esquivarlo, pero las bolas de fuego por otra parte, siguieron su curso hasta golpear un edificio.

Luego de varios minutos de vuelo, Parrotmon tuvo que aterrizar para poder enfrentarse mejor a la criatura quien le estuvo disparando.

Era un Agumon más alto de lo normal, criatura del cual sin dudarlo dos veces disparó su bola de fuego.

Yami estando en la espalda de Parrotmon, no sabía el porque su compañero había aterrizado, pero justo en ese momento, Parrotmon había recibido de cara la bola de fuego, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por el impacto haciendo que Yami se deslizara por la espalda de su compañero.

Al momento de tocar el suelo, pensó que era buena idea mirar quien era el que los estaba atacando, y al momento de observar al Agumon junto a otros dos niños, un mar de recuerdos golpearon su mente.

-(No me jodas... Eso significa...)

El pelimorado ya sabía en donde estaba metido, ya había encontrado la respuesta sobre en que universo Digimon se encontraba.

Pero su alegría se había esfumado por completo cuando escuchó a Parrotmon reírse de forma malvada.

-Jejejeje, ahora es mi turno... ¡Destructor Sonico!.

Una gran carga eléctrica se había formado en la cabeza de Parrotmon, el chico le iba a pedir a su compañero que se detuviera, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

En menos de un segundo, la carga eléctrica había sido disparada tan rápido que lo único que se podía ver, era el humo en el lugar del impacto.

-Ay no, esto ya se salio de control...

Tomó algunos segundos para que el humo se disipara, y para suerte de los niños, justo en ese momento había ocurrido algo que los había salvado, y era que ese Agumon había Digievolucionado en un Greymon.

Al parecer, dicho dinosaurio naranja se veía que no estaba muy contento de que alguien intentara matar a los niños, así que al dar unos pasos para alejarse de los niños y que no estuvieran en el fuego cruzado, disparó su técnica.

-¡Mega Flama!.

Pero Parrotmon al darse cuenta de que Yami estaba a su lado, supo que era un ataque que el niño no iba a resistirlo, así que no tuvo más opción que disparar su Destructor Sonico para detenerlo.

El ataque de ambos había sido cancelado mutuamente, pero eso solo iba a suponer el inicio de una batalla del cual, todos los que estuvieran presentes jamás se les olvidaría.

Ambos Digimon se abalanzaron al combate, el pelimorado por otro lado supo que tenia que buscar un lugar seguro para evitar que saliera lastimado, pero con los constantes temblores que estaban provocando los Digimon con la pelea, se le hacia difícil caminar.

Luego de varios segundos de forcejeo, Parrotmon agarro el cuello de Greymon para luego arrojarlo al suelo, para luego cargar su técnica.

El dinosaurio naranja rodó por unos segundos por el suelo, pero pudo levantarse rápidamente para disparar su "Mega Flama" de manera inmediata.

Greymon pensaba que su fuego daría en el blanco, pero Parrotmon al disparar su técnica y saber que la había cargado por más tiempo, pudo atravesar por completo la Mega Flama de Greymon.

El Destructor Sonico había impactado por completo en el dinosaurio, mandándolo a volar unos metros haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Parrotmon al ver que estaba derrotando a su oponente, no podía evitar reírse de su gran victoria.

-Jajajajajaja... Mejor terminemos con esto, "Destructor...".

Pero antes de que el loro gigante pudiera terminar de decir su frase, el pelimorado le gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que detuviera su técnica.

-¡Nooooo! Falcomon, Chapmon, o como te llames ahora... Por favor, no dispares, hay niños al lado de ese Greymon, si lanzas tu técnica, vas a matarlos... Por favor, no mates a mis futuros amigos...

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico corrió a abrazar la pata de su compañero Digimon, para darle a entender que dejara de pelear.

Parrotmon en ese instante detuvo la carga de su ataque, él no había visto a los niños humanos al lado del Greymon, así que era una suerte para los chicos que Yami los hubiera visto.

-Mi nombre ahora es Parrotmon... Solo quería explorar este mundo, no pensé que haría tanto desastre.

El pelimorado estaba contento al saber que su compañero no se había vuelto loco, o aun peor, que no le hiciera ningún caso.

-Jejeje, escucha, con todo este desastre, encontré una excusa perfecta para la puerta que destruiste, pero hay que encontrar una manera de hacer que vuelvas a tu fase de bebé.

Luego de unos segundos, de sonrisas y alegría, Yami se separó de la pata de Parrotmon, el chico pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que su compañero Digimon gastara toda su energía para que volviera a la normalidad, pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando escuchó el sonido de un silbato.

Rápidamente observó en que dirección venía el dichoso sonido, pero lo único que podía ver era el Greymon levantarse lo más rápido posible para disparar su Mega Flama a su máxima potencia.

Su ataque era demasiado grande, Parrotmon podía esquivarlo, pero al ver a Yami parado en el suelo, supo que no le daría tiempo salvarlo para luego huir, así que tomo una desicion del cual nunca se iba arrepentir.

Utilizó su cuerpo para cubrir al chico y dejar que el ataque lo golpeara por completo.

El pelimorado lo único que podía hacer, era cerrar sus ojos por los escombros, mientras escuchaba a su compañero gritar de agonía mientras recibía el ataque.

Los gritos duraron por algunos segundos, pero por alguna extraña razón, el grito de Parrotmon se había cortado de golpe.

Yami no sabía que había ocurrido con exactitud, pero al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo notar era que toda la calle estaba destruida por el combate de los Digimon mientras estaba amaneciendo.

El chico en ese instante observó en todas las direcciones en busca de su compañero Digimon, pensando que pudo haber vuelto a su etapa de bebé tras el ataque, pero ese no era el caso, Chapmon, o Falcomon, no se encontraba en el sitio.

-No puede ser... Maldito Greymon, creo que debí dejar que acabara con él... ¡Maldita sea!.

El pelimorado no hizo más que arrodillarse en el suelo para golpearlo con su puño al saber que su compañero Digimon había muerto por su culpa.

Luego de varios segundos, pudo escuchar los gritos de una niña decir varias veces el nombre del dinosaurio naranja.

-¡Greymon, Greymon, Greymoooon!.

Yami en ese instante había recordado algo, según la película que él apenas recordaba, Parrotmon no había muerto, tanto Greymon como su compañero Digimon habían regresado al Digimundo, no sabía como era eso posible, pero sabía que ya no se encontraban en el mundo humano.

-(Espera, no esta muerto, ambos se fueron al Digimundo... Eso significa que, ¿Estoy en el pasado de la primera temporada de Digimon?).

El pelimorado ahora tenia la ubicación exacta sobre en que universo Digimon estaba metido, todo lo que había vivido el día de hoy había sido sin lugar a dudas, el día más caótico que haya experimentado en toda su existencia.

Pero, hasta ahí no se iba quedar su historia, porque esta solo era el inicio de un choque entre ambos mundos.

*Fin del capitulo*


	3. Capítulo 3: Saltos de espacio y Tiempo

Una Perspectiva Digital.

Capitulo 3: "Saltos de espacio y tiempo".

*Jefatura de policía*.

Yami se encontraba sentado en una silla pensando en las cosas que ocurrieron hoy en la madrugada.

Había sido sin lugar a dudas el día más frenético que había tenido en toda su existencia.

Jamás imaginó que su compañero Digimon fuera el loro gigante que había peleado con el Greymon de la película.

-(Entonces estoy en el pasado de la primera temporada... Quién iba a pensar que Chapmon iba a Digievolucionar en ese loro gigante... Aunque bueno, su color verde posiblemente era una pista... Espero que esté bien en el DigiMundo).

El chico se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que Parrotmon usara su cuerpo como escudo para protegerlo.

Pero justo al recodar ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que había pasado algo raro.

-(Un momento, Falcomon Digievolucionó en algo más antes de pasar a ser el loro gigante... Espera un segundo, esa cosa negra alada tenía que ser nivel Campeón... ¿Desde cuándo Parrotmon es nivel perfeccionado?... Pensándolo bien, ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo le hizo para llegar a ese nivel? Se supone que para Digievolucionar al nivel perfeccionado se necesita un emblema, y yo que recuerde, ni siquiera tengo uno... Aunque bueno, también debo decir que no tengo un Digivice y Falcomon pudo Digievolucionar de igual manera... Genial, ahora ya no se si de verdad era mi compañero Digimon, o si era un DigiHuevo que se había perdido... Aunque bueno, a estas alturas no debería desanimarme, digo, estoy en el pasado de la primera temporada, y si pienso bien las cosas, posiblemente pueda ir al DigiMundo con los niños elegidos... Un minuto... Según recuerdo, los niños elegidos fueron los chicos que presenciaron la batalla de Greymon y Parrotmon... ¿Eso significa que soy un niño elegido?... Eso es genial, nunca pensé que me convertiría en uno, este día no podría empeorar de ninguna manera).

Yami estaba contento al pensar que iba a ser un niño elegido e iba a ir al DigiMundo en unos años.

Este día había sido el mejor de todos, había hecho un descubrimiento que le iba a ser de ayuda en los próximos años, estaba feliz, pero dicha felicidad se había reemplazado por una de pánico cuando la puerta en la habitación que estaba el chico, se abrió de golpe.

La persona que había entrado, no había sido más que la madre del chico, quien al ver al pelimorado, salio corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¡Yami, Yami, me tenías muy preocupada! ¡Cuando ví la puerta y supe que no estabas, llamé muy desesperada a la policía!.

El chico lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar un poco de saliva, no sabía como decirle a su madre sobre que un Digimon había sido el causante de la destrucción de la puerta.

Era muy estúpido de su parte contarle que había tenido a un Digimon escondido.

Así que él simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras Mónica seguía hablando entre lágrimas.

-Cuando escuché que estabas aquí vine lo más rápido posible... Cariño, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, porqué estabas en Hikarigaoka? Eso esta muy lejos de casa, ¿Alguien te secuestró?.

La mujer estaba agobiada al no saber que había pasado con su hijo, los oficiales le habían dicho que habían encontrado a Yami en una zona de la ciudad que extrañamente estaba destruida, pero aun así, eso no respondía a su pregunta.

El niño por otro lado no quería responder, pero para su suerte, el oficial que estaba con ella, le respondió con voz calmada.

-Señora, no creo que su hijo pueda hablar en estos momentos, posiblemente siga en Shock por lo ocurrido...

Yami en su mente estaba agradecido por la escusa del oficial de policía, aunque le molestaba un poco por tener que seguirle ocultando cosas a su madre para que no se preocupara.

-(Lo siento mamá, pero parece que tengo que añadir otra cosa a la lista de secretos... Hablando de lista, creo que sería buena idea hacer una de las cosas que van a ocurrir a partir de ahora... Si realmente estoy en el pasado de la primera temporada de Digimon, tengo que usar eso a mi favor...)

Dejando todo eso de lado sobre que tenía que escribir una lista de las cosas que iban a ocurrir, el chico seguía sin creer la pequeña aventura que había vivido el día de hoy.

Primero había criado un DigiHuevo del cual pensaba y seguía pensando que era su compañero Digimon, segundo, había presenciado una batalla entre Digimon de las cuales casi le habían dado otro infarto al haber caído desde una altura peligrosa.

Prácticamente hablando, los sucesos ocurridos entre e de agosto de 1995, había sido solo una pizca de lo que Japón, iba a sentir en aproximadamente en 4 años.

Pero antes de llegar a esa fecha, ocurrieron cosas por el camino que Yami jamas había imaginado que pasarían, de los cuales, solo le había beneficiado el 50%.

*5 de agosto de 1996*.

Habían transcurrido 12 meses desde el último suceso conocido solo por Yami como "La Batalla de los Megazor".

Si, era un nombre algo ambiguo, pero por el simple hecho de haber visto a 2 Digimon gigante luchar en una ciudad, era merecedor de llevarse ese nombre.

Los noticieros mientras tanto, habían cubierto la noticia diciendo que un camión de gasolina había explotado, lo cual era extraño, no tenía mucho sentido lo que decían, algunos edificios habían sufrido daños estructurales, y era imposible que un camión de combustible tuviera un rango de explosión tan grande.

Tanto fue así que las personas conspiranoicas pensaban que había sido un experimento del gobierno que había salido mal.

Pero como era normal en la sociedad, la mayoría simplemente decidió tomar la noticia del camión como verdad, algunos pensaron que era mejor ignorarlo, pero los que querían saber la verdad, no iban a parar hasta conseguirla.

Esto para Yami había sido curioso, en el anime no se habían tomado la noche de la pelea de los Digimon tan enserio, aunque pensaba que todo esto se iba a olvidar con el pasar de los años.

Pero eso no podía decir lo mismo de su madre Mónica, ya que por culpa de la puerta que había destruido Falcomon, la había traumatizado a tal punto de no volver a dejar a su hijo solo sin supervisión.

Y gracias al nuevo ascenso que tuvo el día de la pelea de los Digimon, había podido ganar más dinero, para contratar a todas las niñeras que ella quisiera.

Al niño no le importaba al principio porque ya tenía la información sobre en que universo había reencarnado, pero todo se había derrumbado cuando su madre le había dado la mala noticia sobre que se iban a mudar en la mitad del año.

El niño no había tomado bien la noticia ya que pensaba que se iban a mudar a otro país o algo por el estilo, pero para su suerte, no había ocurrido nada de eso.

Para esta fecha, ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde que se mudó al nuevo apartamento, del cual no podía evitar pensar que todo era demasiado aburrido.

Apenas las niñeras lo dejaban salir del apartamento para ir al parqué, y eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

Sabía que tenía que esperar al menos otros 3 años más para comenzar su aventura en el mundo Digital, pero el tiempo de espera y sentir que no tenia libertad, hacían que la espera se sintiera cada vez más eterna.

Así que un día decidió que tenía que hacer algo para poder tener una pizca de libertad, y no se le ocurrió más que la idea de drogar a su niñera con píldoras para dormir en su bebida para poder hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a que lo regañaran.

-(Parece que la niñera ya se quedó dormida... Qué bien, esta vez no me equivoqué con las pastillas de mamá... Solo espero no matarla accidentalmente de una sobredosis, aunque no creo que eso sea posible, nunca había escuchado que alguien muriera por eso... Bueno, ahora que el sistema de vigilancia esta inhabilitado, podre ir al parque a jugar con el balón y lastimarme las veces que quiera sin que un adulto me diga que no debería hacer eso).

El pelimorado estaba ansioso por salir a la calle, las niñeras que tuvo después de haberse mudado habían sido horribles comparadas a su antigua niñera, eran muy estrictas, y ahora que estaba temporalmente libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero justo al momento de salir por la puerta, pudo observar que justo en el pasillo había una familia que se estaba mudando al apartamento de al lado.

Iban hacer sus nuevos vecinos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir a saludarlos.

Pero al momento de acercarse a la puerta, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver a uno de los niños de esa familia.

-(¿Qué carajos, él es mi vecino?... Sabía que se iban a mudar luego de lo que ocurrió en la pelea de los Digimon, pero ¿Quien iba a imaginar que ellos iban a ser mis vecinos? esto ya es demasiada casualidad).

Yami estaba un poco incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo, dos de los niños elegidos que iba acompañar en sus aventuras, iban a mudarse al lado.

Estaba tan emocionado al recibir nueva información que no se había dado cuenta que el niño ya estaba en la puerta enfrente de él.

-Hola, ¿Ese es una pelota de Fútbol?.

Preguntó Taichi mientras señalaba el balón con el dedo.

A lo que Yami al escuchar que le estaban hablando, rápidamente le contestó de forma nerviosa al no haber estado preparado desde antes.

-Si-si-si, es una de fútbol, me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños.

El pelimorado nunca había esperado hablar con Taichi antes de la ida hacía el DigiMundo, teóricamente hablando, las únicas personas que iba hablar antes de ir al mundo Digital, serían tanto Hikari como Takeru por sus edades similares, aunque tampoco era motivos para quejarse, ya que no influía en sus planes.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo al fútbol? es que me acabo de mudar y todo sobre la mudanza es muy aburrido.

El niño estaba sonriendo esperando a que Yami aceptara jugar con él, pero no le había dado tiempo decir ni siquiera una palabra, ya que inmediatamente la madre de Taichi lo regañó.

-¡Taichi, ni se te ocurra salir antes de haber arreglado tus cosas!.

El grito de la señora se había escuchado desde la cocina, lo cual hizo que ambos niños tragaran un poco de saliva al ver los poderes psíquicos que tenía la madre del chico.

-(No puede ser, ¿Cómo es que esa mujer pudo escucharnos desde tan lejos si ni siquiera hablamos con fuerza?... Solo espero que mi madre no tenga esa habilidad, porque si no estaría en serios problemas cuando diga una grosería).

Taichi por otro lado lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro, ya que preferiría salir al parque antes de terminar con la mudanza.

-Supongo que tengo que darme prisa antes de que mamá me mate... Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, somos vecinos y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, la madre del niño lo volvió a gritar.

-¡Taichi, como no te apresures, arrojare tus juguetes a la basura!.

El niño en ese instante volvió a entrar a su apartamento aterrorizado.

-No mamá no lo hagas, terminaré de desempacar rápido.

Yami en cambio no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver como Taichi aun era alguien que le temía a su madre, pero era de esperarse, aun seguía siendo un niño.

-(Qué gracioso, el niño del emblema del Valor le tiene miedo a su madre... Hablando de eso, ¿Cual sería mi emblema?).

El pelimorado no se había hecho esa pregunta cuando había creado su lista, aunque este tampoco iba ser la excepción, ya que justo antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de perderse en sus pensamientos, pudo notar como una niña la estaba observando.

A lo que Yami le dio una sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Nos vemos Hikari.

La niña inmediatamente se había confundido por completo al no saber como el pelimorado sabía su nombre, había escuchado la conversación entre su hermano y él, y nunca escuchó a Taichi mencionarla.

Ella quería hacer una pregunta, pero no le había dado tiempo, ya que Yami se había ido.

Para el pelimorado había sido algo gracioso haber jugado un poco con la membrana del tiempo, no sabía cuanto iba afectar el futuro, pero al recordar que tenía 5 años, pensó que no afectaría demasiado.

*Al día siguiente, 6 de agosto de 1996*.

El plan de Yami de drogar a su niñera con píldoras para dormir, no le había salido como quería, ya que el día anterior tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia, por culpa de una sobredosis.

Como era de esperarse, el pelimorado se había asustado al tener la idea de haber matado a alguien, pero para su suerte, no había ocurrido nada serio, aunque esa niñera en particular no iba a estar disponible durante un tiempo.

Lo cual era malo para la madre de Yami, ya que era la única que estaba disponible durante toda la semana, y eso se podía notar, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono un poco enojada.

-Por favor, no me digas que tú también no estas disponible.

Preguntaba la pelimorada mientras que Yami se estaba riendo en su mente.

-(Esto es fantástico, si hubiera sabido que podía deshacerme de las niñeras de esa forma, lo hubiera hecho hace meses...)

El niño estaba un poco contento al pensar que su madre no iba contratar alguna niñera hasta nuevo aviso.

Justo tras colgar el teléfono, Mónica se sentía frustrada al no haber encontrado alguna alternativa, pero aun así, ella no iba a rendirse de encontrar a alguien que cuidara de su bebé.

-Jejeje, bueno mamá, parece que después de todo hoy no voy a tener niñera, que mal, parece que me quedare solo en casa, jejejeje.

Yami estaba muy sonriente al querer escuchar la noticia de que hoy se iba a quedar solo en casa, aunque dicha sonrisa se esfumó por completo cuando su madre le gritó en la cara.

-¡NO TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLO, ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ!.

Ese grito había dejado al pelimorado totalmente descolocado, nunca había esperado que su madre le gritara con mucho odio.

En ese instante sus ojos se humedecieron un poco dándole a notar a Mónica que se había pasado esta vez.

-Lo-Lo-Lo siento cariño, no era mi intención es que yo estaba un poco estresada con el trabajo y, ...

La pelimorada intentó disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando, el niño la interrumpió con un tono de voz seria.

-No tienes porque gritarme... ¡Entiendo tu estúpido mensaje!.

La madre al ver que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero el chico se negó apartándose de ella.

-Por favor, no me toques... Ya tenías lo que querías... Ahora alejate de mí, y dejame en paz...

La mujer en ese instante se había sentido helada por las palabras frias de su hijo, pero aun así no evitó que corriera a abrazarlo.

-Dime ¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi Yami-Chan?... Mi hijo nunca diría esas cosas.

Ella pensaba que el niño a quien estaba abrazando, no podía ser el suyo, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, siempre había visto a su hijo alegre a pesar de las veces que ella le había regañado.

Pero esta vez, no había sido un regaño cualquiera, Mónica directamente le había gritado, y Yami había sentido todo su odio.

Si, era alguien mayor con el cuerpo de un niño, pero aun así, que la persona a quien tenía considerado como una madre le haya gritado de esa manera, lo hizo sentirse como si fuera un estorbo.

-Por favor, deja de abrazarme.

El chico insistía en seguir empujando a su madre para que dejara de abrazarlo, pero como era de esperarse, Mónica lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-No, no voy a dejar de abrazarte solo porqué tu quieras... Esto es mi culpa, lo siento cariño, me salí de control por un momento.

Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos decía algo, simplemente dejaban que el silencio se apoderara de la situación, hasta que de un segundo para otro, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero la pelimorada la seguía abrazando.

-Están llamando por teléfono.

Decía Yami confundido mientras se dejaba abrazar por su madre, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro.

-La llamada puede ser importante.

El teléfono aun seguía sonando, pero a Mónica no parecía tener mucha prisa por contestar.

-Mi bebé es más importante ahora, voy a contestar cuando sepa que ya estés mejor.

El niño se había sorprendido un poco por lo que había dicho su madre, sabía que ella lo quería, aunque no sabía que al punto de dejar todo atrás por él.

El teléfono en ese momento dejo de sonar por completo, Yami sabía que el abrazo había durado demasiado, aunque pudo aprovechar el momento para hacer una pregunta.

-Mamá... ¿Realmente no confías en mí?.

A lo que ella respondió muy confundida.

-¿Porqué me haces esa pregunta?.

La pelimorada no comprendía que tenía que ver aquella pregunta por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero todo se aclaró cuando escucho su explicación.

-Es que... Desde aquella vez con la puerta destruida, nunca dejaste que me quedara solo en casa... Y peor aun, casi no me dejas salir ni al parque...

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, de inmediato supo que se refería que lo estaba sobre protegiendo, por su puesto le tenía confianza a su hijo, pero cada vez que recordaba el incidente del año pasado, le daba la sensación que volvería a ocurrir lo mismo si dejaba a su hijo solo.

-Yami-Chan, si confío en ti... Lo que ocurre es que... Desde ese día, he estado muy asustada por lo que fuera pasarte... Se que no ha pasado nada desde hace un año, pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que te pasara algo malo si te dejo solo...

Tras decir aquellas palabras, abrazo aun mas fuerte a su hijo mientras que de la nada, ella también comenzó a llorar.

-Eres lo único que tengo... No tengo a nadie más... Eres la única familia que tengo, y me da miedo perderte, por eso a pesar que hayas demostrado que sepas cuidarte solo, nunca te he dejado sin vigilancia... Eres demasiado importante para mí... Nunca te lo he contado, pero antes de que hablarás por primera vez, ya tenía pensado matarme.

Yami en ese instante no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos de la revelación que le había dicho su madre, ella nunca antes la había visto con tendencias suicidas, y mucho menos que le revelara esta información a un niño.

-Yami-Chan, esto puede sonar muy feo, pero, el día en que hablaste por primera vez, iba hacer el día en que me iba a quitar la vida... Mi vida antes no tenía sentido aún cuando estabas conmigo... Siempre actuabas como un zombi, nada de lo que hacía te alegraba, creí que me odiabas... De ahí supe que nadie me iba a extrañar si me iba de este mundo... Lo había planeado todo, si en tu tercer cumpleaños no te hacia hablar, entonces al día siguiente yo... Me cortaría las venas enfrente de ti en tu habitación.

El niño en ese momento tragó un poco de saliva al no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, su madre le estaba contando una anécdota sobre como iba hacer su suicidio.

Mentalmente hablando, ahora mismo tendría 17 años, pero aun así, le impactaba saber que su llegada a este universo, había coincidido con el día en el que su ahora madre, se iba a quitar la vida.

-Cuando hablaste por primera vez y me dijiste que me querías... Había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, me diste la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante... Al fin había encontrado mi motivación para continuar mi vida... Por eso me da miedo perderte... Si desapareces de mi vida, y no vuelves hablarme, no se que es lo que haría...

Mónica no paraba de llorar, había estado guardando el secreto de que estaba angustiada por mucho tiempo, y realmente lo quería dejar salir.

Yami por otro lado, ya comprendía el motivo del porque su madre le había gritado por no haber encontrado una niñera.

Simplemente no quería dejar a su hijo solo por lo que había ocurrido el año pasado, y no podía culparla de no preocuparse.

Aunque al escuchar todo lo que había dicho su madre, le hizo darse cuenta que ambos se parecían más de la cuenta.

-Esta bien mamá, puedes dejar salir todo lo que tengas, las lágrimas son buenas para desahogarse... Entiendo que fue lo que sentiste cuando estabas sola... No tener a nadie con quien hablar, sentir que tu vida no valía para nada... Pero eso ahora ya no impórta, por todo lo que me has contado me hace ver que ya no eres la misma persona que solías ser...

Justo en ese momento, el niño se separo del abrazo para mostrarle una sonrisa a su madre.

-Ahora mismo eres una persona muy fuerte por haber afrontado al mundo tu sola... Pero no hace falta que vuelvas a sufrir de nuevo, yo estoy contigo sin importar lo que ocurra... Somos un equipo, debemos trabajar juntos para decirle al mundo que se vaya a la mie...

Rápidamente Yami se tapó la boca con las manos cuando se dio cuenta de la grosería que iba decir.

Rezó para que su madre no se haya dado cuenta, y para su suerte, no lo había hecho.

-Tienes razón... Ya no estoy sola, tengo a mi bebé cubriendome las espaldas... ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes un discurso para todo?... Si no te conociera, diría que eres alguien que le ha robado el cuerpo a mi hijo.

El chico tras escuchar la ultima frase de su madre, no pudo evitar reírse un poco al saber que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-(Jejeje, si ella supiera la verdad, sin lugar a duda le daría un infarto al darse cuenta que dejó que un extraño la viera en ropa interior).

Todo esta situación había sido una montaña rusa emocional, la madre del chico le había contado del miedo que tenía perderlo, aunque todo eso dejó de cobrar sentido cuando Mónica revisó el reloj de su muñeca.

-Ay no, se me esta haciendo tarde, nos vemos cariño.

Y tras terminar su oración, la pelimorada le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mamá, iré a jugar a la pelota con el vecino.

Yami inmediatamente movió su mano en señal de despedida mientras su madre hacia lo mismo tras salir por la puerta.

Pero justo al momento de tratar de ir por la pelota, se dio cuenta que había pasado algo extraño.

-(Espera un segundo, ¿Acaso ella realmente me dejó solo en casa sin una niñera el día de hoy?... ¿Fue algo que dije para convencerla? si es así, espero recordar todo lo que dije en el futuro encaso de que todo esto vuelva a ocurrir).

Esta escena había sido demasiada extraña para el niño, había tenido una niñera por día durante un año completo, y que por un casual dejara de tener una, era un sentimiento muy extraño.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Mónica se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-(Un segundo, ¿Acaso hice lo que creo que hice?... No puede ser, le acabo de contar a mi hijo sobre que me iba a suicidar... Creo que esta vez me dejé llevar por mis palabras... Al menos no le conté sobre que iba a matarlo primero antes de quitarme la vida... Fuera de todo este asunto, parece que lo tomo muy bien... Dijo que iba a jugar con el vecino... Creo que por hoy solo voy a dejar que se quede solo en casa esta vez... No por nada, hice que le pusieran un chip de rastreo a Yami-Chan cuando fuimos al dentista por primera vez... Pero si ocurre algo realmente malo, no tendré más opción que llevarme a mi hijo al trabajo cuando no tenga una niñera disponible).

Mónica aun seguía con el miedo de dejar a su hijo de 5 años solo en casa, pero sabía que si quería seguir adelante, tendría que volver a confiar un poco en su hijo de nuevo.

*Varios meses después, 3 de Octubre de 1996*.

Ya habían transcurrido al rededor de 2 meses desde que Yami, se había estado cuidando solo en casa, no sabía que era lo que le había hecho para que su madre cambiará de opinión, pero de todas formas agradecía que esta vez no estaba siendo tan sobre protectora.

Durante los últimos meses, el pelimorado no ha tenido nada mejor que hacer a parte de jugar a la pelota con el vecino.

Jugaban en el parque casi todos los días, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción, aunque iba haber un ligero cambio de planes.

Ya que justo en ese día, cuando Yami escuchó que tocaban la puerta, esperaba que solo fuera Taichi quien estuviera atrás de ella.

Al abrirla, vio que efectivamente estaba su vecino, pero aparte de él, también estaba su hermana Hikari, que por alguna razón, ella parecía estar un poco pálida.

-Espera, ¿Hikari va a jugar con nosotros? Creí que aun seguía enferma, ¿Ya esta mejor?.

Ella ni siquiera estaba respondiendo, pero su hermano lo solucionó respondiendo a la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, Hikari estará bien.

Yami no parecía estar muy convencido por la respuesta del niño, ya que tenía el presentimiento de haber visto esta escena en alguna parte.

-Un momento, hay mucho sol, creo que ella debería cubrirse con esto.

El pelimorado le entregó un paraguas a la niña para el sol, aunque Taichi por otro lado, parecía que no iba hacer necesario.

-¿Un paraguas para el sol? no creo que sea así como funcione... Además, nos vamos a mover mucho, no creó que sea necesaria.

El niño parecía estar 100% seguro que su hermana estaría bien, así que sin que ella pudiera opinar algo, Taichi le arrebató el paraguas para entregársela de nuevo al pelimorado.

Yami sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, así que aunque su nuevo amigo le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, decidió llevar el paraguas.

Ya estando en el parque, los niños jugaron por unos minutos, de los cuales Yami no podía evitar ver como Hikari estaba esforzándose cada vez más en patear el balón.

-Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos detenernos.

Taichi al escucharlo, se había confundido por completo, apenas habían comenzado a jugar y no quería detenerse.

-¿De qué estás hablando, porqué deberíamos parar? aun ni hemos calentado.

El pelimorado en cambio no estaba de acuerdo, él podía ver como poco a poco Hikari pateaba con menos fuerza, y al recordar que ella había estado enferma en estos días, le hizo darse cuenta que su amigo estaba siendo irresponsable.

-Taichi, mira a tu hermana... No parece que este bien, deberías llevarla a casa.

Yami parecía ser el único qse estaba preocupando por la condición de la niña, ya que ni ella ni su hermano, parecía estar diciendo lo contrario.

-Ey, se que no es tan ágil como tú, pero deberías darle otra oportunidad.

El pelimorado poco a poco se estaba comenzando a molestar por lo infantil que estaba actuando su amigo, sabía perfectamente que él tenía la edad de 8 años, pero eso no era una excusa para ser tan idiota.

-No estas entendiendo... Estoy pensando que Hikari aún sigue enferma y tú no te estas dando cuenta... Estamos bajo el sol, esto podría empeorar su condición.

Yami esperaba que el niño pensara sobre lo que le había dicho, pero para su mala suerte, Taichi seguía actuando como el hermano mayor que lo sabía todo.

-Ella estará bien, soy su hermano mayor, yo se como cuidar de mi hermana, si digo que "esta bien", esta bien.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el pelimorado no pudo evitar enojarse por completo, su amigo había ignorado sus palabras por el mero hecho de ser mayor, y eso lo molestaba demasiado.

-Estás siendo un idiota, que seas el hermano mayor no significa que seas más inteligente.

Hikari veía como los niños discutían sobre su condición física, era la primera vez que ellos peleaban, pero aún así, ella no le estaba gustando que su hermano peleara con el vecino, así que para tratar de detenerlos, la niña dio un paso al frente para hablar, pero su voz parecía estar débil.

-Por favor... No... No peleen...

Y justo al terminar su oración, Hikari cayo al suelo desmayándose en el proceso.

A pesar de que los niños vieran en primera instancia el desmayo de la niña, ambos tuvieron pensamientos diferentes.

Taichi estaba totalmente atónito por lo que había visto, no sabía que tan enferma estaba su hermana como para que cayera de repente al suelo, pero sabía que esto había sido su culpa.

Aunque Yami por otro lado, había obtenido un mar de recuerdos con solo el desmayo de Hikari.

Él ya había visto esta escena antes, y era algo que se le había olvidado por completo.

-(No me jodas, ¿Cómo es que no me acordé de esta parte?... Mierda mierda mierda, tengo que hacer algo rápido)... Taichi, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota, usa esto para cubrirla del sol.

En ese instante el pelimorado le entregó el paraguas que tenía en su espalda, a lo que el chico inmediatamente lo tomó estando muy asustado de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué-Qué-Qué vamos hacer? Necesitamos llamar a un adulto para que nos ayude.

Taichi no sabía en que iba a ayudar el paraguas a su hermana, pero toda su duda se esfumó por completo cuando Yami saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular.

-¡Tú solo trata de hacer que ella no reciba más calor del sol! ¡Yo llamare a una ambulancia!...

El pelimorado rápidamente marcó el número de emergencia en el teléfono que le había dado su madre, pero mientras marcaba los números, no se dio cuenta que estaba susurrando en voz alta.

-{Si me hubiera acordado que esto pasaría}.

Taichi había escuchado cada palabra de lo que había dicho Yami, pero como era de esperarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue confundirse al no saber de que estaba hablando.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos para que la ambulancia llegara.

Cuando la madre de Taichi se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido, rápidamente salio corriendo hacía el parque, pero para su mala suerte, su hija Hikari estaba siendo transportada hacía el hospital.

Como era de esperarse, ella tomó a su hijo para irse directamente al hospital donde había ido la niña.

Yami mientras tanto, se había quedado en el parque culpándose por lo que había sucedido.

Si, no había sido culpa de él que Hikari se haya desmayado, pero aun así sentía que pudo haber evitado esta catástrofe.

-(No pude acordarme a tiempo... Si mi mente hubiera sido más rápida, esto no hubiera pasado... Al menos el teléfono de emergencia que me dio mamá sirvió para algo, aunque hubiera deseado no tener que haberlo utilizado... Me pregunto, y si la lista que escribí no es suficiente, ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya al DigiMundo?...)

En esta situación, el pelimorado lo único que podía hacer, era pensar en el futuro, mientras regresaba al apartamento.

Durante varias horas, el chico estuvo un poco angustiado al no saber como estaba Hikari.

Sabía que en el anime se había recuperado, pero aún así, le preocupaba tener en la mente, la posibilidad de haber matado a alguien accidentalmente.

-(Esto me esta angustiando... Creo que debí acompañar a Taichi y a su madre al hospital... Pero viendo lo aterrada que estaba la señora, puedo suponer que no me había dejado ir con ellos... Tendré que visitarlos mañana para poder responder mi pregunta).

Yami no sabía ni siquiera cuando sus vecinos iban a volver del hospital, pero sabía que si más tardaban en regresar, más le hacia entender que Hikari estaba mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Pero justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, a lo que Yami rápidamente salio para abrirla, encontrándose con alguien a quien menos esperaba.

-¿Taichi? llegaste del hospital más rápido de lo que esperaba... Dime, ¿Hikari esta bien?.

El pelimorado disparo su pregunta tratando de salir de dudas sobre si la niña estaba bien, pero el niño estaba totalmente callado con la cabeza agachada sin ganas de responder a la pregunta.

-No... Es... Es imposible, ¿No me digas que...?

Yami ya se había asustado por completo por la noticia, estaba imaginando lo peor que le había ocurrido a Hikari, si Taichi no hablaba, era de suponer que ella no había logrado sobrevivir.

Pero para su buena suerte, ese no había sido el caso, ya que el niño negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi hermana esta bien...

El pelimorado en ese instante soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que Hikari no había muerto, aunque al mismo tiempo se estaba enojando con el niño por haberlo asustado.

-(Puta madre, casi me da un infarto, si no fuera porque soy más pequeño, lo hubiera golpeado).

Yami estaba agradecido por haberle hecho llegar las buenas noticias, aunque por alguna extraña razón, Taichi quería decir algo que se le estaba haciendo difícil.

-Es que... Yo... Lo siento.

El pelimorado se había confundido de repente, no sabía a que venían esas disculpas.

-¿Porqué te estas disculpando?.

Pregunto Yami aun confundido, a lo que Taichi, hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Lo siento por haber sido un niño idiota... He sido un pésimo hermano pensando que Hikari estaría bien sin siquiera haber pensado en su condición... Si te hubiera hecho caso, esto jamas hubiera pasado... Es mas, si no fuera por ti, posiblemente mi hermana hubiera muerto por mi culpa...

Justo en ese instante, Taichi volvió a levantar su cabeza para ver a su vecino a la cara.

-Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana.

Yami lo único que pudo hacer, fue tragar un poco de saliva al saber perfectamente que no tuvo nada que ver con el haber salvado a la niña, en el anime, ella se había salvado de igual manera sin su intervención, aunque le daba curiosidad saber el porque Taichi actuaba tan maduró cuando era uno de los niños más energéticos que había visto.

-Eeeeh, bueno, no hace falta agradecerme, pero ¿Porqué actúas de esta manera?...

El pelimorado esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de su vecino, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue al niño tocarse su propia mejilla con su mano.

Resulta que lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, había sido algo que el chico jamás iba a olvidar.

Su madre le había dado una bofetada al contarle lo que había pasado, dándole a entender que para la próxima tenía que pensar mejor las cosas.

Yami sin embargo, lo seguía observando aun confundido al no saber en que estaba pensando su vecino.

-(Éste Taichi me resulta muy extraño, ¿Acaso me perdí de algo en el hospital?).

*Muchos meses después, de Abril de 1998*.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en este largo, pero corto periodo de transición.

Yami trató de aprender a leer y escribir Japones en el jardín de infantes, pero como era de esperarse, le estaba costando adaptarse, aprender un nuevo idioma siempre era difícil, más si estabas muy ligado a tú idioma nativo.

Pero cuando descubrió que las clases en primaria iban hacer 10 veces más complicada que el lugar donde vivía, tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para aprender todo en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para ir a la primaria.

Sin duda estaba agradecido que el jardín de infantes le hubiera ayudado aprender Japones muy rápido, ya que si él hubiera intentado aprenderlo solo, le iba a tomar años.

Aunque, fuera de todo esto, el tiempo de espera poco a poco se estaba acabando, solo faltaba alrededor de año y medio para que su aventura en el mundo digital comenzara.

Aunque el día 1° de Abril de 1998, su aventura en la escuela primaria iba a suponer un desafío a vencer.

Desafío del cual consistía en convertirse en el popular de la escuela.

Aunque, en estos momentos iba a ser difícil, porque su madre lo estaba avergonzando, ya que ella le estaba pellizcando las mejillas en la entrada del colegio.

-Mi bebé esta creciendo, pero desearía que te quedaras de ese tamaño por siempre, así podría seguir viendo tu ternura.

El pelimorado inmediatamente se apartó de ella algo sonrojado, por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

-Ma-Mamá por favor, no en público, la gente pensara que soy el niñito de mamá... En el jardín de niños estaba bien, pero esto son las ligas mayores.

El chico pensaba que al decir eso, su madre se detendría, pero para su mala suerte, había sido todo lo contrario, ya que ella lo seguía haciendo.

-¿Acaso es malo que una madre quiera mucho a su bebé?.

Mientras Mónica seguía jugando con las mejillas de su hijo, el chico no pudo evitar escuchar los susurros, "Niño de mamá", de un estudiante que pasaba por ahí.

Esto hizo que Yami se alejara por completo aun avergonzado.

-Esta bien, voy a llegar tarde... Nos-nos vemos luego.

Decía el niño mientras huía del lugar para que nadie más viera lo empalagosa que era su madre.

Luego de varios minutos, Yami llego a su respectivo salón de clases estando totalmente exhausto.

-(Espero que nadie en esta clase me haya visto, no iba a poder soportar que un montón de niñitos se metiera conmigo por como me trata mi madre... Como sea... Primer año... Espero que sea fácil, con la fama de que japon todo es más difícil, no me extrañaría si reprobara).

Las clases aun no habían comenzado, así que para perder el tiempo, el pelimorado observo el salón que estaba repleto de estudiantes.

Pero antes de que tuviera la idea de poder escoger un asiento, pudo ver que su vecina estaba sentada sola hasta el fondo.

-Hola Hikari.

La niña rápidamente lo observo sin siquiera emitir una frase, aunque Yami siguió hablando pensando que solo eran nervios sobre el primer día de clases.

-Parece que estamos en la misma clase, así que si por un casual necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirmelo.

Hikari aun seguía sin decir una palabra, el pelimorado sabía que ella podía ser tímida algunas veces, así que intentó darle un consejo para que se calmara.

-No deberías tener tanto miedo, el primer día de clases de primaria no es para tanto... Se que es difícil por ser todo diferente, pero solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a las cosas nuevas, y todo sera pan comido.

Yami en ese instante le dio una sonrisa demostrando valor sobre el problema, pero la niña simplemente negó con su cabeza.

-{No-No es eso... Es que...}

Hikari inmediatamente se quedo en silencio no terminando su frase, haciendo que el pelimorado se confundiera al no saber cual era la razón para que ella estuviera a punto de llorar.

Él quería preguntarle más sobre el tema, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la campana había sonado para dar comienzo a la clase.

Yami rápidamente tomo el asiento de al lado donde estaba Hikari para analizar cual era el problema.

Durante la clase, la profesora se le había ocurrido la idea de que los niños se presentaran ante la clase, para que los que fueran más tímidos, pudieran eliminar el miedo que siempre representaba el primer día.

Mientras cada uno de los estudiantes hacia su presentación, el chico no pudo evitar pensar cual era el problema de la niña, pero al observarla de reojo, se dio cuenta que ella tenía sus manos cubriendo su entre pierna, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

Luego de un análisis de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico pudo teorizar sobre lo que había sucedido.

-(Veamos, primer día de clases, posiblemente sus nervios estén al máximo, esta hasta atrás del salón de clases, y se esta cubriendo con las manos... No sera que acaso ¿Se orinó en sus pantalones?, tiene sentido para mí, ahora entiendo porque no quería hablarme... Tal vez piensa que me voy a burlar de ella en cuanto lo sepa... Espera un momento, la profesora nos esta pidiendo que vayamos al frente de la clase para que nos presentemos nosotros mismos... Todos se val a burlar de ella en cuanto la vean).

Yami no tenía que ser psíquico para adivinar que iba a pasar, los niños podían ser muy malos cuando se trataba de burlarse de alguien, y eso era lo malo de ser un niño.

Mientras los niños seguían con la presentación, el pelimorado se le había ocurrido una idea que no le gustaba demasiado, pero si era para ayudar a una amiga, haría lo que fuera.

El chico inmediatamente saco a escondidas de su mochila, una caja de jugó para verter su contenido en sus pantalones.

Justo cuando le tocaba a Hikari pararse enfrente de la clase para hacer su presentación, ella no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada por presentarse enfrente de la clase con una mancha de orina en sus pantalones.

-Vamos, no seas tímida, no te pasara nada.

La profesora seguía insistiendo en hacer que la niña participara, pero para suerte de ella, Yami corrió hacía el frente tomando su lugar, y como era de esperarse, algunos niños comenzaron a reírse del pelimorado sin siquiera haber hablado.

-Mi nombre es "Yami Mori", y como verán, creo que me hice pipí en mis pantalones sin darme cuenta... ¿Alguien me regala un pañal?.

Preguntaba el chico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la mayoría seguía riéndose.

La profesora en ese instante trató de calmar la situación, pero se estaba haciendo tan difícil que decidió que era mejor dejar las presentaciones, obligando a Yami regresar a su asiento.

-Lo siento Hikari-Chan, pero parece que entre tú y yo, fui el único de la clase en presentarse con los pantalones mojados.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el pelimorado le sonrió mientras volvía verter jugo en sus pantalones para que ella se diera cuenta lo que había hecho.

La chica estaba un poco sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo asustada, el chico había adivinado lo que le había ocurrido, y le daba algo de terror que se lo contara los demás niños para que se burlaran de ella.

-¿Qué, Có-Cómo sabías?...

Preguntaba Hikari algo nerviosa, a lo que Yami simplemente le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Digamos que no eres muy buena ocultando secretos, así que tuve que ayudarte a ocultarlo mejor.

El pelimorado simplemente le volvió a mostrar una sonrisa demostrándole a la chica que no tenía malas intenciones con ella.

-¿Por-Porqué me ayudaste? Ahora todo el mundo se burlara de ti.

Hikari estaba un poco preocupada por la condición social del chico, pero él en cambio parecía darle igual.

-Meh, que lo hagan, no es la primera vez que un montón de "pende..." Digo, que un montón de niños se mete conmigo... Además, ¿Porqué no te iba a ayudar? somos amigos ¿No?... Esa es razón suficiente como para ayudarte sin importar las consecuencias.

Hikari aun seguía confundida sobre el concepto que tenía sobre la amistad, pero aun así, estaba muy agradecida con el chico por haberse humillado enfrente de la clase haciendo que detuvieran las presentaciones.

Durante el día, el miedo residual que tenía Hikari del primer día de clases, se esfumaba poco a poco con las explicaciones que le daba Yami.

No era tan aterradora como ella pensaba, pero eso era porque el pelimorado estaba evitando contar las peores partes.

Ya siendo la hora del recreo, los pantalones de Hikari ya se habían secado lo suficiente como para hacer que nadie los notara.

En cambio para el chico, aunque sus pantalones también estuviesen secos, ya había cavado su tumba, ya que la mayoría de los que se había reído de él, le habían dado el apodo "Bebé de mamá".

A Yami eso no le molestaba, comparado con los apodos feos que recibía antes de reencarnar, esto era como un alago.

Iba a ser un año muy muy muy largo, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que pasará algo bueno.

*Un año después, 15 de marzo de 1999*.

Habían transcurrido al rededor de 13 meses desde la vez que había fingido haberse orinado en los pantalones por haber ayudado a su amiga Hikari.

Ya para este momento, Yami ya tenía un mes cursando el 2° grado, grado del cual no parecía ver la diferencia del 1°, porque todos seguían burlándose de él.

El chico pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos se terminasen de aburrir de su apodo, pero al parecer, los niños tenían la extraña capacidad de recordarlo todo.

Aun no encontraba la gracia de que los niños le estuvieran diciendo que era un "bebé" y que necesitase un pañal, pero al recordar que los niños podían ser estúpidos, pensó que era mejor dejarlo pasar, aunque ya estaban comenzando a molestar.

Hikari le había ayudado para que dejaran de burlarse de Yami, pero el chico la detuvo para que no se fijaran en ella.

En otras palabras, no quería que su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano.

Por ahora, ellos se encontraban caminando a casa, y el único tema que había entre medio, era Yami quejándose del comportamiento de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Porqué esos niños son tan idiotas? Pareciera que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer más que fastidiarme por cosas que ocurrieron el año pasado, ¿Qué acaso nunca van a parar?...

El pelimorado no estaba enojado ni lo más mínimo sobre el apodo ridículo que le habían puesto, pero Hikari por otro lado, pensaba totalmente lo contrario, ya que si su compañero estaba hablando de ese tema, era porque le molestaba.

-¿Y porqué no se lo dices a la profesora si tanto te molesta?... Estoy seguro que si se lo dices, posiblemente ellos dejarían de hacerlo.

Yami tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo, y era que el apodo en si, era demasiado estúpido como para molestar a la profesora y decirles que se detuvieran.

-No te preocupes, ese apodo es demasiado infantil para mí, yo he resistido los apodos más crueles y horribles de este planeta.

Y tras escuchar aquellas palabras, la niña le había entrado la curiosidad de saber cuales eran los apodos que el chico sabía.

-¿Apodos más crueles? ¿Cómo cuales?.

A lo que el pelimorado le respondió como si nada.

-No sabría por donde empezar, pero hubieron muchos que me decían: "Hijo de la grandisima pe..."

Yami en ese momento se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta lo que estaba hablando, por medio segundo se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con una niña, aunque pudo darse cuenta a tiempo para detenerse.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, ya que Hikari había escuchado una gran parte del insulto.

-¿"Hijo de la grandisima pe"? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?.

Ella intentaba con mucho esfuerzo analizar que significado tenía el supuesto apodo, pero Yami simplemente negó con la cabeza de forma alterada tratando de arreglar el problema.

-No no no no no, no es ese apodo, resulta que era una mentira, yo no se ningún apodo horrible, solo estaba alardeando, por favor olvida lo que dije.

El pelimorado estaba un poco asustado por pensar que la había arruinado, y eso era algo que Hikari había notado perfectamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Yami? Pareces nervioso.

-¿Qué, yo, nervioso? No-No se de que hablas... Oh, mira, ya llegamos al edificio, si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo rápido en mi habitación.

Y tras terminar su oración, el pelimorado comenzó a correr tratando de huir de los problemas.

Aun se le olvidaba que seguía siendo un niño de 7 años, y era difícil mantenerlo cuando se relajaba demasiado.

Ya habiendo pasado los minutos, el chico ya había llegado a la puerta de su apartamento muy cansado.

-(De acuerdo, creo que debería mejorar mi condición física a partir de ahora... Me pregunto si en este mundo existen las pesas en las piernas, como la respuesta sea un "Si", voy a convencer a mamá para que me compre unas... Hablando de ella, creo que hoy era su día libre, supongo que esta en casa).

Y tras haber recuperado su energía, Yami abrió la puerta del apartamento sin avisar para darle una sorpresa a su madre, pero al hacerlo, el único que se había llevado la sorpresa había sido él.

Mónica estaba besando a un hombre estando ella acostada sobre él en el sofá.

-(Espera espera espera... ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿Mamá tiene novio? ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?).

Como era de esperarse, la pelimorada estaba nerviosa por la llegada tan repentina de su hijo que no sabía como actuar en esta situación.

-Ya-Yami-Chan, llegaste temprano, ¿Có-Cómo fue tu día?.

La mujer intentaba ser lo más discreta posible, pero el niño era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre desconocido por otro lado pensaba que no había que temer por un niño de 7 años, así que al levantarse del sofá, lo primero que pudo hacer, fue presentarse al chico.

-Hola niño... Mi nombre es "Hiroaki Ishida", mucho gusto.

El hombre inmediatamente extendió su brazo con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar estrecharle su mano al niño, pero Yami simplemente lo dejó colgando.

-Mamá, ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te conseguiste un novio tan feo?.

Mónica en ese momento tragó un poco de saliva mientras maldecía por dentro por haber tenido a un hijo demasiado astuto.

-No-no soy su novio, soy un amigo del trabajo, es todo.

Decía el hombre estando muy seguro de sus palabras.

Pero Yami sabía perfectamente que no podían ser amigos, su madre lo sabía también, el señor Hiroaki también lo sabía, solo una persona idiota o una inocente podía creer esa mentira.

-Aja si como no, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra... A ver, que tenga 7 años no significa que sea tan ingenuo... Mamá, ¿Podemos hablar a solas en mi habitación?.

Pero sin que ella tuviera tiempo para responder, el pelimorado tomó la mano de la mujer para arrastrarla a su habitación.

-Y tú no te muevas, luego hablaré contigo.

Decía el chico observando seriamente al hombre que aun seguía de pie.

Ya habiendo llegado a su habitación, Yami cerró la puerta para hablar durante varios minutos.

-Mmm... De acuerdo... Mamá, ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? ¿Desde cuando tienes novio, y porqué nunca me lo contaste?.

Lo único que pudo hacer Monica fue reírse un poco avergonzada por la escena que había mostrado anteriormente.

-Bueno, novio como tal, no lo es precisamente.

La pelimorada en ese momento intentó fingir inocencia, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba funcionar.

-Te vi besuqueandote con él en el sofá, si eso no es noviazgo, entonces no se que sera... Escucha, se que eres una mujer mayor y quieres rehacer tu vida y todo eso... Pero al menos debiste avisarme que estabas con alguien para no tener que llevarme esta sorpresa...

El niño no estaba enojado porque su madre tenía novio, solo estaba molesto porque ella no se lo había comentado, sabía que su madre tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida, pero el hecho de saber que no le había dicho que salía con alguien, le daba el sentimiento de estar fuera de la ecuación, como si fuera un estorbo.

-Lo siento Yami-Chan, pero es que, no sabía como contarte esto... Pensé que no te gustaría, y por eso lo seguí ocultando.

Justo al momento de terminar su oración, Yami soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Mamá, sabes que no soy un niño normal... No iba a volverme loco si me hubieras dicho que salias con alguien... De hecho, hubiera estado feliz ver que estabas rehaciendo tu vida... Solo que me molesta que me lo hayas ocultado.

La mujer en ese instante se había sentido un poco mal por haber complicado las cosas, así que para terminar con esta conversación incómoda, ella le dio una sonrisa.

-Te agradezco que puedas entenderlo... Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, llevo saliendo con él desde el año pasado.

Yami en ese instante abrió los ojos como platos por la información que había obtenido, su madre había ocultado el secreto de su pareja durante meses y nunca había sospechado de ella.

-¿Desde el año pasado?... Parece que sabes ocultar bien los secretos... Como sea, señor Ishida, puede entrar, y si, se que nos esta espiando, la sombra por debajo de la puerta lo esta delatando.

Hiroaki , quien había escuchado la última frase del pelimorado, abrió la puerta de la habitación ya no sabiendo que pensar sobre el niño, Mónica le había mencionado que su hijo era demasiado astuto para su edad, pero no pensó que fuera demasiado.

Yami mientras tanto no estaba muy convencido con el nuevo novio de su madre, teóricamente hablando, no le gustaba que un hombre desconocido se le acercase con motivos de lastimarla, aunque por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que conocía al señor Ishida en alguna parte.

-Bien, le voy a dar el permiso de salir con mi mamá pero con una condición... Como le hagas algo malo, o la pongas triste, juro que quemaré su casa con usted adentro.

Ambos adultos se rieron de forma nerviosa por las palabras del chico pensando que era una broma, aunque eso no se iba a detener hasta ahí, ya que el pelimorado siguió hablando.

-Bueno, no es por tener prisa pero... Señor Hiroaki , ¿Cuando le dará su semilla a mi madre para que yo pueda tener un hermanito?.

Justo al momento de hacer la pregunta, la cara de Mónica se había puesto completamente roja.

-¡Yamiiiii!.

Gritaba la mujer de la vergüenza mientras quería atrapar al niño, pero él en cambio pudo lograr salirse con la suya huyendo del apartamento.

-Lo-Lo-Lo lamento por mi hijo, nunca antes había traído hombres a la casa y,...

La pelimorada poco a poco daba su explicación a su novio, pero al ver que él estaba muy pensativo mientras se sonrojaba, le hacía entender que estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Yami.

-Un momento ¿En que estas pensando pervertido?.

*Varios meses después*

*1° de Agosto de 1999*.

Y así fue como pasaron los años hasta llegar el día hoy, día en el que su aventura iba a comenzar, para Dani, alias Yami, sentía que había sido ayer que había llegado a este mundo.

Si, había esperado por 4 años, pero al ver todo el recorrido que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí, le hizo darse cuenta que no había sido demasiado tiempo, aunque, esto no habían sido solo buenas noticias para él.

En los últimos meses, alrededor del planeta estuvieron ocurriendo sucesos climatológicos que nadie era capaz de entender.

En el este de Asia, había demasiada se quía, no había llovido en meses, pero en su zona central al contrario, no paraba tanto de llover que provocaban inundaciones.

En norte América, se había presentado un verano muy frío, tanto frío que incluso en Jawái, estaba nevando en pleno verano.

Yami era el único en este mundo que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía explicarlo, pero todos estas alteraciones en el clima por todo el planeta, eran causados por la amenaza que estaba en el DigiMundo.

Él sabía como arreglar todo el desastre que ha estado pasando en el mundo, pero iba a necesitar la ayuda de los niños que habían sido elegidos para salvar el mundo digital.

Lo único en que el pelimorado no estaba seguro, era en donde se iba abrir la puerta, pero con solo saber que tenía que estar cerca de los elegidos en el día del campamento de verano, era más que suficiente.

Entre ellos estaban:

Yamato Ishida.

Edad: 11 años, un chico rubio que actua un tanto lobo solitario y un poco frío con los demás personas con quien no tuviera confianza.

Takeru Takaichi.

Edad: 8 años, un niño también rubio que más lo que le caracterizaba, era su gorro de color verde. Es hermano menor de Yamato, es el más sensible del grupo, podría decirse que un llorón, pero eso era porque siempre lo habían estado sobre protegiéndo.

Sora Takenouchi.

Edad: 11 años, una chica con cabello anaranjado, es una de las personas más amable, responsable, y cariñosa del grupo, se podría decir que es como una madre a quien todos podía confiar tus secretos.

Kouchiro Izumi.

Edad: 10 años, es un niño muy inteligente y conocedor a pesar de su corta edad, a menudo se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras trata de descubrir algo nuevo, es un experto en informática y pasa una gran parte de su tiempo tratando de resolver las cosas en su computadora portátil.

Mimi Tachikawa.

Edad: 10 años, es una chica ingenua, despreocupada y alegre. Ella es el perfecto ejemplo de; la ignorancia es la felicidad.

Joe Kido.

Edad: 12 años, es el mayor del grupo, como el mayor, piensa que tiene que dar el ejemplo lo que a veces no le resulta del todo bien, ya que teme quedar mal con los demás. Es tímido y se asusta demasiado, pero aun así, nunca dejara de ser muy pesimista.

Taichi Yagami.

Edad: 11 años, se caracteriza por ser un personaje aventurero, enérgico, y dedicado, cuando Yami lo conoció por primera vez, él era un chico demasiado impulsivo, pero después de que su hermana fuera al hospital hace varios años por su estupidez, se le hizo por pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar.

Hikari Yagami.

Edad: 8 años, es la hermana de Taichi, fue la única que no pudo venir al campamento de verano, pero por obra del destino, se había enfermado un día antes, y tuvo que quedarse en casa.

Y por ultimo, "el intruso", Yami Morí.

Edad: 7 años físico, (20 años de existencia), es el chico que inicio su propia aventura hace años desde su llegada a este universo. Nadie sabe su secreto sobre su verdadera identidad, y no cree que nadie nunca podrá descubrirlo. En esta linea temporal, fue el chico que crío y cuidó al Digimon que Digievolucionó en Parrotmon, quien luchó contra el Greymon hace 4 años. Por ende, ahora piensa que es otro de los DigiDestinados.

El pelimorado ya conocía el rostro y el nombre de los niños elegidos, aunque no sabía sus apellidos, ya que era muy olvidadizo en esa parte.

Volviendo a la realidad, Yami se encontraba en el campamento de verano muy emocionado, él ya no podía aguantar las ganas de ir al mundo Digital.

Parecía un niño esperando su regalo de navidad, había reencarnado en el top 10 de los animes que más le gustaba, así que era de esperar que estuviera emocionado.

-(Solo un poco más, falta muy poco para poder volver a ver a mi compañero Chapmon... Quien iba a decir que iba a extrañar a ese Digimon que me dio muchos problemas... Cuando lo vea, lo primero que voy hacer es golpearlo en la cabeza por haber destruido la puerta... Pero al final le daré un abrazo por haberme protegido).

Durante el último mes, el chico había estado impaciente para que empezara el verano, aunque el mundo se estuviera yendo a la mierda, lo único que le preocupaba era el campamento de verano.

Durante varias horas, el chico constantemente observaba el cielo para ver si había una señal sobre el cambio del clima.

Él recordaba perfectamente que este día iba haber una tormenta de nieve, pero al ver que el cielo seguía estando totalmente despejado, le hizo suponer que se estaba equivocando en algo.

-(Que raro... No hay nubes en el cielo... Si no las hay ¿Cómo va haber una tormenta de nieve?... ¿Me estoy equivocando en algo?...)

El pelimorado rápidamente saco de su bolsillo, la lista que había creado hace años para verificar que no se había equivocado de fecha.

-(Veamos... "El 1° de Agosto de 1999, habrá una tormenta de nieve en el campamento de verano"... "Luego de eso, se abrirá la puerta al DigiMundo"... Si, no me he equivocado, hoy es el día... Pero, el cielo esta tan despejado que podría broncearme si quisiera... ¿Y si por un casual este no es el día? Digo, ¿Y si mi presencia hizo que se cambiara la historia?... Ahora somos 9 elegidos en vez de 8, puede que eso les hiciera confundirse y el mundo digital no sepa que hacer).

Yami poco a poco se estaba haciendo cada vez más preguntas sobre el porque no estaban ocurriendo cosas raras.

Si no aparecía la nieve, era el significado de que algo aun más extraño estaba pensando.

-(Esto es malo... Si no vamos a ir al DigiMundo, entonces este planeta se va a ir a la mierda... No puede ser, ¿Entonces toda mi espera sirvió para nada?...)

Yami ahora estaba angustiado por lo que ocurría. Había sol, no había tormenta, no había nieve, y por ende, no habría viaje al mundo Digital.

O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que de la nada, un copo de nieve tocó su nariz.

Y tras haber sentido el frío en su nariz, el pelimorado inmediatamente observo el cielo que seguía despejado.

Él estaba confundido al no saber que había sentido, pero justo antes de que el chico fuera a pensar sobre que estaba loco, una ventisca de nieve azotó el lugar del campamento sin previo aviso.

Yami sin lugar a dudas se había emocionado al ver que, entre comillas, había visto el futuro, y que efectivamente iba ir a poder ir al DigiMundo.

-(De acuerdo, esta no me la esperaba, pero al menos debiste darme una pista sobre que lo harías en este momento estúpido universo).

El chico rápidamente buscó un refugio para cubrirse de la tormenta.

Para su suerte, él no se encontraba lejos de una mini cabaña, así que solo le tomo varios segundos para estar a salvo.

Aunque aun más para su suerte, los DigiDestinados se encontraban en el mismo lugar para cubrirse de la tormenta de nieve.

-(Jejeje, sabía que no tenía que estar muy lejos de alguno de los 7 niños... Ahora todos estamos reunidos).

Yami estaba muy contento de estar en el mismo lugar donde estaban los que iban hacer sus nuevos compañeros.

Tanto era su felicidad que Taichi, quien estaba en el lugar, no pudo evitar preguntarle a su vecino del porque estaba muy sonriente.

-Yami, ¿Cómo es que sigues sonriendo cuando estamos atrapados por la tormenta de nieve?.

El pelimorado no sabía como responder a es pregunta, pero dio lo mejor diciendo lo que tenía en la mente.

-¿Yo? Pues, no-no lo se, digo, solo estoy pensando que cuando acabe la tormenta, podremos hacer una guerra con bolas de nieves.

Todos los que estaban en la cabaña en ese instante pensaron en la misma idea de Yami.

-Es cierto, nunca me lo había imaginado... ¿Qué dicen chicos, hacemos una guerra de nieve cuando acabe la tormenta? es verano, y falta mucho para que llegue el invierno.

Decía Taichi agradeciendo por la idea del pelimorado, en estos momentos no había que ser tan pesimistas, era su primer día de verano y tenían que aprovecharla a toda costa.

Aunque no les había dado tiempo a responder, porque Yami había abierto la puerta al escuchar que la tormenta se había detenido.

-¡Nieveeeeee!.

Gritaba el chico justo antes de caer a propósito de cara contra el suelo cubierto por la nieve.

Nadie había esperado que el más joven del grupo hiciera alguna cosa como esa, pero eso no evitó que Takeru quisiera imitarlo.

-¡Si, miren cuanta nieveeee!.

Gritaba el pequeño rubio justo antes de caer a propósito de cara contra el suelo.

La mayoría al ver esto, lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse un poco de los niños, al contrario de Yamato, que había regañado a su hermano.

-Takeru, no vuelvas hacer eso, ¿No vez que te puedes lastimar?.

Decía el rubio mayor mientras sacaba a su hermano de la nieve.

En ese instante los demás niños salieron para ver la nieve, la mayoría se preguntaba el porque había nieve en verano, pero otras personas como Yami, empezaron hacer ángeles de nieve sin ninguna preocupación por el cambio climático.

Todo era risas y alegría hasta que por mera casualidad, escucharon a Mimi emocionarse por algo que estaba en el cielo.

-Ah, es tan hermosa, jamas pensé que vería una como esa en esta parte del mundo.

Los chicos inmediatamente miraron en la dirección en donde estaba observando Mimi.

El cielo estaba cubierto de luces de colores en movimiento, era nada más y nada menos que la aurora boreal.

Nadie sabía con exactitud que hacía el aurora boreal en esta parte del mundo, pero aun así, no podían dejar de estar maravillados por los colores del "Arco iris" en movimiento.

Pero al fijarse más en el cielo, pudieron notar varias luces adicionales que iban en sus direcciones.

Como ninguno antes había visto la aurora boreal, pensaron que simplemente era algo de la perspectiva.

Pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, una de las luces que habían visto en el cielo se había estrellado en el suelo justo en el lugar donde estaban los niños.

Todos se habían asustado por el impacto, ninguno había esperado que algo así pudiera suceder, aunque hasta ahí no había acabado, ya que las demás luces cayeron del cielo como si fueran meteoritos.

Todos seguían asustados por lo que estaba pasando, habían sobrevivido a una lluvia de meteoritos sin siquiera moverse, aunque lo que iba a ocurrir después, era aun más surrealista.

Del agujero que habían creado lo que parecían ser meteoritos, salieron frotando lentamente 7 orbes de diferentes colores hacía arriba, de los cuales se posicionaron enfrente de los niños.

Ellos instintivamente tomaron las luces con sus manos, y tras ver lo que habían atrapado los había dejado sorprendidos.

Las luces se habían convertido en un aparato que los niños nunca habían visto en la vida.

Aunque Yami, no sabía que opinar al respecto.

Ya que por alguna razón, al pelimorado no se le había acercado una de las luces haciéndole pensar que algo raro estaba pasando.

-(Espera, ¿Do-Do-Donde esta mi Digivice?...)

El pelimorado sabía perfectamente que los aparatos que estaban sostenido los chicos, era nada más y nada menos que un Digivice, pero por alguna extraña razón, solo habían aparecido 7 meteoritos en vez de 8.

-(Se-Se supone que soy un niño elegido, ¿no?... Vi la pelea entre Parrotmon y Greymon hace 4 años, es más, yo recibí un DigiHuevo, ¿Porqué no tengo mi propio Digivice?).

Yami estaba muy confundido sobre la situación, se suponía que al haber visto la batalla de nos Digimon hace años, le iba a permitir ir al mundo digital, pero al parecer, ese no era uno de los requisitos.

El chico ahora sentía que su espera había sido una pérdida de tiempo, que todo era un truco para burlarse de él, pero aunque quisiera seguir pensando más sobre la situación, no pudo evitar ignorar el grito de los niños.

-¡¿Qué es eso, una ola gigante?!.

Gritaba Taichi mientras veía con sus propios ojos, una ola de mar venir hacía ellos.

Pero en cambio para Yami, no sabía de que estaba hablando, él no podía ver nada como una ola gigante, pero al cabo de medio segundo, pudo recordar a que se estaba refiriendo.

-(No, es imposible, no es justo, yo estuve esperando por esto durante años... Universo, no puedes hacerme esto, ¡Iré aunque tu no quieras!).

Y tras pensar aquellas palabras, él rápidamente abrazó por detrás a Taichi con mucha fuerza.

El chico en cuestión, no sabía a que venía el abrazo tan repentino, pero antes de que pudiera hacer su pregunta, los 8 niños fueron arrastrados por la ola para caer en el vacío digital.

Todos estaban cayendo completamente aterrados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluso Yami, que por culpa de su desesperación por querer ir al DigiMundo, hicieron que ahora estuviera asustado al no saber a donde iba a parar si soltaba a Taichi.

Pero para su mala suerte, eso estaba pasando, ya que por alguna extraña razón, la caída estaba haciendo que la fuerza del abrazo se debilitara.

El pelimorado luchaba cada vez más por aferrarse a su amigo, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido totalmente en vanos, porque al solo separarse por medio segundo, hicieron que todos los que estaban cayendo, desaparecieran en un instante.

Hasta este punto, él ya estaba completamente asustado, ya que al no poseer un Digivice, le hacía pensar que iba a caer en el vacío infinito.

No sabía en donde iba acabar, no sabía si iba a sobrevivir, no sabía si iba a morir, lo único que si sabía, era que había sido un estúpido por haber querido entrar al mundo digital a la fuerza.

-(No... No entiendo... ¿Para que el universo hizo que reencarnara en este anime si ni siquiera me va a dejar participar en el?...)

Yami ya se había puesto triste, al seguir cayendo por el vacío entre los mundos, solo le hicieron falta varios minutos para darse cuenta que alguien había jugado con sus sentimientos de muy mala manera.

Ya todo se había perdido, ya no había nada más que hacer que volver a quedarse atrapado en un vacío infinito, por así decirlo, ya había perdido la esperanza de regresar hace varios minutos para corregir el error que había cometido.

O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que sin previo aviso mientras seguía cayendo, apareció una imagen de una criatura que no le había dado tiempo de observar bien.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerse esa pregunta, una pared de piedra de 2 metros apareció enfrente del chico.

Parecía que estaban cayendo a la misma velocidad, pero lo cierto era, que ninguno estaba cayendo, solo estaban suspendidos en el aire, y todas las imágenes de datos que estaban alrededor, era una simple ilusión haciéndole pensar que seguía cayendo.

Pero Yami en cambio, simplemente no podía dejar de observar la pared de piedra que estaba en su camino de caída, del cual notaba que no estaba haciendo nada.

-Por favor, no más cosas extrañas en los vacíos infinitos, ya tuve suficiente con la última vez.

El pelimorado ya parecía estar harto de las rarezas que le mostraban los vacíos infinitos, hacía 4 años que no los veía, pero aun así, no quería tener que volver a soportar tanta irreverencia.

Aunque para su suerte, no iba a ser nada de eso, ya que la pared de piedra le mostró un símbolo que había visto hace años.

Era un símbolo que había visto hace 5 años justo antes de llegar a este universo, pero Yami parecía no entender que significaba ese extraño símbolo, no sabía que representaba, ni mucho menos sabía que hacía ahí en primer lugar, sólo lo había visto una vez, y eso era todo.

-Bueno ya, ¿Qué con ese símbolo, y porqué me lo muestras?.

A Yami ya no le importaba nada de lo que fuera a ocurrir, él ahora quería respuestas, pero no iba a obtenerlas ya que la pared de roca desapareció de la nada dejando al chico más confundido de lo que estaba.

-Oye, te estoy hablando pared ínter dimensional de mierda.

Yami esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la pared de piedra, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la fuerza de gravedad lo absorbió en un instante haciendo que desapareciera en la nada.

La pared de piedra mientras tanto, volvió aparecer en el mismo lugar de antes, pero esta vez con una risa de fondo completamente distorsionada.

-Justo donde te quería... La ultima pieza que me faltaba... Ahora, ya no vas a poder escapar de mi como la última vez...

*Fin del capítulo*.

Notas del Autor: "Hola, aquí esta su emperatriz para informales que aun estoy con vida... Aunque creo que no sera por mucho tiempo... Pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que lo tuve que reescribir literalmente unas 5 veces el capítulo por culpa de la linea de tiempo caótica que tiene la serie... Investigar a fondo las fechas para no caer en la irreverencia".

Hora de las preguntas... O la pregunta en ese caso.

-"¿Te das cuenta que este episodio hizo que Dani tenga la misma edad que Hikari y Tk cuando empieza el canon?"... Lo se compañero, lo se muy bien... Lo hice de esa manera por algo que ocurrirá en la saga de los DarkMasters y 02, lo se, estoy pensando a futuro... De hecho, lo tengo todo pensado hasta la ultima película.

Y es todoooo...

Algunos se estarán preguntando, "¿Sera igual de oscura que mi otro Fic de Naruto?", pues mi respuesta es que sera mucho peor porque algunos niños elegidos van a morir...

Nos vemooos.

(El primero en decir en los comentarios quien sera el primero en morir, obtendrá la oportunidad de ver el Fic días antes de su entrada más el poder entrar al servidor de Discord)

(Una oportunidad por persona, habrá más oportunidades en mi canal de Youtube "KaiserBel - Fanfics")


	4. Cap 4: La NO bienvenida al mundo digital

Una perspectiva Digital.

Capítulo 4: "La NO bienvenida al Mundo Digital".

*En un bosque desconocido*.

Yami se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo mientras poco a poco abría los ojos.

Él estaba totalmente desorientado por lo que había ocurrido, simplemente sintió como si hubiera dormido por demasiado tiempo.

-(¿Donde estoy?... ¿Por qué estoy dormido en el suelo?)

El chico intentó levantarse del suelo, pero al querer hacerlo, se dio cuenta que algo estaba arriba de su pecho.

-¿(Porqué tengo una roca en mi estómago? ¿Acaso cayó sobre mí?).

Yami en ese momento tomó la "roca" ovalada con sus propias manos para levantarla, y al hacerlo, se le hizo muy raro que dicha roca fuera más liviana de lo que parecía.

-(Soy fuerte, quién lo diría... ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso?).

El pelimorado vio algo extraño colgando en la roca que estaba sostenido.

Él pensaba que era una cuerda o algo por el estilo, pero luego de tomarlo con las manos para verlo un poco más de cerca, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al no creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Acaso es un collar donde se pone el emblema? ¿Por qué está pegada a esta roca morada?... Espera, ¿"Roca morada"?.

Yami en ese instante observo un poco más la "roca morada" que tenía en sus manos, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del color por haber estado medio dormido.

-Espera espera espera... ¿Esto es un DigiHuevo?... Ósea que estoy...

El niño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo de nuevo, tanto fue así que su emoción poco a poco comenzó aumentar al ver que lo había conseguido.

-Vamos Dani, con calma, se que estás emocionado, pero tampoco es para volverse loco... Pensemos con calma... Estoy en el DigiMundo... Aunque bueno...

El pelimorado en ese instante recordó lo que había sucedido en el mundo humano.

No había obtenido un Digivice, y era algo muy doloroso saber que no lo habían tomado en cuenta cuando perfectamente había visto la pelea de Parrotmon y Greymon hace años.

-(No me jodas... Había sido mejor si no me hubiera acordado de eso, ahora me siento mal... Aun sigo sin entender el porqué no me dieron un Digivice... Y yo que estaba emocionado por ser uno de los niños elegidos).

El chico suspiró algo decepcionado por su situación inicial, aunque eso no dejó que siguiera preguntándose del porqué había una etiqueta pegada al DigiHuevo.

-(En primer lugar, ¿Por qué tenía un DigiHuevo en mi pecho cuando desperté? ¿Acaso desperté en un lugar cerca de donde nacen los Digimon?... No, no creo que eso sea posible, se supone que no debía despertar cerca de ese lugar... ¿Me abre equivocado?).

Yami en ese momento se levantó del suelo para tratar de sacar su lista del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero al sacar el papel, sintió que algo más se le había salido de su bolsillo.

En un principio pensó que se trataba del teléfono de emergencia que le había dado su madre, pero en realidad, lo que se le había caído al suelo había sido otra cosa.

-No... Me... Jodas.

Rápidamente tomó el aparato del suelo para revisarlo más a fondo.

Él creía que había sido una simple ilusión de su mente, pero al sentir el aparato electrónico en su mano, le hizo darse cuenta que era real.

-¡Siiiiiiii!.

El grito de emoción del chico había sido tan grande que había sido imposible contenerlo.

-(No es falso, es real, tengo mi propio Digivice... Universo, me las vas a pagar por haberme hecho esa broma de mal gusto... Bien bien, tranquiliza tus nervios, ahora lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscar a los demás niños... De seguro ya se habrán encontrado con sus compañeros Digimon... Espera, hablando de eso, ¿Donde está el mío?... Se supone que debería estar cerca, o como mucho que fuera el que me despertara...)

Yami inmediatamente observó en todas las direcciones para tratar de ver si su compañero Digimon estaba cerca, pero lo único que podía notar, era que estaba solo.

-Qué raro, conociendo a Chapmon es de esperar a que me mordiera para despertarme...

Él estaba más confundido de lo usual, simplemente era raro tener un Digivice y no encontrarse con su compañero Digimon.

Aunque luego de varios segundos, volvió a observar el DigiHuevo que estaba cargando en su otro brazo.

-(Espera un segundo... ¿No será acaso que este DigiHuevo es mi compañero Digimon?... Puede tener sentido, digo, estaba arriba de mi estómago cuando desperté... Un momento... ¿Eso quiere decir que el collar que está pegada es mía?...)

Teóricamente hablando, Yami estaba adelantado y retrasado al mismo tiempo.

Retrasado por ver que su compañero Digimon seguía siendo un DigiHuevo, y adelantado por haber encontrado su etiqueta tan pronto en su aventura.

Él inmediatamente despegó el collar del DigiHuevo.

No había sido muy complicado, ya que en realidad era como si hubiera estado pegado como un imán.

-(Bien, hagamos cuentas... Ahora tengo un Digivice 100% real no fake... Mi compañero Digimon parece que aun es un DigiHuevo, pero no me quejo... Y tengo un collar para cuando encuentre mi emblema... Lo cual va ser difícil, porque no se en donde voy a encontrarlo, y aunque lo encuentre, ni siquiera se cual será su efecto).

Luego de varios segundos de pensar cuál iba a ser su emblema, el chico ya se había puesto el collar en el cuello.

-(Bien, ahora que tengo todo solucionado, necesito encontrar a los chicos... Espero no estar muy lejos de ellos...)

Yami en ese momento guardó el Digivice en su bolsillo, para volver a revisar la lista que había escrito, de los sucesos que iban a ocurrir a la primera llegada al DigiMundo.

Hacía muchos años que no veía el anime, pero al menos tenía ligeros recuerdos que le iban ayudar.

-(Veamos... "Kuwagamon será el primer enemigo", eso ya lo sabía, es difícil olvidarme del primer capítulo del anime, ¿Qué sigue después de eso?...)

El chico había escrito una lista lo más detallada posible de lo que iba a ocurrir en el anime, pero antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo, escuchó un ruido que provenía de los arbustos.

-¿Qui-Quien está ahí?.

Preguntó el pelimorado un poco asustado al pensar que se trataba del Digimon que había leído en su lista.

Pero para su suerte, no había sido nada de eso, ya que del arbusto, había salido un Digimon en forma de oruga de color amarillo.

Yami se había sentido aliviado al saber que no era Kuwagamon, en estos momentos no estaba capacitado como para pelear contra un Digimon etapa Campeón.

Su compañero apenas era un huevo, y él a tener 7 años, iba a suponer una derrota inmediata.

-Guao, un Digimon, ahora si estoy 100% seguro de que estoy en el DigiMundo.

El chico en cuestión, se acercó a la criatura al pensar que no era ninguna amenaza.

-Hola amiguito, ¿Te has perdido?.

Decía el pelimorado con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el Digimon en cambio lo había ignorado por completo, ya que siguió su camino.

-Vaya, me alegro que tu no seas mi compañero... Bueno, hablando de compañero, no puedo tener el DigiHuevo en mis manos todo el día, se me puede caer en cualquier momento... Creo que debería hacer un poco de espacio en mi mochila.

Yami en ese instante guardó su lista en su bolsillo, para luego dejar el DigiHuevo en el suelo para que le fuera más fácil quitarse la mochila.

Pero justo al abrirla, hizo que el Digimon oruga se diera la vuelta por un pequeño olor que había presenciado.

En la mochila del chico, había diversa bolsa de dulces y otros productos alimenticios.

El niño sabía que iba a pasar varias semanas en el DigiMundo, y con lo difícil que iba a ser encontrar comida, decidió empacar lo suficiente como para sobrevivir 3 días para una persona.

Él desempaco unas bolsas de dulces para tratar de hacer espacio en su mochila, pero al hacerlo, hicieron que el Digimon oruga se acercara.

-Ehhh... ¿Hola?.

Preguntó Yami muy confundido al no saber que quería el Digimon, pero todo signo de duda desapareció en ese instante al ver que la criatura comenzó a morder la bolsa de dulces.

-Ey eso es mío, no ahorré por 3 semanas como para que alguien como tú se lo coma.

El Digimon en cuestión seguía ignorándolo, él no le interesaba el chico, él solo quería comer.

Por unos segundos Yami pensó en alejarlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a que el Digimon presente se enojase y lo atacase sin previo aviso.

-Estúpido gusano, tienes suerte de que mi compañero Digimon sea un DigiHuevo...

El pelimorado no hizo más que comerse sus propias palabras mientras metía el DigiHuevo dentro de la mochila.

Luego de varios segundos, él ya tenía su mochila en la espalda, aunque no sabía en qué dirección tenía que dirigirse.

-Genial, estoy perdido en el bosque y no se hacia donde tengo que ir... Tal vez mi lista me pueda dar una pista.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico volvió a sacar su lista para tratar de darse una idea de cuál dirección debería tomar.

Pero no le había dado ni siquiera tiempo a leer la primera línea, ya que el Digimon oruga había mordido la hoja pensando que era comida.

-¡Oye, suelta mi lista!.

Él intento jalar lo más suave posible para que la hoja no se rompiera, pero daba igual la fuerza que aplicara, el Digimon estaba dispuesto a comerse la hoja.

-¡¿Cómo te lo explico?! Esta lista es demasiado importante como para que lo rompas, ¡Así que te pido que quites tus malditos dientes de ella!.

La oruga no parecía estar respondiendo ante las exigencias del pelimorado, pero luego de varios segundos, toda disputa sobra la lista desapareció cuando la hoja se rompió por completo.

El chico en ese instante entró en pánico por haber perdido una gran parte de su información, tenía la esperanza de que la criatura no se tragara la parte que había mordido, pero ese no iba hacer el caso, ya que el Digimon no pensó ni un segundo en comérselo.

-Serás... ¡Pedazo de mierda!.

Yami ahora estaba enojado, todo su esfuerzo por haber escrito la lista había sido en vano.

Por supuesto que había hecho una copia, pero la copia estaba en el mundo humano, dicho mundo que ya no podía volver en este momento.

Volviendo con el Digimon, él parecía seguir teniendo hambre, así que al ver que el chico aun tenía la otra parte de la hoja, se abalanzó sobre él para intentar comérsela.

Pero Yami por otro lado, no iba a dejar que el Digimon insecto se saliera con la suya.

-¡Si de verdad tienes hambre, entonces comete esta maldito desgraciado!.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico utilizó toda su fuerza para patear la cara de la oruga.

Su fuerza no había sido la más letal de todas, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el Digimon se retorciera un poco de dolor, aunque al parecer, él no era el único que lo estaba sintiendo.

-Ay ay ay ay, mi pierna, no me jodas, ¿Estás hecho de piedra o qué?.

Yami no había esperado para nada que el Digimon en cuestión fuera tan duro, había sido como patear una sandía, y estaba muy agradecido de que no hubiera sido peor.

En cambio para la criatura, no le había gustado para nada la patada que había recibido, y eso se le podía ver en su cara.

Luego de varios segundos, él observo al pelimorado muy enojado, algo que el niño no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué me miras? Te lo tenías merecido gusano de mierda, por tu culpa ahora no puedo confirmar las cosas que van a pasar en el futuro... Ahora dime, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?.

El pelimorado sabía que el Digimon insecto no podía hacer nada, con la forma en que lo vio caminar antes, supuso que no era muy rápido y que podía huir de él con mucha facilidad.

Pero todo su plan se fue al diablo cuando al Digimon que había pateado, había comenzado a brillar por unos instantes dándole a suponer al chico que estaba Digievolucionando.

Solo le tomo varios segundos para ver que su Digievolución había terminado, y Yami tras ver en lo que se había transformado, supo que estaba en serios problemas.

-Es-Es-Es-Es-Es Ku-Kuwagamon.

El pelimorado se había asustado por completo, obviamente no tenía como defenderse, sin un compañero, era imposible ganarle a Kuwagamon, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Huir lo más lejos de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-(No me jodas, no me jodas ¡No me jodaaaas!... ¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?! No es justo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese Digimon iba a Digievolucionar después de una patada? De todas maneras espero ser más rápido que...)

Justo en ese momento, el chico sintió varios árboles caer detrás suyo, y lo cierto era, que Kuwagamon le estaba pisando los talones.

-(Este tipo me quiere hacer pedazos)... ¡Necesito ayuda, un escarabajo gigante me quiere matar!.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, Taichi se encontraba despertando no recordando muy bien que había ocurrido.

Lo único que él recordaba, era que había sido golpeado por una ola gigante que había salido de la nada.

Simplemente pensó que había sido una rareza, pero la rarezas no iban acabar hasta ahí, ya que justo al abrir los ojos por completo, se dio cuenta que había una criatura rosada arriba de su estomago.

-¡Taichi al fin has despertado!.

Durante algunos segundos, el chico observo detenidamente a la criatura rosada que estaba arriba de él, y como era de esperarse, se levantó del suelo gritando del susto que estaba sintiendo.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¿Qué diablos? ¿De dónde salió esa cosa rosada?.

Preguntaba el chico mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás aun asustado.

Pero la criatura al contrario, se encontraba saltando de felicidad por ver que el niño se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-Me alegra que te encuentras bien Taichi, que bueno que bueno que bueno.

El chico en cuestión ahora se encontraba aun más confundido de lo que había estado.

-¡Esa-Esa cosa esta hablando!... Y sabe cuál es mi nombre, ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

El Digimon rosado seguía saltando de felicidad, tanto fue así que salto a los brazos de Taichi, a lo que él lo atrapo con las manos aun asustado.

-¿Se-Se puede saber quién eres?.

A lo que la criatura le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Koromon... Taichi, te estaba esperando.

El chico al escuchar el nombre de la criatura, no pudo evitar sentir un mar de recuerdos de algo que había ocurrido hace 4 años.

El recuerdo de haber jugado con una criatura igual a la que estaba cargando, y que tenía el mismo nombre.

-Un momento, ¿Koromon?... No serás acaso...

Justo en ese momento, el chico fue interrumpido por Kouchiro que salía de los arbustos.

-¿Taichi?... Qué bueno, pensé que me había quedado solo en este lugar tan extraño.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, otra criatura rosada apareció detrás del pelirrojo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si siempre estaré a tu lado.

Taichi con solo verlo, se había sorprendido por el nuevo Digimon, que había dejado caer al que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay otro?...

Kouchiro incluso estaba confundido por la situación, nunca en su vida había visto a las criaturas que tenía enfrente, y era motivo suficiente como para asustarse un poco por la situación.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo nada, cuando desperté, no ha querido separarse de mí en ningún momento...

Ambos chicos no podían evitar sentirse algo desesperados por saber que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que sabían, era que estaban dentro de un bosque.

A lo que Taichi se le había ocurrido una idea para salir de ella lo más rápido posible.

-Necesitamos salir de este lugar... Espera aquí, voy a buscar algo de altura.

Y tras decir aquella frase, el chico se dispuso a escalar un árbol para ubicarse mejor en el bosque.

Luego de varios minutos, Taichi logró alcanzar la cima del árbol, pero él no había sido el único, ya que Koromon lo había alcanzado.

-¿Qué? ¿Có-Cómo subiste tan rápido sin manos?.

El Digimon en cuestión simplemente se río por la cara de sorpresa que tenía el chico.

-Es fácil cuando tienes orejas largas... Y dime, ya que estamos arriba, ¿Qué vas hacer?.

Taichi en ese momento saco de su bolsillo, lo que parecía ser un binocular de un solo ojo para observar el lugar.

-Voy a ver cuál es el mejor camino para salir de este bosque... Qué raro, no recuerdo haber visto esas montañas... ¿Eh? Espera ¿Qué es esa cosa en el cielo?.

El chico no sabía muy bien que era la cosa que estaba volando en el cielo, pero parecía que se estaba acercando hacía a ellos.

-¿Qué estás viendo?.

Preguntó Koromon algo que el chico no sabía cómo responder.

-No lo sé, es rojo... Parece un escarabajo... No recordaba que mi binocular pudiera mostrar tantos detalles de algo pequeño.

Taichi creía que era simplemente un insecto que estaba en el aire, a unos metros, pero poco a poco mientras el insecto se hacía más grande, los chicos no pudieron evitar escuchar los gritos de alguien acercándose.

No sabían con exactitud quien era el que gritaba, pero todo signo de duda se esfumo por completo, cuando dicha persona salió de los arbustos chocando contra Kouchiro.

No había sido más que Yami, quien estaba tratando de huir de Kuwagamon.

-Yami, que ocurre, ¿Por qué corres?.

Preguntó el pelirrojo algo preocupado por la condición del chico.

-Es-Escarabajo... Volador... Gigante... Me quiere... Matar...

El pelimorado estaba muy agotado por haber corrido una a maratón con sus cortas piernas.

Taichi quien estaba arriba en el árbol, lo único que pudo escuchar de Yami fue la palabra escarabajo, así que al tratar de observar de nuevo en la dirección en el que había visto el escarabajo rojo de antes, se dio cuenta que dicho escarabajo rojo era más grande de lo normal.

Kuwagamon había perdido a su objetivo, pero al ver que había un humano en el árbol, decidió atacarlo.

Para Taichi se le iba a ser muy difícil esquivarlo, pero milagrosamente el escarabajo solo pudo destruir la punta del árbol.

Los chicos no sabían qué hacer, estaban tan aterrados por la situación que ninguno se le estaba ocurriendo un plan.

Kuwagamon por otro lado, no iba a dejar las cosas hasta ahora, así que luego de algunos segundos para que diera la vuelta, se dispuso atacar a Taichi.

El chico estaba indefenso, no sabía cómo defenderse, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que Koromon saltó en dirección al ataque de Kuwagamon para dispararle su técnica de burbujas.

Como era de esperarse, su técnica no había hecho mucho daño, pero fue lo suficiente como para cegarlo por un momento haciendo que perdiera el control por unos segundos.

Pero aun que Kuwagamon perdiera el control de su vuelo, pudo atropellar a Koromon mientras destruía una parte del árbol donde estaba Taichi.

Como era de esperarse, la fuerza del impacto hizo que el chico cayera del árbol hasta el suelo.

-Ay, mi trasero.

Tanto Kouchiro como Yami se acercaron para ver como estaba, pero Taichi se levantó rápido del suelo sabiendo que no tenían que perder tiempo con eso.

Justo en ese segundo, Koromon cayó del cielo contra el suelo, haciendo que Taichi se preocupara por la pobre criatura.

-Koromon.

Decía el chico levantando al Digimon rosado del suelo con sus manos.

-Oye, fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste... De todas maneras, gracias por haberme salvado.

Koromon en ese instante le dio una sonrisa, pero no había tiempo para ello, ya que Kuwagamon estaba regresando por más.

Aunque el otro Digimon rosado que se hacía llamar Motimon, sabía un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Rápido, síganme, se donde hay un buen escondite.

Los 3 chicos inmediatamente corrieron detrás del pequeño Digimon, ellos no sabían que tan seguro iba el escondite de Motimon, pero sabían que cualquier cosa iba hacer mejor que nada.

Kuwagamon poco a poco se acercaba volando hacía los niños causando destrozos por el bosque, pero gracias a su suerte, habían llegado al escondite.

-Rápido es por aquí.

Motimon en ese instante corrió hasta literalmente desaparecer por haber atravesado un árbol.

Tanto como Kouchiro como Taichi se detuvieron de golpe al no saber hacía donde había ido el pequeño Digimon, pero Yami en cambio siguió corriendo aun asustado.

-¡No se queden ahí parados!.

Decía el pelimorado justo antes de desaparecer por el mismo árbol que había atravesado Motimon.

Los dos chicos al ver lo que había hecho Yami, decidieron seguirlo de igual manera.

Al estar dentro, los niños se sorprendieron al ver que el árbol en el que habían entrado, era falso, ya que por dentro de este, se podía notar que el tronco era ahuecado con una capa de metal.

Aunque, luego de unos segundos, sus rostros de sorpresa fueron reemplazados por uno de pánico al haber sentido un temblor dentro del árbol.

Kuwagamon había golpeado el árbol con su cuerpo, él había perdido el rastro de los niños, pero no se iba a detener hasta haberlos encontrado.

Esta situación se le estaba haciendo muy raro para Koromon, ya que no era normal que el escarabajo rojo atacara sin ninguna razón.

-¿Por qué Kuwagamon nos ataca? Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada.

Yami en ese instante trago un poco de saliva al recordar que había sido su culpa, si no hubiera golpeado al Digimon oruga, no hubiera Digievolucionando en Kuwagamon.

Durante varios minutos, los chicos y los Digimon se ocultaron mientras escuchaban el sonido de los árboles derrumbándose.

Habían sido los minutos más largos de su vida, aunque para su suerte, Kuwagamon nunca pudo encontrarlos al final de todo.

Ya para cuando dejaron de escuchar el ruido de fuera, ellos no pudieron estar seguro si el escarabajo gigante se había ido, aunque toda su duda fue eliminada cuando escucharon la voz de Sora fuera del árbol.

-Oigan, creo que ya se ha ido.

Los niños se habían asustado por un segundo, ninguno había esperado a que alguien de afuera hablara y mucho menos, fuera alguien a quien ya conocían.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, los niños salieron del escondite para darse cuenta que efectivamente era la chica que ellos habían imaginado.

-Sora, parece que estas bien... ¿Eh? No me digas que tú también tienes una de esas cosas.

Decía Taichi mientras los chicos observaban al Digimon que estaba al lado de la chica.

Parecía una especie de flor, pero con todo lo que ellos habían visto de este lugar, podían suponer que se trataba de una cosa distinta.

-Ustedes también, pensé que era la única, ¿Cuales son los suyos?.

La niña en ese instante observo tanto a Koromon como Motimon, pero justo antes de que alguno pudiera decir quién es compañero de quien, un Digimon blanco apareció en medio entre los Digimon antes mencionados.

-Takeru, rápido, están aquí.

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras, el niño mencionado salió de los arbustos corriendo muy alegre, seguido de su hermano Yamato, quien tenía a otro Digimon entre uno de sus brazos.

-Chicos, ustedes también están aquí, creí que Takeru y yo éramos los únicos que habían aparecido de la nada en este bosque.

Y justo tras terminar su oración, todos se asustaron de golpe por haber escuchado los gritos de alguien que iba directo hacía ellos.

Había sido nada más y nada menos que Joe, quien había corrido por su vida por una criatura marón pequeña que lo estaba persiguiendo.

-Por favor ayúdenme, una cosa muy rara me está persiguiendo... Oh no, hay más de esas aquí... ¿Alguien me puede explicar que son estas cosas que hablan?.

Preguntaba el chico muy alterado a lo que las criaturas muy felizmente le respondieron al mismo tiempo con una frase.

-¡Nosotros somos, Digital Monsters!.

Todos en ese instante se habían extrañado con el nombre, ellos nunca habían escuchado el término "Digital Monsters" en sus vidas exceptuando por Yami, quien en esos momentos estaba sintiendo algo de envidia al ver que su compañero Digimon aun no había nacido.

-(Oh dios, no los recordaba tan tiernos, ya no puedo esperar a que mi compañero salga del DigiHuevo... Aunque si lo pensamos bien, no podre ser de ayuda en las peleas... Bueno, no todo está perdido, es solo temporal, ya cuando nazca podremos darle una paliza a los malos...)

Yami en su mente estuvo imaginando las palizas que su compañero Digimon haría cuando naciera.

Lo que él le gustaba del anime, eran las batallas contra los Digimon, y le gustaría saber que tan fuerte iba hacer su amigo.

Volviendo a la realidad, los chicos no sabían el nombre de todos los Digimon que estaban presentes, así que tomaron la opción de presentarse.

Para que alguien lo comprendiera, todos estaban en su segunda etapa evolutiva.

Koromon.

Un Digimon fiel capaz de hacer lo que sea por su compañero Taichi.

Tsunomon.

Un Digimon algo tímido socialmente hablando, pero es alguien a que siempre le caerás bien. Es compañero de Yamato.

Pyocomon.

Digimon compañera de Sora que hace cualquier cosa para que la mimen.

Motimon.

Es una criatura con mucha curiosidad, tanto es así que es quien descubrió el escondite para cubrirse del Kuwagamon, por eso no es de extrañar que sea compañero de Kouchiro.

Tokomon.

Compañero de Takeru del cual es tan adorable que nunca de los nunca vas a querer Digievolucionar en toda su vida para seguir conservando su ternura.

Pukamon.

Un Digimon que siempre seguirá a su compañero humano Joe hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

Ya conocido el nombre de los Digimon, los niños se presentaron, poco a poco cada niño estaba diciendo su nombre, edad, y el grado a que pertenecían.

Aunque para uno de los DigiDestinados, todo el pensamiento que tenía sobre el pelimorado iba a cambiar, en el momento en el que dijera su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Yami Mori, tengo 7 años y estoy en segundo de primaria.

Yamato en ese instante no pudo evitar que darse extrañado por el apellido del niño.

-Espera, ¿Tu apellido es "Mori"?.

Yami no sabía el porqué el rubio estaba sorprendido por el apellido, pero al recordar que su madre trabaja en las noticias, le hizo pensar que se trataba de eso.

-Ah, si te lo estás preguntando, si, mi madre es una de las presentadoras en el canal de noticias.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco al no saber que el hijo de la presentadora de noticias estaba con ellos, pero el único quien estaba más sorprendido, era Yamato, quien no podía creer que estaba viendo al hijo de la novia de su padre.

-(Todo ha sido culpa de ella... Él y su hijo, no dejaron que mi padre volviera con mi madre).

El rubio en su mente no podía evitar sentir rabia contra una de las personas que estaba evitando que su familia se volviera a reunir.

Pero ahora mismo tenía que pensar en ello más tarde, ya que sin que alguien pudiera verla visto venir, se escucharon los gritos de una chica que faltaba en el grupo.

Todos en ese momento salieron corriendo en la misma dirección de donde se había escuchado el grito, no sabían que les deparaban esos gritos, pero sabía que al menos tenía que ayudar a una amiga.

Al llegar se encontraron en campo abierto, del cual la chica Mimi y su compañero Digimon "Tanemon" salieron de los arbustos huyendo de algo que estaba destruyendo los árboles que estaban atrás de ellas.

Yami pensaba que se trataba de Kuwagamon, y efectivamente lo era, pero lo único que nunca se había esperado, es que hubieran 2 en vez de 1.

-(¿Pero qué carajos? ¿2 Kuwagamon? pero, si debía haber 1).

Esta sorpresa lo había golpeado con la guardia baja, sabía que aunque los Digimon Digievolucionaran a su siguiente etapa, se les iba hacer demasiado difícil enfrentarse a 2 Kuwagamon al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto con Mimi, ella estaba a punto de ser atrapada entre las tenazas de ambos Kuwagamon, pero gracias a su suerte, la chica se tropezó al último segundo antes de que ellos siguieran de largo no dándole más opción que elevarse aun más en el aire.

Los chicos inmediatamente socorrieron para ayudarla, pero para su mala suerte, Mimi se había torcido el tobillo.

-¡No, espera, me duele, me duele mucho!.

Gritaba ella volviendo al suelo por culpa de su pie.

Esto era un gran problema, si ella no se podía mover de ese lugar, los Kuwagamon la matarían.

Así que aunque ella le molestara el tobillo, tanto Sora como Yamato, tuvieron que usar sus hombros para ayudarla, ya que tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Durante varios minutos, los niños corrieron de las amenazas que representaban los escarabajos gigantes, pero teniendo a alguien discapacitado, se les estaba haciendo difícil huir.

Yami por otro lado quería contar el tema de la Digievolución, pero con lo asustado que estaban todos sus compañeros, no estaba encontrando una forma de contárselos.

Mientras tanto en la huida, los niños llegaron a lo que parecía ser un acantilado, del cual no había otra salida más que hacia abajo donde había un río.

-No hay salida, tenemos que volver.

Decía Taichi quien era el que estaba en la punta del acantilado, pero justo tras decir aquellas palabras, uno de los Kuwagamon apareció volando de la nada por el bosque.

Los chicos inmediatamente se tiraron al suelo para evitar que los atrapara, pero aunque hayan podido esquivar el ataque, simplemente era cuestión de tiempo de que el Kuwagamon diera la vuelta para volver a atacarlos.

Ya para cuando Taichi volvió a correr en dirección hacia el bosque, el Kuwagamon ya estaba justo detrás de su espalda a punto de morderlo con sus tenazas.

El chico obviamente estaba perdido, él no iba a poder resistir un ataque de un Digimon nivel Campeón, y eso era algo que Koromon sabía perfectamente.

Así que sin mucho esfuerzo, el Digimon rosado se interpuso entre Kuwagamon y su compañero humano para protegerlo usando su técnica de burbujas.

El escarabajo gigante recibió el ataque sin siquiera recibir algún rasguño, pero al menos fue lo suficiente como para distraerlo y redirigir su ataque al pobre Koromon, quien fue atropellado en el proceso.

Kuwagamon por otra parte, siguió volando recto para tratar de atacar a los otros niños que estaban más adelante, pero sus compañeros Digimon en cambio, no iban a dejar que eso ocurriera, así que hicieron lo mismo que Koromon, saltaron para ponerse enfrente del Kuwagamon para atacarlo con sus técnicas de burbujas.

Los Digimon se esforzaron lo máximo posible para defender a los niños, como era de esperarse, seguían sin poder hacerle algo de daño, pero al menos pudieron distraerlo.

Aunque su único costo, fue haber sido atropellados por el escarabajo.

Pero para aumentar aún más su mala suerte, el segundo Kuwagamon había salido caminando del bosque muy enojado.

En ese momento ya nadie sabía cómo iban a salir de esta situación, si escapar de uno ya era toda una pesadilla escapar de dos se les iba a suponer una tortura.

Aunque su pesadilla aun no iba a comenzar, ya que luego de que el 2° Kuwagamon saliera del bosque sin avisar, el 1° quien estaba volando, no pudo evitar estrellarse contra él haciendo que ambos volvieran al bosque por el impacto recibido.

Todos los niños supieron que era una buena oportunidad para huir, pero al ver que sus compañeros Digimon seguían inmóviles en el suelo, pensaron que estaban muy mal heridos.

Ellos habían usado su mayor esfuerzo para que no los lastimaran.

A pesar que las criaturas apenas los conocían, los Digimon hicieron todo lo posible para protegerlos sabiendo que no eran capaces de derrotar a la amenaza.

Todos inmediatamente fueron con sus compañeros totalmente lastimados para levantarlos del suelo, y como era de esperarse, ellos estaban muy mal heridos.

El pelimorado no podía ver esta escena, sabía que tenía que hablar de una vez sobre la Digievolución, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, los dos Kuwagamon que se habían chocado, salieron caminando afuera del bosque totalmente recuperados.

A pesar de no ser muy listos, sabían perfectamente que los niños no podían escapar del lugar en donde estaban.

Los niños por otro lado al ver a los Kuwagamon acercarse, no tuvieron más opción que cargar a su Digimon en sus brazos, y posicionarse en la orilla del acantilado.

-Chicos, ¿Alguna idea?.

Preguntaba el pelirrojo observando tanto el río de abajo como a los Kuwagamon que estaban acercándose.

Los niños por otro lado simplemente se quedaron en silencio totalmente asustados sin saber qué hacer.

Hasta que de una vez por todas, Yami tuvo que revelar algo de información que los niños no sabían para poder sobrevivir.

-¡Chicos, si quieren salir vivos de aquí, tienen que hacer que sus compañeros Digievolucionen!.

Los niños inmediatamente se confundieron por las palabras del pelimorado, ellos no sabían a qué se referían con que tenían que "Digievolucionar" a sus compañeros.

Los Digimon fueron los únicos que pudieron entender el término de la Digievolución, y con eso en mente, ellos quisieron intentar pelear contra los Kuwagamon para ver si con ella surgía su Digievolución.

-¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Nuestro deber, es luchar contra esos monstruos!.

Decía Koromon tratando de escaparse de los brazos de Taichi, del cual él seguía sin comprender el porqué los Digimon querían seguir luchando a pesar de que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a los Kuwagamon.

-¿De qué están hablando? No seas estúpido, vas a terminar muerto si te enfrentas a esas cosas.

Los pequeños Digimon por otro lado, también estaban forcejeando para escapar de los brazos de sus compañeros para poder pelear contra los Kuwagamon.

A ellos no les interesaban si morían en el intento, ellos en su interior, tenían la obligación de proteger a los niños a toda costa.

Luego de varios segundos de forcejeo, los Digimon se liberaron para ir corriendo a enfrentarse a los Kuwagamon.

Los niños a pesar de haber conocido a las criaturas en muy poco tiempo, no pudieron evitar sentir una preocupación por el bienestar de los Digimon, ellos sabían perfectamente que iban a morir si no hacían algo, pero no sabían qué hacer para evitar que fueran lastimados.

Los Digimon poco a poco se acercaban a los Kuwagamon mientras los chicos gritaban los nombres de sus compañeros con preocupación.

Yami al verlos también sentía algo de preocupación por ellos, pero sabían que aquí era la parte donde los Digimon Digievolucionaran.

Y en cuestión de segundos, los Digivice comenzaron a brillar, todos los Digimon que estaban en una fila listos para pelear, comenzaron a brillar por alguna razón, y sin que los niños pudieran verla visto venir, ellos se transformaron en criaturas más grandes totalmente irreconocibles de lo que eran antes.

-(¿Ellos ya han Digievolucionando?... Eh, bueno, en el anime lo hicieron ver más genial... Pero fuera de bromas, ¿Ellos van a poder vencer a 2 Kuwagamon? con los golpes que recibieron antes de Digievolucionar, no creo que sean capaces de volver hacerlo).

Era la pregunta que se hacía Yami en su cabeza mientras los Digimon peleaban contra los escarabajos gigantes.

La pelea no parecía estar muy igualada, se podían notar como los Kuwagamon cada vez les estaban ganando más terreno hacía los niños, y eso era algo malo.

Los Digimon en cambio seguían haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que ellos siguieran avanzando, pero era cada vez más inútil.

Si hubiera sido solo un Kuwagamon, esto sería más fácil, y eso Yami lo sabía perfectamente.

Ya para cuándo los escarabajos estaban cerca de los niños, los Digimon ya se estaban cansando de lanzar ataques, y era algo que los niños podían ver muy bien.

Como era de esperarse, los chicos se habían paralizado del miedo, ya no sabían que iban hacer, no había ninguna escapatoria, hasta que Yami se le ocurrió una idea demasiado descabellado.

-¡Oigan, debemos saltar al río que está abajo!.

El mayor del grupo obviamente no le había gustado para nada la idea que había tenido el pelimorado, ya que prácticamente era un suicidio.

-¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sabemos que tan profundo es el río.

Yami por otro lado, tenía recuerdos muy borrosos sobre que los chicos habían caído al agua, no recordaba mucho, pero estaba algo seguro que el río era profunda.

-Joe ¿Qué prefieres, Saltar, o ver más de cerca los dientes de los escarabajos gigantes?.

El pelimorado tenía un buen punto en lo que estaba diciendo, ellos no podían comprobar cuanta profundidad tenía el río, pero en su situación, arriesgarse era la mejor opción.

Durante algunos segundos, los chicos debatieron en sus mentes sobre si debían saltar o no del acantilado, era muy peligroso y podrían morir en el intento.

Yami sin embargo al verlos, supo que todos los chicos tenían miedo de saltar, así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

-(No puede ser, se le nota en sus caras que no van a saltar...) Oigan chicos, iré a comprobar si el río es profundo, no me tardo.

Y justo tras decir aquéllas palabras, el pelimorado saltó repentinamente hacía el vacío para tratar de caer al río de abajo.

La sensación de caída por alguna razón le parecía demasiado familiar, ya que si lo pensaba bien, este era la segunda vez que caía al vacío.

Volviendo a la caída, solo le tomo varios segundos para caer dentro del río.

Efectivamente era profunda porque no había llegado a tocar el fondo con la caída, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que la corriente del río era algo rápida.

Luego de varios segundos, el chico pudo salir a la superficie, pero al sacar su cabeza del agua y tratar de orientarse por el lugar, pudo notar que la corriente era incluso más alta de lo que había sentido.

-(Espera, me estoy moviendo demasiado rápido, esto no era parte del plan).

El chico poco a poco intentó nadar a la orilla lo más rápido posible, parecía una acción que se le iba hacer difícil, pero a pesar de su corta estatura, pudo lograrlo, pero con un coste exagerado de su energía.

-(No puede ser... Para la próxima debería pensar mejor las cosas...)

Yami se encontraba acostado en la orilla totalmente exhausto, nunca había esperado que la corriente fuera tan rápida, pero al menos le había mostrado a los niños que el río era más profundo de lo que parecía.

Durante un momento, el pelimorado trató de recuperar fuerzas para poder levantarse, pero mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que estaba a unos metros del mar.

-(Un momento, ¿Eso es el mar? ¿Acaso la corriente fue tan fuerte que me llevo al final del río tan rápido?... Sea lo que hubiera pasado, necesito volver con los chicos para ver si pudieron hacerme caso).

Y tras pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, Yami pudo recuperar las energías suficientes para comenzar a correr río arriba por la orilla.

Aunque no hubo necesidad de correr demasiado, ya que luego de varios segundos, Yami pudo divisar en el río lo que parecía ser una balsa de varios colores, del cual arriba de ella estaban los DigiDestinados y los Digimon totalmente heridos.

-(Son ellos, me alegro que estén bien, pero ¿Donde habrán sacado esa balsa tan rápido?, supongo que eso no importa)... ¡Oigan chicos, estoy aquí!.

Yami movió sus brazos para llamar su atención.

-Taichi, ¿Están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

Preguntaba el pelimorado mientras caminaba a la misma velocidad de la balsa.

A lo que el chico nombrado, le respondió estando algo a dolorido.

-Yami, estás vivo... Lo que ocurrió en ese lugar es una larga historia, mejor lo hablamos después.

El pelimorado quería saber lo que había ocurrido después de haber saltado del acantilado, pero con lo mal que estaban los niños, supo que era mejor que descansaran en un lugar más seguro antes que sacarles algún tipo de información.

-Escuchen, el mar no está muy lejos, creó que sería mejor descansar en la playa.

Todos habían estado de acuerdo con esa idea, lo cual era muy obvio, ya que después de lo que habían afrontado, era de esperar que alguien quisiera tomarse un respiro de la situación que han estado afrontando.

Pasaron al rededor de varios segundos para llegar a la parte final del río.

Los niños y los Digimon lo primero que pudieron hacer justo al tocar tierra firme, fue sentarse en el suelo para descansar, del cual entre todos, se podía notar que Joe era quien estaba más aliviado.

-Ha sido lo más peligroso que he hecho en mi vida... Nunca volveré a saltar de un lugar tan alto... Menos mal que esa balsa salió de la nada, o si no, la corriente nos hubiera arrastrado con ella.

En ese instante, el Digimon blanco, quien ahora era conocido como Gomamon, se había reído un poco de las palabras de su compañero, porque lo que él no sabía, era que había sido una de sus técnicas.

-Te equivocas Joe, no salió de la nada, y no fue una balsa cualquiera, fue mi "Marcha de peces", es que tengo la habilidad de controlar los peces a mi voluntad.

El chico en ese momento se había sorprendido por la habilidad del Digimon blanco, sentía que tenía que darle las gracias, pero se le había olvidado su nombre.

-¿Así que tu nos salvaste? muchas gracias, ¿Pukamon?, lo siento, ¿Ese era tu nombre?.

El Digimon en cuestión simplemente se volvió a reír de sus palabras, efectivamente había sido un Pukamon, pero ahora mismo era alguien diferente.

-Si, ese era mi nombre, pero ahora soy Gomamon.

Todos en ese instante observaron aun más detenidamente a los Digimon que ahora que ya no estaban en peligro, y era curioso por así decirlo, ya que extrañamente sus cuerpos se habían transformado.

-Es que nosotros hemos Digievolucionando.

Decía el pequeño dinosaurio amarillo haciendo que todos miraran al pelimorado algo confundidos al recordar que había mencionado antes esa palabra.

Yami en cambio tragó un poco de saliva al saber que todos lo estaban observando con una mirada sospechosa.

-Jejeje, ¿Por-Por-Porqué me están mirando de esa forma? ¿Te-Tengo algo en la cara?.

El chico obviamente se le podía notar su nerviosismo, había revelado algo de información por haber tenido la sensación de peligro.

Sin embargo Kouchiro, le daba curiosidad al saber sobre la Digievolución, y sobre cómo era que el pelimorado sabía de la existencia de esa palabra.

-Se supone que cierto seres vivos sufren evoluciones físicas cuando pasan por un cambio muy fuerte...

Y justo tras decir aquellas palabras, el Digimon que parecía un insecto, le dio toda la razón.

-Efectivamente, nosotros hablamos de ese tipo de evolución, yo por ejemplo, Digievolucioné de Motimon a Tentomon.

Los demás Digimon en ese instante, uno a uno dijeron de quien había Digievolucionando, parecía algo complicado de recordar, pero lo simple era que, Koromon había Digievolucionando a un Agumon, Tsunomon a Gabumon, Pyocomon en Biyomon, Motimon a Tentomon, Tanemon en Palmon, Pukamon a Gomamon, y Tokomon a Patamon.

Todo era muy nuevo y extraño para ellos, pero Kouchiro por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho el pelimorado antes de que los Digimon Digievolucionaran.

-Oye Yami, en el acantilado, dijiste: "Tienen que hacer que sus compañeros Digievolucionen"... Que yo sepa, la palabra "Digievolución" es una palabra inventada, y tú lo dijiste como si ya lo hubieras escuchado antes... ¿Podrías decirnos, como es que ya sabías que los Digimon podían tener esa habilidad?...

El pelimorado en ese instante no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, él no quería que cuestionaran el donde había conseguido dicha información.

-Eh, yo-yo, no-no sabría como decírselos.

Él estaba muy nervioso por la situación, incluso estaba a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que de la nada, le había llegado una gran idea al recordar que seguía teniendo 7 años.

-Bueno, en realidad, no-no quiero hablar de eso, me van a regañar.

Los chicos no comprendían a que se referían con lo que iban a regañarlo, pero Sora al ver que el niño se le habían humedecido los ojos, supo que debía ser algo grave.

-No te preocupes Yami-chan, prometemos que no te va a pasar nada si nos cuentas todo.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, la niña le dio una pequeña sonrisa, seguido de todos asintiendo con la cabeza para darle a entender que no ocurriría nada.

-Es-Esta bien... Lo de la palabra "Digievolucionar", fue algo que inventé cuando las criaturas dijeron que eran Digital monsters, y también por lo que yo había visto antes...

Los DigiDestinados no sabían a qué se refería exactamente con lo que había visto antes, intuían que había visto a un Digimon Digievolucionar, pero en la forma como lo estaba contando, parecía que había algo más.

-Yami-Chan, ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente?.

Volvió a preguntar Sora con una voz calmada, a lo que el niño le respondió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Di-digamos que antes, pateé a un gusano y, ... Se transformó en un escarabajo gigante de color rojo.

Justo al momento de terminar la oración, el primero en haber roto el acuerdo de no regañar al niño, había sido Yamato.

-¡¿Entonces fuiste tú?!.

Él parecía estar muy enojado por la revelación que había dicho el pelimorado, y era de esperarse, ya que por su culpa, ellos casi estuvieron a punto de morir.

Algunos chicos al ver la reacción del rubio se pusieron en medio temiendo que iba a golpear al niño.

-Yamato, no hace falta que actúes de esa manera, posiblemente fue un...

Pero antes de que Taichi pudiera terminar su oración, el mismo rubio lo interrumpió.

-¿Accidente, eso es lo que quieres decir? Por favor, casi morimos por su culpa... Si los Digimon no nos hubieran empujado, nosotros hubiéramos sido historia por culpa de ese estúpido niño.

Yamato tenía un buen punto sobre el asunto, pero Sora al menos sabía que tampoco había que echarle toda la culpa a un niño.

-Estás siendo un cretino, él solo tiene 7 años, y en partes también es nuestra culpa por haber llegado a un camino sin salida... Si no hubiera sido por él, ninguno hubiera sabido que el río era profundo.

El rubio en ese momento se había enojado un poco más al ver que estaban poniendo excusas para cubrir al chico, por una parte lo comprendía porque era un niño pequeño, pero no podía evitar tener en la mente que este chico, era el hijo de la mujer que estaba evitando que su familia fuera reconstruida.

Volviendo al asunto, la situación no parecía cambiar, así que Taichi decidió volver a preguntarle al rubio de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque no podía evitar pensar que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-Oye Yamato, ¿Qué te ocurre? tú no eres así, ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?.

El rubio obviamente no quería responder, simplemente era incómodo hablar de un tema que era muy delicado.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso... Olvidándonos de todo esto, mejor pensemos sobre que vamos hacer, me refiero a que hemos aparecido en un lugar extraño y por mucho que busquemos, no encontraremos el campamento.

Los DigiDestinados en ese instante no se les habían ocurrido en el problema en el que se habían metido, con todo el terror que habían sentido con los Kuwagamon, era de esperar que aun no lo pensaran.

Algunos pensaron que era buena idea regresar al mismo lugar donde supuestamente habían caído para descubrir si había un camino de regreso.

Pero la mayoría simplemente se negó a la idea, ya que al recordar que los 2 Kuwagamon seguían por esa zona, supieron que era un suicidio.

Los chicos le habían preguntado a los Digimon sobre si habían humanos por la zona, pero como era de esperarse, ellos habían admitido que los primeros humanos que habían conocido, eran los mismos niños que estaban presentes.

En este lugar solo habitan los Digimon, decían ellos, el lugar en donde se encontraban, seguían diciendo que era una isla llamada "File".

Los niños no comprendían el cómo habían llegado a una isla, obviamente tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse sobre ese tema.

Pero antes de que ellos quisieran hacerla, todos los niños pudieron escuchar a lo lejos, el sonido de lo que parecía ser un teléfono.

Como era de esperarse, los DigiDestinados se habían extrañado por completo, ya que se suponía que esto era una isla, pero aun así, los niños decidieron correr al pensar que se podían tratar de más humanos.

La mayoría solo les había tomado varios segundos llegar al lugar, pero lo único que pudieron ver, era algo que rosaban el surrealismo.

Si, se habían percatado de que el ruido provenía cerca del mar, pero lo que jamás se habían imaginado, era que habían cabinas telefónicas puestas en fila justo en la arena de la playa a tan solo unos metros del agua.

El teléfono mientras tanto, siguió sonando durante algunos segundos más, pero justo en el momento en el que Taichi abrió la puerta de la cabina telefónica, el teléfono dejó de emitir algún tipo de sonido.

Durante varios minutos, los chicos estuvieron algo confusos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, que las cabinas telefónicas estuvieran en la arena era demasiado raro, pero aun así, Taichi se le ocurrió la idea de al menos intentar probar algún teléfono para poder llamar a casa.

Todos inmediatamente pensaron que era una buena idea, excepto Yami, que tenía un ligero recuerdo de saber que las cabinas telefónicas no servían.

-(Si, recuerdo esto, pero, ¿Por qué también tengo la imagen de las cabinas destruidas?... AAHH, Maldito Digimon que Digievolucionó en Kuwagamon, si no se hubiera comido mi lista, todo esto sería más fácil... Creo que debí ver más la primera temporada... El lado bueno es que pude hacer una copia, lo malo es que está en mi habitación, en el mundo humano... Mundo que no iré hasta dentro de unos meses...)

El pelimorado en ese momento soltó un suspiro de frustración por la mala suerte que había tenido el día de hoy, pero al recordar que era un niño elegido pensó que no tenía que estar tan enojado.

-(Es cierto, ahora que soy parte de los DigiDestinados no debería enojarme... Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué el DigiMundo cambió de opinión a último minuto?... Bueno, eso ya no importa, por ahora debería preocuparme más por estos niños... Sin duda deben estar muy asustados por lo que está ocurriendo, con solo mirarlos desesperados tratando de llamar a sus padres, me dan algo de lástima... Creo que también debería llamar a mi madre, so-solo por si acaso, para asegurarme de que los teléfonos no funcionan... Espero que mi teléfono no se haya arruinado con el agua).

Yami estaba seguro que las cabinas telefónicas en este mundo no eran capaces de hacer llamadas, pero no sabía si las llamadas también aplicaban a su teléfono de emergencia.

Así que para aprovechar el tiempo mientras que los niños estaban en las cabinas, decidió sacar su teléfono para hacer su llamada, pero al hacerlo, solo podía escuchar estática, haciéndole pensar que efectivamente se había arruinado con el agua.

-Si, justo como adiviné, ni siquiera hay tono de espera... Mi mamá me va a matar cuando sepa esto.

El pelimorado en ese instante supo que no había necesidad de volver a intentar hacer otra llamada, pero justo antes de que él tuviera la idea de cortar la llamada, una voz distorsionada salió del teléfono.

-"No... Mensaje... Suelo... Borres... Men... del Suelo".

Yami no había esperado para nada escuchar a alguien en su teléfono, pero lo que más le confundía, era el mensaje entre cortado que intentaba escuchar.

-¿Ho-Hola? ¿Quién habla?.

Preguntó el pelimorado esperando obtener respuestas, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue aun más confusión, ya que la llamada se había cortado de la nada.

-(¿Qué fue eso? Ese era una voz masculina, así que no puede ser mi mamá...)

Yami sin lugar a dudas se había asustado un poco por no haber esperado la voz extraña que había salido de su teléfono, él quería saber quién era el chico detrás de la llamada, pero tuvo que dejarlo para después cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Yami, ¿Tuviste fuerte con tu teléfono?.

Como era de esperarse el pelimorado dio un sobresalto por la repentina pregunta de Taichi, ya que no había esperado que terminara tan rápido.

-No escuche nada... Digo, Ah, no, no-no tuve suerte, solo hay estática, Jejeje.

El chico no comprendía el nerviosismo del pelimorado, aunque dejo eso de lado por la respuesta que el niño había dicho.

-Espera, ¿Solo estática?... Yo solo pude escuchar noticias del mundo real.

Yami en ese instante también se había confundido sobre la revelación que le había hecho su vecino, él mismo solo había podido escuchar estática con un extraño mensaje, pero nunca algo que tuviera que ver con las noticias.

-Creo que es porque son diferentes teléfonos.

El pelimorado tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que tuviera en mente, era la respuesta más lógica que podía tener, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había escuchado en el teléfono.

Ya habiendo pasado una hora, donde los chicos se dieron por vencidos al no haber podido hacer contacto con sus familiares.

Joe por otro lado, era quien seguía pegado en la cabina tratando de probar cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente para hacer contacto.

Los chicos no podían hacer mucho en esta situación, las cabinas telefónicas no hacían las llamadas que ellos querían, así que estar en ese lugar era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Vayamos a otro lado, mejor usemos nuestro tiempo en otra cosa.

Decía Taichi decidido a irse de ese lugar, pero Yamato por otro lado, pensaba que no era una buena idea.

-Espera un momento, si nosotros no podemos marcarles, es muy probable que ellos si puedan comunicarse con nosotros por medio de estos teléfonos.

La mayoría en el fondo, sabían que podía ser una buena idea, pero Yami y Taichi por otro lado, sabían que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Eso es algo ridículo, además, no hará falta que nos quedemos, tenemos el teléfono de Yami, cuando su madre descubra que desapareció, va a tratar de llamarlo lo antes posible.

Todos en ese instante observaron al pelimorado algo confundidos al no saber el porqué un niño de 7 años tenía un teléfono, aunque Kouchiro en cambio se había extrañado por la noticia.

-Espera, ¿Tú teléfono funciona en este lugar?.

Yami simplemente le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza algo confundido.

-Si, funciona, pero solo hay estática.

El pelimorado obviamente había ocultado el hecho de que había podido escuchar una voz extraña en una de sus llamadas, él ni siquiera sabía quién era el que le había hablado, así que para evitar que sus compañeros se preocupasen, decidió ocultarlo.

-Esto es demasiado extraño.

Kouchiro en ese instante saco de su mochila, lo que parecía ser varios aparatos electrónicos.

-Traigo una computadora portátil, una cámara Digital, y un teléfono, pero por algún motivo desde que llegue aquí, no he podido usar ninguno de ellos, y se supone que todos tenían batería... Yami, ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono un segundo?.

El pelimorado no estaba muy seguro de si prestarle o no su teléfono, él no sabía si la voz extraña iba a volver a responder.

Pero por las cosas raras que han estado ocurriendo el día de hoy, le hizo pensar que el pelirrojo no le iba a dar mucha importancia, así que se lo entregó sin ningún problema.

Ya teniendo el teléfono en la mano, Kouchiro se sorprendió al ver que estaba funcionando sin problemas.

Así que sin perder tiempo, el chico intentó hacer una llamada.

-No suena como los teléfonos de las cabinas, por alguna razón, con este teléfono solo hay estática...

El pelirrojo no comprendía como esto era posible, a pesar de que el teléfono móvil del pelimorado funcionaba a medias, era el único aparato electrónico que estaba funcionando. O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que de un momento a otro la llamada se cortó de la nada.

-¿EH? El teléfono ha dejado de funcionar... Esto es muy raro... Yami, ¿Has podido hacer contacto con alguien con este teléfono?.

-¿Yo? No-no, imposible, solo había estática, es todo.

El pelimorado estaba un poco nervioso por la respuesta que había dado, pero gracias a su suerte, los chicos no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Sera mejor que lo guardes bien encaso de que vuelva a funcionar otra vez.

Kouchiro en ese momento, le devolvió el teléfono a Yami, a lo que el rubio se quejo en el proceso, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que el pelimorado tuviera en posesión, el teléfono que tenía la posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien.

-¿Le vas a dar el teléfono al niño que casi nos mata por haber molestado a Kuwagamon? Creo que alguien más debería hacerse responsable de él por si acaso.

El pelimorado en ese momento se había molestado un poco, sabía que era su culpa de que dos Kuwagamon los atacara, pero había sido un accidente.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente... Y además, se cómo cuidar un teléfono, mi mamá no me lo dio por nada.

Por cómo se estaba viendo la situación, esto parecía que se iba a convertir en un campo de guerra por la presión que estaban emanando los dos chicos.

Aunque para la suerte de todos, la tensión desapareció en un instante cuando el estómago del pequeño rubio rugió.

-Tengo hambre.

Decía Takeru mientras todos tocaban sus estómagos sintiendo los síntomas de la inanición.

Luego de varios segundos en que los DigiDestinados pensaran en sobre lo que iban a comer, Sora fue la primera en disparar su pregunta sobre la comida.

-¿Alguno de ustedes trajo algo de comer? porque lo único que traigo es un...

Y justo antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración, pudo sentir un aparato raro en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.

-Oigan, ¿Esto no fue lo que nos cayó del cielo?.

Preguntó Sora mientras sostenía el aparato electrónico en sus manos, haciendo que los demás niños se dieran cuenta que también tenían los suyos.

Aunque su intriga solo duró por unos segundos, ya que los DigiDestinados les importaba más que era lo que iban a comer que otra cosa.

-Volviendo a lo que decía antes, lo único que traigo es un botiquín de emergencias, crema para las quemaduras, y aguja e hilos.

Decía Sora sacando de su pequeño koala, los objetos previamente mencionados.

A lo que Taichi procedió hacer lo mismo con el único objeto que traía.

-Solo tengo un binocular de una sola lente... Mimi, ¿Qué traes en tu bolso? se ve demasiado grande.

La chica del sombrero inmediatamente vacío su bolso para que todos vieran lo que habían traído.

-Solo traigo lo básico, comida en latada, un abre latas, un tenedor, una cucharilla, una brújula, una cantimplora, un estuche con hilos y agujas, ah y una linterna.

Todos se habían sorprendido por lo preparada que ella estaba.

-Jejeje, como era la primera vez que iba de campamento, le tomé prestada algunas cosas a mi papá, pero es un secreto, así que no se lo digan.

Taichi en ese instante le había golpeado un recuerdo tras haber escuchado la última frase de la chica, haciendo que viera al pelimorado algo emocionado.

-Eso es Yami, recuerdo que me dijiste que habías empacado mucha comida, y que lo mantuviera en secreto, pero ahora mismo estamos en la situación de no saber cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí... Sé que tal vez no sea suficiente para todos, pero ahora mismo es mejor que nada.

Todos los DigiDestinados en ese momento volvieron a fijar su mirada sobre el pelimorado agradeciendo por dentro por haber traído algo de comida, pero el chico por otro lado, se rió de forma nerviosa por lo que había sucedido antes.

-Jajaja no se cómo explicarlo... Si, traje mucha comida al campamento, pero... ¿Recuerdan al Digimon que yo dije que había pateado?... Pues, resulta que la razón de porque le di una patada, fue porque se había comido parte de mis suministros.

La mayoría en ese instante había caído en una depresión al enterarse de que el chico no tenía comida suficiente, aunque para Taichi había algo que no tenía mucho sentido, y era que la mochila de Yami parecía que aun seguía llena.

-Un segundo, si dices que ese Digimon se comió la mayoría de tu comida, entonces ¿Por qué tu mochila sigue llena?.

Y sin que el pelimorado tuviera tiempo a responder, Taichi revisó la mochila que tenía Yami en su espalda, para descubrir que adentro había un Huevo gigante de color morado.

-¿Qué es esto, es acaso un huevo de chocolate? a apuesto que sabe rico.

El chico en ese momento saco el huevo gigante pensando que era un dulce, pero antes de que él tuviera la idea de morderlo, Yami inmediatamente se lo quitó de las manos estando muy preocupado.

-No, esto no se come.

Los chicos no entendían a que se referían con que no era comida, claramente podían notar que era un huevo gigante.

-Él tiene razón, no se puede comer, es un DigiHuevo.

Decía Tentomon haciendo que los niños aumentaran sus dudas al no saber de que estaban hablando.

-Veo que no están entendiendo... Les explicaré en palabras sencillas, los Digimon nacemos de los DigiHuevos...

Los chicos parecían ya entender un poco sobre la situación, aunque Yamato por otro lado, en su mente se le hacía extraño pensar en cómo era que ese niño supiera que ese extraño huevo era donde nacía un Digimon.

-(Un momento, ¿Cuando le dio tiempo poner ese DigiHuevo en su mochila? Si lo que dice Taichi es correcto, entonces para que metiera ese DigiHuevo en su mochila, tendría que haber vaciado su mochila antes... Pero aun así, ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? ¿Acaso sabía que era ese objeto desde el principio?).

El rubio parecía muy confundido por las extrañas conveniencias que estaba teniendo el pelimorado, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer su pregunta, Yami señaló a Joe que aun seguía en la cabina telefónica.

-Oigan, miren a Joe, trae una maleta.

Todos inmediatamente observaron al chico quien aún seguía intentando hacer contacto con alguien, pero al fijarse aun en lo que estaba cargando, pudieron notar que efectivamente, él traía consigo una maleta médica de alimentos de emergencia.

-Es cierto... Oye Joe, ¿Traes comida de emergencia, verdad?.

Preguntó Sora algo emocionada, haciendo que Joe en ese instante se confundiera por la extraña pregunta.

-¿De qué estás hablando, porque creen que traigo ese tipo de cosas? yo no prepare nada...

El chico aun seguía confundido por la pregunta, pero luego de que le preguntaran sobre la maleta que llevaba consigo, él inmediatamente recordó porque la estaba cargando.

-Ah, espera ya lo recuerdo, uno de los adultos me lo dio para que se lo diera a Mimi.

Y tras terminar su oración, Joe rápidamente dejo la cabina telefónica para acercarse al grupo para entregarle la maleta a la chica.

-Mimi, se supone que eres encargada de esto, no puedes dejarla tirada en cualquier parte, ¿No sabes lo valiosa que es?.

Decía Joe algo molesto a lo que la pelirroja rápidamente le respondió aun estando cansada.

-Es que es muy pesada, ¿Alguien más no se podía encargar de eso?.

El mayor del grupo obviamente se le podía notar en la cara que no le gustaba que Mimi siguiera siendo una caprichosa en la situación en donde estaban.

Aunque los chicos al percatarse de eso, tuvieron que intervenir para evitar una pelea innecesaria.

Luego de varios minutos para que las cosas se calmaran, los chicos tuvieron la idea de contar las porciones para ver hasta qué punto se iba a terminar.

Con todo lo que tenían, habían estimado que la comida sólo duraría 2 días y medio, pero al recordar que también estaban los Digimon, la duración drásticamente sería reducida.

Aunque los Digimon por otro lado dijeron que no tenían que preocuparse por ellos, que podían conseguir comida, la mayoría parecía haber aceptado la propuesta.

Pero Taichi y Yami por otro lado, parecieron haber ignorado la propuesta del grupo, ya que ambos se dispusieron a darle un poco de comida a Agumon, del cual parecía estar disfrutando de los alimentos.

-¿Qué están haciendo, están sordos? Se supone que eso es para nosotros, no para los Digimon.

Decía Joe regañando a los chicos al ver que no habían captado la orden.

A lo que Taichi, le respondió con voz aburrida.

-Eres un tacaño, no tiene nada de malo.

El pelimorado incluso asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su vecino, él sabía que los Digimon tenían que comer para que no estuvieran cansado en las peleas.

-En estos momentos todos necesitaremos energías encaso de que estemos en peligro... Vamos, tomen un poco.

Yami en ese instante le mostró una bolsa de frituras a los Digimon.

Ellos no parecían querer la idea de tomar la comida para sus compañeros humanos, pero el chico seguía insistiendo sobre que comieran, tanto fue así que intentó probarla con el Digimon más fácil.

-Vamos Palmon, no querrás que tu linda belleza se marchite por la falta de alimentos ¿O si?.

La Digimon planta tenía la bolsa justo en la cara, y se ponía notar en su rostro, que no parecía resistir el olor de las frituras.

Los chicos al verlo pensaron que tenían que detener la tortura del pelimorado, pero antes de que alguno pudiera emitir una palabra, Palmon ya se estaba tragando las frituras.

-Esto esta delicioso.

Los Digimon en ese momento no pudieron resistir más, tanto fue así que cada uno comenzó a quejarse de que querían comida.

Los niños no tuvieron más opción que darles de comer, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacerlo, un géiser apareció la nada en la orilla de la playa.

La mayoría se asustó de repente por no haber visto venir eso, pero su miedo comenzó aumentar cuando dicho géiser comenzó a moverse por la arena.

Los DigiDestinados al percatarse de ello, decidieron huir por sus vidas dejando sus mochilas en el suelo.

El gran chorro de agua en movimiento poco a poco se desplazó hacía las cabinas telefónicas, y como muestra de su poder, el géiser hizo que mandara cada cabina al aire haciendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo una por una.

Al cabo de unos segundos después de que se destruyeran las cabinas telefónicas, el géiser desapareció al mismo tiempo que la arena comenzaba a levantarse, revelando una caracola extremadamente gigante.

Tentomon al verlo ahora ya comprendía quien era que los estaba atacando.

-Ese es Shellmon, ¿Así que éste era su territorio?.

Yami en ese instante había sido golpeado por el recuerdo de haber visto esto antes, y sin lugar a dudas, se estaba culpando por ello.

-(No puede ser, ahora recuerdo porque las cabinas telefónicas estaban destruidas, si me hubiera acordado de esto, tal vez hubiera hecho un plan para habernos ido de este lugar... Espera, ¿Y mi mochila?).

El pelimorado al ver que no tenía puesta su mochila, recordó que la había dejado con las demás al momento de correr.

-(No, mi DigiHuevo... No puedo dejar que ese caracol de mierda lo destruya).

El pelimorado al ver que los Digimon estaban dispuestos a pelear con Shellmon, pensó que podría usarlos como distracción para buscar a su compañero que aun no había nacido.

Ya comenzando el combate, el chico pudo percatarse que los únicos que estaban efectuando bien sus ataques, eran tanto Agumon como Palmon, ya que por lo general, eran los únicos que habían podido comer.

Shellmon aprovechando lo débil que estaban los Digimon, disparó un gran chorro de agua de su cabeza para derribarlos, pero aun así, Agumon y Palmon volvieron a levantarse para seguir atacando.

En cambio para Yami al tener el chorro de agua como su señal, decidió correr rápido hacía donde estaban las mochilas que estaban cerca de Shellmon.

Los demás DigiDestinados al percatarse de eso, no pudieron evitar confundirse sobre el porqué el pelimorado estaba yendo hacía el peligro.

-¡Yami ¿Qué estás haciendo vuelve aquí?!.

Gritaba Taichi desesperado por la forma en cómo su amigo estaba poniéndose en peligro, aunque el pelimorado por otro lado parecía que no había escuchado nada, ya que él siguió corriendo.

-(No puedo dejar que aplaste a mi compañero Digimon, fui muy descuidado al dejarlo solo, por eso tengo que salvarlo).

El chico sin lugar a dudas estaba totalmente loco con solo pensar que estaba corriendo en un campo de batalla para salvar un DigiHuevo de un Digimon que no estaba seguro si era el mismo de hace 4 años.

No se podía negar que el chico era valiente, pero al mismo tiempo era un estúpido.

Ya habiendo llegado a su destino, Yami pudo tomar su mochila con la mano, sin lugar a dudas esto había sido como una victoria,

Pero justo antes de que él pudiera dar un paso más, Shellmon atrapó al chico con los tentáculos que tenía en su cabeza.

-¡Oye no, suéltame!.

Todos los que estaban observando la situación, no sabían qué hacer.

Los únicos que podían hacer algo eran Agumon y Palmon, pero sus ataques no eran del todo efectivos en el nivel en el que estaban.

Yami gritaba de dolor por los tentáculos que cada vez más aplastaban su torso, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más podía notar cómo se estaba oscureciendo.

Él lo único que podía hacer, era rezar para que alguno Digievolucionara, pero al ver que no estaba ocurriendo nada a pesar de gritar de dolor, supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

-(Ay no... Es cierto, ninguno va a Digievolucionar porque no soy ninguno de sus compañeros... Maldita sea, este desgraciado me está apretando cada vez más fuerte...)

La respiración de Yami en ese momento, era cada vez más dificultosa, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su compañero Digimon aun no había nacido, lo cual le hacía pensar que nadie iba a ayudarlo.

Solo un milagro podía salvarlo, pero por desgracia.

Los milagros no existen.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*.

Notas del autor:

"Si si, lo sé, me tarde mucho, pero yo tengo que comer y lo saben, ¿Verdad?

Una aclaración, en el capítulo anterior, había hecho como un concurso sobre que adivinaran quien iba a morir, alguien acertó, pero no puedo comunicarme con dicha persona, así que por favor, crea una cuenta de Fanfiction y vuelve a dar tu respuesta para poder comunicarme contigo, o puedes hacer un comentario en Youtube en donde está este capítulo con la misma respuesta.

No digo quien fue el que acertó porque obviamente alguien va a darse el crédito de ello.


	5. Capitulo 5: El Digivice Corrupto

Una perspectiva Digital.

Capítulo 5: "El Digivice Corrupto".

Yami se encontraba atrapado entre los tentáculos que Shellmon tenía en su cabeza.

-¡Oye no, suéltame!.

Todos los que estaban observando la situación, no sabían qué hacer.

Los únicos que estaban haciendo algo para ayudar al niño, eran Agumon y Palmon.

Pero sus ataques no eran del todo efectivos en el nivel en el que estaban.

Yami gritaba de dolor por los tentáculos que cada vez más aplastaban su torso, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más podía notar cómo todo se estaba oscureciendo.

Él lo único que podía hacer, era rezar para que alguno Digievolucionara, pero al ver que no estaba ocurriendo nada a pesar de gritar de dolor, supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

-(Ay no... Es cierto, ninguno va a Digievolucionar porque no tengo mi compañero... Maldita sea... Este desgraciado me está apretando cada vez más fuerte...)

La respiración de Yami en ese momento, cada vez era más dificultosa, imposibilitándole en poder pensar el algo rápido.

Su compañero Digimon aun no había nacido, lo cual le hacía pensar que nadie iba a ayudarlo.

Solo un milagro podía salvarlo, pero por desgracia.

Los milagros no existen.

Aunque justo en el momento en el que pensó que estaba todo perdido, la pantalla del Digivice que Yami tenía en su bolsillo, se encendió mostrando un símbolo extraño.

Y sin que nadie lo pudiera esperar, un rayo de luz de color negro salió disparado en dirección hacia el Digimon planta.

Palmon al recibir dicho rayo, comenzó a gritar de dolor por la extraña energía que estaba sintiendo.

Nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el cuerpo de la Digimon comenzó a brillar.

-Palmon, "Dark Digivolve"...

Y después de pronunciara aquellas palabras, una criatura que se asemejaba mucho a un árbol sin hojas del cual su cara parecía estar muy enojado, apareció de la nada tomando desprevenido a todos los que estaban presentes.

-Suelta al chico.

Sin que Shellmon tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, el Digimon conocido ahora como Woodmon, le propinó un golpe en la cara, haciendo que liberara al pelimorado de sus tentáculos.

Como era de esperarse, Yami cayó en la arena tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-(¿Es-Estoy vivo? , Pero, ¿Quien me salvo?).

El chico en ese momento, observó la dirección en donde estaba el Digimon con forma de árbol, solo para confundirse aun más.

-(Espera, ¿De dónde salió ese Digimon?).

El pelimorado estaba extrañado al no saber de dónde había aparecido Woodmon, pero tras recordar que su Huevo aun seguía en peligro, decidió tomar su mochila de inmediato para luego correr hacía los DigiDestinados.

Aunque justo al llegar con ellos, Taichi puso sus manos en los hombros del niño.

-Yami, ¿Estás loco?.

Decía el chico enojado pero a la vez preocupado mientras lo sacudía por haber hecho una estupidez.

-Espera, no necesitas agitarme, aun me falta el aliento.

Acto seguido, Taichi dejó de moverlo mientras veía que había ido por su mochila.

-¿Fuiste por tu mochila?... Oye, se que la comida también es importante, pero tampoco es tanto para arriesgar tu vida.

El chico pensaba que Yami era más listo de lo que aparentaba su edad, pero por lo que había hecho, le hizo suponer que estaba equivocado, o eso era hasta que de un momento a otro, el mismo pelimorado abrió su mochila.

-No iba por la comida, iba por el DigiHuevo...

Los niños en ese instante no comprendían cuales eran las razones del pelimorado de arriesgar su vida para salvar un DigiHuevo, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer una pregunta, Yami se adelanto a ello.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, de donde salió ese Digimon?.

Justo al hacer la pregunta, el pelimorado señalo al Digimon árbol, quien parecía ser que le estaba dando una paliza a Shellmon, a lo que Tentomon rápidamente le dio una respuesta.

-No sabemos qué ocurrió, pero Palmon Digievolucionó en Woodmon y al parecer, te ha salvado.

Yami en ese instante abrió los ojos como platos con solo escuchar la frase del Digimon insecto, ya que era algo que nunca en su vida había esperado, y especialmente cuando sabía perfectamente que Palmon no debía Digievolucionar en esa criatura.

-(¿Qué? ¿Es Palmon? ¿Cómo es eso posible?... Sé que alteré un poco la historia dándole un poco de comida, pero, ¿Fue tan grande como para cambiar su línea evolutiva?).

Volviendo a la pelea, Shellmon parecía estar en serios problemas viendo que no podía mantener su pelea por la poca movilidad que tenía, así que no tuvo más remedio que en redar sus tentáculos en el brazo Digimon árbol.

Esto eventualmente haría que se detuviera por unos momentos, pero eso no evitó que Woodmon mordiera sus tentáculos para tratar de liberarse.

Hasta ese momento, Agumon, que aun tenía energías, se cercó a los Digimon que estaban forcejeando, y sin pensárselo 2 veces, el pequeño dinosaurio amarillo disparó su pequeña bola de fuego para tratar de ayudar a Woodmon.

Pero esto Digimon árbol, no le había gustado para nada.

Aunque la bola de fuego le haya impactado a Shellmon, él inmediatamente se enojó con solo ver el fuego.

-¡Fuego! ¡No me gusta el fuego!.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Woodmon teniendo aun su otro brazo libre, volvió a golpear a Shellmon mandándolo a volar unos metros, liberándose de sus tentáculos.

Agumon pensó que el Digimon árbol estaba hablando sobre que cuidara hacía donde disparaba su bola de fuego, pero al ver que se estaba acercando con una cara enojada, le hizo pensar en otra cosa.

-No, espera, recuerda que estoy de tu lado...

Y sin que Agumon pudiera terminar su oración, él termino esquivando uno de los golpes de Woodmon.

-¡Odio el fuego!.

El pequeño dinosaurio en ese instante se dio cuenta que el Digimon árbol había perdido la razón, haciendo que no tuviera más opción que huir.

Los DigiDestinados que estaban viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenían idea de porque Woodmon estaba persiguiendo a Agumon, pero antes de que se pudieran pensar en algo, los dos se estaban dirigiendo hacía ellos.

-¡AAAAHHH!, ¡Esa cosa viene hacía nosotros!.

Decía Sora asustada al mismo tiempo que los chicos estaban tratando de correr también.

Mientras tanto con Shellmon, él al ver que no podía hacer nada contra el Digimon árbol, decidió también huir de la zona mientras podía.

La chica Mimi por otro lado, era la única que no podía ser capaz de correr lo suficientemente rápido por culpa de haberse torcido el tobillo hace algunas horas, en resumen, ella se tropezó en la arena un par de metros haciendo que Woodmon tuviera tiempo para acercarse a ella.

La pelirroja al voltearse, ella inmediatamente soltó un grito de pánico al ver que Woodmon ya estaba justo a su lado.

Todos al escuchar los gritos de la niña suplicar por su vida, hicieron que todos se quedaron impotentes al ver que no podían hacer nada para ayudarla.

La chica en cuestión, estaba a punto de ser aplastada, pero justo antes de que eso sucediera, el símbolo extraño del Digivice que Yami tenía en su bolsillo, desapareció, haciendo que al mismo tiempo, el Digimon árbol volviera a brillar por unos segundos haciendo que volviera a su forma anterior.

-Mi cabeza, ¿Por qué todo me da vueltas?.

Preguntaba Palmon mareada mientras se tambaleaba sobre la arena.

Ninguno de los que estaba presente, sabía que había ocurrido con la Digimon planta.

Lo único que podían saber, era que ella había Digievolucionado por alguna razón, y que se había vuelto loca por el fuego.

Ya dejando eso de lado, todos se acercaron para ver la condición de la chica, mientras que los Digimon hacían lo mismo con Palmon.

Aunque el pelimorado por otro lado, se quedó quieto observando desde lejos mientras pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-(Es-Es-Eso estuvo jodidamente cerca, por poco ella y mata a su compañera... No sé qué cómo hubiéramos reaccionado todos si fuéramos visto morir a Mimi... Sea cual sea el caso, es un alivio que no haya pasado... Pero aun así, estoy confundido... ¿Cómo es que Palmon Digievolucionó en esa cosa, no se supone que debía Digievolucionar en Togemon? Es más, ¿Por qué Digievolucionó en primer lugar? Ella ni siquiera es mi compañero Digimon, y dudo que Mimi sepa cómo funciona la Digievolución).

Yami ni siquiera sabía el motivo de la extraña Digievolución del Digimon planta.

Sabía que cada una de las especies del Mundo Digital, tenían varias líneas evolutivas a las cuales ellos podían acceder, pero aun así, no explicaba la verdadera razón del porque Palmon había Digievolucionado sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Ya dejando todo eso de lado, y de haber comprobado que Mimi y Palmon estuvieran bien, el grupo decidió que era mejor irse de ese lugar en caso de que Shellmon regresara.

Ninguno había objetado con la idea, ya que al ver las cabinas telefónicas destruidas, realmente no había necesidad de seguir estando en la playa.

Al adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, ninguno sabía si iban a ser atacados de nuevo por otro Digimon salvaje, pero era eso o arriesgarse seguir estando en una zona peligrosa como era la playa.

Teniendo la idea de volver a entrar al bosque, los chicos se adentraron de nuevo en ella, tratando de encontrar alguna civilización humana, ya que si pudieron encontrar cabinas telefónicas, era de suponer que había humanos que lo habían puesto.

Pero aun así, era muy difícil que eso sucediera.

Los Digimon que los acompañaban, le habían dicho que no habían visto humanos en toda su vida, y que los niños habían sido los primeros.

De todas maneras, los DigiDestinados no tenían muchas opciones, así que decidieron intentarlo mientras aun les quedaba esperanza.

Aun que, eso poco a poco se iría desvaneciendo al no poder haber encontrado nada en las últimas 4 horas que llevaban caminando por el bosque.

-Ya me cansé, llevamos horas caminando, y mi tobillo aun me sigue matando.

Decía Mimi recostándose sobre un árbol.

A pesar de que tuvieran que irse de la playa lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a la chica de hacer que se recuperara por completo.

Aunque Joe por otro lado, se había quejado un poco por la chica.

-¿No puedes aguantar un poco más?... Con las constantes paradas que hemos estado teniendo, no hemos llegado a ninguna parte.

Con tan solo decir aquellas palabras, la chica se había enojado.

-Entonces discúlpame por haberme torcido el tobillo por haber huido de 2 cucarachas gigantes.

Y como era de esperarse, la discusión entre los dos chicos había comenzado.

-Mimi estás exagerando, ya he revisado tu tobillo y no se ve tan mal como piensas.

-¿Ahora eres doctor? Una simple mirada no basta.

La emoción inicial que tenía el grupo justo al comenzar a caminar por el bosque, claramente se estaba desboronando.

Por una parte, estaban de acuerdo que estaban siendo retrasados por la pelirroja, pero por otra parte también estaban de acuerdo que no era su culpa por haberse torcido el tobillo.

El ambiente en el lugar se había puesto un poco tensa en cuestión de segundos, pero antes de que esto pasara a mayores, Taichi se puso en medio de los dos chicos para terminar la discusión.

-Oigan, no sé si lo recuerdan, pero aun seguimos atrapados dentro del bosque, esta no es hora ni el momento indicado para pelear.

Yami mientras tanto, estaba algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Él no recordaba que la tensión entre los chicos fuera tan grande, especialmente cuando apenas era el primer día.

-(Esto es nuevo, en el anime nunca vi a esos dos discutir... Bueno, no que yo lo recuerde... Espero que eso no afecte demasiado en la historia).

A pesar de las discusiones, decidieron de todas maneras descansar en el lugar en donde estaban, aunque justo al sentarse en el suelo, Gomamon pudo olfatear algo.

-¿Huelen eso?.

Ninguno de los DigiDestinados sabía a que se estaba refería el Digimon blanco, pero antes de que alguien pudieran hacer su pregunta, Tentomon voló hacia arriba también olfateando lo que había captado Gomamon.

-Yo también lo huelo, es el olor del agua dulce.

Y tras posarse en la rama del un árbol, el Digimon insecto pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un lago.

-Sí, vaya suerte, es un lago y no parece estar lejos, ¿Les gustaría acampar en ese lugar?.

Todo en ese instante se habían emocionado por haber encontrado una fuente de agua de la cual poder beber.

Tanto que incluso Gomamon se dispuso a correr para llegar al lago, pero su compañero Joe lo detuvo jalándolo de la cola.

-No tan rápido... Tenemos que pensarlo bien, no sabemos si ese lugar es igual o más peligroso que la playa, lo mejor sería que alguien fuera a investigar.

En ese momento, los chicos suspiraron al saber que podría pasar lo mismo que en la playa.

Pero Yami sin embargo soltó una gran sonrisa recordando perfectamente de que lago estaban hablando.

-En ese caso, no se preocupen, iré a investigar por ustedes.

Y sin que nadie pudiera verla visto venir, el pelimorado comenzó a correr en dirección en donde estaba el lago, a lo que Sora al notarlo, soltó un suspiro de frustración por la actitud suicida que tenía el chico.

-No de nuevo, ¿Quién crío a ese niño para que fuera tan temerario?.

Tanto ella como Taichi junto con sus compañeros Digimon, se levantaron del suelo para tratar de perseguir al chico.

Luego de un par de minutos, el pelimorado eventualmente llegaría lo que parecía ser un lago, haciendo que él mismo se impresionara del torno que había a su alrededor.

Lo que más le sorprendía, era que dentro del lago habían varias especies de torres eléctricas, de las cuales, se podía notar desde lejos que estaban en muy malas condiciones.

-(Que raro, yo no me acuerdo de eso... Aunque, por la forma en cómo están derribadas, diría que llevan décadas metido en el lago).

Justo al momento de pensar aquellas palabras, un Taichi cansado poso su mano en el hombre del pelimorado.

-Yami, deja de actuar tan impulsivo, ni siquiera sabemos que tan peligroso es este lugar.

Pero justo en el instante en el que el pelimorado abrió la boca para hablar, a lo lejos se pudieron escuchar un sonido de lo que parecía ser un tranvía.

Los tres chicos inmediatamente observaron en la dirección en dónde venía el sonido, y lo único que pudieron notar, fue un vagón de tren eléctrico que estaba constantemente encendiendo y apagando sus luces.

El vagón se encontraba en una pequeña península que estaba en el lago.

Aunque Yami al verlo, sonrío en su mente al recordar perfectamente el vehículo que estaba en el medio de la nada, aunque los chicos que lo acompañaban, no pudieron evitar hacerse preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Es un tren ligero?.

Decía Taichi completamente confundido, a lo que Sora le respondió tratando de buscar alguna lógica.

-No lo sé, pero, ¿No creen que hay alguien dentro de ese vagón?...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Yami inmediatamente comenzó a correr alrededor de la orilla del lago para ir hacía el tren.

-Vayamos a ver.

Ambos chicos en ese instante soltaron un suspiro al ver que el pelimorado aun tenía energías para correr.

Aunque teniendo en mente la posibilidad de encontrar a otro humano en un lugar tan extraño, era de esperar que recuperara la energía de la emoción.

Luego de varios segundos para llegar al vagón, pudieron notar que estaba completamente vacío tanto por dentro, como por fuera.

-¿Eh?, no hay nadie por ninguna parte.

Decía Taichi confundido mientras revisaba debajo de los asientos adentro del vagón.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Yami, él veía como sus compañeros se confundían por no saber cómo había hecho para que la vagoneta se encendiera sola.

-(El DigiMundo, tan extraño como siempre... Es bueno saber que este es el único capítulo que aun recuerdo bien... Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de los demás).

El chico sabiendo perfectamente que nada iba a suceder, él inmediatamente se sentó en uno de los asientos.

-Este asiento es muy cómodo, podemos pasar la noche sin tener que dormir en el suelo.

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras, la chica se sentó a su lado para comprar la suavidad del asiento.

-Tienes razón, pero... No me gusta la idea de tener que dormir en un lugar donde habían monstruos peligrosos cerca de nosotros.

Tanto Taichi como Sora en ese momento se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar bien si era seguro estar en ese lugar.

Recordando el suceso que había ocurrido en la playa, era de esperar que ambos chicos estuvieran preocupados por ser atacados por otro Digimon igual o más peligroso que el anterior.

El ánimo de ambos no era tan alegre como Yami esperaba, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, los Digimon que los estaban acompañando le hablaron a sus compañeros humanos.

-No te preocupes Taichi, si alguien viene a dar problemas, estaré ahí para cubrirte.

Decía Agumon con una sonrisa, a lo que Biyomon hizo lo mismo.

-Él tiene razón, nosotros nos preocuparemos por su seguridad, así que Sora, procura descansar bien.

Los chicos en ese momento se les formaron una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras.

Ellos no sabían perfectamente si los Digimon que los estaban acompañando, podían protegerlos de las amenazas de ese lugar, pero viendo que estaban haciendo lo posible para hacer que no se preocuparan, pensaron que no todos los Digimon debían ser tan malos.

Yami mientras tanto en su mente, estaba sintiendo celos de ambos niños.

Ellos estaban siendo consolados por sus compañeros Digimon, cuando el suyo ni siquiera aun había nacido.

-(Oh, no se vale, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar para que mi compañero Digimon salga del huevo?... Por la forma en cómo está tardando, podría decir que está muerto, y que solo estoy cagando un cascaron vacio).

El pelimorado muy en el fondo, soltó un suspiro de decepción, al pensar que aun faltaba mucho para la llegada de su compañero Digital.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los demás DigiDestinados que se habían quedado atrás para descasar, habían llegado al lago un poco extrañados al notar que había un vagón de un tren eléctrico en la pequeña península de la isla.

La mayoría de los niños también pensó la idea de no pasar la noche cerca de alguien que estuviera fuera de lugar, ya que recordando las cabinas telefónicas de la playa, era de esperar que la mayoría le estuviese miedo al vagón, pero Taichi les aseguro que no habría nada que temer.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya revisamos todo y no parece que haya problemas.

Yamato por otro lado, era el único que no estaba muy convencido del lugar.

-No lo sé, ¿Están 100% seguros que este lugar es seguro?... Lo digo porque la playa aparentaba ser tranquilo, y mira lo que ocurrió.

Los chicos que estaban asegurando sobre que el lugar era seguro, no sabían cómo demostrarlo al 100%, pero gracias a su suerte, Kouchiro estaba de su lado.

-No estoy seguro de si en este lugar estamos lejos del peligro, pero ahora mismo no podemos darnos el lujo de buscar algo mejor... Hemos caminado por horas y no creo que logremos encontrar otro lugar antes de que anochezca.

Yamato en ese instante no tuvo más opción que comencé sus palabras al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Hasta este momento, los DigiDestinados junto con sus compañeros Digimon, ya tenían un lugar para pasar la noche, pero había un problema, y era que apenas tenían comida para todos, ya que por culpa del desastre que había hecho Shellmon, la mayoría de la comida había sido arruinada por la arena.

Con eso en mente, cada uno fue asignado a una tarea especial para tener todo listo para hacer que su primera noche no fuera tan mala.

Tareas como buscar toda la fruta que pudieran conseguir, pescar, y buscar ramas para hacer la fogata.

*Varias horas después*.

La noche los había golpeado tan rápido como los chicos habían esperado, pero para su suerte, con todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar, no hubo ningún problema con algún Digimon como lo que había ocurrido en la playa.

Hasta ese momento, todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata charlando y comiendo tanto pescado, como frutas, y uno que otro alimento enlatado que se había podido salvar de la maleta de emergencia.

Los DigiDestinados por fin se encontraban contentos, luego de haber tenido un día horrible, una cena y noche tranquila, era algo que todos se merecían.

Todo era calma y felicidad, hasta que una de las charlas que los niños estaban teniendo, uno de ellos comenzó a bostezar.

-Es hora de descansar.

Decía Taichi estirando su cuerpo dándole a entender todos que era mejor ir a dormir.

Aunque Yamato que había analizado la situación desde hace algunas horas, supo de inmediato que no podían darse el lujo de hacer que todos durmieran sabiendo que aun podían estar en peligro.

-No es por darles miedo, pero quiero recordarles que aun estamos en peligro... Necesitamos que alguien vigile mientras los otros duermen.

Justo al momento de decir aquellas palabras, el pelimorado rápidamente levantó la mano.

-Tomare el primer turno.

Decía él con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás chicos se quedaban un poco confundidos al ver que el más joven del grupo quería ser el primer en vigilar.

-Yami, no es por ser grosero, pero aun eres muy pequeño como para quedarte despierto.

Taichi en su mente sabía perfectamente que Yami era capaz de incluso quedarse despierto hasta el amanecer, pero viendo que estábamos en una zona que podría ser peligrosa, supo que era mejor no arriesgar al niño.

Aunque eso no evitó que el pelimorado hiciera pucheros por las palabras que había dicho, ya que no le gustaba que dijeran que era muy pequeño cuando irónicamente él era el más mayor de todos los que estaban presentes.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?.

Taichi en ese momento comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa al recordar que había golpeado al chico en su punto débil.

-Es-está bien está bien, puedes tomar el primer turno conmigo, jejeje.

Los demás chicos que estaban viendo la situación, en ese instante le salieron gotas de sudor en la cabeza al percatarse que el pelimorado no le gustaba que le dijeran que era muy pequeño para las cosas.

Aunque era algo que Yamato le estaba dando igual.

-Como sea, yo tomare el segundo turno, ¿Quién será el siguiente?.

Preguntó el rubio.

-Yo seré el siguiente.

Le respondió Joe, el chico de lentes, levantando la mano.

A lo que Kouchiro hizo lo mismo.

-En ese caso tendré el 4° turno.

Ya para entonces, cada uno de ellos tenía la tarea de vigilar por dos horas en su turno mientras los demás dormían.

Pero uno de ellos, Takeru, el segundo menor del grupo, también quería hacer vigilancia.

-Oni-Chan, yo también quiero vigilar.

Yamato al escuchar esto, él inmediatamente frunció el seño.

-No, no hace falta que vigiles, necesitas dormir para crecer.

El pequeño rubio obviamente se había confundido por las palabras de su hermano, ya que había algo que no estaba teniendo ningún sentido.

-Pe-Pero Yami va a vigilar con Taichi y es menor que yo.

El pelimorado en ese instante supo de inmediato que Yamato no iba a dejar que su hermano dormir hasta tarde, así que sin mucho que hacer decidió ayudar al chico.

-Oye, creo que deberías darle una oportu...

Pero justo antes de que Yami pudiera terminar su oración, el rubio mayor lo interrumpió estando enojado.

-Niño, nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, y ya tome mi decisión.

Y sin tener algo más que decir, Yamato se alejó del lugar frunciendo el seño al ver que su hermano estaba queriendo imitar al chico que no le agradaba.

Takeru en ese momento se había entristecido por las palabras de su hermano, pero a su vez, su compañero Patamon estaba ahí para consolarlo, dejando a todos confundido de la agresividad que estaba mostrando.

-(Esto es extraño, no recuerdo que en el anime, Yamato fuera tan agresivo... ¿Es por algo que cambie?... No, estoy 100% seguro que no tengo nada que ver, ni siquiera he hablado con él antes de llegar al DigiMundo... Supongo que es algo que tendré que resolver en el futuro).

Luego de varios minutos para que la tensión en el ambiente se calmara, los DigiDestinados procedieron a caminar hacía el vagón del tren para descansar, dejando tanto a Taichi, Agumon como el pelimorado en la fogata, ya que ellos les tocaba hacer el primer turno.

-Yami, ¿Realmente quieres hacer vigilancia? ¿No prefieres dormir?.

Preguntaba Taichi curioso mientras tomaba asiento en un tronco.

-Es que no tengo sueño, ayer me dormí demasiado tarde por estar emocionado por lo del campamento... Aparte de que me quede dormido en el autobús cuando veníamos a aquí.

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico tomo asiento alrededor de la fogata.

-Ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora responde una mía... Tú conoces a Yamato más que yo, ¿Me puedes decir porque esta tan enojado?.

Yami tenía curiosidad de saber si le había pasado algo al rubio mayor de venir al campamento, esperaba tener algún tipo de respuesta, pero cuando vio a Taichi negar con la cabeza, supo que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Eso también quisiera saber... Aunque lo único que me estoy preguntado es, ¿Por qué Takeru le dice Oni-chan a Yamato cuando los dos tienen apellidos diferentes?.

El chico estaba un poco confundido al no saber qué relación tenían ambos rubios, era una pregunta fácil de responder si se lo preguntaba directamente a ellos.

Pero antes de lo que Taichi pudiera imaginar, Yami respondió su pregunta.

-Eso es fácil, sus padres están divorciados.

Esto como era de esperarse había sorprendido al chico.

-Guao, para no conocer a Yamato, conoces mucho de su vida.

Justo en ese momento, el pelimorado instintivamente abrió los ojos del pánico al darse cuenta que había dicho algo que no tenía que saber.

-Jejeje, no-no del todo, so-solo estoy dando suposiciones... Digo, no lo sé, también puede que ambos hayan sido huérfanos, y que fueron adoptados por familias distintas.

Como era de esperarse, Yami estaba rezando para hacer que su vecino creyera en su mentira, y para su suerte, era algo que había funcionado.

-Mmm, es algo que no había pensado.

Decía Taichi de forma pensativa, mientras que el pelimorado soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-(Jejeje, casi la he cagado... Menos mal que ya tenía esa escusa pensada desde antes).

Con solo ese momento incomodo, fue lo suficiente como para hacer que Yami se callara por unos minutos.

-(Vaya... Mi primer día en el DigiMundo, y nada está siendo igual a como lo recuerdo del anime... Primero los 2 Kuwagamon... Y luego, la Digievolución extraña de Palmon... ¿Realmente todo cambio con solo mi presencia?).

El pelimorado no sabía qué pensar sobre los extraños sucesos inesperado que habían ocurrido durante el día, aunque todo eso dejo de ser importante cuando vio a su vecino jugar con la fogata mientras usaba una rama.

-Pronto se va a apagar, necesitaremos más ramas...

Pero justo antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración, una de las ramas que estaba ardiendo dentro de la fogata inesperadamente crujió, haciendo que saltara de la fogata.

Yami en ese momento, sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, a pesar de no tener su lista, él recordaba este suceso muy detalladamente.

Su único objetivo, era detener aquella rama carbonizada para evitar que quemara la cola del Digimon que estaba durmiendo bajo tierra.

Pero viendo que no habría alguna forma segura de detener esa rama.

El pelimorado decidió arriesgarse en tomar la rama en el aire con las manos desnudas.

Como era de esperarse, el chico soltó un pequeño grito justo antes de soltar la rama.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Yami que estás haciendo!.

Grito Taichi muy preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo muy confundido por la acción del pelimorado.

Yami por otra parte, el corrió lo más rápido posible al lago para poner su mano derecha en el agua.

Era lo más estúpido que había hecho hasta la fecha, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería evitar una batalla innecesaria.

Como era de esperarse, Taichi se acercó para ver la condición de su vecino, pero lo único que podía notar, era que él se encontraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Yami, esto no es algo como para reírse, ¿En que estabas pensando?.

El pelimorado no sabía cómo responder ante esa situación.

Si, había planeado como evitar la pelea contra Seadramon, pero jamás pensó que se iba a quemar en el proceso.

-Jejeje, cre-creo que fu-fueron mis reflejos de portero.

Muy en el fondo, él sabía que esa excusa era la más patética del mundo, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

-Déjame ver tu mano.

Decía el chico extendiendo su mano, lo que el pelimorado hizo sin oponer resistencia.

Taichi pudo notar como la palma derecha de Yami, había una gran línea roja en donde posiblemente el pelimorado había tomado la rama carbonizada.

-Parece que se ve muy mal... Deberíamos avisarles a todos lo que ocurrió.

Justo en ese instante, Yami retiro su mano totalmente despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, mejor deja que sigan durmiendo, digo, esto no es nada comparado con lo que nos ocurrió hoy.

Y tras decir aquella oración el pelimorado volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa, del cual estaba haciendo que Taichi se extrañara al ver que no le estaba dando mucha importancia a su bienestar.

*Al día siguiente*.

El grupo se encontraba caminando por el bosque tratando de buscar una ligera posibilidad de encontrar humanos.

El día anterior habían encontrado un Vagón eléctrico de la nada.

Algunos asumieron que alguien lo había puesto, y por eso decidieron ir a buscar, entre comillas, los humanos que pusieron dicho vagón.

Ya dejando el lago, y lo que sea posiblemente un punto de retorno, el grupo se estaba dirigiendo lo que parecía ser el final del bosque, y el inicio de una especie de desierto, del cual Yamato estaba dispuesto atravesar.

La mayoría de los niños asintieron en aprobación por la idea del rubio por la buena idea que se le había ocurrido.

Pero todo esa alegría se vino abajo cuando caminaron por alrededor de una hora con el sol justo golpeando sus cuerpos.

Siendo Taichi el primero en quejarse a base de sarcasmos.

-¿Quién dijo que ya se estaba comenzando hartar del bosque?... ¿Quién dijo que teniendo más espacio, era más difícil que nos hicieran un ataque sorpresa?... ¿Quién dijo que así podríamos tener más posibilidades de encontrar otros humanos?.

Yamato al escuchar el sarcasmo del chico, no pudo evitar enojarse por las quejas.

-¿Te quieres callar por un rato? Todos nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo, así que no todo es mi culpa.

Esto al parecer iba a detener la discusión de una vez por toda, ya que era cierto que Taichi había sido el primero en decir "Si" a la idea, pero como era de esperarse, él siguió quejándose.

-Bueno, si hubiera sabido que íbamos a caminar por horas con el ardiente sol, mejor me lo hubiera pensado.

Ya llegado a este punto Sora no tuvo más remedio que soltar un grito para que se detuvieran.

-¡Por favor, ya cállense los dos, hay demasiado calor como para andar discutiendo!.

Ambos chicos fijaron sus miradas enojadas por unos segundos hasta apartarlos al mismo tiempo.

El ambiente en la zona era más tensa de lo normal.

Los niños estaban en el medio de la nada lo que parecía ser un desierto de arena repleto de postes eléctricos con un calor insoportable, y por eso su actitud era muy entendible.

-(Genial, estamos en un desierto del cual no recuerdo del anime, y no tengo alguna idea para salir de este lugar... No sé porque no traje mi paraguas, con eso también me podía tapar del sol...)

El pelimorado en su mente estaba discutiendo sobre lo que estaba ocurrido.

Él también se encontraba cansado y también estaba a punto de quejarse, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, vio como a su lado, Gomamon se encontraba jadeando más de lo normal mientras caminaba.

-No te vez muy bien, ¿Te pasa algo amiguito?.

Preguntó Yami algo preocupado, a lo que el Digimon blanco le respondió entrecortado por la falta de hidratación.

-Estoy... Muy cansado... Quiero hielo... Al menos un poco de agua.

Todos los que habían escuchado las pobres palabras del Digimon blanco, inmediatamente se sintieron culpables por haber arrastrado a los Digimon al horrible desierto.

Incluso Joe, quien era compañero de Gomamon, iba a proponerle que se subiera a su espalda.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Yami saco de su mochila una cantimplora del cual abrió enfrente de todos.

-Bebe, la necesitas más que yo.

Decía el pelimorado entregando la cantimplora al Digimon blanco luego de haber dado un trago.

Como era de esperarse, Gomamon inmediatamente la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ya para cuando comenzó a beber, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al enterarse que el pelimorado traía una cantimplora todo este tiempo.

-Yami, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una cantimplora?.

Preguntó Joe confundido, a lo que el pelimorado le respondió.

-Es porque nunca me lo preguntaron.

Con solo oír la respuesta, todos los chicos fijaron sus miradas de odio hacía el pobre chico por no haber dicho que tenía agua cuando todos estaban sedientos.

Yami lo único que podía hacer, era reírse de forma nerviosa por las miradas asesinas que estaba recibiendo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Gomamón le entregó la cantimplora al pelimorado con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida.

Y con tan solo escuchar esas palabras, Taichi con una expresión sedienta, corrió para tomar la cantimplora de las manos del pelimorado, para tratar de tomar un trago de agua.

Pero para su mala suerte, la cantimplora se encontraba vacía dándole a entender que Gomamon se había tomado toda el agua.

-No hay nada...

Como era de esperarse el chico se había arrodillado en el suelo totalmente entristecido al darse cuenta que su esperanza de tomar agua había sido machacada en segundos, haciéndole notar a sus compañeros que haber entrado al desierto, había sido una mala idea.

-¿Y si mejor volvemos al bosque?, ahí al menos tendríamos un poco de sombra.

Decía el pelirrojo también agotado y harto de haber caminado por el sol.

Pero justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Taichi se levantó del suelo algo enojado mientras sacaba su binocular de una sola lente.

-Ni de chiste voy a caminar de regreso con este sol insoportable, tiene que haber algo por aquí cerca.

Taichi observó en todas las direcciones tratando de localizar un lugar donde habrían más posibilidades de conseguir agua.

La mayoría de los chicos, no tenían la esperanza de encontrar un lugar dentro de ese desierto pensando que la mejor opción era volver al bosque.

Pero justo en ese instante, el chico que estaba viendo con su binocular, abrió los ojos por completo cuando pudo divisar algo que no esperaba.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Eso es un barco hundido?.

Todos los que escucharon la pregunta de Taichi, se habían confundido por completo, ya que era muy difícil que un barco estuviera dentro de ese desierto.

-Taichi, el sol te está haciendo ver cosas.

Decía Joe quitándose los lentes empañados por el sudor.

El chico sin embargo, negó con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente que no estaba viendo una ilusión.

-No, no me estoy volviendo loco, no solo hay un barco hundido, también estoy viendo un lago y una aldea.

Todos al escuchar la frase, "aldea", todos inmediatamente abrieron los ojos de la emoción al pensar que se trataba de una aldea humana.

Así que ya teniendo su energía recuperada por la emoción de haber encontrado agua, todos los chicos comenzaron a correr inmediatamente hacia la dirección donde había mirado.

Exceptuando a Yami, que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de correr.

-(Vaya... Aun sigo sin acordarme esta parte... ¿Sera acaso que cambie la historia de los siguientes capítulos?... Solo espero que no haya cambiado demasiado, porque sin mi lista de recuerdos, estas semanas serán una pesadilla).

El pelimorado soltó un suspiro al no saber si había cambiado la historia por completo.

Lo único que sabía, era que solo tenía que seguir adelante para ver que ocurría después.

Pero justo al momento de dar un paso para dirigirse en la dirección en donde habían ido los demás niños.

Una especie de disco negro, apareció volando de la nada en dirección hacía una montaña.

Como era de esperarse, el pelimorado se había extrañado por completo al haber visto el extraño objeto volador.

-(Espera un segundo, ¿Qué fue esa cosa?)... No me jodas, si Kuwagamon no se hubiera comido mi lista, esto sería más fácil, no quiero esperar para ir al mundo humano para recuperar mi otra lista, eso es demasiado tiempo... ¡Cuando vuelva a verlo, voy hacer que mi compañero Digimon lo mate por entrometerse!.

Yami habló en voz alta enojado tras recordar una y otra vez su falta de memoria.

Lo único que podía hacer hasta ahora, era seguir adelante y tratar de recordar lo mínimo que fuera posible del mundo Digital.

Aunque eso sabíamos que iba a ser difícil.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la montaña.

Una especie de Digimon con un cuerpo humanoide hecho de fuego, mejor conocido como Meramon, se encontraba de pie vigilando una montaña.

Su trabajo consistía en proteger la montaña de los Digimon que tuvieran malas intenciones de dañar el ecosistema del lugar.

En los últimos meses, no había ocurrido ningún incidente de los Digimon que cruzaban por el lugar, o de Digimon que estuvieron dando problemas.

Haciéndole pensar a Meramon, que hoy también sería igual de tranquilo como siempre.

O eso era lo que él esperaba, hasta que sin previo aviso, una especie de engrane negro, apareció volando de la nada clavándose de golpe en su pecho.

Como era de esperarse, el Digimon de fuego no había esperado para nada que algo así lo golpeara de repente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, él intentó quitárselo con las manos.

Pero se le fue imposible, ya que antes de lo que pudiera imaginar, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, dando a entender que había perdido el conocimiento.

Volviendo con Yami.

Él se encontraba llegando a la aldea que Taichi había visto a lo lejos con su binocular.

Pero algo no andaba bien, ya que por alguna razón, las casas de la aldea eran más pequeñas de lo normal haciendo confundir al pelimorado.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto realmente es una aldea Digimon?... Pero si las casas casi no superan mi altura... Y eso que soy alguien enano... De todas maneras, ¿Donde están los niños que me dejaron solo en el desierto?.

El chico observó el lugar en busca de alguna señal de vida, aunque no tardo demasiado, ya que a lo lejos, no solo podía ver a los niños cerca de una fuente con agua, sino que también, ellos estaban siendo rodeados por un montón de Digimon color rosado, haciendo que al mismo tiempo, Yami pudiera recordar de golpe lo que estaba sucediendo.

-(Ah sí, ya me acuerdo... Eso quiere decir que no cambie nada... Este es el capítulo donde Biyomon Digievoluciona).

El chico rápidamente se acercó a los chicos que estaban en la fuente mientras trataba de recordar que había que hacer para defenderse del enemigo que era inevitable.

-Oigan, es Yami.

Decía Takeru emocionado al ver que el niño aun seguía con vida.

-Yami, ¿Dónde estabas?.

Preguntó Taichi algo enojado por la preocupación al darse cuenta que no estaba consigo, pero rápidamente los papeles se invirtieron cuando el pelimorado sintió que lo estaban regañando.

-Por favor, ustedes salieron corriendo cuando no tenía ganas de correr... Para la próxima, deberían mirar atrás.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras algo enojado, él saco de su mochila su cantimplora que se encontraba vacía, para intentar llenarla con el agua de la fuente.

Pero justo en ese instante, mientras llenaba su cantimplora con agua, la fuente de agua, inesperadamente explotó un geiser de fuego.

Como era de esperarse, el pelimorado soltó un grito de dolor, haciendo que todos se asustaran por lo que habían presenciado.

-Yami, rápido, vamos al lago.

Sora rápidamente intentó ayudar al chico para llevarlo al lago para intentar minimizar el dolor con el agua.

Pero justo al llegar al lago donde se encontraba un barco hundido, pudieron darse cuenta que misteriosamente, el agua del lago había desaparecido.

Sora lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue sacar de su pequeño koala, un botiquín de emergencias para tratar de sanar la quemadura de Yami.

-No-No puede ser...Ya-Yami, ¿Cuánto te duele?.

El pelimorado sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor.

-(¡Puta madre, esto es jodidamente doloroso, juro que si descubro el causante de está mierda, voy a matar a ese desgraciado!).

El chico gritaba en su mente incontables groserías mientras sostenía su brazo derecho quemado.

Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que aun tenía que seguir haciendo el papel de un niño.

Uno de los Digimon rosados mientras tanto, les dijo donde podría haber más agua para el chico.

-Prueben con el pozo, posiblemente haya agua.

Taichi inmediatamente salió corriendo hacía el pozo que los Pyocomon habían mencionado.

Llegando el lugar, el chico arrojo una cubeta de madera.

Luego de unos segundos esperando a que mentalmente la cubeta se llenase con agua, Taichi comenzó a jalar la cuerda hacía arriba, solo para darse cuenta que el lado extremo de la cuerda, donde debería estar la cubeta, solo estaba la punta de la cuerda quemada.

-¿Qué? Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Justo al momento de terminar aquella oración, el pozo donde supuestamente debía de haber agua, explotó en un geiser de llamas asustando de nuevo los que estaban presentes, pero esta vez, sin ningún herido.

-Oigan, ¿Me podrían explicar cómo es que el agua desapareció?.

Pregunto Yamato a los Digimon rosados, a lo que uno de ellos les respondió asustado por la situación.

-No lo sabemos... Lo único que sabemos es que el agua viene del manantial de la Montaña Migarashi... Si algo llegara a pasar con el agua, debería haber un problema en esa montaña.

El pequeño Pyocomon inmediatamente señalo la montaña cuyo lugar era donde el agua llegaba a la aldea.

Pero el pelimorado sin embargo, se enfureció más cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pasando.

-(No me jodas, ya me acuerdo... Esa cosa que vi volando en el cielo era un engrane negro... Cuando tenga a mi compañero Digimon, voy a matar a ese murciélago).

El niño en su mente, aun estaba muy enojado por haber sentido el fuego quemar su mano derecha, pero antes de que él pudiera seguir quejándose, una mano húmeda le toco la mano haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Yami, no te muevas.

Decía Sora masajeando la mano del chico con lo que parecía ser una crema para las quemaduras.

El pelimorado por otra parte, siguió tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Pero justo al momento en el que no pudo aguantar más el dolor, se pudo escuchar a lo lejos una explosión en la montaña donde se suponía que venía el agua.

-¿Pero qué diablos?.

Taichi rápidamente saco de su bolsillo, su binocular de una sola lente para mirar la dirección de la explosión.

Lo único que se podía ver a lo lejos, eran unas llamas salir de la punta de la montaña como si fuera una especie de vela.

Pero lo que nadie podía ver, exceptuando por Taichi que aun usaba su binocular.

Era que una especie de criatura humanoide hecha de fuego, estaba bajando de la montaña.

-¿Esperen que es esa cosa?.

Justo al momento de hacer la pregunta, se pudo escuchar un eco en la misma dirección donde se encontraba la montaña.

-Sí, sí, que bien me siento... Voy a quemarlo todo, voy a dejar todo hecho cenizas.

En ese instante, Taichi tragó un poco de saliva al darse cuenta que la voz provenía del tipo que estaba hecho de fuego.

-Pe-pe-pero si esa montaña esta como a más de un kilometro de distancia, ¿Cómo es que se puede escuchar hasta aquí?.

El chico estaba impresionado, pero al mismo tiempo asustado por los pulmones del Digimon.

Los otros chicos sin embargo, no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo.

Pero justo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer su pregunta, Taichi inmediatamente grito cuando vio a Meramon salir del bosque.

-¡Corran, esa cosa viene hacía aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos, absolutamente todos, incluyendo a los Pyocomon, comenzaron a correr en dirección al lago que estaba sin agua.

Por lo lentos que eran, se les iba hacer imposible huir por completo, así que no tuvieron más opción que tratar de esconderse en el barco hundido que se encontraba dentro del lago.

Los chicos quienes eran más rápidos, aprovecharon para intentar cargar a todos los Digimon rosado que podían.

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste, ¿Por qué alguien que viene de la montaña vendría aquí para lastimarnos?.

Preguntó Joe algo asustado mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su compañero Digimon.

Los demás que habían escuchado la pregunta, también estaban dudando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que si el agua que venía de la montaña, iba a todas partes, no tendría que haber una razón para que el Digimon de fuego fuera a su ubicación con intenciones malvadas.

Aproximadamente tardaron unos minutos para que la mayoría pudiera entrar al barco.

Pero mientras todos intentaban entrar, Sora inmediatamente se percató que su compañera Digimon, no estaba a su lado.

-¿Eh? Espera un momento, ¿Dónde está Biyomon?... Mimi, ¿Viste entrar a Biyomon al barco?.

Preguntó algo desesperada la pelinaranja, a lo cual, la pelirroja señaló el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-Mira, aun se encuentra arriba del lago.

Sora rápidamente observó el lugar donde habían señalado.

Lo que ella podía observar, era como su compañera Biyomon, estaba asegurándose de que sus amigos, los Pyocomon, estuvieran a salvo.

-Vamos, tienen que darse prisa, ahí se pueden esconder todos.

-¿Y tú que vas hacer?.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien, ustedes van primero, después de todo, son mis amigos.

Biyomon seguía estando al borde del lago seco esperando a que sus otros amigos pudieran llegar a tiempo al barco.

Pero Sora por otro lado, corrió para advertirle a su compañera del peligro.

-Biyomon, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Baja aquí de una vez.

Ya para cuando el último de los Digimon rosados se metió al lago.

Alguien quien parecía estar hecho de fuego, apareció detrás del Digimon pájaro.

Por motivos de reflejo, Biyomon pudo alejarse volando al sentir que Meramon estaba cerca.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella disparo su técnica especial.

-¡Espiral Mágico!.

Una espiral de fuego de color verde salió disparado hacía el Digimon hecho de fuego, pero como era esperarse, al estar hecho de fuego, el ataque no le había hecho mucho efecto.

Biyomon por otro lado, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente así que comenzó a disparar por varias veces consecutivas su espiral mágico para ver si al menos hacía algún efecto, pero seguía sin pasar nada.

Los otros Digimon al percatarse de que Biyomon estaba luchando sola, decidieron salir del barco para intentar ayudar a su amiga.

Estando juntos, todos los que podían hacer un ataque a distancia, lo lanzaron consecutivamente para ver si ahora había un cambio.

Efectivamente hubo algún cambio, pero para mal.

Ya que todos los ataques en conjunto que le hicieron a Meramon, hicieron que lo absorbiera haciendo que comenzara a crecer de tamaño.

Y sin que nadie se lo pudiera esperar, Meramon disparo una bola de fuego a los Digimon que estaban volando haciendo que cayeran a tierra.

Sora rápidamente corrió para atrapar a su compañera en el aire, pero por la forma en cómo había recibido el ataque, se podía notar lo mal herida que ella estaba.

-Eres una tonta, se supone que no debes jugar con fuego.

Biyomon por otro lado, estaba muy adolorida para responder.

El ataque había ido directo hacía ella, pero de todas maneras no le importaba, porque ya sabía lo peligroso que se iba a poner la batalla.

Ya para cuando los demás Digimon de los DigiDestinados tuvieron la idea de huir junto con sus camaradas caídos, Meramon dio un gran salto para entrar al lago sin agua para intentar aplastar a sus adversarios.

Para los Digimon que estaban en el fondo, sabían que estaban completamente pedidos en el momento en el que Meramon los aplastara.

Pero sin que alguien se lo pudiera esperar, Biyomon se zafó del abrazo de Sora para interceptar al Digimon de fuego en el aire.

La pelinaranja sabía que su compañera estaba demasiada herida como para recibir otro ataque.

Sora sabía que iba a morir si no hacia algo, pero ella, no tenía, nada para ayudarla.

-¡Biyomooooooon!.

Sin que nadie se lo pudiera esperar, una luz blanca salió disparada desde el cinturón de la pelinaranja hacia el Digimon pájaro.

Y ya para cuando alguien se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, Biyomon se había transformado en una especie de fénix.

El ave se podía considerar que era igual o más grande que el Digimon de fuego que había estado intentando aplastarlos.

Pero el fénix, mejor conocido como birdramon, uso su cuerpo para arrastrar y elevar a Meramon a los cielos dejándolo en una altura considerable para dejarlo caer hacia el suelo.

Pero no fue lo suficiente como para detenerlo, ya que al ponerse de pie, comenzó a dispara varias bolas de fuego de sus manos al fénix que seguía en el aire.

Meramon sonrío con picardía al ver que Birdramon no tenia posibilidad de esquivar sus ataques, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció de golpe cuando el ave de fuego disparo su técnica.

-¡Meteoros fugases!.

De la nada, una multitud de bolas de fuegos salieron disparadas de las alas de de birdramon consumiendo por completo el ataque que estaba a punto de recibir, pero haciendo que al mismo tiempo fueran dirigidas a Meramon.

Sin tener alguna oportunidad para esquivarlo, el Digimon de fuego recibió el ataque completo haciendo que su tamaño se disminuyera poco a poco.

Yami que estaba viendo la batalla desde el barco, no podía creer que la batalla había terminado tan rápido cuando en sus recuerdos, la pelea había sido mucho más larga.

-(Eh, no te voy a mentir, no pensé que fuera tan corta... Pero ya hablando en serio, que bien que Sora pudo hacer que Biyomon Digievolucionara, por un segundo pensé que realmente íbamos a morir).

Mientras el pelimorado soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que la pelea había acabado, de la nada, escuchó el sonido característico de un Digivice.

Estando completamente confundido, él inmediatamente saco su Digivice de su bolsillo para ver si era el suyo que estaba haciendo el ruido.

Y para su sorpresa, su Digivice realmente estaba haciendo ruido dejando completamente confundido al pelimorado.

Mientras tanto con Meramon.

Él poco a poco estaba disminuyendo de tamaño, y para cuando su tamaño regreso a ser el original, un engrane negro salió disparado de su pecho hacia el cielo.

Todos los que estaban viendo la escena, estaban completamente confundidos al notar que una especie de rueda negra había salido del cuerpo de Meramon.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando dicho engrane negro se dirigió hacia el barco hundido.

Yami mientras tanto, seguía observando su Digivice confundido al no saber porque estaba haciendo ese ruido.

-(Esto es demasiado extraño, no se supone que debería estar haciendo eso... ¿Se habrá dañado?).

El chico intentó apretar los botones para ver si con eso dejaba de hacer ruido, pero cuando vio que no estaba haciendo nada, desistió en seguir intentando, hasta que de la nada, los chicos que estaban cerca del pelimorado dieron un grito por algo que se estaba acercando.

-¡Viene hacia nosotros!.

Gritaba Joe asustando haciendo confundir a Yami.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?.

El pelimorado en ese momento observo en dirección donde se suponían que habían derrotado a Meramon, pero lo único que pudo notar, era como el engrane de color negro se acercaba toda a velocidad hacia él.

Por motivos de reflejo, Yami cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, tratando de rezar para que el golpe que iba a recibir, no fuera tan doloroso.

Pero justo antes de ser golpeado, el Digivice que tenía en su mano, comenzó a brillar.

Y para cuando alguien se pudiera dar cuenta, el engrane negro fue absorbido por el Digivice del pelimorado.

Los chicos que habían presenciado la escena, no podían entender que había ocurrido.

Ni siquiera Yami, quien seguía de pie como si nada, esperando el golpe que supuestamente iba a recibir.

-(¿Dónde está el golpe?).

El pelimorado abrió los ojos lentamente no sabiendo con que se iba a encontrar, pero al ver que enfrente de él no había nada, observo en todas las direcciones tratando de buscar el engrane negro que iba a golpearlo.

-¿A-A donde fue esa cosa negra?.

Preguntó el chico tragando un poco de saliva al no saber en qué dirección se había ido el engrane negro.

Pero los DigiDestinados sin embargo, aun seguían analizando lo que había sucedido.

-Vamos chicos, no me ignoren, ¿Qué ocurrió con esa rueda que iba a golpearme?.

Volvió a preguntar el pelimorado confundido al ver que sus compañeros no emitían ninguna palabra.

Yami por otra parte, el silencio lo estaba matando, pero antes de que él pudiera volver hacer su pregunta, Kouchiro le dio una respuesta algo vaga de lo que sucedió, porque él tampoco entendía lo que había sucedido.

-No sabría cómo explicarlo... Yo también pensé que el engrane negro te iba mandar a volar a la velocidad a la que iba, pero por alguna extraña razón, desapareció de la nada enfrente de ti.

Como era de esperarse, el pelimorado ahora se encontraba más confundido por la explicación del pelirrojo.

A pesar de tener recuerdos vagos sobre el anime, él sabía perfectamente que los engranes negros tenían que desaparecer de golpe, cuando el Digimon que estaban controlando, fuera derrotado.

Pero luego de haber visto lo que había sucedido con el primer engrane negro de la aventura, pensó que esta vez, la historia podría ser diferente.

Luego de varias horas, después de lo sucedido con la pelea de Meramon.

La llamarada de fuego que estaba en la cima de la montaña, y el geiser de fuego que estaba saliendo de la fuente, comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente.

Y al cabo de una hora, el lago donde los chicos se habían escondido, estaba comenzando a volver a llenarse de agua.

Aunque para su suerte, los DigiDestinados ya habían salido de ella al ver que Meramon había sido derrotado.

Hablando del Digimon de fuego, él se encontraba despertando completamente confundido sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Lo único que él podía recordar, era que algo lo había golpeado en el pecho, para luego tener su visión borrosa.

Los chicos inmediatamente pudieron darse cuenta que la cosa que lo había golpeado, había sido el engrane negro, aunque no sabían quien lo había creado.

Los niños les preguntaron a los Digimon sobre si había una criatura que podía crear engranes negros para controlar a los otros Digimon, pero para su sorpresa, ninguno sabía quién podía crear dichos artefactos malignos.

Aunque Yami por otro lado, sabía que tenía que mantener silencio hasta que llegaran a ese punto de la historia.

*Fin del Capitulo*.

Próximamente en una perspectiva Digital.

-¿Eso es una especie de fabrica?... Es raro que hayan fabricas en el DigiMundo... Ay no, la versión pirata de robo policía me quiere matar... Si mi mochila dejara de moverse sola, sería más fácil escapar... Espera, ¿Que fue lo que dije?.

Capítulo 6: "El Nacimiento de Keemon"... Hola amiguito, me llamo... Ay, oye, no me muerdas.


	6. Capítulo 6: El Nacimiento de Keemon

Una perspectiva Digital.

Capítulo 6: "El nacimiento de Keemon".

En el día anterior, los niños habían encontrado una aldea pensando que podían encontrar humanos.

Pero para su mala suerte, lo único que pudieron encontrar en el lugar, fueron muchos Pyocomon que vivían en la zona.

De los cuales, habían sido atacados por un Digimon humanoide hecho de fuego llamado Meramon, que había sido controlado por una especie de engrane de color negro.

Pero aun así, no había sido un día totalmente horrible.

Gracias a la ayuda de Biyomon, que había Digievolucionado en Birdramon gracias a la ayuda de su compañera Sora, pudieron derrotar al Digimon de fuego, y de lo que lo estaba controlando.

Pero el terror que iban a desatar los engranes negros, iba a suponer el comienzo de su desafortunada aventura.

Volviendo al presente, los DigiDestinados se encontraban descansando al lado de un árbol estando en una pradera.

Ellos se habían ido de la aldea justo en la mañana para seguir con su búsqueda de una civilización humana.

A pesar de que todos los Digimon de la aldea le habían dicho que nunca habían visto a otros humanos en toda su vida, los niños iban a seguir intentando de todas maneras.

Ya que, si ellos 8 habían sido enviados al DigiMundo como si nada, era de suponer que también habría más personas que tuvieron la misma suerte de ir al mundo Digital.

Volviendo con los chicos, Yami se encontraba sentado cerca del árbol mientras observaba su DigiHuevo algo preocupado.

Él había llegado al DigiMundo hace literalmente dos días, y no hubo ninguna señal de que su DigiHuevo reaccionara a algo.

Sabía que los DigiHuevos tenían que tener tiempo para que pudieran eclosionar, pero recordando los peligros que iba afrontar en el futuro, iba a saber que iba a necesitar a su compañero Digimon de una vez por todas.

-(No lo entiendo... Los otros niños ya tienen a su compañero Digimon y yo apenas tengo un huevo... ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?... Vaaaamooooos, ¿Cuando vas a nacer?, realmente estoy llegando a pensar que estás muerto...)

Tras pensar aquellas palabras, él mismo abrazó el huevo teniendo la esperanza de poner conseguir su compañero Digimon lo más rápido posible.

Mientras seguía abrazando el DigiHuevo, el pelimorado vio algo extrañado a Kouchiro, al ver que estaba sacando la laptop de su mochila.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué sacas tu laptop, no se supone que no debería funcionar como todo tus aparatos electrónicos?.

Preguntó Yami confundido, pero la única respuesta que pudo conseguir del pelirrojo, fue un gran suspiro de decepción al darse cuenta que no estaba encendiendo.

-Pensé tener suerte como lo que sucedió en la playa con tu teléfono... Pero parece que sigue sin funcionar.

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras, Taichi le quitó la computadora portátil de sus manos, para comenzarla a golpear a los lados.

-Cuando suceden estas cosas, la mejor solución suele ser unos cuantos golpes.

-¿Qué? No no no no no no.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Kouchiro algo asustado de lo que pudiera sucederle a su pobre laptop, él inmediatamente se lo quitó de sus manos para evitar que pudiera dañarla.

-No hagas eso por favor, podrías ponerla peor de lo que está ahora.

-Oye, yo solo intentaba ayudarte.

Sora al escuchar a Taichi hablar, no pudo evitar quedarse confundida por completo por las palabras del chico.

-¿Lo ayudabas golpeando su computadora? ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se arreglan a golpes?.

Preguntó la chica, a lo que Taichi simplemente le respondió sintiéndose superior, ya que siempre le salía bien cuando de arreglar las cosas a golpes se trataba.

-A mí siempre me funciona, no duden de mi confianza.

Yami al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco de su vecino, ya que intentar arreglar algo a base de golpes, era lo más estúpido que había hecho.

-No siempre funciona, ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez cuando te acercaste al microondas de mi mamá?.

Taichi en ese instante soltó una sonrisa avergonzada al recordar lo que había ocurrido la última vez.

Luego de varios segundos sin que alguien pudiera decir algo.

La computadora portátil que Kouchiro tenía en sus manos, Inesperadamente se encendió de la nada.

-¡Ya funciona!.

Decía el pelirrojo emocionado al darse cuenta que su laptop seguía funcionando.

Aunque, eso no evitó que Taichi se diera el crédito al pensar que lo había arreglado.

-Es genial, eso quiere decir que mis golpes si funcionaron... Yami, si quieres puedes pasarme ese Huevo para hacer que eclosione más rápido.

Al escuchar las palabras del chico, el pelimorado instintivamente abrazó aun más su DigiHuevo, para alejarse varios metros de Taichi para evitar que hiciera una locura.

-¡Como te atrevas a tocar mi DigiHuevo, juro que te mato!.

Gritaba Yami a lo lejos haciendo que todos les salieran una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver lo sobre protector era con el huevo gigante.

Pero fuera de todo eso, cuando todos vieron en la dirección donde el pelimorado estaba parado, no pudieron evitar observar una especie de humo a lo lejos.

Yamato fue a hacia esa dirección para ver de dónde provenía ese humo.

Mientras tanto con Kouchiro, él se encontraba muy confundido observando que algo extraño le estaba pasando a su computadora.

No era que no iniciara sección o que no se pudiera usar, si no que, por alguna extraña razón, la batería del computador estaba en 0%.

En teoría, su laptop debería estar apagándose por la falta de energía, pero por alguna razón, no estaba sucediendo.

Luego de varios segundos, el pelirrojo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que el indicador de la batería por alguna razón se había Bugeado, ya que al recordar que los aparatos eléctricos en ese mundos funcionaban de una forma diferente, debía de suponer que sería una simple falla de su computador.

Volviendo con Yami, él se encontraba de pie viendo como Yamato se acercaba a su posición.

Él no entendía porque se estaba acercando, pero justo cuando el rubio llego a su posición, pudo notar como lo había visto con una mirada fría antes de seguir adelante en dirección hacia donde estaba el humo.

Sin que el pelimorado pudiera explicarlo, no podía evitar sentirse amenazado por alguna razón por la mirada del rubio.

Él no había esperado para nada que alguien lo observara de esa manera, especialmente cuando no le había hecho nada a Yamato.

-(¿Ahora qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me observó de esa manera?... Si no fuera porque lo conozco un poco, llegaría a pensar que realmente está enojado conmigo).

Luego de pensar en lo extraño que había sido la mirada del rubio hacía él.

Yami procedió a volver a meter su DigiHuevo en la mochila al ver que había sido otro día sin que el huevo tuviera alguna reacción.

-Supongo que será para otro momento... Bueno señor huevo, de vuelta a mi mochila.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de mandar a dormir a su huevo, Yamato, quien se había ido en la dirección hacía donde estaba el humo, grito desde lejos para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

-¡Oigan chicos, tienen que venir a ver esto!.

Todos al escuchar la orden, los DigiDestinados inmediatamente se apresuraron para ver qué era lo que tenía que enseñarles el rubio.

Pero al momento de llegar, antes de que todos pudieran hacer la pregunta sobre qué era lo que iba a enseñarles, Yamato ya tenía un dedo apuntando en la dirección de lo que había encontrado.

Todos inmediatamente se impresionaron al ver lo que estaban observando.

El rubio lo que había encontrado tras ver el humo, había sido nada más y nada menos que una fabrica.

Como era de esperarse, Yami seguía extrañado al enterarse de que habían fábricas en el DigiMundo, ya que siempre pensó que la vida de los Digimon no era tan industrial como él esperaba.

-(Oh genial, yo tampoco me acuerdo de esto... Lo diré ahora y lo volveré a decir... "Matare a Kuwagamon cuando tenga a mi compañero").

Y sin nada más que pensar, todos los chicos se dirigieron al lugar para tratar de buscar indicios de humanos.

Ellos no sabían si los Digimon tenían la capacidad como para crear una fabrica, pero como era de esperarse, la esperanza sobre encontrar algún humano en ese mundo tan extraño, no se podía perder.

No les había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la fabrica, pero al hacerlo, pudieron percatarse de algo, y era que por alguna extraña razón, la fabrica parecía estar desierta.

Al caminar por el lugar, lo único que los chicos podían ver, era una cinta transportadora de la cual parecía mover algunas piezas metálicas siendo ensambladas en otras piezas metálicas.

Para mala suerte de los chicos, parecían estar en una zona donde estaba automatizada, en otras palabras, no iban a encontrar a nadie si solo seguían en esa zona.

Así que sin mucho esfuerzo, el grupo se dividió en dos equipos para así poder cubrir más terreno.

En resumen de todo, Takeru, Yamato, Mimi, Kouchiro junto con sus compañeros Digimon, fueron el primer grupo.

Mientras que Taichi, Joe, Yami y Sora, fueron el segundo.

La única misión que tenían los chicos, era poder encontrar a alguien que fuera un humano, o al menos algo que no los quisiera matar.

Aunque, por cómo les estaba tomando encontrar a alguien por el gigantesco lugar, parecía que no iban a encontrar ninguna de las dos, y eso a Joe no le parecía muy agradable.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo este lugar puede estar vacio?, es obligatorio que aquí deben haber personas que muevan esas maquinas.

Lo que decía el chico de lentes claramente podía tener sentido, pero Sora por otro lado, parecía estar totalmente desacuerda con lo que el chico decía.

-¿Estás seguro?, no es por ser pesimista, pero hemos visto cabinas telefónicas en la playa que estaban funcionando a medias... También vimos un tren ligero que se encendía y apagaba las luces en aquel lago... Y ayer vimos un barco hundido dentro de otro lago en la aldea de los Pyocomon... Puedes decirme loca, pero no me sorprendería ni lo más mínimo si este lugar también se pudiera mantener solo.

La pelinaranja parecía estar uniendo los puntos sobre en qué mundo estaban metidos ahora.

Ya todo lo que ellos conocían como normal, no podía aplicarse en el mundo en donde estaban.

La física en el DigiMundo era sin lugar a duda algo nuevo para ellos, y sabían que tenían que acostumbrarse a eso si iban a permanecer en ese lugar por un tiempo.

Joe sin embargo, seguía sin poder tragarse el cuento sobre que estaban en un mundo distinto al planeta tierra.

-No, sigo insistiendo que una persona al menos debería estar vigilando este lugar, porque no tiene ningún sentido de que una fábrica actué por mente propia.

Para el chico de lentes, puede que llegara la posibilidad de que no hubieran humanos en el lugar en donde estaban, pero eso no iba a significar que hayan sido los únicos en haber llegado de la nada al DigiMundo.

Pero justo antes de que los chicos se pusieran a discutir sobre su situación, una voz de alguien gruñendo de dolor, apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?.

Preguntó Taichi observando todas las direcciones tratando de ubicar la voz misteriosa.

Tanto los chicos como los Digimon negaron con la cabeza no sabiendo que era eso, así que sin perder tiempo, los DigiDestinados fueron a buscar el origen del gruñido.

Duraron alrededor de varios minutos tratando de encontrar la voz de la persona que se estaba quejando del dolor.

Por suerte, los gruñidos eran continuos dándoles una pista sobre donde podía estar.

Así que en menos de lo que se esperaban, pudieron hallarlo.

-Oigan, lo encontré.

Decía Agumon apuntando el pasillo donde se encontraba dicha persona.

Los DigiDestinados junto con sus compañeros Digimon, se acercaron lentamente al ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que podían ver, era un hombre con un cuerpo metálico acostado del cual parecía estar atrapado entre unos engranes gigantes.

-Es un robot.

Decía Taichi algo sorprendido al ver que en este mundo también habían robots en este mundo.

Pero Agumon rápidamente negó con la cabeza para corregir a su compañero.

-No es un robot, es Andromon.

Los chicos en ese instante se impresionaron al darse cuenta que el "robot" que estaba acostado, también era un Digimon.

Aunque Yami por otro lado, veía al androide extrañado al recordar vagamente una imagen sobre Andromon volviéndose loco.

-(Espera, se supone que este Digimon es bueno, ¿Verdad?, ¿Entonces porque mi mente me dice que tengo que alejarme de esa cosa?).

Mientras tanto afuera en la mente del pelimorado, el chico de lentes se había desilusionado de golpe al ver que no era un humano.

-Después de todo, no es un ser humano, ahora me siento deprimido.

-Eso no importa ahora, ayudémoslo a sacar sus piernas.

La chica tras decir aquellas palabras, el pelimorado inmediatamente negó con la cabeza algo alterado.

-¡No espera!.

-¿Qué ocurre Yami?.

Pregunto Sora algo confundida por el extraño sobre salto del pelimorado.

El chico por otro lado, no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta.

Él simplemente no podía decir, este suceso ya lo había visto y Andromon los iba a matar si lo sacaban del lugar donde estaba atrapado.

Aunque, gracias a su suerte de recordar que seguía siendo el menor del grupo, pudo fingir estar asustado para que pudieran tomar su opinión en cuenta.

-Es que... ¿Y si-si se vuelve loco como el Digimon de fuego de ayer?.

Yami en ese instante le mostró la mano que parecía apenas estar curándose de su quemadura de ayer.

Los chicos en ese momento, se quedaron en silencio para pensar bien sobre si era buena idea o no ayudar al androide.

Pero no fue suficiente como para negarse ayudar a un Digimon que parecía estar en problemas.

-Puede que sea una posibilidad, pero si lo ves bien, Andromon parece que está inconsciente, no creo que nos quiera muertos luego de ayudarlo, así que, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado Yami.

Taichi tras decir aquellas palabras, él junto con Sora y Joe, procedieron en tomar ambos brazos del androide para intentar sacarlo de los engranes que lo estaban apretando.

El pelimorado sin embargo, daba algunos pasos hacia atrás para intentar huir en el momento que Andromon despertara.

-(Ay, no puede ser, ya valió ver...)

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar, sintió como alguien había jalado su mochila hacia atrás.

Pero al dar la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, lo único que podía ver, era a los 3 Digimon de sus amigos.

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso, ¿Quién de ustedes jaló mi mochila?.

Los 3 Digimon estaban confundidos al no saber de que estaban hablando.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada.

Decía Biyomon inclinando su cabeza al pensar que el niño estaba loco.

-Por favor, acaso un fantasma fue quien...

Justo en ese instante antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, de nuevo fue jalado hacía atrás pero estaba vez chocando contra los chicos que aun seguían forcejeando para sacar el cuerpo de Andromon.

-Yami, te dije que no te preocupes, estaremos bien, no hace falta empujar.

Rápidamente el pelimorado negó con la cabeza algo asustado al no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-No-no-no soy yo, algo me estaba jalando de la mochila.

Y sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, el niño fue jalado de nuevo de la mochila hacia atrás haciéndolo accionar accidentalmente una palanca que estaba en el suelo.

-¿A-Acaso este lugar esta embrujado?.

Tras hacer la pregunta, los engranes que estaban atrapando a Andromon, convenientemente comenzaron a moverse haciendo que el cuerpo del androide fuera más fácil de liberar.

-Hablemos de eso luego, primero saquemos a Andromon.

Mientras los chicos intentaban sacar al androide de los engranes.

Sin que nadie lo pudiera ver, un engrane negro, que estaba escondido en los demás engranes normales, aprovechó el momento para introducirse en la pierna derecha de Andromon.

Pero ya para cuando los chicos liberaron el cuerpo completo del androide, no parecía haber indicios de que algo había entrado a su cuerpo.

-Andromon no puede levantarse.

Decía Agumon algo preocupado al no saber quien lo había noqueado.

-En ese caso, no se preocupen, puedo arreglarlo.

Justo en ese instante, Taichi levantó su brazo para intentar golpear al androide pensando que podía arreglarlo a base de golpes.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, tanto Sora como Joe lo detuvieron para evitar que hiciera una estupidez.

Aunque había dado igual, ya que quien le había dado el golpe para intentar arreglarlo, había sido Agumon, quien quería probar si el método de su compañero humano servía para todo el mundo.

Los chicos en ese momento se quedaron inmóvil con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Taichi sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse de forma avergonzada al ver que su compañero Digimon lo había imitado.

-¿Perdón?.

Preguntaron tanto el chico como Agumon al mismo tiempo tratando de disculparse por lo que había sucedido, pero la única respuesta que recibieron, fue el regaño que les hizo Joe por el golpe hacía el androide.

-No vuelvan hacer eso, a las maquinas nunca se les pega... Probablemente ya se haya dañado por tu golpe Agumon.

Los chicos lo único que pudieron hacer, fue seguir sonriendo de forma nerviosa por haberse precipitado a golpear a alguien.

Pero todo eso pronto dejó de dar igual cuando Sora pudo ver que los ojos de Andromon estaban abiertos.

-Oigan, miren, abrió los...

Y justo antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el androide que estaba en el suelo inesperadamente tomo la pierna de la niña para luego ponerse de pie y sostenerla de cabeza.

-¿Qué-Qué está haciendo? ¿No se supone que era un Digimon pacifico?.

Sora parecía estar aterrada por la situación, ella no había esperado en ningún momento que el Androide despertara de golpe para ponerla de cabeza.

-¡Atrapen a los intrusos!.

Decía la voz robótica de Andromon quien no parecía tener intenciones de bajar a la niña.

Por motivos de reflejo, la compañera Digimon de Sora, rápidamente utilizo su técnica especial, el espiral mágico, atacándolo por la espalda.

El androide al recibir la técnica, permaneció inmóvil dándole a entender que el ataque no le había hecho ningún efecto.

Los chicos pensaron que iba a ser difícil hacer que Andromon liberara a su amiga, pero para suerte de los niños, la niña fue arrojada con fuerza directamente hacía ellos.

Instintivamente, los chicos pudieron atraparla en el aire, pero para empeorar su situación, Andromon comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con intenciones de matar a los DigiDestinados.

-Agumon, dispara al techo.

El pequeño dinosaurio sin perder tiempo, disparo una bola de fuego al techo haciendo confundir a todos los que estaban en la sala.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer su pregunta, varias vigas que estaban siendo sostenidas por cuerdas, cayeron del cielo aplastando por completo al androide.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, salgamos de aquí.

Los chicos inmediatamente salieron de ese lugar tan rápido como se les era posible, pero eso no evitó que el pelimorado se enojara un poco por lo que había sucedido.

-Les dije que se iba a volver loco, para la próxima deberían hacerme un poco más de caso.

Justo el momento tras terminar su oración, las luces del lugar inesperadamente se apagaron de repente, asiendo asustar a Joe.

-Se fue la luz, está oscuro, no podemos escapar en la oscuridad.

Taichi rápidamente intentó tranquilizar a su compañero, diciéndole que habían corrido lo suficiente como para hacer que no pudieran perseguirlo.

Pero sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo, pudieron escuchar pasos lentos del lugar donde habían huido.

Todos al voltearse para ver de quiero eran esos pasos, inmediatamente sus caras cambiaron a una de pánico al ver a los ojos de Andromon brillar en la oscuridad.

-{Se levantó muy rápido... ¿Creen que podrá vernos?}.

Preguntó Taichi en un suave susurro para hacer que el androide no los oyera, pero lo único que los chicos pudieron hacer, fue encogerse de hombros no sabiendo si podía hacerlo.

-{Bien, al parecer no nos puede ver, mejor caminemos lento y alejémonos de él}.

Tras captar la orden, los chicos se dieron la vuelta para caminar lentamente en la dirección contraria hacía Andromon para intentar escapar por el pasillo lo más rápido posible.

Pero nada igual cuanto ruido pudieran hacer los niños, sin que ellos lo supieran, Andromon podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad con su visión nocturna.

-Intrusos localizados.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la mano derecha del androide comenzó a girar tanto al punto de dar la ilusión de convertirse en taladro.

-¡Espada deslumbrante!.

Y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, Andromon disparo un tajo de luz que salió disparado de su mano en dirección hacia los chicos.

Los niños en ese momento se dieron la vuelta para saber porque el androide había gritado, pero al hacerlo, lo único que pudieron ver, fue un tajo de luz ir en su dirección.

Por presas del pánico, los DigiDestinados se tiraron al suelo para evitar el ataque.

Lo que nadie se espero, fue que al estar completamente oscuro, nadie pudo percatarse de que el pasillo se había divido en dos.

Pero justo en el momento de encender las luces, pudieron darse cuenta que tanto el pelimorado como Gomamon, estaban en el pasillo contrario.

-¡Rápido Yami, tenemos que irnos!.

Gritaba Taichi algo asustado al saber que casi estuvieron a punto de ser rebanados.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar y tratar de cambiar el pasillo donde él estaba, inesperadamente, algo lo volvió a jalar hacia atrás de la mochila.

-¡Espada deslumbrante!.

Volvió a gritar Andromon lanzando una hoja de energía haciendo que los chicos tuvieran que seguir separados por el pasillo.

-No otra vez... Chico, mejor sepárense yo iré por este camino con Gomamon.

Y sin que los demás niños pudieran responder a la incógnita, el androide ya se encontraba entre el medio de los pasillos para escoger a quienes iba atrapar primero.

-Los intrusos deben ser destruidos... ¡Espada deslumbrante!.

Yami en ese instante abrió los ojos como platos completamente asustado al ver que el ataque iba dirigido en su dirección, pero antes de que él tuviera la idea de esquivarlo, algo que lo estaba jalando de su mochila desde el principio, provocó que su cuerpo se moviera para esquivar la hoja eléctrica de energía.

-¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, corre Gomamon!.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico comenzó a correr junto con el Digimon blanco atrás suyo.

Luego de aproximadamente un minuto de correr por el pasillo, ambos pudieron observar que finalmente habían llegado afuera.

Pero como era de esperarse, junto al momento de salir por la puerta, algo lo volvió a jalar hacía un lado haciéndolo tropezar.

-¿Estás bien?.

Preguntó Gomamon preocupado por el chico que había caído de cara contra el suelo.

Pero esperando que el chico pudiera pensar que se había lastimado, Yami inmediatamente se levanto del suelo completamente enojado.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién es el desgraciado que ha estado jalando de mi mochila a cada rato?!.

El Digimon blanco al verlo, pensó que se había vuelto loco al decir que algún fantasma estaba jugando con el niño, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer su pregunta sobre si estaba loco.

La mochila del pelimorado comenzó a moverse en todas las direcciones.

-¿Eh? Es tu mochila, se está moviendo sola.

Yami al escuchar aquellas palabras, él inmediatamente se quito la mochila de su espalda abriéndola en el proceso para saber que estaba pasando.

-Espera, ¿Es creo lo que creo que es?.

El pelimorado preguntó algo sorprendido mientras observaba detenidamente como su DigiHuevo se estaba moviendo solo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Yami saco el Huevo de su mochila observando cómo se movía con una gran sonrisa.

-Gomamon, ¿Esto es bueno, significa que está naciendo, verdad?.

Preguntó el niño con estrellitas en los ojos, a lo que el Digimon blanco tuvo que responderle de forma incomoda por ver que los demás niños estaban en peligro.

-Eh sí, pero ahora mismo no podemos perder tiempo con el DigiHuevo, ahora mismo Joe y los demás están en peligro, tenemos que avisarle a los otros sobre qué Andromon se ha vuelto loco.

Yami sabía perfectamente que Gomamon tenía razón en sobre informarle a los demás sobre el androide, pero muy en el fondo, él quería ver cómo iba a nacer su nuevo compañero Digimon.

-So-Solo dame un minuto, hace tiempo que no veo otro nacimiento de un Digimon.

Tras escuchar las palabras del niño, el Digimon blanco no pudo evitar extrañarse por su última frase.

Conociendo a los niños humanos sobre que era la primera vez que iban al DigiMundo, él debía suponer que los humanos que los acompañaban, no sabían cómo era el nacimiento de un monstruo Digital.

-¿Otro Digimon? ¿Ya has visto nacer a otros Digimon?.

El pelimorado en ese instante al escuchar las palabras del Digimon blanco, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver que otra vez había dicho algo que no tenía que saber en ese momento.

-¿Eh, Yo? No-no-no, me equivoque en mis palabras, quise decir, "Quiero ver cómo nace un Digimon"... Ya sabes, como es la primera vez que vengo a este mundo, quisiera saber todo lo que pudieran enseñarme, jejeje.

Yami parecía estar nervioso al pensar que Gomamon posiblemente pudiera contarles ese pequeño secreto a los niños.

-(Ay no puede ser, debería mantener mi boca cerrada más seguido, así no me preocuparía de cagarla).

El chico simplemente se quedo en silencio esperando a que Gomamon hablara sobre lo que le había mentido sobre el nacimiento de un Digimon.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo.

El DigiHuevo que Yami tenía entre los brazos, comenzó agrietarse.

El niño rápidamente se sentó en el suelo observando muy detenidamente como el huevo poco a poco se iba agrietando.

-(Lo siento niños, pero tendrán que esperar, ustedes ya tienen a su compañero Digimon, solo me falta el mío... Espero que se Chapmon, llevo años esperando volver a verlo).

Pasaron alrededor de 10 segundos por todo lo que había ocurrido desde la primera grieta, pero con la espera había parecido que hubieran sido horas.

Pero justo cuando menos se lo esperaban, el DigiHuevo se abrió por completo revelando lo que parecía ser, un diablito morado del cual parecía estar enojado, ya que estaba frunciendo el seño.

-(No es quien esperaba, pero, MEDA IGUAL)... Al fin a nacido... Hola amiguito, me llamo...

Yami en ese instante intentó acariciar a la pobre criatura recién nacida, pero justo al intentar ponerle un dedo encima, el Digimon morado le mordió el dedo.

-Ay, oye, no muerdas...

Decía el pelimorado agitando su mano derecha por el pequeño dolor que había sentido.

-Para haber nacido hace 10 segundos, eres muy enojadizo.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el pequeño Digimon que Yami estaba cargando con su mano izquierda, rápidamente le soltó un escupitajo en la frente del chico.

-Oye, cálmate un poco, no te voy hacer daño.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el niño intentó limpiarse la frente usando su mano derecha esperando que fuera solo saliva.

Pero al ver su mano luego de haberla limpiado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por lo que había tocado.

-¿Es-Esto es pintura?.

Su mano estaba pintada de color morado por alguna razón, pero poco a poco el chico pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, luego de que el pequeño Digimon comenzara a sonreír de forma malvada.

-(Genial, me toco un compañero Digimon que también es un poco cabrón conmigo... Espero que cambie cuando Digievolucione).

El niño no había esperado en ningún momento que su compañero Digimon, lo recibiera de una manera repelente.

Recordando que Chapmon, no había sido su compañero Digimon del inicio, esperaba que al menos su verdadero compañero no lo recibiera con un escupitajo en la cara.

-Yami, estamos perdiendo tiempo, necesitamos encontrar a los demás.

Decía el Digimon blanco sabiendo que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en esperar que el DigiHuevo se abriera.

-Si si si, ya lo sé... Supongo que las presentaciones se harán para después.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, rápidamente el chico tomo su mochila y comenzó a correr ahora con su nuevo compañero en sus brazos.

-Oye Gomamon, aprovechando el tiempo que no estamos en peligro, ¿Sabes cómo se llama el Digimon que me acaba de escupir?.

Yami esperaba que su nombre no fuera tan largo, o que al menos no fuera estúpido como para tener que inventarle un nombre diferente, pero gracias a su suerte, no era un nombre difícil de recordar.

-El Digimon que acaba de nacer, se llama Keemon... Solo puedo decir que es un Digimon que no hace muchos amigos, se podría decir que los demás Digimon siempre lo evitan.

El pelimorado al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar haberse sentido identificado con su compañero por unos segundos.

Con el simple hecho de decir que los demás Digimon se alejaban de él, le hacía recordar la vida que había tenido antes de llegar a este universo.

Por unos segundos, el chico estuvo observando a Keemon de reojo, pensando sobre si su compañero se sentía mal cuando estaba solo.

Pero todo ese pensamiento se borro por completo cuando escucharon los gritos del Digimon insecto cuando estaban cruzando una puerta que estaba abierta.

-Ay ay, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo, siento como si me estuviera quemando.

Rápidamente tanto Gomamon como Yami junto con Keemon en sus brazos, entraron por la puerta para darse cuenta que había una batería gigante del cual era el lugar donde provenía los gritos.

-¿Tentomon qué ocurre?.

Preguntó Kouchiro escuchándose como si estuviera dentro de la batería.

-No me lo preguntes, porque no lo sé... Ya no puedo más.

El Digimon insecto podría escucharse como si realmente estuviera sufriendo por dentro, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a morir.

Pero para suerte de Yami que estaba escuchando los gritos, pudo darse cuenta que había una puerta extra con el que se podía entrar a la enorme batería.

-¡¿Qué son esos gritos?!.

Preguntó el pelimorado preocupado pensando que Andromon estaba masacrando a Tentomon, pero por lo más extraño que estuviera pasando, no estaba ocurriendo nada de eso.

Ya que en su lugar, solo se podía ver al Digimon insecto salirle humo de su cuerpo mientras que varias partes del cuerpo brillaran.

Aunque no duro demasiado, ya que Kouchiro al pensar lo que estaba sucediendo, apagó su computadora haciendo que Tentomon dejara de brillar.

-Díganme, ¿Qué ocurrió, porque Tentomon estaba brillando?.

Yami disparó su pregunta no recordando para nada que esto hubiera ocurrido en la serie.

-Es... Es complicado explicarlo.

Decía Kouchiro observando detenidamente su Digivice, él tampoco sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido al introducir el programa que estaba escrito en las paredes del interior de la batería gigante en su computadora.

Aunque podía hacer una teoría basándose en lo que había visto.

Dejando todo eso de lado, el pelirrojo se había extrañado al ver que Gomamon y Yami se habían separado del grupo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?.

Y sin que Yami tuviera tiempo para responder, el Digimon blanco se le adelantó con voz preocupada.

-Estamos en peligro, encontramos a Andromon que estaba atrapado, lo liberamos pero por alguna extraña razón, al despertar comenzó atacarnos de la nada.

Kouchiro al ver el peligro de la situación, él inmediatamente cerró su computadora portátil para luego ponerse de píe.

-Creo saber donde están Yamato y los demás, espero que no se hayan encontrado con Andromon antes que nosotros.

Los chicos en ese instante salieron por la puerta corriendo en busca del primer grupo que seguía inspeccionando la fábrica en busca de humanos.

Mientras corrían por el lugar, Kouchiro no pudo evitar observar que Yami tenía la cara manchada con pintura, junto con un pequeño Digimon morado entre sus brazos.

-¿De dónde salió ese Digimon, y por qué tienes la cara pintada de morado?.

Yami por dentro, quería contarle sobre que ahora ya tenía un compañero Digimon del cual ahora lo defendería, pero sabiendo que estaban en peligro por el controlado Andromon, decidió que era mejor tomar la charla para más tarde.

-Es una larga historia, se las contare luego... Miren, los demás están aquí.

Mientras iban corriendo por el pasillo, el niño pudo divisar que en uno de ellos, donde salía al aire libre, se encontraban tanto Yamato, Takeru, Mimi, junto con su respectivo compañero Digital.

La búsqueda había sido relativamente rápida, así que justo al momento de llegar con los demás DigiDestinados, Gomamon advirtió sobre el peligro antes de que los demás hablaran.

-Tenemos problemas, Andromon se volvió loco y busca aniquilarnos.

Los niños al escuchar la frase del Digimon blanco, no pudieron evitar asustarse al saber que había otro Digimon que tenía intenciones de matarlos.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos pudieron observar como Taichi, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, y Joe, corrían en su dirección totalmente aterrados.

-¡Oigan, corran, Andromon viene detrás de nosotros!.

Justo en ese momento sin que nadie se lo haya esperado, el androide apareció debajo de la tierra entre en medio de los DigiDestinados.

-Eliminar intrusos.

Todos en ese momentos se habían aterrorizado por completo al no saber cómo detener a otro Digimon que quería matarlos.

Ellos no sabían cómo hacer que sus compañeros Digimon Digievolucionaran como lo hizo Biyomon en el día anterior para vencer a Meramon.

Incluso Yami estaba asustado al no saber cómo escapar de su situación.

Si, ya había conseguido a su compañero Digimon, pero él aun estaba en la primera etapa bebe, que se traducía a que no podía hacerlo Digievolucionar hasta que él lo hiciera por si solo al menos una vez.

Andromon mientras tanto, observó a los chicos con una mirada neutral tratando de fijar su siguiente objetivo.

Y ya para cuando lo tenía en la mira, rápidamente abrió su pecho para disparar dos misiles a través de ellos.

Los misiles perseguidores fueron disparados en dirección en donde estaba la mayoría.

Tanto Yamato como Kouchiro, Mimi y los Digimon, se alejaron del lugar lo más rápido que podían.

Sin embargo Takeru y Yami, se quedaron en el mismo lugar sin poder hacer nada, y antes de que el pelimorado pudiera reaccionar, él instintivamente empujó al rubio menor para que los misiles no fueran por él, pero eso no evitó que los misiles fueran en su dirección.

El momento se podía sentir en cámara lenta.

Los misiles claramente iban a destruir a Yami si no intentaba esquivarlo.

Pero siendo misiles que eran guiados, su muerte iba ser inevitable.

O eso era lo que todos esperaban hasta que de la nada, otra vez había ocurrido lo mismo que la vez en la playa.

El Digivice que Yami tenía en su bolsillo rápidamente volvió a mostrar un símbolo en su pantalla.

-Sujeto: "Keemon"... Estatus: "Incompleto"... Eligiendo reemplazo temporal.

Un rayo de luz negro salió disparado del bolsillo de los pantalones del pelimorado hacía Gomamon haciéndolo gritar de dolor por recibirlo.

Y sin que nadie lo pudiera esperar, el Digimon blanco comenzó a brillar.

-Gomamon, "Dark Digivolve".

De la nada, una especie de Digimon que parecía estar hecho de rocas, se interpuso entre Yami y los misiles.

Y con un rápido movimiento, el Digimon tortuga que se hacía llamar Tortamon, comenzó a disparar una multitud de rocas de su caparazón haciéndolo parecer como si fuera una lluvia en horizontal.

Los misiles instantáneamente explotaron al recibir el impacto de las rocas, pero no se detuvo solo con eso, ya que al ver los misiles explotar, la tortuga de tierra comenzó a dispararle a Andromon.

El androide en sí, no le estaba haciendo casi nada de daño, él simplemente se cubrió la cara mientras esperaba dar su golpe de gracia.

-¡Espada deslum...!

Antes de que Andromon pudiera terminar, varias rocas pudieron impactar en su pierna derecha haciéndolo detener momentáneamente su ataque.

Y antes de que los DigiDestinados pudieran esperar, un engrane negro salió de la pierna derecha del androide para flotar en el aire y que darse quieto por unos segundos.

Justo en ese momento, el Digivice de Yami comenzó a sonar de nuevo haciendo que el símbolo que tenía en la pantalla desapareciera haciendo que la Tortuga de tierra volviera a ser un Gomamon que ahora se encontraba mareado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por-Por qué me mi cabeza da tantas vueltas?.

La mayoría de los chicos se habían aliviado un poco al ver que Andromon estaba siendo controlado por el engrane negro, pero antes de que alguien pudiera verla visto venir.

El engrane negro que aun seguía flotando en el aire, rápidamente se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el pelimorado.

-(No otra vez, ¿Qué quieren esas cosas de mi?).

Antes de que el engrane negro pudiera golpearlo, de la nada, el Digivice del pelimorado salió volando de su bolsillo para posicionarse enfrente del niño.

Y antes de que él pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando, el engrane negro que estaba a punto de golpearlo, había sido absorbido por el Digivice, dejando de hacer ruido, pero al mismo tiempo haciendo sorprender al niño por no haber esperado que algo así sucediera.

-(Espera, esa cosa...)

El Digivice que estaba flotando en frente del chico, rápidamente cayó al suelo por causa de la gravedad.

Al recoger el Digivice del suelo, pudo divisar apenas un numero dos que iba desapareciendo.

-(Espera, ¿2?... Eso quiere decir que el engrane negro de ayer... ¿Se metió en mi Digivice?).

El pelimorado no podía entender que estaba ocurriendo, por más cuantas veces le diera vuelta al asunto, nada tenía sentido.

En el anime, no había ninguna necesidad de que un Digivice absorbiera los engranes negros, con el simple hecho de hacerlos desaparecer, era lo suficiente.

Varios minutos después.

Andromon quien ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, rápidamente se disculpó con los DigiDestinados por lo que había sucedido.

-Lamento los problemas que les he causado... Un engrane negro había entrado en la maquinaria, intenté sacarlo, pero quede atrapado... Intenté liberarme activando la maquinaria, pero supe de inmediato que si lo hacía, el engrane negro se iba a introducir en mi... Así que estuve días sin poder moverme tratando de pedir ayuda, pero al final, me había quedado sin energía... Le suplico que me disculpen por haberles causado tantas molestias.

Los chicos en ese instante mostraron una sonrisa explicándole al androide que no había sido su culpa haber sido controlado, aunque eso no dejó que Kouchiro aprovechara el momento para sacarle algo de información, ya que al ver que era una maquina, pensó que podía tener algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

-Andromon, al ser una especie de máquina, puedo asumir que sabes muchas cosas... ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde puede haber una aldea de humanos?.

Los DigiDestinados en ese momento se emocionaron tras escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo, para ellos, podía ser un gran dato saber si habían humanos en este mundo.

-Lo siento niños... Pero que yo sepa, no hay humanos habitando en esta isla.

La sonrisa que los DigiDestinados tenían en sus caras, poco a poco se fue esfumando al escuchar las palabras del androide.

Ellos pensaban que si no habían humanos en el mundo donde estaban, se les iba hacer imposible saber cómo volver al mundo humano.

Pero por otro lado, Andromon al ver que los niños estaban decaídos por la noticia, decidió solucionarlo con una pequeña posibilidad para que al menos no perdieran la esperanza.

-Aun así, no deberían sentirse mal... Que yo diga que no haya humanos en esta isla, no significa que realmente no los haya... Si ustedes llegaron a este lugar de la nada... Es probable que otros humanos también hayan llegado a la isla, u otra parte del DigiMundo sin que yo lo sepa.

Los DigiDestinados en ese momento volvió a brillarles una luz de esperanza.

-Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarlos, pero yo tampoco conozco todas las respuestas... Pero puedo darles una pista para que puedan salir de la fábrica de forma segura, les recomiendo viajar por canal subterráneo.

El androide rápidamente señaló el camino que los DigiDestinados debían seguir si querían llegar a su próximo destino totalmente ilesos.

Y con un asentimiento y un gracias a Andromon, los niños se dispusieron a confiar en la palabra del androide.

Ya llegando abajo, pudieron darse cuenta que había una ligera caída de medio metro.

Los chicos pudieron sin problemas bajar por completo al suelo, pero cuando vieron que Yami se le estaba haciendo difícil bajar, todos inmediatamente vieron el extraño Digimon que traía en sus brazos.

-¿Eh? Ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, ¿Yami, qué haces con ese Digimon, y porque tu frente está pintada de morado?.

Preguntó Taichi totalmente confundido al pensar que la fábrica había estado completamente vacía.

-Jejeje, es una larga historia...

Luego de que el pelimorado diera un pequeño salto para aterrizar hacía el suelo, por fin pudo dar su explicación.

-Chicos, les presento a Keemon... Recuerdan el DigiHuevo que siempre traía en mi mochila... Pues, resulta que él era la razón de que mi mochila se moviera sola cuando vimos a Andromon.

Todos en ese instante, ser acercaron al más joven del grupo para ver más de cerca al pequeño Digimon que tenía en sus brazos.

-Oh, es tan lindo.

Decía la pelirroja observando al Digimon con estrellas en los ojos, pero poco a poco, Keemon no parecía estar gustándole estar rodeado de muchas personas.

Con cada mirada que recibía, parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo clavado por varios cuchillos.

Los niños al ver el pequeño Digimon cerrar los ojos temblando, pensaron que podría tener miedo, pero antes de lo que la gente pudiera imaginar.

Keemon inesperadamente abrió los ojos de golpe comenzando a escupir en todos los niños y Digimon que lo estuvieran mirando.

Todos en ese instantes se quedaron un poco atónitos por lo que Keemon había hecho, nadie había esperado que el pequeño Digimon tuviera una personalidad tan agresiva al apenas a ver nacido.

Yami al ver lo que su compañero Digimon había hecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jejeje, lo siento... Ahora ya saben porque mi frente estaba manchado de pintura.

Keemon por otro lado, se encontraba sonriendo por lo que había hecho.

Todos de todas maneras, no podían culpar al pequeño Digimon por lo que había hecho, apenas había tenido una hora de nacido y no conocía bien quienes eran sus amigos o enemigos.

-Es cierto, casi se me olvida.

Decía Kouchiro sacando su computadora portátil de su mochila para comenzar a teclear en ella.

-Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento que posiblemente no pensé que fuera posible... ¿Recuerdan cuando Tentomon comenzó a brillar de la nada?.

Los niños que no presenciaron la escena, inmediatamente se extrañaron al no saber de que estaba hablando, pero justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Yami rápidamente saltó a responder a la pregunta.

-Gomamon y yo lo vimos, pero, hablando de eso, ¿Por qué Tentomon estaba gritando como si se estuviera quemando o algo así?.

El pelimorado también tenía curiosidad sobre qué había ocurrido con el Digimon insecto, ya que al no haber recordado nada de eso en el anime, le hacía suponer que debía ser otra cosa.

-Es muy sencillo... Verán, cuando fui al lugar donde había una batería gigante, encontré una puerta que me hacía entrar en ella... Yo esperaba algo como una especie de generador que hiciera energía... Pero por alguna razón, solo habían letras pintadas en las paredes alrededor de la batería... Durante un momento pensé que eran simples letras puestas ahí apropósito, pero cuando borre una línea de una letra, misteriosamente las luces se apagaron... Y por sus caras puedo imaginar que se fue la luz en toda la fábrica, ¿Me equivoco?.

Y tras hacer la pregunta, Sora inmediatamente le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al saber que el pelirrojo iba a ser el primero causante de que el androide los matara por haber apagado las luces.

-Kouchiro, no es por meter sal a la herida, pero, casi haces que nos maten... En ese momento estábamos escapando de Andromon cuando se apagaron las luces.

-Lo-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

El pelirrojo rápidamente se disculpó por lo que había hecho, los niños claramente no le habían echado toda la culpa al ver que había sido un accidente.

-Bueno, prosigo... Al borrar la línea no pensé que se apagaran las luces, así que sin exactamente qué había pasado, volvió a escribir la línea con un rotulador que tenía en mi bolsillo... El resumen de todo eso, fue que las letras que estaban en la batería, no eran simplemente letras al azar, ya que al verlo de un ángulo diferente, pude ver que era una especie de programa... Y al tratar de escribir ese programa en mi computadora... Sucedió, esto.

Justo al momento de terminar su oración, presiono el botón de la última letra del programa.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero cuando vieron que las letras de la pantalla de la computadora de Kouchiro comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña.

Todos los Digimon que estaban presentes, inesperadamente comenzaron a agitarse un poco al sentir que se estaban quemando.

-No no no, Kouchiro, apágalo apágalo.

El pelirrojo rápidamente apagó su computadora haciendo que el programa que se estaba ejecutando, se detuviera de golpe, haciendo que los Digimon que los acompañaran respiraran aliviados al sentir que volvían a la normalidad.

-De acuerdo, eso no la vi venir...

Decía el chico de la laptop algo sorprendido por lo que había pasado, hasta que Yamato lo regañó por la estupidez que había hecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste, cómo hacer que los Digimon gritaran de agonía?, mejor no vuelvas hacer eso.

-No-no-no me refería a eso, es algo más complicado... Me refiero a que la información, los datos, y los programas, pueden tomar forma física... Lo que quiero decir es que el programa que use, fue el de la batería que suministraba la energía a toda la fábrica... Y por alguna razón, los dispositivos que tenemos, están absorbiendo dicha energía... Lo que quiero decir es que por alguna razón que no entiendo, estos dispositivos, están ligados a los Digimon que nos están acompañando... Y por la forma en que el dispositivo de Yami absorbió ese engrane negro, me hace entender que no son unos simples aparatos...

Los niños en ese instante sacaron sus Digivice para observarlo detenidamente sobre lo que había dicho Kouchiro.

Si lo que había dicho era verdad, los aparatos que tenían, debía ser la clave para volver a su mundo, o al menos, una pista para saber que hacían en ese mundo.

Yami por otro lado, se encontraba sorprendido de que Kouchiro hubiera resuelto el enigma del Digivice.

Claramente no recordaba en qué momento iba a llegar el punto donde le iban a llamar Digivice, pero al saber que estaban aprendiendo rápido sobre el mundo, supo que las cosas iban hacer fáciles a partir de ahora, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que de la nada, la computadora del pelirrojo se apagó de repente.

-Ay no, no de nuevo.

Tras oír aquellas palabras, el chico cuyo pensamiento era que podía arreglar las cosas a golpes, sonrío al ver que otra vez tenía que volver a probar su método.

-No te preocupes Kouchiro, puedo arreglarlo por ti.

-Yo te ayudo Taichi.

Tanto Agumon como el chico rápidamente comenzaron a correr para arreglar, entre comillas, la computadora portátil del pelirrojo.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera dar el primer golpe, Kouchiro inmediatamente se alejó de forma instintiva, haciendo que Agumon y Taichi, se golpearan mutuamente entre los dos, haciendo sonreír a Sora.

-Se lo tenían merecido... No todo se arregla a base de golpes, ¿Saben?.

Todos los DigiDestinados en ese momento comenzaron a reír por la mala suerte de haberse golpeado entre sí por la emoción de haber querido golpear la computadora.

_*Una hora después*._

Los chicos se encontraban caminando por el desagüe por recomendación de Andromon y decir que era una forma segura de seguir su camino hacía su búsqueda de encontrar al menos a otro ser humano.

Mientras caminaban por la zona, los chicos y los Digimon, que estaban aburridos por haber caminado tanto sin haber encontrado una salida, decidieron pasar el tiempo con un juego que ellos inventaron en ese momento.

El juego era simple, consistía que en que cada grupo, niños y monstruos Digitales por separado, cantaran una canción que empezara por una letra que el otro grupo dijera.

El juego no se podría decir que era el más divertido de todos, pero siendo algo que fue hecho para perder el tiempo mientras caminaban, estaba cumpliendo su propósito.

Pero para Yami sin embargo, al no saber ninguna de las canciones que los niños estaban cantando, decidió mejor quedarse callado para observar mejor a su nuevo compañero Digimon que tenía entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-(Keemon... No sé si es el destino, pero me acaban de dar un compañero de color morado... Diría que fue un golpe de suerte, aunque es una lástima que no sepa en qué va evolucionar... Como sea, me da igual si se convierte en una porquería o si su etapa mega es un Digimon débil, lo mejor que puedo decir, es que tengo un amigo que nunca me va abandonar).

El pelimorado en su mente se encontraba muy feliz al ver que su suerte estaba mejorando.

Aunque dicha felicidad se volvió una de pánico al escuchar a Sora gritar.

Todos inmediatamente observaron a la niña un poco preocupados por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué ocurre, porque gritas de esa manera?.

Preguntó Yamato observando en todas las direcciones de un posible peligro.

Pero la respuesta que recibió de la pelinaranja, los hizo pensar que estaba exagerando.

-Es que me cayó una gota de agua.

Decía Sora observando el techo viendo que solo había tuberías, de las cuales, sin que ella pudiera percatarse a tiempo, una gota de agua sucia le cayó en su camisa.

-Ay no... Este lugar ya no me está gustando... Ojala pudiera estar en casa para lavar mi ropa.

Ella en ese momento agachó la cabeza con tristeza haciéndoles pensar a todos en las últimas palabras que dijo.

Lo que a subes Taichi respondió de forma pensativa.

-Es curioso... A mí me gustaría tomarme un baño tranquilamente.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Takeru se sentó en el suelo fingiendo sostener un control de videojuegos.

-Y yo quiero.

Sin decir más nada, el rubio menor comenzó a fingir presionar botones de su mando dándole a entender a su hermano que quería jugar videojuegos haciéndolo reír.

-No me digas que eso es lo que más extrañas, jajaja... Bueno bueno, está bien... No les voy a mentir, pero en este momento, como me gustaría cocinar un poco de carne.

Yamato en ese instante comenzó a babear al imaginarse comer carne asada de la parrilla haciendo que todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza al recordar que aun no habían almorzado.

Joe al ver que todos estaban diciendo lo que les gustaría hacer en ese momento, se le ocurrió sumarse también.

-Lo que voy a decir puede sonar algo gracioso, pero a mí me gustaría estudiar, y hacer muchas muchas tareas.

Todos sin lugar a dudas en ese momento tacharon al chico de lentes como el nerd estudioso del grupo, aunque Mimi fue el único que tuvo el valor para decirlo.

-Eres un tipo extraño ¿Sabías?... Yo en cambio lo que más quisiera ahora mismo, es tomar una soda bien fría.

El pelirrojo en ese instante, con una voz algo frustrada, le reveló también lo más que quería hacer.

-Yo quisiera poder usar bien mi computadora, usar el internet o al menos poder enviar un correo.

Los DigiDestinados parecían decaídos al ver que las cosas simples de la vida se les hacía imposible.

-(Oh genial, ahora me siento mal por los niños... Estoy 100% seguro que ninguno de ellos quería haber ido al DigiMundo y saber que iban a dejar todo atrás por un tiempo... Yo sin embargo, parece que soy el único que realmente quería venir).

El pelimorado en su mente, volvió a repasar el recuerdo de haber abrazado a Taichi desesperadamente por querer ir al DigiMundo, pero antes de que él pudiera terminarlo, la persona que había mencionado en sus recuerdos, le hablo de repente.

-Dime Yami, ¿No hay algo que te gustaría hacer ahora mismo?.

La pregunta que había dicho su vecino, era algo que no había esperado en ningún momento, ya que no estaba pensando en algo que quisiera hacer en el mundo real.

-Pues, yo...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, una imagen se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-De hecho, ahora mismo quisiera ver a mi mamá por al menos un minuto... Ya saben, para decirle que estoy bien.

El niño lo dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos se sintieran mal por el chico.

A ciencia cierta, el pelimorado para ellos, seguía siendo el menor del grupo, y decir que al menos quisiera ver a su madre por al menos un minuto con una gran sonrisa, les hacía pensar que se estaba haciendo el fuerte.

Ya con eso en mente, Sora involuntariamente abrazo al niño.

-No te preocupes Yami, estoy segura que algún día volveremos a casa.

El pelimorado mientras tanto, no había esperado ser abrazado en ese momento, aunque tampoco podía decir que no le hubiera gustado.

Pero dicho abrazo no duro demasiado, ya que todos en ese instante, pudieron escuchar de un ruido extraño provenir de las a lejanías del túnel.

Los monstruos Digitales en ese momento respondieron que el ruido que estaban escuchando, podrían ser de un Digimon llamado Numemon, y que no había que tenerles miedo ya que eran débiles.

Pero eso no dejó que Keemon, el Digimon que Yami estaba cargando sobre su brazo, saltara para intentar correr en la dirección contraria en donde estaba el ruido.

-Ey, Keemon, ¿Dónde crees que vas?.

Preguntó el chico atrapando a su pequeño compañero, lo que a su vez, fue respondido con otro escupitajo llenando su cara de pintura.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?.

Keemon mientras tanto, siguió forcejeando para intentar huir de las manos de Yami, pero se le hacía imposible por lo débil que aun era.

-Oye, si les tienes miedo a los Numemon no te preocupes, como escuchaste, son débiles y podemos...

Justo antes de que el pelimorado pudiera terminar su oración, el ruido que habían oído hace unos segundos, se intensifico haciendo que de la nada, un ejército de Numemon apareciera de repente en su dirección.

-Oh no, son demasiados, corran.

Gritó Agumon haciendo que todos inmediatamente dieran la vuelta para correr lo más que pudieran.

Los Numemon a simple vista, eran los Digimon más débiles que alguien pudiera enfrentar, pero usando su técnica en conjunto, podía ser una pesadilla, ya que nadie en su sano juicio, quisiera ser bombardeados de varios kilos de mierda.

Tanto los DigiDestinados como sus compañeros, corrieron por todo el túnel del desagüe esquivando milagrosamente los trozos de mierda que eran lanzados por las babosas verdes.

Todo el mundo sabía que si por alguna razón, llegaran a ser golpeados por el excremento de los Numemon, iban a pasar días tratando de quitar su olor.

Luego de varios segundos de desesperación tratando de escapar lo más posible de las babosas Digitales, los chicos pudieron observar algo de luz salir de una posible salida.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, todos se desviaron rezando sobre que fuera un atajo que los llevara a la superficie, y para su suerte, ese camino los había llevado a la salida.

Yamato por otro lado, sabía que esto no iba a terminar, ya que tenían que encargarse del siguiente problema.

-No estén tan felices todavía, los Numemon aun nos están siguiendo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, las babosas Digitales rápidamente comenzaron a correr de vuelta hacía el desagüe.

-¿Eh? ¿Están, huyendo?.

Preguntó el rubio haciendo que todos se confundieran de repente, pero en ese instante Tentomon dio su explicación.

-No se preocupen, estamos a salvos, los Numemon no les gustan los rayos del sol y suelen huir de ella cuando la ven.

Todos en ese instante se aliviaron por la grandiosa noticia que habían escuchado.

La mayoría incluso pensaban que iban a ser golpeados con mierda y tendrían que vivir una vida maloliente desde ahora.

Yami mientras tanto, ahora ya comprendía por qué su pequeño compañero se había escapado de sus brazos, no era porque le tuviese miedo a un Numemon, era porque ya se había percatado de que habían sido demasiados como para hacer que los Digimon los pudieran detener.

-Ah, ahora entiendo, por eso querías irte... Pero, hubiera sido bueno si fueras dicho algo, ¿Sabes?.

Y tras decir aquella oración, Keemon por un segundo le mordió la mano.

-Oye, eso duele... Para haber nacido hace unas horas, no te gusta que te critiquen.

El grupo ahora en la superficie, continúo su viaje caminando sobre una pradera en busca de un pueblo o aldea cercana.

En estos momentos, ninguno se le estaba pasando por la mente, la idea de encontrar más humanos, ya que al no haber comido desde el desayuno que les habían dado los Pyocomon, les preocupaban sobre que iban a comer ese día que otra cosa.

Poco a poco, el ánimo de los niños iba decayendo, al no haber encontrado nada en la última hora, les hacía entender que iban a morir de hambre en el lugar donde ellos estaban caminando.

O eso era lo que esperaban, ya que justo al ir de bajada de una colina, pudieron observar una cantidad considerable de maquinas dispensadoras de bebidas, de las cuales, Mimi al verlas, no pudo evitar alegrarse al darse cuenta que su deseo se había vuelto realidad.

-Hay muchas y están por todas partes... No me interesa que marca sea la bebida, me muero de probar uno ahora.

Ella inmediatamente salió corriendo junto con su compañera hacía una de las maquinas dispensadoras, haciendo que Joe la reprendiera al no darse cuenta de que podía ser una trampa.

-Mimi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Lo más seguro es que esas maquinas no puedan funcionar.

La pelirroja por otro lado, se volteo para sonreírle.

-No seas ridículo, posiblemente sean como las cabinas telefónicas que encontramos en la playa.

El chico de lentes lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un suspiro al saber que la pelirroja no iba hacer caso a las advertencias.

Mimi mientras tanto, no sabía que máquina expendedora escoger, había una cantidad exagerada que simplemente no sabía cual escoger.

-No perdamos más tiempo, mejor escojo esta.

Ella rápidamente saco una moneda de su bolsillo para introducirlo en la máquina, y justo en el momento en que el la chica presiono un botón.

La maquina despendedora misteriosamente se abrió revelando a un Numemon que estaba dentro.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?.

La chica por otro lado, lo primero que hizo fue enojarse al ver que había sido engañada al pensar que iba obtener una refrescante bebida.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Primero te tragas mi moneda, y luego me pides una cita? Que sepas que nunca saldría con una cosa asquerosa y horripilante como tú.

La Digimon planta mientras tanto, trató de calmar a su compañera.

-Eh, Mimi, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo enojar.

La pelirroja al escuchar sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que no podía recibir daño.

-No te preocupes Palmon, la luz del sol nos protege, ¿Recuerdas?.

Tras hacer la pregunta, ella señaló el cielo, pero sin saber que en ese momento, una nube enorme estaba tapando el sol.

-¿A quién le dices asqueroso y horripilante? Yo no soy ningún asqueroso y horripilante.

El Numemon que estaba dentro de la maquina despendedora, estaba realmente enojado por las horribles palabras que le había dicho la niña, tanto fue así que directamente le arrojó una buena porción de su caca a la pelirroja, aunque para su mala suerte, ella pudo esquivarla.

Mimi en ese momento comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacía los DigiDestinados que seguían parados esperando a que ella obtuviera su refresco.

Pero todo se volvió aun peor cuando todas, literalmente todas las maquinas que estaban en el lugar, se abrieron de golpe rebelando a los múltiples de Numemon que estaban escondidos.

-Si-Si-Si tienes razón, las maquinas no funcionan ahora vámonos.

Decía la niña muy asustada hacía el chico de lentes mientras trataba de huir del ejercito de babosas que había invocado.

Todos los niños al presenciar la horda furiosa arrojadora de caca ir en su dirección, no tuvieron más opción que volver a corre de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez, había incluso el doble de los que lo habían perseguido en el desagüe.

Mientras corrían, los chicos tuvieron la idea sobre que era mejor separarse para al menos intentar disminuir la horda.

La mayoría había estado de acuerdo de inmediato, pero Yami sin embargo, estaba totalmente en contra de aquella idea, ya que al recordar que su compañero Digimon apenas llevaba algunas horas de nacido, se le iba hacer imposible Digievolucionar.

-Es la peor idea del mundo, ¿Por qué no simplemente hacen que unos de los Digimon Digievolucione para alejar a los Numemon?.

Preguntó el pelimorado muy agitado mientras aun seguía corriendo, pero al notar que nadie le estaba respondiendo, pudo observar que en ese preciso momento, se encontraba solo junto con Keemon que aun tenía en sus brazos.

-No puede ser, esos idiotas otra vez me dejaron solo.

Gritaba el niño con ira mientras seguía huyendo de los Numemon.

Yami no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

La única opción que tenía en la cabeza, era hacer que su compañero Digimon Digievolucionara.

Así que sin nada más que hacer, grito su frase con toda su fuerza.

-Keemon... Digievolucionaaaaa.

Justo al momento de terminar su oración, el suelo se abrió haciendo que el chico cayera por un agujero en la tierra.

El pelimorado grito de miedo mientras viajaba por el agujero del cual podría asemejarse mucho a un tobogán de agua, solo que sin la parte divertida, ya que estaba completamente oscuro.

Durante unos 10 segundos, el niño viajó con miedo sin saber hacia dónde iba a parar, pero antes de que lo pudiera pensar, el niño pudo observar algo de luz al final del túnel.

Y justo cuando menos se lo pudo esperar, cayó sobre una piscina de pelotas que por alguna razón, estaba bajo techo.

Sin darles muchas vueltas, el niño rápidamente se salió de la piscina junto con su compañero que aun tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué-Qué clase de pesadilla fue esa? Por un segundo pensé que ese agujero no iba a tener salida y que me iba a tomar días salir de ese lugar... El lado bueno fue que todo eso termino... ¿Estás bien Keemon?.

Preguntó Yami con un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que había podido huir de lo Numemon, pero justo al momento de observar al compañero que estaba cargando en sus brazos, rápidamente se da cuenta que lo que estaba cargando era una pelota que estaba en la piscina de pelotas.

-¿Qué? Ay no, Keemon.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño entro a la piscina de pelotas sacando todas las pelotas de ella tratando de buscar a su compañero que se le había caído.

-Keemon, di algo.

Yami al no poder escuchar nada, sin pensarlo demasiado, él inmediatamente aumentó su velocidad por la desesperación que estaba sintiendo al haber perdido a su compañero.

Pero dicha desesperación no duro demasiado, ya que sin que él lo pudiera esperar, algo lo escupió en la frente.

El pelimorado al girar de quien se trataba, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Keemon, que se encontraba afuera de la piscina de pelotas.

-Keemon.

Decía el chico emocionado saliendo de la piscina de pelotas para abrazar a su compañero.

-Pensé que te había perdido amiguito.

Y justo al momento de terminar su oración, fue mordido de nuevo en la mano.

-Ay, oye, tampoco te enojes, solo te estaba dando cariño por estar preocupado... Como sea, ¿En dónde estamos?.

El niño observó detenidamente el lugar esperando que pudiera sonar algo familiar del anime.

Pero por los momentos, lo único que podía ver, era una mesa, unas sillas, la piscina de pelotas junto con algunos peluches, dándole a entender que estaban dentro de una casa, ya que lo que más se destacaba del lugar, era la luz salir de unas ventanas, junto con una puerta que se encontraba en medio de ellas.

El pelimorado se acercó poco a poco esperando que al menos no estuviera cerrada, pero para su suerte, no se encontraba bloqueada.

-Esto es bueno, pensé que tenía que usar la silla para tener que romper una ventana o algo así... Bueno, es hora de buscar a los otros niños Keemon.

Pero justo antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la puerta por completo, él pudo escuchar un rugido del estomago del quien estaba cargando.

El niño al levantar a su Digimon y observarlo a los ojos, pudo ver que seguía teniendo la misma cara enojadiza de siempre, aunque muy en el fondo, Yami podía pensar que se estaba haciendo el fuerte para que nadie se preocupara por él.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, el chico se volvió hacía la mesa que estaba en la casa para poner a su compañero arriba de ella.

-Veamos... Espero que Taichi no haya revisado mi mochila mientras dormía.

El niño comenzó a revisar su mochila en busca de algo que había guardado en caso de que se encontrara con su compañero Digimon cuando fuera al DigiMundo, para su suerte, lo había encontrado.

De la mochila, el chico pudo sacar una pequeña bolsa de galletas, y sin mucho esfuerzo, le dio una a su compañero.

-Toma, necesitas comer para seguir siendo fuerte... Y ahora que recuerdo, no has comido nada desde que naciste.

Keemon de muy mala gana apartó su mirada no queriendo la galleta que le estaba dando el chico.

-Vamos Keemon, no es momento para ser tan exigente... Además, estas galletas son muy ricas, incluso el Chapmon que cuide también le gustaban.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el niño metió una galleta en su boca para comérsela, y al mismo tiempo, sacando otra para intentar dársela a su compañero.

-Aquí viene el avioncito.

El niño movía la galleta lentamente en dirección a Keemon, él pensaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo en estar haciendo eso, pero justo antes de lo que él pudiera imaginar, su compañero se dio la vuelta bruscamente para morder no tan solo la galleta, si no también, los dedos de Yami.

-Ay, me cago en tu pu...

Yami rápidamente respiro hondo tratando de aguantar la grosería que iba a decirle a su compañero.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

El pelimorado ya estaba comenzando hartarle un poco el hecho de que su Digimon lo mordiera todo el tiempo, sabía que si por alguna razón volvía a ser mordido, él iba a golpearlo para hacer que dejara de hacerlo.

-(Calma Dani, no necesitas golpearlo, es solo un bebé... Un bebé que te muerde a pesar de quieras alimentarlo... Solo espera hasta que Digievolucione y pueda hablar, luego de eso ya todo será mejor... Creo).

El pelimorado en su mente, intentaba relajarse un poco al ver que su compañero Digimon a penas era un bebé.

Aunque al ver Keemon a los ojos, pudo notar que estaba observando la pequeña bolsa de galletas que aun tenía en su mano.

Con un gran suspiro, el chico intentó volver a darle otra galleta esperando ser mordido de nuevo, pero para su suerte, Keemon simplemente había tomado la galleta con su boca.

-Al menos estas comiendo.

Yami soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que su compañero estaba cambiando.

Luego de aproximadamente 10 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que el pelimorado le diera de comer a su Digimon, el chico se dispuso a salir de la casa en donde había caído por el tobogán oscuro, para darse cuenta que no era la única casa por la zona.

El lugar estaba rodeado de casas completamente coloridas, era un pueblo completamente extraño, ya que daba igual hacía donde caminabas, el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-Qué raro, yo no recuerdo que este lugar saliera en el anime... Aunque con lo que pasó en la fábrica, no me extrañaría que también me olvidara de este lugar.

El chico junto con Keemon en sus brazos, paseó por el lugar tratando de encontrar al menos a alguien en el pueblo fantasma.

Parecía que efectivamente el lugar estaba completamente vacío, hasta que por azares del destino, se lograron escuchar algunas voces de una casa que tenía la puerta abierta.

El niño rápidamente corrió hacía el lugar para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Así que justo al abrir la puerta, pudo observar un cofre que se estaba agitando junto con varias voces que venían de adentro de ella.

-Ey, ¿Quién está adentro?.

Preguntó el chico dando varios golpes al baúl como si llamara a la puerta.

-Somos nosotros, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, y Patamon.

El chico al escuchar las palabras del dinosaurio amarillo, no pudo evitar confundirse al saber que estaban adentro.

-Espera, ¿Por qué están encerrados en un baúl?.

-Monzaemon nos atrapo.

Volvió a responder Agumon haciendo confundir más al niño.

-Monzaemon, Monzaemon... Diablos, creo recordarlo, pero no me acuerdo exactamente quién era... Como sea, no se preocupen, voy a intentar romper la cerradura.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Yami puso a Keemon en una mesa para intentar encontrar algo que pudiera romper el candado del baúl.

-Olvídalo Yami, eres muy pequeño para intentar si quiera romper la cerradura.

Justo al momento de escuchar aquella oración, el niño no pudo evitar enojarse un poco al pensar que le estaban diciendo que era muy joven para hacer las cosas.

-A mí nadie me dice que es lo que no puedo hacer.

El chico rápidamente intentó levantar una silla para intentar estrellarla contra el baúl, pero antes de que siguiera pudiera levantarla por completo, alguien más entró a la casa.

-¿Hola, que está pasando?.

Preguntó la pelirroja junto con la Digimon planta que la estaba siguiendo.

Yami por otro lado, se había sorprendido que ellas aun no habían sido capturadas, tanto fue así que tuvo que soltar la silla que estaba cargando.

-¿Ustedes no fueron capturadas?.

La chicas al escuchar la pregunta, se confundieron de golpe al no saber de que estaban hablando, pero antes de que ellas pudieran preguntar.

Agumon que estaba encerrado dentro del baúl, le respondió.

-Fuimos encerrados aquí por culpa de Monzaemon.

Palmon al escuchar de que Digimon se trataba, ella directamente pegó su oído del cofre para escuchar mejor.

-¿Saben que le ocurrió a Monzaemon?.

Los Digimon que estaban dentro, negaron cualquier posibilidad que se les ocurriera, aunque Yami por otro lado, respondió con algo que se suponía que debía ser obvia.

-Es un engrane negro.

Las chicas en ese instante se voltearon al ver al pelimorado.

-Vamos Mimi, es obvio que es un engrane negro, ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Andromon?... Dijeron que era un Digimon bueno, pero se había vuelto loco por un engrane negro... Con Monzaemon puede pasar lo mismo.

Yami en su mente, aun no recordaba bien quien podría ser el Monzaemon del que estaban hablando, pero si Palmon estaba preguntando sobre el por qué Monzaemon había cambiado, debía suponer que era alguien que estaba siendo controlado por los engranes negros.

-Sí, puede que sea eso.

Habló Tentomon dentro del cofre.

-Lo único que necesitan hacer, es derrotar a Monzaemon, o al menos dañar el lugar donde había entrado en engrane negro.

La pelirroja en ese instante se asustó de golpe por lo que tenían que hacer.

Tratar de derrotar a un osito de peluche gigante que disparaba rayos laser por los ojos, iba a suponer una derrota inminente.

-¿Es-Es tan bromeando? Si apenas pudimos huir de él, ¿Cómo quieren que lo derrotemos?... Vamos, ¿Realmente no pueden salir de ese baúl?.

Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero para su mala suerte los Digimon negaron sobre que ya lo habían intentado.

Mimi en ese instante se sentó en el suelo con una cara asustada al no saber que iba hacer en esa situación.

Ella no sabía qué hacer para derrotar a un Digimon si estaba sola.

-Es imposible, no-no podemos hacer nada... Solo mírense, fueron derrotados por ese oso gigante, ¿Por qué piensan que vamos a tener una oportunidad estando solas?.

Preguntó la niña estando a punto de caer a llorar por la presión que estaba sintiendo.

Yami al verla, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la niña, él tenía un método efectivo para derrotar al Monzaemon que aun no recordaba, pero no sabía cómo decirla sin sonar sospechoso.

Aunque, ¿"Sospechoso" de qué exactamente?, se preguntó el pelimorado.

¿De qué iba ser sospechoso por decir algo que podría salvarlos en esta situación?, sus amigos en estos momentos, habían sido capturados por el Oso de peluche gigante, y cualquier cosa que sirviera para ayudarlos, iba a ser mejor que nada.

-Espera, hay una manera.

Las chicas en ese momento observaron al chico serio por primera vez.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

A lo que Yami sin pensarlo demasiado, saco su Digivice del bolsillo.

-Escucha, ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer cuando Biyomon Digievolucionó en un ave de fuego?.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kouchiro sobre que estos aparatos están conectados a los Digimon que nos están acompañando?.

La pelirroja asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, pero ahora más confundida.

-Sí, pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que dices sobre que hay otro método?.

Yami en ese momento soltó un suspiro de frustración al darse cuenta que Mimi no estaba captando la idea.

-Te explicare... Este aparato puede estar relacionado con la Digievolución... Puede sonar estúpido, pero piénsalo, si los Digivice están conectados con los Digimon, eso quiere decir que esto puede ayudarlos a Digievolucionar.

La pelirroja en ese momento observó su propio Digivice que estaba en la mano pensando que ese podría ser la salvación de los chicos, pero también, recordando el día en el que Palmon había Digievolucionado en ese extraño Digimon en forma de árbol sin hojas que casi estuvo a punto de matarla.

-Este Digivice o como se llame, ¿Puede hacer que yo Digievolucione?.

Yami al escuchar que Palmon que había dicho "Digivice" en vez de aparato electrónico o juguete, supo de inmediato que la había cagado revelando algo que se suponía que no debía de saber en esa parte de la historia.

Pero sabiendo que Keemon no iba hacer capaz de evolucionar y que sus amigos en este momento estaban en problemas, pensó que los secretos ahora mismo no deberían ser un problema.

-Sí, eso mismo digo... Solo necesitan concentrarse, y confiar en una de la otra... Lo siento por hacer que tengan que pelear solas, si Keemon tuviera más tiempo de nacido, las ayudaría sin dudarlo.

La pelirroja que estaba en el suelo, inmediatamente se puso de pie apretando su Digivice.

En estos momentos, ella no podía ser la damisela en apuros sabiendo que no había nadie más que los salvara si fuera derrotada.

Si lo que dijo el niño era verdad, aun tenía oportunidad de hacer que Palmon le ganara con su Digievolución.

Pero muy en el fondo, aun tenía miedo de que Palmon volviera a tener intenciones de matarla como la última vez en la playa.

Sin tener algo más que decir, ella salió de la casa no estando muy segura de si iba a lograrlo o no, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Yami mientras tanto, ahora se encontraba más motivado desde la última vez, ya que ahora si estaba dispuesto abrir el baúl aunque le costara la vida.

Volviendo con Mimi y Palmon, ellas se encontraban caminando por la calle, tratando de buscar a Monzaemon.

En un pueblo tan grande, era de suponer que iba ser difícil encontrar un Oso de peluche gigante de color amarillo.

Aunque para su suerte, Monzaemon apareció en una esquina sosteniendo múltiples globos que traía en sus manos.

-Bienvenido a la ciudad de los juguetes... Jovencita, he estado esperándote.

Decía el Oso de Peluche con una voz tan alegre que daba miedo al saber que pudo derrotar a los otros Digimon de sus amigos.

-Mira, no sé lo que te pasa, o si estas siendo controlado por un engrane negro, pero eso no te da el derecho de atacar a mis amigos y,...

Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe al ver que los ojos de Monzaemon se pusieron aun más rojos de la nada, y justo antes de lo que ella pudiera adivinar, comenzó a correr sabiendo que iban hacer atacados con sus rayos laser.

-No se vale, ese tipo no me dejo terminar de hablar.

Ambas chicas estaban corriendo por la calle tratando de esquivar los rayos laser que salían de los ojos del Oso, pero mientras lo hacían, la pelirroja apuntó su Digivice al cielo rezando sobre lo que dijo Yami era verdad.

-Palmon, ¡Digievoluciona!.

Grito la niña esperando que eso funcionara, pero en realidad, no había ocurrido nada.

-¿Eh? Palmon, Digievoluciona Digievoluciona Digievoluciona... No puede ser, esto no sirve.

Mimi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer que su compañera pudiera Digievolucionar, pero teniendo aun en mente la duda sobre el incidente que había pasado en la playa, estaba haciendo que en el fondo, no quisiera que realmente Digievolucionara.

Ella en ese instante choco con unos juguetes que estaban regados en la calle haciéndola tropezar.

Así que justo al voltearse, y observar los ojos rojos que Monzaemon la estaba observando, supo de inmediato que iba a morir en ese momento.

La pelirroja estaba completamente asustada, no sabía cómo esquivar el ataque del Monzaemon sin morir en el intento.

En otras palabras, no tenía ninguna forma de escapar.

La adrenalina que ella sentía en su sangre era tan intensa que no pudo evitar hacer que su Digivice reaccionara de la nada.

Y antes de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, un rayo de luz blanco salió disparada de la mano de Mimi hacía Palmon haciéndola brillar de golpe.

-Palmon, Digivolve.

De la nada, el Palmon que se había convertido en Togemon, le dio un gancho izquierdo desde abajo hacía la mandíbula haciendo que su rayo laser se desvía al último segundo.

-Pelea con alguien te tu tamaño.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el cactus gigante le propino otro golpe mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

La niña que estaba observando lo que había sucedido, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ya que el Digimon que tenía enfrente, no era el mismo que había visto en la playa.

-¿Pa-Palmon?.

-Mimi, busca un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de Monzaemon.

La pelirroja al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar sorprenderse aun más al ver que su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, era sin lugar a dudas, la Digimon planta que la estuvo acompañando todo este tiempo.

Volviendo con Togemon, dando el comienzo a su combate, ella a camino de frente para intentar sacarle el engrane negro al Oso de peluche gigante, no sabía en donde estaba, pero sabía que si al menos lo golpeaba lo suficiente, podía obligar al engrane negro salir con el método que Taichi y Agumon le hubiera gustado.

Mientras tanto, con el pelimorado, decidió desistir en intentar romper en candado del baúl, y eso le molestaba, ya que si hubiera tenido la fuerza que había tenido antes de morir, hubiera sido más fácil.

-Eso sí ha sido una pérdida de tiempo... Mejor vayamos a ayudar a Mimi y Palmon... Puede que no seamos útiles ahora, pero apuesto que podemos servir de distracción.

El chico comenzó a correr junto con Keemon en brazos en la dirección que la pelirroja se había dirigido.

Pero justo al momento de cruzar una esquina, pudo notar como un cactus con guantes de boxeo, y un Oso de peluche, luchar entre sí.

Entre los dos, se estaban golpeando mutuamente en la cara, ninguno de los dos parecía ser que estaba retrocediendo, en otras palabras, estaban casi igual en lo que resistencia se trataba.

Yami sin embargo, ahora recordaba al 100% quien era el Monzaemon del que estaban hablando.

Él no había recordado del todo quien era el Digimon o si quiera si había visto este capítulo del anime, pero lo que más le resaltaba, era que Monzaemon, estaba peleando contra Togemon.

-(Espera un momento, ¿Ahora si Digievolucionó en Togemon? ¿Me están diciendo que la línea evolutiva no había cambiado? Entonces, ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo fue que Palmon Digievolucionó en ese árbol el otro día en la playa?).

Yami estaba muy confundido al ver la revelación que había visto.

Él ya tenía en su mente que tanto Palmon como Gomamon, habían cambiado su línea evolutiva por alguna razón.

Pero al ver que la Digimon planta había Digievolucionado a su verdadera forma del anime, le hacía pensar que algo no andaba bien en el DigiMundo.

-¡Ataque de Espinas!.

Se escuchó el grito del Digimon planta justo antes de lanzarle una lluvia de espinas al cuerpo del Oso de peluche.

Tras recibir el ataque, un engrane negro salió disparado de la espalda de Monzaemon hacía el niño que estaba observando la pelea desde lejos.

-Ay no, esa cosa viene de nuevo hacía mí.

Ahí fue donde justo en ese momento, su Digivice volvió a sonara repentinamente.

Él chico no había estado seguro al 100% el por qué su Digivice estaba empeñado a absorber los engranes negros.

Pero sabía que si era algo que su Digivice debía hacer, no iba a cuestionar al DigiMundo que se lo dio.

-Espero que al final no resulte en algo malo.

El niño sin pensarlo demasiado, saco el Digivice de su bolsillo y lo apuntó firmemente al engrane negro que iba en su dirección.

Y justo como lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas con Andromon, su Digivice absorbió el engrane negro, solo que con la peculiaridad de que en la pantalla marcaba un numero 3 dándole a entender que había absorbido 3 engranes.

Él muy en el fondo, seguía sin tener idea del por qué sucedía ese acontecimiento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, todas sus preguntas serían respondidas.

Luego de eso, había tomado alrededor de una hora hacer que el Oso recuperara la compostura.

Al haber sido liberado del control del engrane negro, había liberado tanto a los niños de la hipnosis que estaban sometidos, como a los Digimon que habían sido encerrados en el baúl.

Por normas generales, Monzaemon se disculpó por las malas acciones que había cometido aun habiendo sido el alcalde de la ciudad de los juguetes.

Pero como era de esperarse, los niños como lo que habían hecho con Andromon, no le habían tomado mucha importancia, ya que al haber estado haciendo algo que no estaba en su control, no era motivo como para odiarlo.

-Muchas gracias niños, no sabría cómo pagarles.

Justo en ese instante, todos los estómagos de los niños, comenzaron a rugir por falta de alimento al recordar que aun no habían almorzado.

-Jajaja, ¿No tendrás por ahí una hamburguesa?.

Decía Taichi riéndose un poco avergonzado por el rugido de su estomago.

El día de hoy había sido el segundo más caótico que habían sentido en sus vidas.

Comparado con el primer día, este sin lugar a dudas, había sido el que más habían estado cerca de perder la vida.

***Al día siguiente*.**

Luego de haber pasado la noche en la ciudad de los juguetes, y de haber recibido una cena, junto con algunos suministros para el viaje, por las molestias que el Oso había causado el día anterior.

Los niños siguieron su camino hasta ver hasta donde los deparaba.

Si, la ciudad de los juguetes parecía un buen lugar para hospedarse por un buen tiempo, pero sabiendo que tenían que encontrar la manera de regresar a casa, los DigiDestinados decidieron partir en busca de respuestas, incluyendo también el paradero de otros humanos.

Los chicos ahora, se encontraban caminando por el bosque justo en dirección hacia la montaña.

Pero por alguna razón, mientras más se acercaban a la montaña, el ambiente se hacía cada vez más helado.

-Hace fri-frio.

Decía la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma tratando de acumular el mayor calor que le fuera posible.

Pero ella no era la única en sentir que se estaba congelando, ya que tanto Takeru, Yami, como Palmon, también estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Aunque Taichi por otro lado, parecía estar contento por el ambiente.

-Bueno, el frio no es tan malo después de todo.

Los 3 niños al oír eso, rápidamente fijaron su miradas sobre él no estando muy contentos, ya que con solo decir que el frio no era tan malo, les hacía entender que no les importaba una mierda.

-¿Estás bromeando?.

Preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, a lo que Taichi simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, no lo hago... Piénsenlo, si llega a nevar, haremos una guerra de bolas de nieve.

La mayoría de los DigiDestinados se habían alegrado un poco al saber que desde el momento que habían llegado al DigiMundo, no habían si quiera tenido tiempo de ser niños por los constantes peligros que habían tenido que afrontar por lo largo de estos últimos días.

Pero Joe por otra parte, era el único que no parecía haber estado contento con la idea.

Ya que con los constantes ataques que habían recibido, no le daba la confianza de bajar la guardia ni siquiera en ningún momento.

-Lamento ser el chico aburrido y tenga que decirles esto, pero estaremos en muchos problemas si llegara a nevar... Además, quiero recordar que la última vez que vimos algo similar a la nieve, aparecimos en este mundo.

Taichi en ese momento había sonreído de forma nerviosa al no haber recordado el suceso que había hecho que lo habían llevado a ese mundo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero piénsalo... Cuando fue la última vez que nos divertimos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el chico de lentes lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro de decepción al ver que sus compañeros no habían comprendido la gravedad de la nieve.

-Por favor Taichi, ponte a pensar en esto, si la temperatura sigue bajando, no podremos pasar la noche a gusto... Aparte, la comida que traemos en latada tendría otro aspecto debido al cambio de temperatura, es por eso que no tenemos que desear que nieve en este momento.

Los chicos ahora ya comprendían el motivo del porque Joe se preocupaba sobre la nieve.

Toda su estadía se convertiría en un infierno congelado si eso pasara.

Los chicos desde ese instante siguieron caminando recto por el bosque, pero justo antes de que alguien lo pudiera imaginar, habían llegado a un lugar amplio donde todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-¿Esto es una clase de broma?.

Preguntó Joe totalmente confundido al ver que la nieve ya había caído desde hace tiempo.

La mejor idea que podían tomar ahora era regresar por donde habían llegado, pero por alguna extraña razón que nadie podía explicar, el lugar por donde habían llegado, también estaba cubierto de nieve haciendo enojar a Yamato.

-¿Ahora qué vamos hacer? Al frente hay nieve, atrás hay montañas, en unas horas el sol se va a ocultar, y regresar a la ciudad de los juguetes no es una opción, aunque podemos intentarlo.

Los chicos ahora mismo no tenían siquiera equipo para poder soportar el frio, por eso la idea de regresar a la ciudad de los juguetes parecía muy tentadora.

Pero justo antes de que alguien pudiera dar marcha atrás, Agumon pudo olfatear algo extraño.

-Esperen un momento, puedo oler algo.

Todos en ese instante intentaron percibir el olor que estaba por la zona.

La mayoría estaba tratando de adivinar que podría ser el olor extraño, diciendo que podía ser algo que se estaba quemando o sobre que era el olor de la nieve.

Pero todo signo de duda se esfumó por completo, cuando Kouchiro pudo divisar una señal de humo a lo lejos.

-Chicos, puede ser eso.

Decía el pelirrojo señalando el lugar donde estaba el humo.

Todos por ahora pudieron comprender que el lugar donde estaba el humo, era donde se producía el olor.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el chico de lentes se emociono de golpe al haber reconocido el olor.

-Son aguas termales.

Como era de esperarse, los DigiDestinados se habían sorprendido de golpe al haber escuchado las palabras de quien era el mayor del grupo.

No sabían cómo era posible que Joe supiera que eran aguas termales, pero viendo su expresión emocionada, les hacía entender que estaba 100% seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, los niños rápidamente comenzaron a correr en dirección donde se encontraba el humo.

Si lo que decía el chico de lentes era verdad, prácticamente podían pasar la noche sin ningún riesgo de que alguien pudiera contraer la hipotermia.

Al momento de llegar a la zona, se dieron cuenta que efectivamente, el lugar estaba repleto de estanques naturales de agua pero con un inconveniente que los niños no habían esperado para nada.

No era que el lugar estuviera repleto de Digimon, o que el agua estuviera sucia.

El problema que había, era que el agua que se suponía que solo debía estar caliente, estaba literalmente hirviendo, haciendo que la pelirroja del grupo se pusiera triste de golpe al saber que no podía meterse en el agua sin morir en el intento.

-Que mala suerte, y yo esperaba meterme a bañar.

La mayoría en ese momento se había desilusionado al no haber tenido la oportunidad de meterse en las aguas termales, pero Joe por otra parte, no parecía haber tenido la misma idea que la mayoría de sus compañeros, ya que había sorprendido al ver la cara tristes de sus compañeros.

-¿Es en serio? Lo siento, pero este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas... Ahora que encontramos un lugar para pasar la noche, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es organizar toda la comida que tenemos para ver si nos alcanza para mañana, porque dudo mucho que encontremos algo por aquí cerca.

Decía el chico de lentes en tono serio para hacer que los DigiDestinados dejaran actuar como niños, pero Takeru por otro lado, le sonrío al ver con sus ojos algo que posiblemente les iba a ser de ayuda.

-Por supuesto que podemos encontrar comida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? En este lugar lo único que estoy viendo son rocas y agua hirviendo.

Justo en ese instante, el rubio menor señalo el lugar donde había visto el objeto haciendo que Joe, abriera los ojos como platos al no haber la esperado.

-¿Pero qué?... Esto tiene que ser un sueño... Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué está haciendo un refrigerador en este lugar en medio de la nada?.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, todos se dirigieron hacia el refrigerador no teniendo muchas esperanzas de que hubiera algo adentro, ya que recordando lo que había pasado con las maquinas expendedoras de ayer, era de suponer que la nevera también estuviese vacía.

-Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo? Por lo que sabemos, puede haber un Digimon peligroso dentro del refrigerador.

Decía Joe aun sin estar totalmente confiado de los ingredientes que le resultaran extraños.

Pero el pelimorado en su mente, ya tenía una idea del contenido que había dentro de la nevera.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió abrirla de golpe asustando al chico de lentes en el proceso.

-¿Yami estás sordo, que fue lo que dije?.

Al abrir la nevera, no se habían encontrado ningún Digimon salvaje ni nada por el estilo.

Al contrario, se habían encontrado con algo que menos los niños habían esperado.

El refrigerador estaba repleto de huevos totalmente empacados haciendo sonreír a Taichi.

-Son huevos... Perfecto, esto será nuestra cena.

El chico de lentes al escuchar la frase cena, rápidamente tuvo que interponerse a la idea.

-Un segundo, no podemos hacer eso, no tenemos la seguridad de si podemos comerlos.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes Joe, yo los probare primero para ver si no tienen veneno.

Decía Taichi con una sonrisa no importándole demasiado el peligro haciendo preocupar más al chico de lentes.

-¿Qué disparates estás diciendo? Me refiero a que está mal comerse la pertenencia de otras personas... ¿Qué pasaría si esos huevos fueran de un Digimon peligroso y te juzgara de ladrón por comértelos?.

Lo que decía el mayor tenía que sé lo más lógico del mundo, si los huevos eran de alguien, probablemente esa personas se enojaría, pero sabiendo en la situación donde estaban teniendo problemas para conseguir comida, tarde o temprano tendrían que hacer algo indebido.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, Yamato quien también no estaba muy seguro de si tomar los huevos o no, sabía bien que tarde o temprano la comida se les acabaría.

-Escucha Joe, no tenemos muchas opciones, todos tenemos hambre... Si le contamos al dueño de los huevos sobre nuestra situación posiblemente nos comprenda, después de todo, nos encontramos en una situación alarmante por la poca comida que nos queda.

El chico de lentes al escuchar las palabras del rubio, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al no haber recontado también su situación, después de todo, ellos habían llegado al mundo Digital sin ninguna razón en particular.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los chicos se pusieron malos a la obra para ingeniárselas para cocinar los huevos de varias maneras para que al menos hubiera algo de entre comillas, variedad al momento de comer.

Desde usar el agua hirviendo de los estanques para hacer huevos duros, hasta usar una piedra para usarla como sartén, los chicos se la ingeniaron de distintas maneras para hacer que su cena de ese día, fuera la mejor hasta ahora.

Ya habiendo pasado alrededor de unas horas, la noche había llegado tan pronto como ellos habían imaginado, pero para su suerte, la cena ya estaba servida en platos improvisados que los Digimon hicieron con la madera de un árbol.

Y sin que alguien lo pudiera pensar, todos se dispusieron a comer en una mesa improvisada hecha de una roca.

En términos generales, no había mucho de donde elegir, había huevos fritos, huevos revueltos, y huevos duros, pero ninguno de ellos se estaba quejando, ya que era comida gratis después de todo.

-Vamos Keemon, necesitas comer.

Decía el pelimorado tratando de alimentar a su bebe Digimon.

-Mira, vas a desmayarte si no comes nada.

Yami siguió intentando alimentarlo, pero la pequeña pelota morada no parecía abrir la boca ni lo más mínimo.

Los otros chicos no pudieron evitar observar que el más joven del grupo se le estaba haciendo difícil cuidar a un bebé, pero antes de que alguien le pudiera ofrecer su ayuda, el chico se quito la mochila para sacar una pequeña bolsa de galletas.

-Bien, solo me quedan 5, te las daré si comes la cena, ¿De acuerdo?.

Keemon en ese instante se volteo rápidamente al escuchar que le darían galletas si se comía su cena.

Como todo un niño que era convencido por un postre después de la cena, Keemon inmediatamente comenzó a comer de muy mala gana por el simple hecho de querer las galletas.

Sora al ver esto, se impresionó un poco al ver que el chico a pesar de ser muy joven, ya sabía cómo cuidar a un bebé incluyendo siendo un Digimon.

-Guao Yami, no sabía que tenias la habilidad de cuidar bebés.

El pelimorado al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso por el cuidado que estaba teniendo con Keemon.

-Eh, jejeje, no-no eres la primera que dice eso... Incluso mi mamá me dice que soy muy maduro para mi edad.

Todos al escuchar la frase del chico, no pudieron evitar sentirse triste al pensar sobre que estarían haciendo sus familiares en este momento.

Era cierto que este ya era el cuarto día en el DigiMundo, pero a pesar de haber sido un corto tiempo, parecía que hubieran pasado semanas.

El ambiente alegre de hace unos segundos, se había ido de golpe como si nada haciendo que Yami se percatara de lo que había hecho, así que para tratar de cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible, dijo lo primero que le había llegado a la cabeza.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Ustedes normalmente que le ponen al huevo para comérselo?.

Con lo que había dicho, el niño no esperaba que los demás participaran en la conversación aun con el ambiente triste, pero para su sorpresa, el chico de lentes fue el primero en responderle.

-Eso es demasiado obvio, por lo general se le pone sal y pimienta.

Y sin que Yami tampoco se lo pudiera esperar, todos comenzaron a participar en el ridículo tema que le había llegado a la mente.

-¿En serio?, yo le pongo salsa de soya.

Decía Taichi con una sonrisa seguido del rubio mayor.

-Yo le pongo mayonesa.

La conversación iba bien, el ambiente triste tan pronto como apareció, desapareció inmediatamente cuando los DigiDestinados comenzaron hablar de lo que les gustaba.

-Yo le pongo salsa de tomate.

Decía Sora con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Kouchiro le siguió con lo más inesperado de todos.

-Yo le pongo salsa de tomate con limón.

Todos en ese instante arrugaron sus caras con solo imaginarse el sabor que debía tener esa combinación, pero todo lo peor no iba a llegar, ya que Mimi aun no había hablado.

-Chicos, ustedes son extraños... Todo el mundo sabe que el huevo frito solo es delicioso cubierto de azúcar... Pero me fascina aun más cuando le pongo soya fermentada.

Los niños con solo oír el ultimo ingrediente, no pudieron evitar sonreír de forma nerviosa para tratar de intentar no hacer sentir mal a la pelirroja.

-Eh, si, su-suena "delicioso"... Y Yami, ¿Tú que le pones al huevo?.

Preguntó Taichi de forma nerviosa tratando de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza sobre lo que había dicho la chica sobre la soya fermentada.

-¿Yo? Pues, si no tuviera limites, yo le pondría salsa de tomate, mayonesa, mostaza, sal, queso, jamón, orégano...

Mientras el chico hablaba sobre los ingredientes que le pondría al huevo, los niños no podían hacer más que sorprenderse al con cada ingrediente que agregaba, no era el hecho de los ingredientes en sí, si no de que eran demasiadas para un simple huevo.

-Luego de eso le pondría germen de trigo, más sal, y para finalizar con papas fritas.

Termino de decir el pelimorado con una sonrisa haciendo que todos palidecieran por lo absurdo que podía comer el niño.

-Ya-Yami, ¿No estarás hablando enserio o sí?.

-Bueno, si quieren cuando regresemos al mundo real les puedo mostrar que puedo comer eso y más.

Todos los niños en ese instantes negaron con la cabeza no queriendo saber si el niño era capaz de comer un simple huevo con esa cantidad ridícula de ingredientes.

Pero el chico de lentes por otra parte, agacho la cabeza totalmente decepcionado al ver que los niños de hoy en día estaban actuando más raro de costumbre.

-Qué conmoción, nuestra cultura se está dañando por nuestra generación.

Luego de eso, Yami observó al chico algo extrañado por el simple hecho de preocuparse por algo tan estúpido como ponerle ingredientes diferentes al huevo.

-Vamos Joe, necesitas relajarte, el mundo no se va acabar solo por pensar diferente.

Con tan solo decir esa oración Gomamon rápidamente se puso del lado del pelimorado.

-Yami tiene razón, a veces tienes que ser más comprensible con los demás.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras de su compañero Digimon, el chico de lentes se levantó del suelo tratando de decir algo, pero por alguna razón, se le hacía difícil hacerlo.

Así que para tratar de evitar una discusión innecesaria, él decidió mejor alejarse luego de haber terminado de comer.

Estando tan lejos como le fuera posible para no escuchar a los demás.

Joe se sentó en el suelo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en la cena.

-(Son solo unos niños... Son tan jóvenes que no ven que pensar diferente puede traer problemas... Son tan infantiles que decidieron tomar los huevos de la nevera sin permiso sin haber pensado primero en las consecuencias... Ya quiero esperar a que lleguen los dueños y se enojen para decirle a los chicos, "Se los dije"... Bueno, eso es de esperar siendo el mayor... Necesito hacer que me hagan caso, o si no... Alguien de nosotros de verdad puede morir).

Luego de haber pasado varios minutos tratando de calmarse, el chico decidió volver con el grupo, pero para solo encontrarse con Taichi y Yamato discutiendo por alguna razón.

-No me hagas repetírtelo tantas veces, es muy peligroso.

Decía el rubio mayor enojado al ver que Taichi no estaba entendiendo algo que era tan simple, pero el chico sin embargo, siguió insistiendo que había que hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Ir es la mejor opción, así podremos ubicarnos mejor.

-Mira Taichi, lo único que necesito que hagas, es que pienses las cosas con calma.

La discusión de los dos parecía estar poniendo tensa a los demás niños ya que era algo importante, pero el chico de lentes por otro lado ni siquiera sabía de que estaban hablando.

-¿Alguien me puede decir porque ellos dos están peleando?.

Pregunto Joe de forma calmada, a lo que Kouchiro le respondió señalando la montaña más alta que casi tenían al frente.

-Taichi y Yamato están decidiendo sobre si vamos todos a escalar la montaña Mugen... Es la más alta... Si vamos, posiblemente tendremos una vista completa de la isla para guiarnos mejor.

-Entiendo, es algo lógico, ¿Pero cuál es el problema?.

Volvió a preguntar el chico de lentes aun confundido, a lo que Sora le respondió aun tratando de decidir.

-El problema es que los Digimon nos dijeron que la montaña habitan Digimon muy agresivos, y Yamato prefiere no arriesgar al grupo por una simple vista.

Justo en ese momento, tanto Taichi como el rubio mayor, se acercaron mutuamente como si quisieran pelear, pero antes de que ellos dos pudieran hacerlo, Joe intervino inmediatamente.

-Esperen, no peleen los dos, yo soy el mayor aquí, así que soy yo el que debe tomar la decisión...

Ambos chicos lo observaron con una mirada sería esperando a que diera su respuesta, pero a su vez solo hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Ve-Veamos... Lo que dice Taichi es correcto, si subimos la montaña, podremos ver toda la isla y nos serviría de guía para nuestro viaje... Pero lo que dice Yamato es razonable, no tiene caso que pongamos en peligro la vida de todos, eso significa que todos podemos...

Y tras apenas terminar su oración Joe se quedó en silencio de forma pensativa haciendo que tanto Taichi y Yamato perdieran el interés en él.

-¡Yo digo que hagamos el esfuerzo de subir la montaña todo lo que podamos!.

-¡Y yo te digo que por eso debemos tomar otra decisión!.

Los chicos volvieron a comenzar su discusión pero esta vez a base de gritos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía que iba a ceder, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, Sora intervino para callarlos de una vez por todas.

-¡Silencio ustedes dos! ¡¿Quieren parar de discutir?! ¡Ya compórtense de una vez! ¡Están poniendo nervioso a todos con sus gritos!... Además, ya es demasiado tarde y debemos irnos a dormir, mejor tomemos esa decisión mañana.

Sin que nadie se lo hubiera visto venir, Sora tomo la mano de ambos chicos, y los arrastro como si los llevara a su cuarto luego de castigarlos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos fueron a dormir en una cueva que los chicos habían encontrado mientras buscaban ramas para la fogata de la cena.

El lugar comparado con la casa donde habían dormido el día anterior en la ciudad de los juguetes, se podría decir que no era muy cómodo.

Pero sabiendo que esto era mejor que dormir a fuera, ninguno de ellos rechazó la idea.

Al cabo de una hora, los chicos ya se encontraban dormidos por lo cansados que habían estado por haber caminado por horas desde la mañana.

Pero Joe por otra parte, era el único que no parecía tener síntomas de querer dormir pensando la idea sobre ir a la montaña.

-(No pude hacer nada con esos dos... Al menos estuvo Sora para detenerlos... Aunque posiblemente si no hubiera sido una chica, esos dos aun hubieran seguido discutiendo... De todas maneras... Lo que dijo Taichi es cierto... Nuestro viaje sería mucho mejor con una guía... Pero el hecho de arriesgarnos de esa manera, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar... A menos que solo vaya uno para minimizar el riesgo... Si, esa es una buena idea... Y ya que soy el mayor, debería tomar la responsabilidad de ir yo).

El chico en ese instante se levantó del suelo para observar que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pero para su suerte, el único que estaba despierto era Keemon, que lo estaba mirando con su cara habitual de enojo.

-(Genial, posiblemente ese Digimon le diga a los demás que me fui... Espera un segundo... Que yo recuerde, ese Digimon aun no ha hablado... ¿Por alguna razón será mudo?... Como sea, es solo un bebé, posiblemente ni sepa hablar, así que mejor debería tomar esta oportunidad para irme).

Poco a poco, Joe dio algunos pasos suaves tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero viendo que aun seguía siendo observado por el compañero de Yami, sin querer apresuro su caminata por el pequeño miedo que estaba sintiendo al sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda.

-(Perfecto).

Pensó el chico de lentes seguido con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-(Espera, no puedo irme sin más, debería dejar una nota o algo... Ya se).

Joe sin pensarlo demasiado, tomo la pequeña navaja que tenía en su bolsillo para escribir en el suelo enfrente de la cueva para que los chicos pudieran verla justo al salir.

-("Enseguida regreso, iré a la montaña para que no arriesguen sus vidas, no se muevan de aquí"... Si, con eso devastara).

Y tras pensar aquellas palabras, el chico de lentes se dispuso ir en la dirección de la montaña más alta de la isla.

***Al día siguiente*.**

Yami se encontraba durmiendo en el duro suelo de la cueva, pero era tan grande la incomodidad, que no tuvo más opción que despertarse de golpe al sentir su espalda adolorida.

-(De acuerdo, dormir en el suelo ha sido lo más horrible para mí por ahora... Ojala pudiera ser como Keemon, siendo tan pequeño podría dormir en donde sea... Espera un segundo, ¿Dónde está Keemon?).

Se preguntó el pelimorado así mismo observando en todas las direcciones donde podría estar Keemon.

Pero justo al observar la salida de la cueva, pudo divisar que la pelota morada se encontraba afuera.

-(Eso estuvo cerca... Vamos Dani, deberías dejar de pensar en que tu compañero Digimon te va abandonar, él siempre va a estar cerca... Aun si te muerde claro).

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el niño comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

Pero mientras más se acercaba a la salida, podía notar como su compañero Digimon era ligeramente más grande.

-(Que raro, debe ser que aun no estoy despierto del todo).

Mientras caminaba, el chico se froto los ojos tratando de despertar por completo, pero justo al momento en el que llegó a la salida.

Inesperadamente se tropezó por una cuerda que alguien había puesto apropósito.

Tras caer de cara contra el suelo, el chico rápidamente intentó levantarse de ella, pero antes de que alguien lo pudiera imaginar, la cesta improvisada que los niños habían hecho para hervir los huevos, le había caído en sima, cubriéndolo de tierra.

Como era de esperarse, el niño se levantó del suelo tosiendo por el polvo de la tierra que había consumido.

-Oigan, ¿Quien fue el genio en poner esa trampa?, no fue gracioso.

El niño seguía el chico tosiendo por la pésima broma de mal gusto que había recibido.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué "No fue gracioso"? Claro que fue gracioso, si hubieras visto tu cara ahora mismo estarías muriendo de risa, jajajaja.

Yami en ese momento se había extrañado al haber escuchado una voz que no había oído en su vida, pero eso no dejó que se enojara por la broma que le habían hecho.

-No te escondas y muéstrate.

Decía el pelimorado levantando su puño en alto dando a entender que iba a golpear a la persona responsable.

-¿Eres más idiota que antes o algo así? Estoy enfrente de ti.

Yami rápidamente observó la dirección hacía el sonido de su voz, pero lo único que podía pensar era, "¿Qué clase de Digimon era ese?".

-Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué me hiciste esta broma de mal gusto?.

Preguntó el pelimorado tratando de aguantar las ganas de matar al Digimon raro que le había hecho la broma.

-Si te digo la verdad, no esperé que fueras a caer en ella, pero al mismo tiempo debo agradecer que hayas caído también.

Yami no parecía estar muy contento sobre el Digimon extraño que había aparecido, él no sabía quién era o que hacía ahí, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer su pregunta, el Digimon que tenía enfrente lo hizo primero.

-Oye, ¿Aun tienes más galletas?.

-¿Galletas, de que estás diciendo?.

El chico en ese instante se había confundido por completo al no saber de que estaba hablando, él recordaba haberle dado las galletas solo a su compañero Digimon y a nadie más.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? Las galletas que me diste en la ciudad juguete y también ayer en la cena... No sé si de verdad que me dijiste que eran las ultimas, pero yo solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas más.

Con solo oír aquellas palabras, rápidamente ya pudo hacer conexión sobre lo que había pasado.

Su compañero Digimon era una pelota morada con cuernos, y el Digimon que tenía cumplía con esas características solo que con el conveniente de que ahora la parte donde tiene la boca y la cara, era de otro color.

-(No me jodas).

Pensó el chico emocionado mientras levantaba al Digimon que le había hecho la broma por el aire.

-Keemon... Has Digivolucionado.

El Digimon morado que estaba siendo cargado, no parecía estar muy contento de que lo levantaran del suelo.

-Oye, suéltame, ya no necesito que me cargues, ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta sin tu ayuda.

Yami mientras tanto, estaba tan contento sobre que su compañero Digimon había evolucionado, que no le había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Jajaja, me pregunto cuál será tu próxima Digievolución.

Justo en el momento en que el chico lo estaba pensando cómo iba ser la forma de su siguiente etapa, el Digimon que estaba cagando con sus manos, instintivamente le comenzó a morder la mano.

-¡AY ay ay! oye, muerdes más fuerte que antes.

-Te recomendaría bajarme antes de que pasen cosas malas.

Amenazó el Digimon morado con una sonrisa maliciosa, siendo que el chico tuviera que obedecer sus órdenes para evitar volver a ser mordido.

-Eres muy agresivo para ser muy pequeño... Bueno, de todas maneras, ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora?.

Preguntó Yami mientras dejaba a su compañero en el suelo.

-Si claro, como si se lo fuera a decir a alguien como tú.

El niño al oír sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al ver que su compañero era alguien totalmente repelente, pero al recordar que aun seguía siendo el Keemon que había cuidado en los últimos días, pudo pensar en una idea para hacer que su compañero recién Digievolucionado lo tratara mejor.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no habrán más galletas.

Decía él de forma pensativa, a lo que la pelota morada en ese instante no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al saber que no iba a volver a comer más galletas.

-Está bien está bien... Puedes llamarme "Yarmon"... ¿Ahora puedes darme una galleta?.

Preguntó el Digimon con brillos en sus ojos esperando que el niño le pudiera dar una de sus comidas preferidas, pero todo se derrumbo cuando ese mismo niño negó con su cabeza.

-Lo siento Yarmon, pero es muy temprano como para comer dulces.

-Serás...

Y justo antes de que la pelota morada pudiera terminar su oración, él se abalanzo en dirección hacia Yami mordiéndole en el brazo.

-Ay ay ay, oye, suéltame eso duele.

Decía el pelimorado agitando su brazo derecho tratando de hacer que su compañero Digimon se soltara.

Aunque para su mala suerte, no estaba resultando efectivo, y sin nada más que hacer, el chico comenzó a correr el círculos tratando de hacer fuerza para hacer que Yarmon lo soltara.

Pero lo que el chico no sabía, era que al haber caído al suelo por la broma de Yarmon, y corrido en círculos para quitárselo de encima, hicieron que el mensaje que Joe había escrito en la tierra a altas horas de la noche, se borrara casi por completo.

Luego de varios minutos de mordedura, Yarmon decidió soltarlo al aburrirse, pero eso no evitó que el pelimorado de enojara tras ver la marca de dientes que tenía en su brazo derecho.

-¡Como me vuelvas a morder, dile adiós a las galletas para siempre!.

El chico en ese momento esperó que su compañero al menos tratara de disculparse, pero sin embargo, lo había hecho sin sentir remordimiento de nada.

-Si si si, ya, lo siento, pero debo decir que también te lo tenías merecido por hacerme pensar que me darías galletas.

El niño lo único que pudo hacer, fue fruncir el seño mientras Yarmon sonreía.

Su compañero Digimon recién Digievolucionado no se parecía en nada a como lo había imaginado.

Ya que comparados con el Chapmon alegre y curioso que había criado en el mundo humano, Yarmon parecía ser totalmente lo contrario en cuanto a personalidad se refería.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora después de que Yami despertara, los demás niños también ya habían despertado.

Siendo Sora la primera en salir de la cueva.

-Dormí como un tronco... Oh, hola Yami, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas cubierto de tierra?.

El pelimorado en ese instante comenzó a reír de forma avergonzada.

-Es una larga historia.

Decía el niño, pero antes de que ella pudiera volver a preguntar, el pequeño Digimon que estaba en el suelo al lado de Yami, comenzó a reírse.

-Jajaja, el muy tonto cayó en mi broma.

Como era de esperarse, la chica al haber escuchado la nueva voz, rápidamente observó la dirección en donde estaba solo para confundirse.

-¿Eh? Yami, ¿Quién es ese Digimon?.

A lo que el pelimorado le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas a Keemon?... Pues, acaba de Digievolucionar, ahora su nombre es Yarmon... Por cierto, yo que tu no me acercaría mucho a él, muerde más fuerte que antes.

La chica en ese instante dio unos pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa tomando el consejo del niño.

Sora había visto un poco lo agresivo que podía ser Keemon, así que ella simplemente no quería saber cómo iba ser su forma Digievolucionada.

-Por cierto Yarmon, como sigas así de agresivo, jamás vas a tener amigos.

Decía el pelimorado algo preocupado por su compañero por la recién broma que había recibido, pero el Digimon morado sin embargo, no parecía estar muy alegre con la idea.

-¿Y quien dijo que necesito amigos?, estoy bien conmigo mismo.

Al cabo de otra media hora, todos ya se encontraban totalmente despiertos, pero con la única peculiaridad de que faltaban 2 personas en el grupo.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a Joe y a Gomamon?.

Preguntó Taichi observando la cueva no encontrando indicios del chico de lentes, a lo que Sora observó al pelimorado ya que él había sido el primero en despertar.

-Yami, ¿Viste alguno de los dos salir de la cueva?.

El niño mencionado miró hacia la nada de forma pensativa tratando de recordar si lo había visto, pero para su suerte, no había visto nada.

-No, no lo he visto, la única persona que vi al despertarme fue a Yarmon, luego de unos minutos, fuiste tú Sora... Seguramente Joe despertó antes de que yo lo hiciera.

Kouchiro en ese instante se puso analizar la situación, ya que ninguno de los dos era de dejar al grupo sin avisar primero.

-Qué extraño, lo más probable es que Joe y Gomamon estén juntos, pero no es normal en Joe desaparecer sin dejar rastro... Yami, dijiste que al despertar el primero que viste fue a Yarmon, ¿Verdad?... Yarmon, ¿Por casualidad viste salir a Joe o a Gomamon?.

El pequeño Digimon morado se había extrañado de golpe al no saber de quién estaban hablando, pero luego de unos segundos tras recordar el chico que se había ido por la noche mientras aun era un Keemon, supo de inmediato de quien estaban hablando.

-Ah, ¿Están hablando del chico alto que usa lentes? Pues no, no lo he visto.

Decía Yarmon apartando la vista, a lo que a su vez hizo que los niños no tuvieran más opción que creer en la palabra del pequeño Digimon, ya que pensaron que no tenía malas intenciones de ocultar la información.

Los chicos se habían preocupado al no saber donde había ido sus compañeros, nadie sabía dónde podían haber ido, así que pensaron que simplemente podía estar cerca de las aguas termales.

Pero justo al momento de salir de la cueva, Mimi pudo ver algo que estaba medio escrito en la tierra.

-Chicos, miren.

Decía la pelirroja señalando el suelo.

El mensaje apenas era legible, porque alguien por alguna razón, había caminado sobre ella.

-"Enseguida... Iré a la... No se muevan... Firma, Joe", no puedo leerlo bien, alguien lo borró.

Con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras, el pelimorado no pudo evitar sentir un sudor frio pasar sobre su piel al recordar que él lo había medio borrado cuando Yarmon lo había mordido.

-(No me jodas... ¿Eso fue mi culpa?, yo borre ese mensaje sin querer... Ay no, ¿Y si metí en problemas a Joe?... No, no creo que eso sea posible, por lo que se, esta con Gomamon, si Joe está en problemas, Gomamon podría Digievolucionar para salvarlo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse... ¿O sí?).

Justo en ese momento, el Digivice de Yami comenzó a sonar por alguna razón.

Al escucharlo, Yami instintivamente lo saco de su bolsillo ahora sin saber el por qué estaba haciendo ruido.

Todos al escuchar el sonido, rápidamente observaron al pelimorado algo confundidos al no saber tampoco que estaba sucediendo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un engrane de color negro apareció en el aire de la nada yendo en dirección hacia el niño.

Los DigiDestinados al verlo, inmediatamente se apartaron de Yami sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, y justó como lo que había sucedido en la fábrica, el niño apunto su Digivice en la dirección de donde venia el engrane negro absorbiéndolo en el proceso.

-(Ya van 4).

Tras pensar en aquella oración, Yami inmediatamente le había llegado una idea que lo había sorprendido de golpe.

-Esperen un momento, ¡¿Todos ustedes pensaron lo mismo que yo?!.

Los chicos no sabían de que estaba hablando el chico.

Si, habían visto como había absorbido un engrane negro, pero aun así no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Vamos chicos, ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió con Meramon, Andromon, y Monzaemon?, los engranes negros que estaban dentro de sus cuerpos, vinieron hacía mí cuando "fueron derrotados".

Kouchiro en ese momento ahora ya pudo entender a que se estaba refiriendo el pelimorado.

Claramente le había sorprendido que siendo tan joven, había analizado la situación tan rápido.

-Espera, ¿No estarás diciendo que Joe y Gomamon derrotaron a un Digimon que tenía en un engrane negro?... Pe-Pero... Ese engrane venía de esa dirección.

El pelirrojo sin darle muchas vueltas, señalo la montaña más alta de la isla, que según los Digimon que los acompañaban, en ese lugar habitaban Digimon agresivos.

Todos los DigiDestinados al escuchar que sus compañeros podrían estar en serios problemas, ellos decidieron inmediatamente comenzar a correr en dirección hacia la montaña más alta de la isla File.

Ninguno de ellos sabía desde que hora Joe se había dirigido a la montaña Mugen, pero lo único que ellos debían suponer, era que sus amigos, podían estar en serios problemas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos corriendo, los DigiDestinados habían llegado a la montaña, pero ya debían suponer que tanto Joe como Gomamon, habían subido hasta arriba.

Todos los niños estaban rezando esperando que el chico de lentes, estuviera en perfectas condiciones, o como mucho, que estuviera lastimado, pero con vida.

La mayoría ya se encontraba cansado por haber mantenido la corrida por demasiado tiempo, pero tanto Taichi, Sora, Agumon, como Biyomon, decidieron adelantarse, sin embargo los demás, tuvieron que esperar para recuperar energías.

-Estúpido Joe, juro que si lo encuentran vivo, seré yo quien lo mate.

Decía Yamato enojado pero al mismo temblando por la preocupación que le estaba haciendo sentir su compañero.

Mientras tanto con Yami, en su mente también se estaba preocupando por lo que había hecho, ya que si algo le pasaba al chico, todo iba a ser su culpa.

-(Yo solo espero que no esté muerto, se supone que es un niño elegido, eso debe significar que no le puede pasar nada malo, ¿O sí?).

El pelimorado en ese momento se abrazo a si mismo tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero antes de lo que él pudiera imaginar, Yarmon comenzó a saltar hacía una dirección haciendo preocupar aun más a Yami.

-Yarmon, ¿Ha dónde vas?.

Preguntó el niño mientras atrapaba a su compañero en el proceso.

-Oye, ¿Qué te dije sobre cargarme?... De todas maneras, ¿Me estás diciendo que no estás escuchando eso?.

El chico se había confundido por completo al no saber de que estaba hablando el Digimon morado, si se trataba del sonido, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del viento soplar.

-¡Limpia tus oídos idiota!... Como sea, si quieres saber que es ese ruido, solo sígueme.

El niño no sabía a que estaba jugando su compañero Digimon, en estos momentos le preocupaba más saber si Joe está en perfectas condiciones, pero al notar que Yarmon no lo está mordiendo en el brazo por seguir cargándolo, le hizo pensar que debía ser algo serio.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, Yami dejó a Yarmon en el suelo para seguirlo hacía el supuesto ruido, pero a su vez, hizo que Kouchiro se percatara sobre que se estaba yendo.

-¿Yami a dónde vas? Se supone que no debemos separarnos.

El pelirrojo no estaba seguro sobre si seguirlo o no, el constante miedo al pensar que el chico de lentes estuviera muerto, lo obligaba a no moverse del lugar hasta que Taichi y Sora regresaran.

Pero para su suerte, Mimi y Palmon estaban dispuesto a seguir al pelimorado para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

-Iremos nosotras, en caso de que estemos en peligro, soltaremos un grito.

Los chicos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a correr en la dirección hacía donde había corrido Yami.

Pero ellos mientras tanto, cada vez que se acercaban al "ruido", más fuerte se podía escuchar.

-Espera, ahora puedo oírlo... Es... ¿Es alguien llorando?.

Preguntó el pelimorado ahora captando mejor lo que Yarmon se refería.

El niño poco a poco se fue abriendo paso entre los arbustos sin muchos problemas.

Con cada paso que daba, los llantos de esa persona se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Y justo en el momento en el que Yami pudo encontrar a la persona llorando.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la escena que estaba viendo.

-No... Es... Es imposible.

Yami no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Joe.

El chico de lentes, el mayor del grupo.

Se encontraba acostado en el suelo con una mancha gigante de sangre salir de su cráneo, mientras que Gomamon se encontraba llorando justo arriba de su estomago.

Pero justo al momento de darse cuenta de que el niño había llegado, el Digimon blanco corrió hasta ponerse enfrente de él aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yami. .. Joe... No despierta.

El pelimorado sin lugar a duda, había caído de rodillas en el suelo aun sin querer creer lo que estaba viendo.

La persona que se encontraba acostado en el suelo, había muerto por su culpa.

-Esto... No puede estar...

El chico ni siquiera podía terminar su oración por la conmoción que genero por lo que había hecho.

Pero justo en ese instante, tanto la pelirroja como Palmon, que se encontraban caminando aun atravesando los arbustos, escucharon los llantos de Gomamon pensando que eran los del pelimorado.

-Yami por favor, no tienes porque llorar, seguramente Joe está bien... Ahora por favor, regresa.

Al momento en el que la chica y Palmon salieron de los arbustos, observaron a Yami que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil mirando hacia delante totalmente aterrado.

Mimi instintivamente siguió su mirada para ver qué era lo que estaba observando, pero eso era algo que jamás en su vida debió ver, ya que con una simple mirada, la hizo gritar lo más fuerte que había hecho en toda su vida.

***FIN DEL CAPITULO*.**

Notas de un corrupto autor: "Lo prometido es deuda... Uno menos, quedan 7".

Hora de la sección de preguntas y respuestas:

-_"¿Yami originalmente seria mujer?"..._ Tenía pensado hacer una reencarnación en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero no con el de Digimon, se que Yami puede sonar como mujer, pero simplemente lo tome porque "Yami" en japonés es "Oscuridad".

_-"¿Cuál es el emblema de Yami?"... _No puedo decirlo, se los dejo de tarea, las pistas en están en la portada y el mi canal d e: KaiserBel - Fanfics.

Y bueno, es todo, no hay nada más que decir que... "Aunque seas destinado para salvar al mundo, no quiere decir que vayas a sobrevivir al final".

***Próximamente en Una Perspectiva Digital*.**

Yo... Yo... Yo lo mate... Es mi culpa... Yo mate a Joe... Si no hubiera borrado el mensaje, Joe seguiría con vida.

Por ahora, el ánimo de los DigiDestinados se había hundido hasta el suelo luego de que uno de sus compañeros perdiera la vida.

Lo peor de todo, es que están culpando a Taichi por haber tenido la idea de subir la montaña Mugen en primer lugar.

El grupo se está desmoronando dando igual si ya me había echado la culpa por la muerte de nuestro amigo.

No puede ser, Devimon, no me jodas, ahora no, aun no estamos preparados.

Capítulo 7: "El día de la desgracia"... Basta de juegos, es hora de ir con todo... Yarmon Digievoluciona.


End file.
